


House of the Crimson Sun

by Punk_in_Docs



Category: British Actor RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Attempted Rape Aftermath, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Detroit, F/M, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Tragedy, Vampire Clans, Vampires, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 94,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_in_Docs/pseuds/Punk_in_Docs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was quiet, and silent. So much so, that she hadn't even noticed he was sat there. Not even sipping the cold cup of coffee in front of him which was now stone cold. Not looking around as his eyes were shrouded by retro black shades which reflected the world back on itself, and he glanced into seemingly empty space. (Little did she know his eyes had been fixed on her for the entirety of when he had sat down in this grotty Diner three hours ago, the shades just hid it well) he watched as she walked over to him, coffee pot in hand. He tried not to let his eyes hunger at her figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Damned and The Beautiful...

 

 

Libby Harper was no one special.

She had been born this way, had grown up this way, and lived all of her life in the same nonentity kind of manner. Not to say this to be unkind – just merely stating the very true fact that she wasn’t very noticeable. She grew up in a comfortable family environment, to a single mother who gave her everything she needed, they moved here from England after she was born, making their new home in Detroit. And that too was fine. She never thought to ask much about her nonexistant father. The one thing her mother ever told her was that ‘He was beautiful, and enchanting. But cruel.’ And she had never asked again.

Sadly, at the plain age of 22, her mother passed away of lung cancer. Leaving Libby quite on her own. She had no uncles or aunts, or cousins or grandparents. But this too was fine. She had cried at the funeral, mourned for a while and then, just as usual. She got on with her uninteresting life. Which consisted of working a 14 hour day in a greasy old Diner called ‘Hal’s’ in Midtown Detroit, West Warren street, every other penny of which went towards paying off her medical school debt where she worked at her other job three days a week, at Henry Ford Hospital. She lived eight blocks away from ‘Hals’ in a walk up on Seldon Street, that was clean and in a fairly nice neighbourhood. She enjoyed reading books, and drinking tea and she had a dog, called Oscar. She liked listening to Jazz and soul, eating junk food and sleeping in on the weekends. She didn’t have any debts or outstanding bills, she was quiet and humble and paid everything in on time, and despite the fact she did nothing but serve coffee all day long to people when she worked at the Diner, she would never touch a drop of it herself. She hated the stuff. Just like any other run-of-the-mill woman of 29 years old.

She had, what even she liked to call a mediocre life. And that suited her down to the ground. She had what every other ordinary person on planet earth had. Fears, dreams, favourites and dislikes. She had no boyfriend or significant other to speak of. But wherever she went, there had always been men who were interested in her. Tall, short, old, fair, young, fat, thin. A veritable score of them, always lusting for her, and she could never for the life of her understand why. Sometimes plaguing her for weeks and weeks until they eventually gave up, and she never saw a single one of them again. That was one slightly odd thing. And it certainly was to her, because she could never quite understand what they were all so interested in. She certainly didn’t have a body that was worth raving about. She was averagely tall for a female, and she had a large pair of unobtrusive breasts and an ass that no amount of exercise would rid her of. (she once heard a man describe her as having a ‘a sex toy’ figure. Thin, but with _very favourable_ assets) and her face was unexceptional to her taste, silky auburn red hair that stopped midway down her neck in a long bob and that was madly untamed and curly. Her eyes were a wide almond shape, and they were a boring old bright blue. She bore comments to her appearance that men gave her like a benevolent angel. Rebuffing them with a small polite smile and humble ignorance. Wishing them silent once again so as not to cause a fuss.

But one thing that Libby Harper was not aware of. Was that the place she lived, in Midtown Detroit. Was anything but commonplace. Unbeknownst to the human race, another breed of monster was moving among them like invisible deadly bacteria. Walking around in mortal clothes, perhaps even living in the house next door. The only thing Detroit's human race did notice was that a lot of girls were plucked off the streets at night, and were always found the next morning in the middle of nowhere, or in an empty flat, quite dead from having their throats savaged and torn open. And this always made the paper headlines. Unbeknownst to the ignorant ‘Zombie’ race ( of which they laughed in the face of these daft unaware lives they led) a new breed of monster was slowly clawing and killing their way across the world. And these were unruly vampire clans. Perfectly normal men and women by day, but come nightfall, and the cities became their meat counter. It became the norm that a homeless person or two would be found with their throats or thorax’s ripped open. Or some drunk girl who stumbled out a club at three in the morning, tottering about in a silly dress and stupid high heels would be dead and drained dry of blood in some abandoned alleyway by the time the clock struck four.

But the human race continued on, the slaughters were stupidly passed off as ‘the work of grotesque serial killers’ who were being tracked down by the police. And everyone, just like Libby, carried on with their jobs, walked quickly home at night, bolted their doors tight and didn’t give it another millisecond of thought. Everyone just continued as if nothing had ever happened. Which was turning out to be a rather grave mistake, much to the joy of the clans. Also called ‘shadow crawlers’ or ‘leeches’ by the few of them who didn’t kill or arouse suspicion. But lived quietly in the shadows, living off supply lines and barely any human contact to sustain them. They lived behind closed blinds and blood donations pinched from Hospitals, or finding themselves living Donors. They were the mockery of the vampire world. They were known as ‘Phantoms’ the joke was that they were pathetic ghouls who didn’t have the stomach or guts to go for a fresh living and breathing, heart still beating, warm blooded, kill.

Accordingly, the one saving grace was that some leeches defected factions, not able to handle the killing and murder, or the subsequent guilt that they had to live with, they instead became phantoms. Living a solitary and introverted life, finding either a human willing to act as a donor for them until they perished from eventual and prolonged blood loss. Or bribing doctors to slip them bags of blood on the sly. Either way, for every single ‘leech’ there were atleast three ‘phantoms’ refusing to become saves to their hunger. They were outnumbered three to one, but recently, more and more of them succumbed to the dark lust of preying on humans, the scales tipping in the leeches favour. Whom all saw humans as ‘grub’ or ‘zombies.’

 

And little did Libby Harper know, but one encounter with a wayward group of ‘radical leeches’ would soon rock her life to its very core…

 

 

 


	2. The Stranger, and The Warning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero and heroine meet...

 

“Harley, you still owe me one, tuna melt, on rye, with no mayo, with onions for table four. And I need one basket of onion rings and one fries for table nine…”

Libby plagued blandly, speaking through the hatch into the hot greasy kitchen. Serving her purpose of having yet another argument for an order rush with the chunky chef who decided to move at a glacial pace just as they got their heaving six o'clock crowd in. People in here often ate much later at night. And she'd no idea why. She often thought of packing it in and getting a job elsewhere, but there was little else going in Detroit  unless she wanted to become a cab driver, or work at a grocery store. And what little she made in tips a day marginally beat a supermarket wage any day of the week anyway.

“Alright Queen E, keep your hair on.”

Harley drawled with a smile, flipping a burger and moving to make the aforementioned tuna melt she was yammering on about. Harley was the Diner’s head chef, a portly chubby guy with caramel coloured skin, and two brown eyes like bronzed coins, with a goatee and a cheeky smile, and tattoo’s all up his arms, whose belly entered the room several seconds before he did. Yet he moved around his kitchen skilfully as if he weighed absolutely nothing at all.

Libby rolled her eyes at him. Just because she was british she had – much to her unawares dismay – earned the nickname ‘Queen E’ ( _Queen Elizabeth_ ) from all those she worked with at the very American Diner, who all took the piss out of her accent.(forever making jokes about tea, and prince William)

She sighed and rounded the counter, wiping crumbs off with a cloth as she went, before grabbing the coffee pot and making the rounds again. She was dressed in her typical Diner gear. A blue shirt with the red ‘Hal’s’ logo sitched onto the breast pocket, with a white long sleeved cotton button down rolled up, teemed with a pair of tight dark jeans – which many men who came into the diner would check out as a ‘perk’ if they came in – and heavy black docs topping her long shapely legs. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, pinned up so a few unruly coils of it hung down, due to it being so short that it wasn’t easily confineable in a bun. And because at the rate and speed of which she darted backwards and forwards to the kitchen, it was bound to look straggled eventually. The little layer of makeup she did have on, did nothing to hide her dark undereyes which conveyed how tired and dreary she was.

She did the round with her coffee pot, receiving hushed thankyous from the patrons who weren’t slumped over with food in their mouths as they ate. Generally, people ignored her as she worked. And that was the way she liked it.

The shrill clang of the order bell signalled that perhaps Harley had made something worth passing off as a correct order. She crossed back through the maze of tables and placed the coffee pot back in the machine to brew some more, it was getting low. She nudged her colleague as she walked past. Lindsay. Who was an all american girl with blonde hair, who was currently folded over the front counter by the donuts, flipping through Jane magazine and filing her nails with an orange stick.

“Busy, isn’t it?”

Libby swiped sarrcily to the untinterested and lazy blonde who was more preoccupied with popping gum than listening to her boss. (Libby made the grand title of Diner Manager last year for all her hard work, just a step below the owner, and the highest salary too)

“Ra Ra Ra.”

Lindsay blabbed as she ignored her friendly coworker, popping another bubble and flicking over the page while Libby arms were laden with plates as the bundled over a feast of food to table four. Rounding the counter and expertly dumping the plates to the hungry people.

Libby rounded to grab the coffee pot again as a customer asked for a refill, and as Harley handed her the promised Tuna melt they had spoken of earlier.

“I’m shocked. You actually made something which a customer ordered for once.”

Libby japed as she walked off. Harley frowned and Lindsay let out a bark of mocking laughter at her joke, and at his displeasure.

“Shut your fancy mouth, Queen E. I’d like to see you handle a rush in the kitchen..”

He gruffed. Folding his arms with a smile.

“I’m amazed you know what those are…”

She called back, shouting over her shoulder. Muttering a small ‘enjoy’ to the people she served the food too.

“Hey, Lib. Do I _have to_ work that late shift tonight?”

Lindsay asked with a hint of a whine to her american accent.

Libby rolled her eyes. Before sighing and shifting her weight with one hand on her hip as she went through this argument every time Lindsay was rota-ed for a 6 to 8 shift. And always it ended the same way. But, Libby never seemed to mind, so long as she got all the measly tips for the trouble.

“I’ll cover you from 7 onwards to close.”

“Make it 6?”

“ _Lindsay…_ ” Libby warned.

“Boyfriends birthday?”

She gave the excuse. Whining like a puppy with dolefull eyes.

Libby rolled her eyes and gave in.

“Six it is.”

Libby sighed, looking at the clock and seeing that it was ten to six already. Darn the sneaky blonde so and so. Not that she was surprised, Lindsay had a record of ducking out of things early if she got bored. Or had a better offer. Be it school, college, work, boyfriends, foster parents, Juvie. To name a few. She lived a reckless life, and no wonder, she was a blonde bombshell. She was holding onto her job here by the skin of her teeth.

“You’re the best.” Lindsay sighed.

“ _Ra Ra Ra…_ ”

Libby repeated, folding out a few bills from her apron that was todays shared tips. Even giving her fifteen more than she – the flimsy skip out - was due.

“Use that for your boyfriends present.”

Libby smiled, handing her the tip.

Lindsay smiled and took it, folding the bills into her bra.

“You’re too nice to be the boss.”

Lindsay smiled softly.

“I expect you here ten sharp on Sunday for the 10/6 shift otherwise no more share in tips for a month.”

Libby steeled.

“Yes _mom_ …”

She saluted, slinking out the back to grab her purse.

Libby rolled her eyes and looked through the hatch to Harley who gave her a look as he handed her a basket of fries for table 3.

Libby walked them over, and was just heading back behind the counter, when a large gaggle of men dressed in all black sauntered in from out of the cold night on the dingy lamp lit street.

All of them were handsome to boot, but every single one looked like trouble with a capital _‘T’._ Libby’s blood chilled slightly, the hairs on the nape of her neck rising. They had an air of trouble and pure unfiltered bad about them.

Lindsay was just walking out, when one of the four who had crowded in looked her up and down savagely. And Lindsay gave them her flirty smile and did the same sizing up that they had done to her. Libby and Harley stopped what they were doing, and shared a worried but stony glance before looking back to see the one Lindsay had fixated on reach out to grab her waist as he stood opposite the table. It was no guess as to why, Lindsay had long legs and a cute perky little ass that looked like it belonged on a pixie. Of course the impish looking blonde attracted attention. Bless the girl for all her good qualities, Libby thought, but heaven forfend she looked and acted easy. And that was enough around here to land you deep in trouble. And trouble was, Lindsay did not know when to say ‘No.’

Libby slammed her cloth down on the counter.

“Lindsay.”

She called sternly.

The blonde turned and looked to her with a blushed look of surprise.

“Nothing there for you but something bad, girl, Keep walking.”

Libby told her off. Shaking her head in a harsh manner.

But…I was just….”

She started, trying to weasel her way out of it. But her boss wasn't having _any_ of it. 

“Lindsay. _Go. Now_. Don’t forget 10/6 Sunday. Now _go home.”_

Libby steeled. With a voice like thunder. 

Lindsay grit her jaw, before untangling herself from the man’s clutches and walking out of the door, dissapearing quickly. The bell chime on the door tinkling after she walked out of the place.

“ _DO you mind?”_

The mystery man drawled, eyes clouded in anger.

The man who had been busy eyeing Lindsay up like a piece of meat spoke up, after watching her go.

“She’s 17.”

Libby growled, like a lioness daring to be challenged.

Before his eyes sprung back round to properly take in the redhead who just lost him and his friends their grub for the night…

And when he did, he was sorry he had ever wanted that blonde stick in the first place, because the woman he was looking at now was worth _ten_ of the scrawny feast he originally intended on.

As she rounded the counter he watched her walk across, and my god he swore that the sight of her was enough to make him hard.

The only way she could be described was that she was an utter temptress of a woman. A siren. A goddess. Her eyes were blue and stormy like an upset ocean, and her hair was as fiery coloured as her temprement. What really got him going though, was that he could smell her scent all away from across the grubby little diner. A wonderful combination of her skin, perfume, shampoo and the intoxicating aroma of her rich and - he can only imagine – ripe and utterly delectable blood that he could see flowing through the lovely veins in her lovely neck. And her body was something he could never tire of either. Sinful hourglass cut with an ass and tits to die for. Oh, she’d make a satisfying blood slave indeed. He needed something to help him slake his lust and hunger. And he decided she was going to be it, with a wry smile. – whether she wanted to or not. He just bet her defiance and struggling and soft little gasps and cries for help and would be just...  _Delicious_.

He shot her his most debonair smile as she stormed calmly over to him and his friends.

Libby noticed even from this distance why Lindsay had found him so appealing. He had an ink black mop of hair that was elegantly styled on his head in a very rogueish manner. He also had dark blue eyes that were so bright they almost needed a dimmer switch, and if she wasn’t so peturbed by his air of danger, then she too like any other silly willed female, would probably have swooned at his smile aswell.

“Well, well. Was I hitting on the _wrong_ woman.”

He flirted looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her cleavage and wondering how fantastically those breasts would spill over in the grip of his hands when he grabbed them. And how fetching they would look sporting dark black love bites from his teeth and fangs littered all over her heavy snowy pale breasts and what he could only think were the appetising looking rosy peaks that tipped them.

My god, he wanted to ravage this enticing woman from head to toe. Until she was so spoiled that no other man but him would have had the pleasure of having her.

“I’m flattered. Now unless you plan on monopolising any more of my staff. Please order something, or leave.” She bit out smoothly.

He chuckled.

“I was only having a little chat with your fetching waitress. Where’s the harm in that?”

He explained. Cooing innocently. But Libby took one look into those deep dangerous depths of his eyes and she saw not one thing that even came close to hinting at innocence about him.

“Forgive me, but your intentions in merely ‘talking’ to her looked a little shady from where I was standing.”

“That's why I’m so glad you moved. Although I’d be much happier if you came closer…”

He sparred, stepping right up to her so his towering height of six foot something ridiculous dwarfed him. And his scent washed over her too, a most odd mix of mint and leather, and some fine cologne that was earthy, cold and all musk.

As he spoke the words, he sauntered ever closer to Libby, slinking his fingers up her arm, dancing across her skin in a way that caused gooseflesh to ripple across her pale skin.

“There. Much better…”

He lusted looking down at the woman who was glaring up to him.

“Eat something. Or go.”

She stiffened. His hand was still dancing deviously up her arm. He had the audacity to brush his knuckles across the side of her lusciously soft breast.

“I’d happily eat you, darling.”

He growled, his eyes turning darker than she ever thought possible.She snatched her arm away from his hold and took a step backwards, anger fuelled by his double meaning to that statement. She heard his friends chuckle. They all seemed to still when she finally retracted her arm and planted a firm punch to the side of the man's mouth, who barely even moved. His head just jerked slightly to the side, and his breath came out in a gasp. Before he ground his jaw and swung his eyes back round to fic on her, with a line of blood pointing down from his lip where her fist had punctured the skin.

“I've given you two chances. Both of which you've chosen to ignore. Now. Get. Out.”

Libby spelled it out for him.

His eyes burned with ferocity at her, but if it was possible, he looked vaguely more turned on by the notion of her using violence. A sickening grin erupted across his features. As his tongue tipped out to lick at the small gobbet of blood and the small cut she had made.

His friends gave impressed chuckles, some of them taking turns to look her up and down aswell. She heard one of them whisper to the other.

“Well, that’s a first. No woman says no to Darius.” They chuckled darkly.

“This cat has claws I see.”

This so named ‘Darius’ sneered at her. Straightening himself and moving to stand by the door, his friends heading off out the door as he stayed behind, leaning close to Libby.

“Fine, we’ll be off. But don’t for one second think that I won’t come back for _you_ , _Red._ You spill my blood, next time I spill yours.”

He threatened, whispering darkly to her, and her alone.

“I’m so scared.”

Libby drawled sarccily, narrowing her eyes, not fully comprehending just exactly who it was she had pissed off. But to put it simply, he was the unelected ‘Prince’ of the Shadow Crawlers. Those who hated him – which was a many number of phantoms – called him ‘King Leech.’ He had more power in his fingertips than Libby was capable of conceiving. And no one, if they had a brain in their heads, said 'No' to, or drew blood from Darius Talon.

Well. No one _did_ and lived to tell the tale of doing so.

Libby heard the order bell toll, and Harley was looking at her worriedly from the hatch, glaring suspiscously at her dark and tall patron.

“Libby?”

He asked. She winced at him giving Darius her name.

“You need any help?”

Harley offered Icily. Glaring at the men. And with him weighing more than 174 pounds, he had muscles and an instant sizeable advantage over the wiry deviant who was accosting her.

She turned to walk away quickly, wanting to get away and back to Harley, to deliver the order. When she felt slender fingers encircle her wrist. And tug sharply, pulling her into a lean torso that gave off a definite  aroma of mint and musk.

“I will have you so help me. And I promise you this, Libby.”

He curved his tongue around her name like he was rolling it around in his mouth like wine, tasting and savouring it. She winced in knowing he now had her name. 

“I will not be gentle.”

He warned, before he pushes her hand aways and storms out of the door, his friends scattering after him in his dominance and anger fuelled wake.

Libby didn’t notice that her hands were shaking until she rounded the counter and gpt back to Harley, who arrested her with a concerned glance.

“You ok There Lib?”

He asked.

She gave a shaky nod, picked up the coffee pot, and glanced towards the order

“Table 5?”

She asked. Harley nodded, watching with concern as she moved off.

She walked back round, and handed out the food. Filling empty coffee mugs and circulating to check on her customers and apologise for what had just unfolded.

That was when she came to a man sat entirely on his own in the corner. She noticed his demeanour above his presence. Perhaps the reason Libby had not noticed him before, was the fact he was sat at the table which was lost to a blindspot from the counter, hidden by the coffee machine – yet when she rounded the counter. There he was in plain sight. His back to the door. But Libby still felt the need to state her sorry for the violence with Darius (the Dickhead as she had nicknamed him in her head) She had stated this to all the people sat in the dingy restaurant. The sweet old couple on table 5, the two men at table 2. The family of three at table 3. And even the construction worker sat all on his own at table 6. And now, he noted. She was coming to talk to him.

He was quiet, and silent. Not even sipping the cold cup of coffee in front of him. Not looking around as his eyes were shrouded by retro black shades which reflected the world back onto itself, and he glanced into seemingly empty space. (Little did she know his eyes had been fixed on her for the entirity of when he had sat down in this grotty Diner three hours ago, the shades just hid it well) he watched as she walked over to him, coffee pot in hand. He tried not to let his eyes hunger at her figure.

“More Coffee?”

She asked politely, making eye contact at where she guessed his eyes would be. Sat in the centre of his black as spades frames.

He gave a gruff nod. She whisked the cold mug of stuff away, and before he could master it, she had skilfully placed another clean mug in front of him and filled it with steaming hot coffee.

“Um.”

She began.

 _Not the strongest linguist,_ he thought.

“I just wanted to apologise. For my behavior with that other...man”

She fought for words.

“In my defence he was behaving like a prat, and um, well. I don’t usually assualt all my customers. Just to reassure you.”

She smiled. That was her attempt at humour. It sailed right over his head.

He gave her an answer in form of a rough grunt.

“Mnnnn.” He mumbled

Libby looked off to the side, deciding that she would probably get more response from conversing and making small talk with the brick wall out back. She moved to walk away.

“You clearly don’t quite comprehend the gravity of your situation.”

He spoke in a rich voice as she moved away. She stopped and turned to face him.

His voice was the thing that captured her interest. It was thick and rich, like syrup, or audible dark velvet. It sounded so pleasant and gruff to her ears. But it sounded similarly like the men who had come trawling in here chasing after a bit of skirt. It sounded like it had a hint of trouble weighing down onto it. But unlike Darius, his sounded softer, and more honeyed.

In a mad burst of intrusive imagination, she wondered what it would sound like reading and drawling romantic poetry out to her. Because the way he curled and stroked his tongue around his words was enough to make her go a little bit weak. He had a voice like poison, and a handsome face to match. He was all elegantly carved cheekbones and wide jawbone that made her want to admire him for hours on end, like a bernini sculpture. And the thin lips, which parted as his dizzying words were carried out on his opulent voice, were somehow just thin enough to be dreamy, and thick enough to be ultimately handsome all at once. How he had slipped into the Diner without her noticing was a true mystery. Because he was a naturally powerful beauty of a man. And incase that wasn’t enough of a draw, for women like her who fawned over men like him, he had that dark air of mystique about him aswell.

“Excuse me?”

She asked politely, she didn’t know why his words terrified her. But they did.

“The man who you struck, and whose anger you so clearly illicited, is not a man to be crossed so lightly. Especially by a weaker sex who has no idea of what men like him are capable of doing.”

He continued.

Libby frowned lightly at him.

“He’s a man like any other.”

She found her voice and thoughts wavering.

“Is he not?”

She asked quietly.

Libby jumped slightly when the sound of the bell chiming on the door struck her ears and broke her concentration on the gorgeous fallen angel style of handsome man in front of her. She looked up to see the old couple, and the family shuffle out. Leaving two other tables full in the place, the rest empty as the night crept sluggishy along.

The mysterious man turned his head to look up at her then, raven long locks of hair falling away from his eyes as he did.

“Even when he walked in here, there was something about him which you sensed was…dangerous and not to be crossed. Isn’t that right? Otherwise why did you waste valuable time and anger chasing away that airheaded colleague of yours, who was clearly far more taken with Darius than you were.”

He asked rhetorically.

She tilted her head at him.

“Lindsay is not as finely atuned as I am to judging whether or not someone or something looks like trouble. She has a knack for finding dangerous situations to tangle herself up in.”

She explained.

“By the looks of things, so do you.”

He counteracted.

“Would you please enlighten me as to exactly what is so damn dangerous about this ‘Darius’ bloke? Because you seem very intent on either scaring me or warning me, and I’m afraid I cannot quite distinguish the difference.”

Libby demanded.

She saw his mouth give a wry tug of a smile as he reached into his pocket and pull out a few tens and leave them wadded in a lump on the table in front of him. Next to the other cup of coffee he had let go cold.

“That’s just the thing, I can’t.”

He teased. Libby watched as he came to a stand. Again, just like the other man earlier, he practically towered a head or two above her. What was it with all the mysterious men in here tonight being so bloody tall and forboding? Something in the air, Libby supposed. He was wearing all dark clothing too. All dark washed jeans, and pointed suede shoes, with a dark black leather jacket on his torso, atop a shirt that defied the dark colour palette the rest of his clothes took. It was a deep scarlet shirt which was undone quite far down his chest. She could make out pale skin and a toned lean body underneath. Along with a mouth wateringly good scent of something that she couldn’t place her finger on, but on him, it smelled irresistable. She watched a the dingy light in Hal’s fell over his jacket in waves and crests across the battered leather, glinting off every buckle and zip that adorned his jacket. He also wore black leather gloves on his long agile fingers. 

She frowned mildly at him.

“So you just thought to tell me that the man is terrible danger, but you cannot tell me why or how.”

She watched as the tall raven haired stranger quirked a handsome smirk at her. pulling back his lips to show off a row of white perfect teeth that glinted in the Diners shabby fluorescent light like pearls. Also sending a stripe of light across his shades from under his mane of unruly dark hair. He looked dazzlingly wonderful, and very intoxicating to her in that moment. Addictive even...

“No I can’t. All I can tell you to do is watch your step when you walk home tonight. Because you never know, Darius has many loyal friends, one of them could have their eyes set very firmly on the sight of your _rather lovely_ back.”

He smiled, near flirting with her, moving past her and out towards the door with a sly smile as his wave of irresistable fragrance hit her again like a wall of bricks slamming into her face. It was a scent that exhilierhated her, yet made all the hair on her body raise up on its end. Old leather, and soap.  

“Are you one of his friends?”

Libby asked, she couldn’t help herself. He seemed amused by that statement.

“Anything but.”

He paused, looking back to her.

"Why. Are you protecting him?"

Libby asked.

"More of, protecting a trade secret."

The stranger explained.

He held out his hand.

“Adam.”

He introduced, smiling as she clasped his gloved hand in hers.

“I don’t think I need to wound your ego or intelligence by telling you mine.”

Libby said softly.

“Indeed. You needn’t. _Libby_.”

He spoke calmly, in a hushed rasp, before he turned on his heel and walked out.

Libby let his words and disappearing handsomeness roll around in her head. Before she announced to the sparse inhabitants that it was closing time. And she was ushered behind the counter to help divide up the tips with Harley as they closed up.

Her mind still reeling from the events of the evening.

 

 

 

 


	3. The Lion, and the Lamb...

 

Libby and Harley walked out of the dark empty Diner, about 1 in the morning after cleaning everything, and balancing the books. Libby brought down the safety gate above the glass windows, and she crouched to lock it with her keys as Harley blazed a roll up. She fiddled about on the pavement with the damp locks, finally assualting it to twist into place. It was a wet cold night in Detroit. The air was laced with bitter cold as Libby was bundled up into her warm black leather coat and grey wool scarf. Harley doing the same in a coat that would drown her and a beanie hat that covered his shaved tattoed head. She stood and rubbed her hands together vigorously, shoving them down deep in her pockets after she stood.

“See you Friday Harley.”

She waved off, crossing the puddle ridden pavement, standing on the curb, Watching cars blare horns and blast rap music from the road.

“Hey, you want me to walk you home? What if you bump into that headjob from earlier?”

Harley asked from across by the awning of the Diner as she ran across the road. He always offered to walk her home. Come rain, shine, snow, sleet. She was touched by the sweet gesture, but she really didn’t need a protector.

“Goodnight Harley.” She called back smiling.

He dragged another mouthful of fumes, watching her disappear off down the dark street. Before stubbing his fag out and starting the walk home in the opposite direction. Not noticing that as he walked with his head down, that three very tall, very handsome guys cut around the large unawares man and looked down the street in the direction Libby was headed. All three of them watching after the woman with malicious smiles. Crossing the road to be on the same side as her, walking a good three of four hundred metres behind her. keeping to the shadows, but under strict instructions from their boss so as not to loose sight of her.

She rounded a corner then started down another damp street. But because her three followers were moving so silently, and kept to the dark shadows that swam inbetween the pools of orange street lamps which were drenching every pavement, Libby didn’t sense them. All she was thinking of was her day off tomorrow, a long lie in. Also the cup of tea she was planning to make when she got in, to help stave off the cold.

Her mind was preoccupied as she rounded what was possibly the most dangerous corner of her walk home. Which was a long dark underpass under a busy road. The enclosed concrete structure completely hidden from public view. Which had graffiti scrawled across the walls, and always had a few homeless people sheltering from the bitter cold outside, slumped on the concrete ground in sleeping bags.

She stepped carefully down the damp rubbish littered steps. But as she did, from across the street behind her. She didn’t see two figures peel themselves away from the dark wall which they were clinging too. They met up with the other three who had trailed her from the Diner. Darius paused and smiled. Spitting out the toothpick which he had sandwiched between his teeth as his solid silver fangs instantly began to become prominent. All five of them, all brutishly tall and muscled men stalked after this one woman.

She was halfway down the tunnel when the echoing of many pairs of boots thundered after her.

She dared turn her head a tiny fraction to see the same five guys who came into the Diner earlier that day, the leader of the pack being the one who she had severely pissed off. 

Adams warning Repeated in her head. She really _didn't_ know what deep dark spiral of danger she had willingly let herself fall down. 

The resulting fear led to pick up her pace a little, but not to a degree that would let them know she was scared. – depsite the fact her legs were shaking.

Maybe she should have taken Harley up on his offer after all…. Maybe they would think twice about stalking her if she had her hulking 174 pound muscled latino friend with her.

Just as she passed one homeless man, she paused. The man was awake and looking glumly at the floor. Libby discreetly dropped a large wad of tens in front of him – she reckons about thirty bucks or so - on the damp floor as they just came to the opposite end of the underpass.

“Psst.”

She whispered to get his attention.

He looked up at her from under his tattered hat at the pretty woman.

“Please, whatever it takes, just prolong those guys for as long as possible…”

She whispers quickly as she carries on her pace.

He made no answer except to look back at the shadows of the massive muscled five thugs who were following her, and nodded.

She gave him a rushed thankyou before continuing her pace. Dropping him another five.

She continued as if her blood wasn’t pumping through her veins. And as if her stomach wasn’t gripped with icy fear. With every hair on her body standing prickly on end.

Just as she comes to the steps on the other end, she hears echoing in the tunell of voices. She hears the gruff voice that belonged to Darius barking at the old homeless man, aswell as the man talking to him about needing money for food.

This was her window. She thought. And she’d be a fool not to take it.

 

So she ran.

 

She folded her bag over her shoulders slinging it properly over her body, as her legs start to pick up the pace, feet jarring with every soft barely audible thud they make to the pavement. She makes strides quickly about halfway down the long street before she hears one of Darius’s friends roar something to their boss, and now, she is _truly_ scared.

She manages to make it to the slim alleyway which was five or so blocks away from her home. She realised with dismay that her brain was taking her the long way as fear clouded her judgement in which way she should run. She was petrified as she heard thudding strides of the men getting closer behind her. She didn’t realise how close they were until one of them tries to snatch at her shoulder, growling and snarling at her, to which she propells her body forwards, running until shes sure one of her lungs has burst. That’s when she hears a strange thudding come from somewhere beside her. Confused, she realises she is coming up the the basketball court hidden behind the warehouse. But her relief is shortlived as she sees a blurry black shape drop from the roof of the building beside her, coming to a land right in front of her. What kind of men was she running from? What kind of mortal man could drop thirty feet from the air from a wharehouse roof and down into an alley, just to get her? He may have had quick thinking, but she was quicker. In a flash she pulls the pepper spray from her bag out and as he runs towards her, she empties the contents of the small tube into his eyes. She then dodges quickly around the blinded man, and lets the one behind her crash into the one she sprayed so they collapse onto the floor in a muscled tangle of limbs, and grunts. 

She hears yet more thuds come from behind her, realising that more of them must have used the same tactics of running over the roofs to keep up with her.

She hears a snarled cry of _“YOU IDIOTS! GET HER!”_ in the roaring needles and silk voice that Darius posessed.

Libby manages to get to the door of the basket ball court, just as she feels slender fingers grapple onto her shoulder, she twisted and kicked into what she was sure was someones shin, and heard a low grunt as she threw herself into the protection of the gated off fences of the court. Before she can celebrate her relief, she feels a firm push on her back, which sends her sprawling to the gritty painted floor of the court. Her teeth clacking in her mouth and a sharp sting which lets her know that her lip and eyebrow are now split open and oozing blood.

But despite the pain, she just manages to turn and kick the door to the court which she was pushed through, shut. Hearing mercifully that the latch clicks, and she springs up to lock it, just as the face of someone all too horribly familiar launches himself at the fence just as she secures the padlocks and stumbles back, away from him like he was a caged beast, because he certainly looked like one. His fingers hooking through the holes in the fencing his weight and muscles jarring the fence that shes not so sure he wont rip apart and force his way in to get her, or scale it.

Under his tight leather jacket, she could see his chest rising and falling sharply. As his breath was pounding in and out of him. And his eyes were staring into hers, his eyes daggering into her own as she realised that they weren't blue like they were earlier, now, they were black. They were as black as the ace of spades. And his manic smile, she didn’t think she had ever seen something so horrificly morbid in all her life. Because protruding down from his line of straight teeth, were two pointed, shining silver canines that sparkled in the bright headlights that shone down onto the court.

She watched as his tongue came put to lick at one of his sharp canines. In this light, she could easily see how both of them were actually permanent silver daggers that hung down under his lips; she swallows in fear as she realises with disbelief and fear just _what_ he _was_. And suddenly the fact that she was openly bleeding from her lip and eyebrow was _the most_ dangerous thing in the world.

She gently reached her fingertip up to her bleeding mouth that felt swollen. Looking at her fingers to see sticky congealing blood when she pulled them away. Suddenly she saw another two of his friends stand behind him, eyes dark as they too could smell her blood from all the way over to where they were stood.

“Trapped, are we, my beauty?” He mocked.

Libby swallowed and took tentative steps backwards.

“You’re a…”

She gulped again, her mouth becoming dry. She couldn’t even muster the brainpower to  _summon_ the words.

“Well done.” He teased in a patronising voice, again.

“You’ve figured out that me and my friends are Vampires.” He congratulated.

“So because I sucker punched you in the mouth, you see that as a just reason for killing me?”

She asked in a wavering voice. From across here she could see the small red welt tilt at the corner of his lips.

“I don’t want to kill you…”

He said in a soft shocked tone, shaking his head so those silver fangs caught the light, his fingers still gnarled onto the holes in the fence.

Libby raised her bleeding brow.

"Why do I not believe you..." Libby wondered aloud Blandly. 

“I don't want to kill you. I want rip your clothes off, and fuck you so slowly  and powerfully from every position I can think of as long as your stamina, and strength lasts. Then I’m going to drink you til I have my fill, but keep you alive to become my personal blood slave.”

He said with that grotesque smile painted on his face.

“A body as delightful as yours shouldn’t go to waste my darling…”

Darius purred, licking his lips as he scanned her up and down with a predatory glint in his eyes.

“Over my _dead_ body..”

Libby spat back at him

Again, he smiled.

“As the lady wishes..” He beamed.

Before she could draw breath, his two friends started to – yes, as she guessed it – scaled the fence to try and get to her. clawing into it, they shimmied up and dropped down her side as agile as cats climbing a tree. She heard Darius growl and tear his body away from the fence, launching around the yard after her once more as she ran off.

But by that time, Libby had sprinted across the the opposite side of the court to burst out of the unlocked door the other side, biding herself some time. She had cut across it diagonally, whilst he had to skirt around the entire perimeter. She made sure she locked the door again when she came to the other side, throwing the padlock together just as his friends slammed their bodies into the fence, and plowed their arms through the metal, bending it apart to make it split as they tried in earnest to grab at her. She yelped as they growled and snatched, but she managed to tug herself away and sprint off as Darius was not 200 feet from her now, sprinting towards her. _fast._ She threw her body into a run again, only sensing now that she was nearly soaked through with sweat, as it glistened in the night on her brow.

She got out into the open street again, but what she really needed was to try and loose them, well, it was just Darius now as far as she knew, maybe if she could get into her house to lock them out? – not that it would hold them off for long – and she also supposed it was danger to lead them to her home aswell. So she tries to navigate her way down another alley, which turns out to be a rather grave mistake, as she realises in a moment of sickening shock as she trips over the curb, which sends her sailing down face first onto the pavement. And before she can pick herself up and run again, She feels hands grab at her back, and before she can even draw breath, she finds she is slammed into a corregated iron fence. Hidden from the street under the orange light of a street lamp down a grimy side alley which is deserted, shrouded by bushes and tall walls, as it appears the whole street it asleep. So there’s no chance of anyone seeing her, or hearing her, or coming to her rescue anytime soon.

She winces as her back hurts from being slammed so violently, her head bashes, and her teeth clash together from the contact aswell. now, her face is swimming with pain as she had gained another deep gash on both cheekbones, one of which spurts blood. She swallows and whimpers slightly, not meaning to as he reached in to gently brush hair out of her face and away from one side of her neck.

He is stood so close she can see the orange light from the lamps dance darkly across his deathly eyes, which were staring her down just like that bare sneer that looked dangerously like a skulls smile. His teeth glinted in the dark like swords. They’re pressed chest to chest now, with her breasts pushed right up under her jacket to his thorax as he bends to nuzzle invitingly at her neck, panting like a dog and looking as rabid and wild as one. He was practically salivating.

She looks away, not wanting to give her killer direct eye contact. But his cold hands grabbed her chin roughly and turned her neck sharply so she was looking directly at him.

“I can smell the fear running through your veins. It smells wonderful…” He purrs.

Libby fought not to let tears bloom from her eyes and drip down her cheeks. But it was hard. They both heard more footsteps as three out of his four accomplices caught up to them, slowing as they all lingered behind him. Grinning manically at her, whilst one of them kept watch upon the empty steet. Libby noted with not prolonged glee that one of them had tears streaming down from his eyes, of which were rubbed red raw. The others had bleeding lacerations on their palms from where they punched through the metal fence, or pulled it apart to try and get to her.

Libby winces as she realises her murder now has a large audience. That causes held on tears to burst from her eyes and leak down her cheeks. Stinging her cuts.

She tries to calm her breathing.

“No point in that.”

Darius growls. Skimming his hand to one grab her large rounded ass cheeks in his hand, pinching it.

“I know when a woman is afraid, and pretending not to be.” He snarled at her.

She startled as he groped her. that was before a wave of anger overtook her as he tried to swerve and gain access to her neck, attempting to sink his teeth.

She tried to wriggle, and that was her mistake. He grips her tighter by the upper arms. Forcing her to keep still.

“Don’t try and fight me, Red.”

He growls, thrusting her closer against the fence with his body so she looks like a pinned cricket under his tall frame.

He grips her hair roughly, pulling her head back, and seals his lips across hers, to which she wasn’t ready for, as her mouth stings from the fresh cut on her lips. Which she realises his lips clamp over, as his hot tongue swipes across the drying blood, and he seizes her even tighter if that’s possible, his tongue lapping across every last drop of her blood he could find. She heard him moan guttarally deep in his chest, wrapping his hands across her neck and holding her there until she gasps for breath. Her brain is fighting for oxygen now, and as his tongue sneaks into her mouth to trace across her teeth, she finds his tongue and clamps her teeth down on it. _Hard._

The resulting shriek he lets out is like music to her ears. That was before he shoved her body away from him, spitting out a harsh curse of “Bitch.” Before he slammed his hand across her cheek, knocking her to the floor once again, sending her sprawling onto her side in a way she’s sure will cause bruises by tomorrow.

She was sent spiralling to wet pavement quite far away from him due to his inhuman strength, out in plain view of the street now. She is left prostrate and weak, sleeves trailing into a grubby puddle of water on the sidewalk. But she doesn’t care. Darius is stalking towards her, angry and peturbed, which probably means he is going to wave goodbye to his promise he mentioned earlier, of keeping her alive to fuck her then drain her of blood with each passing day.

She now supposes he is going to tear her throat open right there on the pavement, then let her die slowly as he watches on, grinning after he’s had his fill of her, to be found in the morning with her blood soaking into the grotty tarmac.

But as he closes in on her, before she can fathom it, A figure slowly and calmly descends out of the shadows inbetween the street lights, and squares up to Darius’s own height, if not towering an inch or two taller than him. And he is standing directly between Libby and the angered vampire. Shielding her, protecting her from her soon to be killer.

Darius growls as he knows the figures face only all too well. 

“Out of my way, Phantom. I want to tear that pathetic whores throat out.”

Darius explained calmly to the tall man.

He tilted his head up, which made the encroaching circle of vampires, including Darius and all his friends halt dead in their tracks. The familiar stranger looked Darius right in the face, his eyes were blazing with lust, and his mouth was smeared with remnants of this poor girls blood.

He is scanning across each one of them in a way that makes them all shrink back. And even though they don’t understand why, but they are all wary of the vampire who is keeping them from their next meal. His eyes looked deathly dangerous, and even though he was slim and possibly weaker than most of them, not a single one of them was _daring_ to challenge him.

Because he was no mere Phantom. He was a _defected_ Phantom of unspeakable power. A vampire who made others quake in their boots. Notorious was the word to desrcibe him. Even Darius had heard legend of this vampire. He had lost his wife and gone on a killing spree to quench his hunger before defecting back to being a peaceful Phantom because of his guilty conscience.

But Darius's would not be swayed into giving up so easily… the matter of sating lust and dinner was at stake…

“Are you deaf? Step aside. Whelp. I will fuck her and drain her blood over _your_ dead body if I must..”

He growls, stalking closer.

Adam casts a wry glance at the Leech Prince, Darius Talon, stood in front of him, attempting to be something more than the nothing worthy, cowardly slayer that he was. If they thought murder and crimes of lust made them powerful, then they were about to be taught a very valuable lesson.

“I am not deaf. I am simply telling you that you will not lay another finger on this woman in violent intent while I am standing here. Do I make myself understood?”

Adam asked slowly and in a deathly calm manner.

Darius snarled and tried to shove Adam out of the way, pushing a hand across his chest. But it was he who was in for the shock as it wasn’t Adam who was moved, it was him.

He was sent flying back, plowing into three of his men, knocking them over like skittles under the wake of a bowling ball. And Adam had barely had to extend his arm and mildly push him to achieve this aim.

Darius rose to his feet, even more angered. And Adam just watched him again with those calm deadly eyes that shone over them all like poison.

“Go Home. Darius. Unless you want another thrashing in front of all your pathetic leech friends. Leave this woman, alone.”

He spoke slowly.

Darius looked at Adam through angered eyes that could have lit sparks like black thundrous flint.

That was before he stalked off down the alley, all four of his friends following after him like a pack of stray dogs.

“Pathetic.”

Adam spat at their retreating figures under his breath. Scoffing at the notion that _that_ was what vampires had come too nowadays.

He then turned and tended to the weak and abused woman behind him. Crouching, he knelt and took Libby's body into his arms, looking down at her through tendrils of his black locks as he pushed some bloody strands of auburn hair from her wettened, tear stained and bruised cheeks.

“I hate having to say I told you so.” Adam hushed quietly.

He had to clench his spare hand into a fist as he saw the wet blood reflected in the orange glow of the street light congealing on her lips, eyebrows, cheeks and forehead. And he could smell the mouth watering scent of her from here. He could even smell it from all the way inside his home when she ran past, just mere feet away from the alley. It was that _intoxicating_. The hunger was _that_ torturous. _His_ hunger. And, the danger was that he hadn’t eaten since last week, _atleast_.

His finger grazed across the cut on her cheek, bringing his finger away to see her blood streaked on his skin. He realised after he shuddered out a breath from between his lips that his eyes had turned and his fangs were sinking down from his jaw due to the hunger.

Libby seemed to startle and squirm as she saw them appear. And after she uttered a sentence, she slowly fluttered her eyes shut and slipped into easy unconsciousness.

“Not you too, Adam…”

She hushed, a tear dripping down her cheek, which he wiped away with his thumb.

Adam watched as she went limp in his arms, her neck stretched out in front of him, smelling like one of the finest blood sources he would ever have in his life. He could see the blood beating its syrupy way through her jugular. How he could so easily tear her throat open with his fangs like a knife slicing through hot butter. But that was what a leech would do. And he was far better than that.

And held this interesting woman with far too much reguard and respect to just kill and dispose of her.

Instead, he hoisted her light body into his strong arms and carried her against his chest into his house, just next to the alley she had tried to escape from them down.

He realised he was playing a dangerous game here, with her. But as soon as his hand smoothed across her pale skin, He was utterly lost to her.

 

And so it goes. That the Lion, fell in love with the Lamb…

 

 


	4. The Dream, and The Date...

 

 

 

All she knew – was that she was hot, very hot.

Sweating in fact.

And she was running.

A flash back from earlier, he was sprinting her way through the streets of Detroit, not stopping for even a second. She was twisting around corners, and everything dragged in a hazy orange street lit blur as she ran fast from the sound of thudding feet behind her. Her body was twisting and squirming as she did, more sweat gathering on her hot brow. Her head thrashing from side to side. And that’s when she came to a dead end in an alley.

She started to slow down as she saw two figures hunched close together at the end of it. There was a tall man with his back to her, curved over the woman, leaning into someone with no space to spare ,and that someone was… sobbing?

She could hear the uneven breaths and rise and fall in the voice that indicated that the woman he was hunched over was indeed crying. She came to an eventual stop not three metres from the couple. But as he shoe skimmed the pavement, and even _she_ could heard her haggard breathing, which probably meant that they could too. But as the man turned to her, she fought not to let a strangled scream choke out from her throat.

The man was Adam. And she could see the girl, was in fact, _Her._

And the fact that Adams lips were dripping with her blood as his fangs sank down from under his upper lip made her stomach swirl as if she was going to be sick.

What was so horrific was that his face was horribly distorted by lust and hunger. No more was he the handsome savior that had come to her much needed rescue. But he was worse than the men he had saved her from. All across his slices of cheekbones under his pale skin, she could see nothing but her blood smeared across his face, his panting and potruding canines making him look like a wild rabid dog.

But the one thing she would remember over the fangs and the blood, was his eyes. She hadn’t looked into his eyes until tonight, and her brief memory of them was hazy at best. But his eyes were _on fire._ In the dim light she could vaguely see he had eyes that were a muted grey colour, but now they shone like two silver coins, or two polished grey windows caught in the sun on a summers afternoon. She looked beyond him for a moment, to see that the sight of her was just as terrifying, as she had never seen herself with half of her throat missing before. Her front is drenched in blood the drips slowly over her clothed breasts, and down across her chest. Her eyes were glistening blue with unshed tears, and some tedrils of her red hair were stuck to her face, matted with sticky congealing blood. And she was still whimpering and begging for him to stop feasting on the huge gaping wound that exposed most of the veins in her throat, as more blood gushed down her body, rendering her weaker and weaker by the second.

Suddenly, the swirling sensation of sickness and fatigue became too much. And she was being twirled around so violently that she felt she wasn’t touching the ground anymore, the last thing she remembers before the dream fades into whirling oblivion, is Adams blood drenched face and demonic eyes staring back at her. Before he turns to attack her once more.

~

Her eyes snapped open, and she finds she is halfway through a ragged breath that pounds her awake. As reality comes back into focus, she realises she is on her back, staring up at an unfamiliar bedroom ceiling. She presses her hands to the unbelievably soft matress below her, finding silken black sheets that she sunk into like soft butter. One had been thrown over her, and warmed by her body heat, which when she throws off, she finds that the air in the room is cool and unforgiving. As it is still night outside, a glorious bright white moon allows light to spill in from the open window. Of which the gentle breeze allows the sheer white curtain to float into the room like a ghostly hand was lifting it up.

Libby took the whole room in. It looked very Shakespearian. She was led on a huge four poster cast iron bed which was draped in white silk curtains. She winced, feeling like her side had been kicked by a horse as she attempted to sit up. It was evident that she was sore and bruised. She managed to quite easily slide her body up the sheets to sit up, sinking into the many soft pillows behind her, as she peered around the room again to see it was decorated very sparsely, but tastefully. At the end opposite the bed where she was sat, she could see a polished oak dresser, on which sat many books, candles, photographs, framed maps. She even noted that a couple of candles had been lit, flickering away to go along with the light of the moon that drenched the room. She decided in a fit of curiosity to get up and move around, she’d never know her limits unless she tested them first.

She eased herself to the edge of the soft bed, and let her bare feet hand down onto the carpet. She didn’t know whether to be embarassed or thankful that an unbelievably handsome stranger had undressed her. She also wasn’t wearing her work shirt either. But the top two layers she had worn had been peeled off. She was now left in a flimsy white vest top, and her dark jeans. Her feet padded across the soft carpets that were laden across the wooden floor in the room. They looked like fine and expensive persian rugs.

She crossed the room on wobbly feet, but as she did she passed the dresser, seeing that there was a small hand held mirror resting face down on the oak table top. She crossed to it and picked it up. Peering into it, she recoiled slightly at the sight of her previously unblemished face, that now sported darkening bruises on each of her cheeks, aswell as a small cut, and one gash across her lip and a graze above her eyebrow. She thanked the lord that nothing was swollen. Even though earlier on her lips felt five times the size they actually were, she was glad to see they were the same normal boring size they had always been. She placed the mirror back down. And continued revelling in her curiousity of this place where she had been brought.

Silently, she twisted the doorknob and slipped out into the dark quiet hall, hearing nothing but noiseless hush greeting her in the cold dark house. She took tentative steps into the hallway, looking down to see if any of the doors she could see resembled life coming from behind the pannelled wood.

She began down a few steps and walked along, her bare feet making no noise on the tiled floors, but the cold making the balls of her feet jump with every spine tingling step. At the end of the corridoor, she came to a door that had been left ajar, and inside, there was a stripe of candlelit light streaking across the hallway floor as she stepped into it. She peered into the gap that the open door left, seeing nothing but a cluttered room with the begginings of a sofa which was also empty. Maybe he had gone out? The other vampires had called Adam a ‘Phantom’, whatever that meant. She remembered that much before she passed out. Maybe he had gone out hunting? Or….. Or maybe, like her dream he was going to sneak back into his room and tear _her_ throat open instead?

The soft hush of his voice startled her.

“You don’t have to waste time lingering outside the door attempting to be quiet, which you are, as it stands, appalling at. Come in.”

He offered. His voice that silky rush of gruffness she remembered it as.

She curses herself inwardly for allowing herself to get caught like that. And with his spoken blessing, she pushes the door open and lets herself in, seeing once again the face of the handsome creature who rescued her. and nursed her wounds.

He was hunched with his back to her as she came into the room, crouching over a guitar that led on the floor, as if he were performing intricate surgery upon it, he didn’t even turn his head to counteract her as she padded in across the soft worn red carpet.

She felt awkward, like she didn’t know how to act in his prescence. One, because he was just too damnably attractive and that always manages to fry her brain. As she wants to sound, witty, independent, cool, suave. Yet here she is floundering on the spot like some rowdy idiot. Should she sit down? Stand? Ask him how his day has been? Shes lost.

“I’d start with the sitting down part. Seems like the safest bet after the turbulent evening you’ve had. And I daresay you needn’t try to be witty. Such things will fly right over my head, I’m sure. I’m the kind of man who appreciates a girl for simply what they are…”

He turned to face her as her mouth gaped slightly and she lowered herelf down onto the sofa. Aswell as being handsome, also, apparantly, he could read her every thought.

She watched as that wry unbelievably good looking smirk made its way onto her lips.

“You appreciate plain women then?”

She asked.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

He offered, moving to stand. She saw he was barefoot in jeans and that scarlet shirt from earlier aswell. They were like a matching set, she thought ironically.

She watched as he smiled.

“Right now I’m appreciating a woman who has a very fine and fertile looking figure, who has shapely legs, curled red hair that’s looks like she had just rolled out of bed. Blue eyes that anyone could drown in, and who thinks I am unbelievably good looking and does not know what to do with herself around me.”

Libby blushed, then tried not to think anything, just in case he picked up on what she thought next.

“I suppose a thankyou would be the most appropriate thing to say.”

Libby added, folding her arms across herself. Sat on the sofa in a very genteel manner, giving Adam a grateful look.

He suddenly looked bashful, turning back to his guitar on the floor, continuing with the operation as he leaned over it and continued tinkering away.

“Theres nothing to thank me for.”

He ushered quietly. Eyes on the guitar.

Libby rolled her eyes to the side. Before she answered him.

“…Apart from the fact that had you not saved me, I would have probably been raped and Killed. Mnn. I don’t know about you Vampires, but to us that’s something we humans _are usually_ thankful for being rescued from.”

As she said it, Adam had the misfortune to close his eyes for a second and come to terms with the image that thrashed through his head. And it was one of Libby, led prostrate and weak on that wet pavement, shrouded in orange street lights with tears rolling down her face, with Darius’s hand across her mouth to stop her from screaming out as he ran his hands along his thighs to undo her jeans as she wriggled, and squirmed and fought as he tries to…

Bile rises his throat as he opens his eyes and wished the image away.

“Don’t make me into a Hero Libby.”

He warned quietly, his voice no more than a hush.

“Adam…”

She blinked in disbelief.

She slid off the sofa and padded over to him, reaching out to tentatively touch the fine cotton of his shirt.

She swore she felt all his muscles tense as she did. Her touch did something unbeknownst to him, nothing he had ever experienced before. His brain threw up a long forgotten correlation of a similar legend in folklore, which spoke of females who could enchant with their touch or look…But, he supposes that is just a nonsensical notion.

Her touch also calmed him, he felt the muscles in his shoulders panging free from all the tension that was weighing him down. Because there was a lot of it. Starting from the day of Eves death eleven years ago now. And because of what he did as a consequence, he could remember it as clear as the back of his own hand. He had defied his life as a quiet recluse, and had gone on a killing rampage around Detroit. And he could remember every single one of them. Their names. How old they were when they died. Alice, Janine, William, Sam, Lilly, Marcus, Zach and Valerie. He could hear their dying gasps in his sleep at night, he could still picture all of their faces in his head. Like how valiently William fought for his life, or how much Janine had screamed when he bit into her neck, and feasted on her. He didn’t think he could _ever_ forget. And he didn’t know how the leeches managed to go on with a whole lifetime of killing and guilt. Maybe they didn’t care. He _wished_ he didn’t care sometimes…

“Sometimes, you know, A Hero isn’t someone who wears spandex and single handedly saves the world from oblivion. Sometimes it just a simple matter of helping someone out who is in trouble. Not every Hero is glorified, Adam. Some are flawed. That’s just human nature.”

Adam smiled at her kind, and honest words. He could tell they were honest, beacuase she said them quietly and slowly with a large degree of thought behind them.

“Human nature isn’t my nature. And you forget, I am not human.”

He rasped slowly. Agile fingers delicately twitching the instrument in front of him.

“Whilst that may be, what you did tonight was heroic, and I am eternally grateful to you for that.”

She explained, her hand slipping from him as he sighed.

He turned to face her, to see she was crouched behind him, knelt on the worn carpet smiling softly a beautiful smile at him.

“You know you make a delightfully wonderful woman on your own stead. You have no need to falsify anything to impress the opposite sex. I happen to like you just the way you are.”

He complimented. Leaning back to brace his back against the sofa next to her with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Head turned to the side so he could see her. He found she blushed at his compliment.

Libby bit her lip wryly. Thinking she should stop imposing on him. She did have a home and a dog to get back too.

“I should probably go. Leave you in peace.”

She muttered bashfully.

Adam didn’t want her to. But he nodded. Agreeing with her. The sun was just starting to rise. So she would be safe from here on out. She had been out for about 4 hours. 

“That would probably be best. Humans don’t tend to be safe around me.”

He spoke in a way that made her curious nature want to know why.

Adam watched as she stood. He wasn’t sure why but when she did, and he caught a glimpse of her shoulderblades that rippled across her back. And he took in the sight of the black swallows which she had inked all across her back, aswell as two or three paragraphs of text that he couldn’t read from this close up. As Libby stood and looked over her shoulder, she caught him looking and gave a small smile.

“The swallows were in honour of my mother when she died. She was something of a free spirit, as am I. And the text is Shakespeare.”

He raised an impressed regal and drop dead handsome brow.

“You like Shakespeare?”

He asked with a smile.

“I adore him.”

Libby answered.

Adam thought for a second. Smiling. He liked her.

“Romeo and Juliet?”

He asked, guessing that was her favourite play.

She scoffed.

“Henry the Fifth.”

She answered,, sounding offended.

She then pointed to a block of text that led down past the back of her neck.

“That one’s Macbeth. Also one of my favourites.”

Libby grinned.

She had dark taste, this sunny demeanoured woman. He loved it.

She tucked red hair behind her ear and headed for the door. But before she did, she paused.

“Adam.”

She asked, leaving his name hanging in the air like a question, which he answered.

“Yes?”

“Can I see you again?”

She asked hesitantly. Turning to him.

He lowered his eyes, unsure of what to say.

She made a small “oh” sound of realisation. Slipping out the door. But before she could comprehend it. He had launched his body across the room like a shot. His hand braced in the door before she could shut. She startled slightly.

“I want to.” He spluttered out.

“But, things are difficult, beween you and me…”

He swallowed. Looking unsure.

“I’m not afraid of what you are.” She said bravely. And stupidly.

“But you should be so _very_ afraid of what I could do to you.”

He said with a note of something dark playing in his eyes.

She thought for a moment.

“Dinner.”

She said simply.

“What?”

He said, stunned.

“We should have dinner?”

She said hopefully. And though he valued himself as an unswayable creature of little remorse. He couldn’t destroy the hope that danced in her eyes.

“When?” He asked.

“You pick the day. Let me know when you do.”

She smiled. Dissapearing off down the dark hall to collect her things.

And as he watched her walk away, for the first time in a long while. Adam was stunned.

He smiled. He Liked that. And he was growing to like her even more…

 

 


	5. The Boss, and the Devilish Plan...

 

 

Darius was _furious_.

Actually, it was more a case of his anger being so beyond fury, that he was so past it, he’d have to use a telescope to look back and see how far from furious he was. He was fuming. Explosive. On the Warpath. Livid, and every other adjective that summarised maddening, and infuriating white hot rage.

He and his friends had stormed back to the ‘Offices’ also known as the Crawlers base, Ironically at the back of a dark, noisy and seedy club, called The End’s Craving. The most sinister club and bar in all of Detroit. And no wonder, the crew running it were all in the league of the undead. More than one or two shady deals, and hastily patched up murders took place here on a good days taking. Darius tore into his office, practically slamming the door off its hinges as he entered the room with his friends trailing behind like henchmen. Leaving the fine wallpapered space behind the door dented, and with flakes of plaster crumbling down to the black and tiled floor.

In typical gothic taste, the room was draped in black. Black Victorian striped wallpaper on the walls. Black desk, with black saloon chairs the other side of it. With black cracked leather sofas surrounding the dark and empty fireplace. A woman sat on the sofa, her pale legs perched crossed on her lap. The long expanse of the things incomprehensibly lengthy. She didn’t even flinch when Darius tore himself into the room. She merely even lifted a finely sculpted brow and rolled those big brown doe eyes.

From the instant you clapped eyes on Demelza Nightshade, the memory of her would not leave your head quite so easily. For she was scarily elegant, and vastly beautiful, looking like the worlds finest class of femme fatale. Today, she had draped herself in a posh white shift dress that stretched out her perfectly petite frame. She had a fine figure, one every woman craved, she was slender and long, with perfectly shaped breasts and a toned behind which looked scandalous dolled up in her Versace dress and Christian Laboutin’ed finery. Because on her feet she wore intimidatingly tall high heels with posionous apple red soles which made her look all the more like temptation itself. She also had deep brown eyes, and always seemed to have perfectly bloody blood red lips. She too a vampire, and never short of a man to feast on. There was one perk to looking like Dita Von Teese, and that was that all she need do to acquire a man to slake her hunger, was click her finely manicured fingers, and they would come running.

She sighed as Darius tore past her, attempting to give him interest as she filed her nails with an orange stick. Trying to muster the wit to care about his overinflated problem. Which, as she thought of it, all his problems usually were.

But the anger didn’t stop there, he stalked across the room like he was on a mission, and when he got to his desk he picked up one of the chairs and threw it full pelt against the wall until it smashed into specks and splinters of black polished wood.

“What happened?”

Demelza asked blandly, as if she was enquiring into how his day had gone, like she couldn’t tell otherwise.

“Did your dinner fight back?”

She asked, seeing the red welt and blood on his mouth after she rolled her huge brown eyes over to him, as she continued to saw down her nails. Unphazed.

“No! No, my dinner was snatched by a fucking Phantom! And to make matters worse, its that awful ex defectee, Adam. The good for nothing musician whose taste runs more towards hippie blondes and blood bags. Who the Hell, does he thinks he is. Taking _her, from me?_ ” He yelled.

One of his friends, Fabian. The tall Italian looking one with waves of dark hair and deep green eyes spoke up then.

“Darius. Calm down.” Fabian muttered.

“She’s just a girl, what’s so special about her? Nice figure perhaps, but not much else to her. Just pluck another unwilling one from the club for the evening. Then dump her body in the back dumpster when you’re done.”

Karpov explained, shrugging his shoulders. He was the ruthless chestnut haired Russian, with a Ukrainian accent that was thicker than soup, who was beefy with muscles, and whose scarred face and blue eyes made every girl come flocking. He was currently leant against the sofa behind Demelza. Picking a splinter of metal out of his nails with a wickedly sharp bowie knife that he kept strapped to his calf.

“Yeah. It’s not as if she’s any _danger_ to us.”

Dreven spoke lazily. He was stood by the far side of Darius’s desk. The closest one stood to the angry man. Slightly newer to the Vampire cult. Only having been recruited a month ago. In Darius’s eyes, he was a complete joke of a vampire. The one who had let that, Libby girl get away tonight. His eyes still red and weeping from the pepper spray she had blasted into his eyes. He was as useless as a child.

At his words. Everyone in the room stopped still. Like someone had pressed a pause button. Demelza looked up at Dreven and stopped filing her nails for the first time. Karpov stilled his hand which was clutching onto the knife, and looked stonily at the man. And Nelo, whose head was dropped back as he lounged on the sofa opposite to Demelza, turned his neck from his spread eagled position. Fabians eyes also switched to Dreven as he waited for what was to come next.

Darius picked his head up and gave young Dreven a gaze that could’ve slaughtered him.

“Say that once more, Dreven.”

Darius dared softly, rounding from his desk, passing by the pile of crumpled wood from the chair he had destroyed.

His voice was dangerously lethal, but soft and palatable. Which meant trouble was coming Shortly for Dreven.

Dreven swallowed, wishing he had not spoken at all.

“It’s. not as if, the girl is. Any danger. To us.” He stuttered once more.

Darius nodded, blandly.

But his next action didn’t exactly shock anyone. In a split second Darius had grabbed a splintered chair leg from the destroyed chair, darted across the room to Dreven. Slammed the young shaven headed blonde vamp into the wall, and plunged the splinter of wood through his heart. With so much force that Darius felt it protrude out of his back as he slumped against the wall. His brown eyes wide with pain as his mouth gaped like a guppy fish at feeding time.

“She knows what we are. She knows my name. She could _rat.us.OUT!_ you pathetic and _stupid_ little prick!” Darius growled.

Dreven just stared, and choked as Darius grinned morbidly.

“It’s not hawthorn or silver. But I suppose it will have to do the trick.”

Darius sneered into Drevens face, twisting the splinter as a grotesque and sickening noise of flesh and organs slicking about in his chest rung in the room. Blood began to trickle out of Dreven’s mouth before his skin turned ashen and before he could fathom it, the boy that was formerly Dreven was nothing but a gooey pile of ash and blood at Darius’s feet, with a bloodied splinter among the mess.

“Let me make myself, _perfectly.clear_.”

He stated to all of his four friends in the room. His voice letting them know just exactly who was in charge.

“Libby, is to be _mine._ And so help me I will tear the head off any other vampire that dares to touch her. Starting with that sappy musician who seems to have laid claim to her tonight.”

“You may want her.” Karpov started.

“...But she doesn’t seem to want you.” He gruffed with a humour filled smile.

“Not after tonight anyway.” Nelo added with mirth on his smile.

“ _I WILL HAVE HER!_ ” Darius roared.

“So help me if it is the last thing I do on this pitiful earth, and if I have to tear down all of Detroit to find her again. Then I will.” He promised.

“All of you, will watch her. 24/7 dark permitting, Find out where she goes, what she does, what she likes, who she trusts. Who are her loved ones. Anything you find you will tell me, or you will end up looking like Dreven.”

He threatened. Motioning to the floor.

The four vampires looked unenthusiastically at the sticky pile of muck on the floor that was their living breathing comrade up to three minutes ago. And none of the four _quite_ fancied Drevens fate…

“Do I make myself, _Clear?”_ Darius snapped.

All four then uttered a miserable and in unison “Yes, Darius.”

He leaned over his desk. Surveying his friends.

“Demelza. It’s time for you to go and visit that grotty little ex of yours.” Darius snarled.

Her eyes lit up.

“You mean, Adam?”

She purred, looking suddenly interested. Licking her red lips. Thinking about the past antics of how great Adam was in the sack with her.

If Darius's jealous rumours did prove to be true, then this _'Libby'_ girl was in for a very good time, shacking up with the best sex Demelza had ever had in her life.

And she'd had _a lot_.

Over 300 years worth. And _no one_ was comparable to Adam.

Darius took in a deep breath on even hearing that vile creatures name. He felt sick that Adam was one of his own kind.

“Find him, and make sure to sever all bonds that are forming between him and Libby.”

“What is so special about this girl, Darius?”

She asked blandly. Truth be told, she was jealous. She wished that Darius would set his eyes on her, rather than dispensable human girls.

She found she regretted her words as he threw himself across the room and got her by the throat in a hold which meant she couldn’t breathe.

“She is pure. and beautiful, and ten times worth the cheap whore you are. For once in my life, I want a woman whom I deserve. Don’t I deserve the best? Demelza?”

He asked, squeezing tighter.

She whimpered a yes as her answer.

“…..And as for the backtalk, need I remind you of what happened the last time you disobeyed my orders?”

He gritted out through clenched teeth.

At his words. The burn, which he had caused by searing a large silver cross onto her back to scar her skin and mark her for eternity, tingled unpleasantly with the memory.

“No.”

She choked through venomous red lips.

“Good Girl.”

He ground out, shoving her away as she stayed stood tall, glaring at the man.

“Now. As soon as Night comes, tomorrow. You will go to him, and do whatever it takes to get him interested in you, and not her.”

“How do you know that will work?” She asked.

“Aside from your bitchy mishap of killing his old wife with a toxic batch of bad blood. I see no reason why your feminine persuasion and cheap virtue offered to him after all his years of solitude and celibacy, wouldn’t sway him? Would you?” He blackmailed.

Demelza knew what would happen to her if Adam found out she was the one who plotted to kill Eve out of jealously for wanting her husband for herself. Adam would rip her to shreds if he knew. Trust Darius to blackmail her with that grubby underhanded little trick.

“I’d best go and get ready then.”

She hissed, slinging her stuff into her purse, and walking back out through the club home before day broke.

“Are we good to go now boss?” Karpov asked.

“I want to get my feeding done before sunrise….” He whined.

“Go. The useless fucking lot of you.” Darius dismissed.

Fabian, Karpov and Nelo all sprung up to leave the room and their perturbed master in peace.

“… And send in Chrissie will you? I need a feast.” Darius growled.

At his orders, Nelo disappeared and stumbled back in with a weak looking woman, forcing her by the elbow, with bags under her eyes, clothed in a cheap looking black dress, and shoddy vomit stained heels. Who was thoroughly wasted on booze and barely in the land of the living. Her blonde hair mussed and matted. This woman had no class whatsoever.

He didn’t talk to her. He never talked to his girls. He watched her sway up to his desk in an attempt at being sultry.

“What you gonna do with me baby?”

She slurred, her makeup was running under her eyes and he could smell the booze on her breath. Tiresome creatures, these pathetic zombies, each girl more wasted and ruined than the last.

But, he couldn’t be picky. Blood was blood.

And though he had hoped to savour Libby’s tonight. Whose blood he was sure was like a bouquet and had the fine body of a vintage wine. He had to settle for the cheap stuff. But make no mistake about it. One day he would have Libby’s fine rich blood slicked across his tongue as he drank her down. But for the time being, and after the disappointment of not getting her this evening, he had to settle for a cheap binge-y alternative to try and satisfy him. But he knew that it wouldn’t.

All the blood in the world couldn't quench his thirst, unless it was Libby's. That much he knew. He _**had**_ to have her.

And one day, he would. But for now....

He crossed to her, and grabbed her by the neck in his strong hands. Eyes turning as his fangs were all ready to go.

He inhaled next to her neck. Hearing her trashy heart beating her ordinary blood through her veins.

“Why, I’m going to Kill you. Darling.”

He ushered unemotively before he sank his teeth into her neck and drank,

 

and drank.

 

Until there was nothing left.

 


	6. The Roamers, The Cupboard, and The Kiss...

 

 

It had been approximately 48 hours since Libby had gone through her turbulent evening, and then been rescued by a hunky vampire whom she barely knew, yet found oddly enchanting. If the _her_ two weeks ago had stumbled into the present _her_ , then she would think she was an absolute frothing strait jacket worthy lunatic. She was unsure how to react to the news that what she assumed was some Transylvanian legend, and an eerie character who lived on in Bram Stokers works was genuinely a very real, and very haunting phenomenon. And lord, was he cute as hell to boot.

She knew she was acting very blasé and carefree about this, and she wasn’t sure if that was something to be worried about, or just calmly accept. She felt she had done the latter to a reasonable degree, but then again, how else was she supposed to cope? She didn’t know, and possibly couldn’t comprehend the extremity and severity of what news she was facing. An entire sub race, or breed of men and women – she wouldn’t go so far to say they were ‘monsters’ save for Darius the dickhead – living behind curtains in todays society. It certainly was a shocking truth to be revealed to her all in one evening in one fell swoop. And lord knows she couldn’t talk about it to anyone. Gossiping was fine in the workplace. Murmering away behind the Diner counter to Lindsay about how two of the Diner staff Greg, and Sally, were cheating on their partners with each other. _Fine_. Absentminded chit chat with the stocky head nurse, Patsy, over by the vending machine at the hospital about the fact that one of their co-workers signed off sick to have cosmetic surgery for six weeks, but then thoroughly denied the fact very poorly. _No problem_. But explain that during her week, she had single handedly revealed that Vampires, the ancient legend of monsters hiding under the bed, existed? Why, she’d be whisked out of there so quick by men in white coats and placed in a padded room for the rest of her days, faster than she could plead sanity.

So, as per usual. Ordinary silence was her only option.

But her mind still managed to tick over with all these new thoughts as she was stuck on the night shift on the Trauma ward at Henry Ford Hospital. She was knackered too, she had run straight here from a 6am/6pm shift to start her 6 onwards to 7am shift. But, that was her life these days. What with being a notch above a junior doctor, she put in the hours, and gained remarkably little. The only perks was that night shifts were notoriously easy routine, and three times less hassle than the day shift. Her true saving grace was that she had the entire weekend off. She foresaw lazily lounging in front of Netflix with Oscar, eating takeout from the Greasy Chinese and lolling about the flat for two days straight.

Plus there was Adam.

He hadn’t got in touch with her yet, and she was trying not to read too much into it. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or saddened. Yes, he was charming and quiet and had the whole ‘dangerous’ vibe going in his favour. And my god, was he a fallen angel look alike dipped in chocolate deep fried in sin and gold kind of gorgeous, yet, he was a whole different species to her. So talk about out of her league. And he did say there were differences between them, that were stretchily vast to say the least, funny how the 48 hour gap gave her some perspective. Maybe, for the sake of her mortality, and her throat. It was a good reason he hadn’t contacted her.

Only her tiny satanic voice of reason was purring otherwise into her ear about how good looking he was. And how, after all her years of solitude, misery, and sexual abstinence, she should march back to his house, drop her safeguard and shag him on the spot.

Luckily after eating a Hershey's bar to settle her whining stomach, and downing three peppermint teas, the satanic nympho she-devil voice was persuaded into happy silence if only for a little while anyway.

She was just heading back along the badly lit ward, dressed in her scrubs, and fresh from another trudge down to the path lab to deliver a urine sample tray, as all the Nurses who had done the day shift were packing up to go. Her medical gear wasn’t helping her trying to look and stay awake. They were old worn things that her body conceived were similarly like pyjamas. Navy blue baggy shirt and bottoms synched high on the waist and tied tight as they were three sizes too big, problem was, this made her vast ass become very prominent when her top rode up. And a long sleeved shirt under her baggy top, she didn’t favour wearing the one she wore under her Hal’s shirt for the diner, it always managed to smell like burgers and onion rings, and then she had her name badge, and pen bulging out of her breast pocket. With her stethoscope around her neck, joining her sterling silver dove necklace that was the only expensive gift her mother could afford to buy her. Her plain old trainers made a high pitched shriek as she trudged back along the lino floors, looking as tired as she felt with her tied up hair straggled, and her under eyes looking darker than a pandas.

“Don’t tell me you’re doing tonight's shift honey?”

Patsy, the friendly head nurse cajoled, standing the other side of the nurses desk, adopting a matronly stance on her wide hips, her short coiled hair shining auburn under the lights as she looked at Libby disapprovingly. Patsy was wonderful, she was a large rounded woman who ate what she pleased and damned the consequences, the wide large woman also did Krav Maga, and no one squared up to the Head Nurse if they wanted to live the next day. Libby adored that. She’d even invited the Orphaned doctor to many a thanksgiving and Christmas, seeing as Libby usually gorged herself, (and treated Oscar) to a 6 pound turkey for one.

Libby nodded, rounding the chairs to sit down next to her, blowing on her paper cup of peppermint tea to cool it down. Looking at the large black digital watch on her wrist to see it read 7:04.

“I’m fine patsy. It’s a night shift, I have 8 patients, 5 of which are comatose. And the other three are on high doses of morphine. I think their good and out for the count for now.” Libby explained.

Patsy quirked a brow.

“Sweetie. You have bags under those eyes that are darker than spades, and your face is all busted and bruised. You shouldn’t be working, you should be resting.” She chided. Moving around to tidy her domain behind the desk.

Libby made a ‘Psshhh’ sound as she sipped her tea, waving her off. Patsy had a mothering instinct, and had been Mother Hen to Libby even when she pitched up as a straggly knock kneed, fresh out of Harvard Medical school, stressed, and broke 20 something intern here five years ago.

She had fobbed Patsy off earlier with a fake story about falling down two flights of stairs face first, tripping on Oscars lead. But she had a feeling Patsy didn’t buy it all that well. But the truth was a far riskier alternative that she need not delve into….

“I’ll rest tomorrow. I’ve got the weekend off anyway.” Libby explained. Looking down at her paperwork. Pulling her pen out of her pocket and clicking it to begin to write.

Patsy made a sassy ‘Mnnn-hhmmmm’ disbelieving sound, which usually spelled trouble for someone, somewhere.

“You work too much, doll.” She told Libby off, as she patted the young girls shoulder, and pulled on her coat.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” Libby cried off.

“When, in that case you’ll be ‘ _sleeping’_ from next week onwards If I catch you at this place. I’ve signed you off the nursing rota for two weeks starting Monday.”

“Patsy…” Libby whined.

Patsy held up a single finger and all of Libby’s complaints were lost.

“Sweetie. Since you stepped into this place five years ago, you’ve never had not one week off. Not a one. Your having this week come hell or high water. Even when your mom died, you only took the afternoon for the funeral for gods sake. You have to let off steam in a while, otherwise you go insane. Take Auntie Patsy’s advice here, and just take some time to rest. For once in your young, perky life, while everything's still pointing up, get some beauty sleep.”

Libby tilted her head with a sigh. But Patsy wasn’t done…

“Otherwise, if you work as much as you do now, you’ll end up looking an old sea monster like me. And no one wants that.” She smiled cheekily through her large rouged lips.

“That’s not true.”

Libby smiled kindly placing her hand on Patsy’s. Who held hers back firmly and kindly. In a gentle clasp. Libby stated it wasn’t true, because despite the fact that Patsy had easy 140 pounds on her, she was still a gorgeous mature woman who you could tell used to be a stunner in her youth, and with no exception made to her size or age, still was. Kind brown eyes, creasing at the edge with wrinkles and a old world perfect smile that belonged back in the fifties. It was no wonder to Libby that Patsy had gone through 6 husbands.

“Soooo. Those bruises on your face, wouldn’t happen to be from the ‘mystery guy’ would they? Cause if they are, I’ll give him such a beating his grandchildren gone feel it.” Patsy enquired nosily.

Libby spun round on the chair.

“Mystery man?” She asked, brow pulled down. This was either _very good_ , or _very bad._

“Left this for you earlier…” Patsy explained, reaching to the side to produce a small book.

It was black and leather bound, with beautiful edging emblazoned in gold writing, with gold tipped pages. Libby smiled when she saw the title, and the crimson rose tucked into one of the pages.

It was a first edition copy of Macbeth.

She gave Patsy a smile as she unfolded the book, and read the card that was tethered to the rose with a red velvet ribbon. She flipped the expensive paper card over and read what was scrawled on it in an unfamiliar spidery scrawl of a hand. Even his handwriting looked handsome. If that made any sense at all. (probably not) but now she she-devil voice was awake once more, and was back with a vengeance, doing a celebratory victory lap slash silly dance across her brain and shouting how she should definitely try to wriggle this thoughtful man into bed to see just how _thoughtful_ he could truly be…

 

_You must derive your lessons in sultry entrapment from the three witches in this tale, as I find myself only all to eager to see you again. despite the situation being what it may. You had witchcraft in your look, dear heart. And I am thoroughly enchanted._

_As for Dinner, yes, is to be my answer. Six sharp, Saturday. My place. I’ll provide the candle light, if you provide the wine._

_Ever charmed,_

_Adam_

 

Libby finished reading as Patsy read over her shoulder too.

Libby found her cheeks tinting a little red, and biting her lip as she shook her head after she finished.

And as Patsy did, she clasped a hand over her heart and made a look of adoration.

“Smooth sod.” Libby congratulated after she finished shaking her head.

“When your finished with him, Can I make him my husband number seven?” She asked cheekily with a wink.

Libby laughed.

“If things go well, I may never be finished for you to have him, Pats..” Libby wondered aloud.

“So, how’d you meet this hunk?” patsy asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder with a wry smile.

“The Diner.” Libby told, to the letter, no word of that was a lie, she did meet Adam there.

“Wait, he is a hunk, isn’t he?” Patsy asked. “Oh, who am I kidding, with that ass and body, you could pull anyone honey.”

Libby laughed again.

“You’d approve.” Libby gave as Patsy started to walk off.

“Oh how you toy with me.” She grumbled, pretending to be upset that Libby wasn’t letting much out.

“Think Errol Flynn, the early years. But with longer black hair.” Libby called after her colleague.

“Sounds like I’ll enjoy him when my turn comes.” Patsy answered back jokingly. “See you in two weeks doll, Oh! And just FYI, security keep catching people trying to sneak in through the loading bay, and they’ve had reports of lift doors opening and closing without anyone inside. Just be on the look out for any druggie prowlers, ok hun?, see you.” Patsy called as a warning as she waddled off home.

Libby nodded, a slight chill going down her spine as she smiled and watched her go. She knew the hospital was well secured, with ID checks and regulatory patrols from guards. But then, she was the only one stationed this side of the ward tonight, closed off from the other part by locked access doors, other staff posted the other side, far away. And suddenly, she felt uneasy and ever so slightly unsafe. The prowlers sounded a little too similar for her liking to be looking for drugs of the medical kind.

~

 

The night passed as sluggishly and as slowly as if it were wading through a swamp. Libby had finished her paperwork by eleven, and by twelve, she could feel her eyelids becoming mysteriously drowsy. She was slumped with her back to the ward, looking at the computer as she read absentmindedly through x-ray requests and patient data until her eyes were sore. She had just done a round of visiting her patients, checking IV’s and taking obs. So that was it for another half an hour, she wiped a hand down over her tired face and rubbed her eyes as she considered going and getting another tea to shake herself awake a bit more. The doctors lounge was on the next floor up. So she turned her pager on and made her way quickly towards the lifts. The nurse from the other side of the ward was using the photocopier anyway, so she was round her side.

Libby popped her head round the door just to tell Stacey, who waved her off. Telling her it was no problem.

Libby then flitted to the lift, pressed the button and got in.

When they opened again. She was on the upstairs ward, which was much darker, and looked far eerier than the one downstairs. But what she didn’t see was that as she passed the corridor that looked down another branch of the ward, was that a tall shape of a man darted into the shadows to avoid being seen.

Thankfully, for him, she didn’t see.

She crossed to the lounge, which smelled like coffee and toast. And waited for the tea machine to gurgle to life once she pressed the button. As the steaming mug filled and she pressed a lid to the paper cup. Her ears pricked as the dark shape from before lingered for a moment watching her back, before it flashed past the small window metres away from where she was stood inside the lounge. Back down the corridor.

Libby whipped her head around. Chills stabbing at her spine like icy needles. Something about tonight didn’t feel right. She felt like she was being circled by sharks as she trod water. Unable to ignore the queasy feeling. Something unknown was raising her hair on end and she didn’t like it one bit.

Her horrors were heightened as a shuddery black shock spread through her when she heard the doorway to the stairwell slam shut, and footsteps echo quickly downwards, in a way that made her heart race.

She darted out to the dark hall and practically jogged to the lift, pressing the button as she got in quickly and waited, itching with impatience until it dinged down onto her ward again. As the doors opened, she just looked on.

Her heartbeat was in her ears, and the silence unnerving her to no end. She got out of the lift, and trod tentatively back down to the desk. Her shoes not making a sound on the lino. But as she neared closer to her desk, she heard heavy treads and hushed gruff whispers echo out harshly from beside the copy room.

Libby could just about make out what they were talking about.

“It said she was on this ward tonight? Right?” A thick Slavic accent hushed.

“Well, This clearly ain't her, is it?” An American voice answered back.

“What did you knock her out cold for? She's not the one.”

“How do you know?”

“Darius said she had red hair, and that her name was ‘Libby’ her name badge says ‘Stacey’ you dick wad, and she’s blonde.” Another voice spoke up. It sounded foreign, Italian? Perhaps?

At the mention of _that_ name, her blood ran cold and thick through her veins like honey.

“Da, Where else can we check?” The Russian asked his two other voices.

That’s when Libby’s shoe made the fatal mistake of scuffing the floor and all their voices stopped stone dead.

“Did you hear that?” The Russian voice spoke quickly. “Go check, Nelo..”

She felt sick. And she was frozen to the ground where she stood. Paralysed, it would take them all of three seconds to dart out of the room and spot her, and when they did. She had no doubt that without any protection, they could make veritable and literal _mincemeat_ out of her.

She gaped and tried to force her legs to move. But, as it turns out. She didn’t have too.

She didn’t see the silent yet quick moving shape flash out from the medical supplies closet behind her until she felt a wiry arm wrap round her waist, and one slim hand wrap around her jaw and muffle her mouth to stop her from screaming out loud as she was lifted off her feet, as if she weighed nothing, and hauled back into the cupboard, before her screams and shouts could be heard. She then heard her assailant twist the lock in place, as she was tucked into a lean body as the hand stayed on her mouth, as she tried to fight and wriggle and squirm her way out of being captured.

Except when the hand was removed, and she was replaced on her feet and deposited on the floor again, to spin around and see just exactly who had locked her away from them in the closet, and she was rather pleasantly surprised…

Because it turned out to be Adam.

Her screams died, and she suddenly felt all that nervy awareness flood back into her body upon seeing the man who looked more handsome than she cared to carelessly remember him as.

“Adam?”

She hissed, smiling, but sounding surprised nonetheless.

He gave no answer except to hold one slim digit up to his lips and usher her into silence. Libby frowned until she remembered where she was, and who was just outside the door. His appearance and stunningly handsome face making her forget for own name, and clouding her head with lust for a second.

She swallowed and nodded, clamping her lips shut in a line.

That was when she spotted one of Darius's henchmen appear outside the window to the little cupboard they were in. Even though it was one way glass and no one could see in, she still darted to the side.

But found a rather more pleasant position as Adam tugged her wrist in his firm grip and spun her close into his chest, the both of them concealed in the dark heat of the place, pressed very tightly up against one another in a way that made Libby tingle With naughty thoughts.

Again, the She-devil voice kicked up a fuss in Libby’s head, raising a cheeky brow and asking her if they could _get_ _any_ closer?

Libby fought not to even breathe out as she closed her eyes and buried her face in Adams pale neck, screwing her eyes shut as one of them tried to budge the handle, but found it was locked. Libby thanked her lucky stars that he was here, holding her. Protecting her. In more ways than one.

Adam felt something stir deep in his chest as her face scrunched into his neck as she burrowed her way there, her hands fisting in the back of his t-shirt, grazing his skin so he felt a brush of hotness sweep his torso. Adam could feel her warm breath nuzzling invitingly against him, where her petal soft eyelashes and sinfully full erotic lips that felt as soft as butter to the touch, were kissing onto the surface of his sensitive skin. He realises now, that the tightening feeling in his chest and groin is nothing other than desire, and…

Defensiveness...

 

He wanted to protect her from harm. To cherish her, _here_ , just like this. Except for no other reason than caring and loving her. and wanting to hold onto her in this way. Just for the reasons that he could. Not with the added danger of a wayward gang of violent Vampires hunting for her, who were stood inches away from them between a locked door.

Adam listened as they sauntered on, back down the ward to the right, in the opposite direction of the lifts to the left. He was grateful they were in a busy environment, the smell of badly cooked hospital food and disinfectant hung and burned in the air, like an unwelcome visitor. Had they been anywhere else, they probably would have been able to smell Libby’s trace from a mile off.

Because she was all he could smell right now… All he could think about too….

He didn’t even note the scent of her hot beating blood. But the combination of lavender, honey and lilies. It was a naturally sweet, honeyed musk that he found he wanted to simply bathe himself in.

She smelled gorgeous, she looked gorgeous, and then, damn her, he was trying to not get involved with her, but they were getting more and more entangled up. She even managed to open her mouth and sound gorgeous.

“Are they gone, Adam?” she asked from the safety of his neck.

He swallowed and checked, to see that the coast was definitely clear.

“They’ve gone.” He whispered.

She pulled her face away from him, and stared deep into those beautiful grey eyes that sparkled like two grey chunks of silver in the dead light of the cupboard. His hair fell in long divine and regal waves by his shoulders, and he was blinking at her with that smile that deadened the nerves in her head. He couldn’t help but reach forward and softly whisk that beautifully red hair from mingling and getting stuck in-between her long eyelashes. He was just tucking it back behind her ear as she smiled at him, and spoke up again.

“What are you doing here, Adam? And… why are you dressed in scrubs?” She asked. Looking him up and down.

Seeing he was swathed in blue uniforms just like she was. Except his toned muscled arms were deliciously bare, allowing her a glimpse at the pure muscle that built them. The inner she devil marvelling at how they would feel wrapped around her _oh-so_ tightly…

“I had an errand to run.”

He explained sharply.

”This outfit best allows me to sneak in here unnoticed…” He winked slyly.

Libby was starting to learn he always had a quick snappy answer for everything.

“Here? An errand?” She asked blandly.

“I was securing myself a date with a beautiful woman…”

He explained. Linking his hands across her lower back as they still hadn’t pulled apart from one another

“And saving her skin for the second time in a week.” Libby added apologetically, yet gratefully.

“Her lovely skin is worth saving.” He admired, stroking down her cheek. To Libby the small touch set her lust on fire.

They both took deeper breaths as they still didn’t pull away, but rather pulled closer together…

“I thought you said this was complicated. Between you and me.” She asked. In a whisper.

“It is, so very.” Adam contradicted.

“I thought that aswell, up to the very second I saw you again. Then all doubt died very swiftly in my eyes…” He tilted his head to her.

“But we just can’t seem to stay away, can we?” She confirmed.

His hand went to the side of her lovely neck.

“Absolutely not.” He whispered.

“I even believe the words dangerous and forbidden are two that are being bandied around in my mind..”

Libby swallowed, as he latched his eyes onto her lips,

and they both suddenly became engulfed in heat. Both boiling in their own skin, and they both knew why…

“Lets see if I can’t make them, disappear... Shall we?”

He asked, as Libby is almost positively certain she melted into a puddle of goo, when Adam leans forwards after swiping across her lips with his thumb, and replaces the digit with his lips instead. Sweetly pulling her further into a kiss that makes them both light headed, and swearing on the fact they’ve just sold their souls to the devil. Her brain and breath do funny jumpy things as he trails his hand to smooth down the outside of her thigh, igniting pure pleasure anywhere he dared explore her.

When they both pull away again, after Libby feels her lungs might explode. She is startled to see that Adam’s eyes are still the same. Amazingly, they didn’t turn, and his fangs didn’t protrude. He just looked well kissed.

"By the way.." She gasped.

"Thankyou for the lovely book. And the _date_." She smiled. 

"You're welcome. I meant every word. And I will definitely have you over now I know what a good kisser you are..." He cheeked.

Libby blushed. And they both remaimed silent for a few seconds. 

“Now what?”

Libby asks, stepping back and gesturing to what would happen as there was still a pack of vamps roaming the halls looking for her out there. She only hopes they wouldn’t harm anyone else.

“We’ll figure out how to best get you out of here, after they leave.”

Adam explained through kiss roughed lips.

“But while we wait….”

He purred, his voice dropping several octaves to a sexy growl that made Libby’s thighs quake.

He fists his hand into the front of her scrubs again, and once more she is tugged into his lean, hot body as his lips melt to hers more passionately now. Her back is slammed into the metal shelving forcefully as Adam kisses her now like any second could be his last. Before she knows it, her legs are up by his waist, his groin melding into hers so as she can feel nothing but his hard body through the thin scrubs, and she's slowly loosing all sense to hold herself together and not shag him here on the floor.

As his hand digs into her hair, after tugging out the useless hairband as her red hair tumbles down to halfway up her neck, he sweeps it aside to press gentle kisses up the side of her throat, and all she can say is that she is lost to him completely.

“Come to think of it, I hope they take their sweet fucking time…"

Adam hushes in a lusty rasp. Moving in to her again.

 

~


	7. Poisonous Women, Warnings, and Bold Escapes....

 

 

~ Earlier That Evening ~

 

It had just plunged into early evening darkness over Detroit, and Adam was lounging lazily on his sofa, plucking idly at the strings of his guitar, and just letting his mind wander over what had happened in the past few days since a red headed beauty whose path was rather abruptly twisted and interwoven with his own, had appeared in his life. And he couldn’t be more thankful for that fact. Ever since he had first seen her, sat down in that grubby Diner, she had utterly seized him. And when he found himself later on getting between her and a situation that would inevitably end her life, knelt cradling her in his arms on the damp pavement made him appreciate her all the more. She had qualities that he hadn’t noticed in a woman for a long time. Of course, after Eve’s death the devastation led him to bed women who he thought nothing of just for the distraction and the companionship for the night, yet, he thought the world of _her_.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the feeling that he would never want another woman other than her. The rest of the world seemed to fade into oblivion when she wasn’t there. And his brain was picking up on all those trivial and useless little things about her that he couldn’t _not_ adore. Like the way her hair fell, and the colour it went when the moonlight toyed with it. How her lips suddenly became to him the most glorious looking delicacy in the world. And he would find himself often loosing his senses when he looked into her eyes, he could’ve sworn hands down that she had some form of witchery underlining them. He dreamt of her again when he last slept. Just as he had done the day before, right after she left as the sun was beginning to rise.

It went along the lines of a typical normal day for him. All the curtains were pulled, making his house dark and safe from the hazardous light. And he remembered just idling about on his sofa, body prostrate across the large expanse of it, his legs stretched out and his head layed softly back. And he had dreamt she was there with him, sitting beside him to allow her head to drop back into the cradled nook of his neck. As he led there with one arm behind his head. Peacefully watching her as she rested next to him. He remembered vividly what happened next, as it was the most tempting and appealing vision he had ever dreamt of. But as she was only clad in a simple blue robe, he found the bow and undid it, sliding one half of it back as she led on her side, so her figure rolled and curved like a cluster of peaks, an hourglass hill. He nearly lost it when the vision of her naked body appeared. Because she was all pale skin, with full heavy breasts topped with succulent rosy pink nipples. What made her look like an utter goddess was the fact that her hips and thighs were hugely and succulently rounded, and made him want to claw his hands into the supple flesh and pull her against him. Which as it turns out, is exactly what he did, he started to get worked up in wanting to have her, tugging her atop him so he could marvel at those curves which were pressing down onto him. He was beginning to get very hard indeed, and he could only imagine what sweet scented wetness was beginning to pool like nectar honey that he would sell his soul to lap at, between her lovely legs. When just as he was going to grab his fingers into her delectable ass and kiss her madly. She disappeared. And he woke up, hot hard and panting for her, laying drenched in sweat between silken sheets. And sleeping naked was only worth it if there was a naked goddess of a woman under the same sheets as you, also prone to the same state, and sleepily exhausted, he remembered thinking with a wry smirk.

But that night. He was alone. Dreaming of her, left with a generous thick erection tenting the black sheets, wet arousal slicked down the long length of him. wetting his lap. As well as his torso  layered in a sheen of cool sweat. His mind plagued with never ending lust for her. That night, he had shamelessly succumbed to his own touch, sighing her name on his lips as he came in floods.  Gasping for breath as she ran through his head like a siren. 

He sighed. His mind floating back down from recalling his erotic daydreams. Fingers still idly twanging out soft notes on his instrument. That was before he cast it to one side and picked up the small black book, bound with golden pages that he had found in amongst the tirade of books he had long forgotten about in his room. He had also procured a red rose and a small calling card from a flower vender as he went out in search of something to stock his empty kitchen with for when he invited Libby over. Luckily, the finest most expensive deli in Detroit was open 24 hours. He had spared no luxury for her visit. His fridge that he rarely used was stocked full of delicacies, plump oiled olives, as much exotic fruit as nuts as he could get his hands on also some sinful looking Belgian chocolates, some fine French cheese, a bottle or two of red wine, some succulent joints of meat, aswell as some cold meats. He had no idea what she liked, but he wanted to make her feel as welcome here, as she would at home.

He twirled the book around in his hands. It was a gift from his oldest friend, Marlowe, who as it turns out had helped Shakespeare pen all of his plays and most famous works centuries ago. Who had sadly passed over many years previous, when Eve was still alive. Leaving his books in his best friends possession to be cherished and looked after, as he knew they would with them. He grabbed the piece of card, and the rose, and took a few seconds to think before he scrawled some things upon it. Biting his lip as he wrote, then rereading it to himself, thinking it sounded appropriate. He then tethered the blood velvet ribbon to the crimson rose and stuck in in the middle of the golden pages.

He set it back down on the sofa. Once it got a little darker, he would head out to the hospital to give it to her. He was ashamed to say he knew which ward she worked on through his supply line when he enquired to the doctor last night. Dr Libby Harper. Ward 3A. Trauma Ward. She had the 6pm to 7am shift. He had it all planned out, he would conduct his buisness first of procuring the means for a meal for the next day. Then he would slyly sneak onto the ward and leave it with someone to give to her, pertaining his air of mystery that he knew would make her smile in surprise.

A slow knock to his front door startled him. But not that he showed it. He paused in what he was doing, and set the book down after he stood onto his feet. Stalking slowly through his house to the door. When he swung it open, and saw who it was through the shady haze of the screen door. He suddenly felt very annoyed all of a sudden. His heart and head got all excited in the notion that it could be Libby knocking on his door. But the woman he now saw the other side of it, filled his stomach with grey hatred.

“Hello Handsome. Miss me?”

Demelza flirted. Her eyes looking full of no good mischief and her smile hinting at playful promiscuousness. No look of hers that resembled naughtiness was ever good news.

“Like a bad penny…” Adam muttered under his breath so she could hear him.

“Oh.” She purred with a moan.

“I like that analogy..” She smiled, in a leer that was all vixen.

“What do you want Demelza?” Adam asked with agitation.

“Ask me _who_ I want. That’s an easier question to answer…” She flirted looking him pointedly up and down, especially his clothed crotch, her tone dripping with desire.

Adams face proved he was in no mood for her games, or her advances.

“ _Why_ , precisely, are you here?” He bit out.

“I came to see you…”

Adam tilted his head, raising a sceptical brow.

“No, you really didn’t.”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I come to see the man who was the hottest _fuck_ I’ve ever had?”

She lusted. Her red lips glistening under the porch light, eyelashes casting a spidery shadow down her cheeks.

“I’m not questioning your motives, Demelza. I’m questioning _the timing_ of your visit.”

“No time like the present Adam. May I come in, and show you how much I wanted to see you.” She bit her lip, attempting to tease him by offering herself up to him.

“That you would turn up just when I happen to interfere with Darius's stake in wanting to murder an innocent girl outside here mere hours ago.” Adam voiced, watching her face fall.

“Darius still has his grasp over you doesn’t he..” Adam asked. Shaking his head in dissaproval. 

Demelza swallowed.

Adam tilted his head with the tiniest smile, scoffing. Showing how right he was with the accusation. Her face said it all.

“Go home Demelza.” He finished, turning to go back inside and slam the door in her face.

“You’re wasting your time here.”

He finalised. But before he could slam her away from his life again. She spoke words that she knew would hook him.

“He’s real pissed with you, Adam.”

She bartered stonily. Finally sensing the flirting wasn’t getting her anywhere.

He paused. Not shutting the door on her just yet.

She grinned. _Gotcha._

“Why, because I didn’t let him murder a woman inches from my front door?” He asked.

“No. Because he feels cheated, and he is V.E.R.Y adamant that he will have the pathetic red headed zombie who plagues his dreams.”

Something clicked inside Adams mind, but then the animal kicked in.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Adam tugged the door inwards, damn near tearing it off the hinges, unlatches the screen door, and threw it back with mountable force so it flew into the house with a loud _SMACK_ , startling her as he storms his way across, until he is centimetres from her where he really doesn’t desire to be. Towering over her like an angry god. To say that this sight was intimidating was an understatement of vast proportions.

She watched with scared wide brown eyes as he snarled through his teeth to her, his fangs even starting to sharpen to show how angry he was. His grey eyes as stormy and as clouded as a thunder ridden sky.

“It would be wise not to slander her in front of me, Demelza.” He spat.

“She really has wormed her way _under_ your skin, hasn’t she.” Demelza snapped.

“Don’t make the mistake of thinking I’m not welcoming that…” He bit out.

“You like her?” She scoffed repulsively.

She saw his jaw scrunch together. Making that heavenly jawline _beg_ for her fingers to drag down it.

“What’s not to like… She is beautiful, virtuous, caring and intelligent. Not some scheming slut who is working under the malicious intentions of a murderer.” He spoke in offense to her.

“Spoken like the words of a man who has got bored of mourning dead bohemian blondes and feeding on supplies of blood bags.” Demelza dug nastily.

Adams hand clasped around her throat as he looked like a venom spitting cobra now.

“Oh, Demelza, you shouldn’t let Darius make a fine talent of putting words in your mouth.” He growled.

She smiled lecherously.

“I’d rather you put something of yours in my mouth.” She purred, licking her lips.

He shoved her away.

She became desperate, as it became clear she was not winning him over. Just raising his blood pressure.

“Face it, Adam. She couldn’t satisfy you. She is a disposable human, and sooner or later we both know the animal inside you will take over, and you’ll kill her, and you’ll be all on your own again, until the next portable shag with dinner attached will come strolling into your through the door.” she slandered in honesty.

Adams fists clenched. Lords, was he angry now. He was raging.

“That’s just the thing…” He half shouted.

“I’m not entirely sure she is as all human as she seems.” Adam explained.

Demelza frowned. “What?”

“Something of which I won’t bore you with the details of.” He ground out, walking back into the house. Putting a final full stop to their conversation.

“Adam.” She said in a persuading voice, but nonetheless he continued to walk back through his door.

He shut it, but she rattled her fists on the door.

“I’m not leaving, Adam.” She shouted through the wood. She couldn’t go back without atleast a vague hint of progress to Darius, or else she’d end up like Dreven.

“Adam.” She whined. Tears bursting from her eyes. (If all else fails, men don’t know what to do when a woman cries, that much she knew and practiced)

“Adam, you defected. You know Darius. You know what will happen if he doesn’t get what he wants.” She yelled. Screw teasing decorum. She had to accomplish this.

He was stood with his back to the door, hearing her cries.

At her words. He rubbed the laceration etched onto his chest. A fairly small yet still prominent scar that Darius gave him with a silver cross burned onto his skin when Adam had the audacity to once fail him.

“You and me both know better than anyone of what he’s capable of doing, Adam.” She pleaded.

Still, he didn’t budge his morals into helping her. Face stony as he wouldn’t be swayed in letting her words affect him.

She lowered her head, and growled silently to herself in irritation, before she smiled like the devil and lowered her lips to the door once more.

“Adam. Fabian, Nelo and Karpov are going to grab her tonight from the hospital on Darius’s request.” She spoke quietly.

She heard the latch unlock. _That did it_. She thought evilly.

As the door opened again, she adopted her sad doleful face once more.

“When?” He demanded.

She shrugged.

Before she could speak. He stalked back into the lounge, grabbed Libby’s gift and his car keys and prowled back over to the door, shoving it open again and walking out to her.

His hand yanked the front of her dress to him. Fisting her in his grip as his glance could have slaughtered her. 

"When?" He demanded

"I cant say." She held out. 

"Tell me. If you value your lying head staying on your shoulders." He barked out. 

She grit her teeth. 

"Midnight." She gave in. 

He threw her away like the discarded pretty face she was, bounding down the porch steps past her as she tottered after him on her stilettos, in her ridiculous leather shift dress. Designed to showcase her nothingness shaped and petite body that he didn’t even look twice at.

He had a pair of scrubs in his car. He was going to wait out, send her the gift and station himself somewhere secluded in the hospital, watching her to make sure not one of them laid a finger on her.

“Adam.”

She shouted, hooking her hand into his elbow as he walked. But the man was as unbreachable and as difficult to move as a brick wall. Solid and unswayable, that was Adam all over.

He turned his head to dagger her with a glare.

“You need to stop going after her. That’s the only way he’ll stop harassing you.”

“But you get full marks if you persuade me to drop her completely, get me out of the way so he can continue stalking and eventually killing her. Credit me with some intelligence, Demelza.”

He grimaced. Moving off to walk to his beaten up vintage beige car by the side of the road.

“He’s not going to kill her.” She explained.

“He’ll just make her his blood slave.” She promised.

Adam scoffed. She really did think he was stupid.

“That’s not really a whole lot better.” He sarrced. Climbing into his car.

“Adam, you have to let her go.” She screeched as he started the engine.

“I’m not going to do that Demelza.” He said stonily, gripping the wheel and staring at the road ahead.

“Why not? She’s not worth anything. Not worth saving.” She snapped.

“I must respectfully and forcefully disagree.” Adam snarled, slamming the door shut.

Demelza slammed her hand into the glass.

“Darius will kill you if you go near her Adam.” She warned.

“I’d be entertained to see him try.”

Adam snarled, putting the car into gear and roaring off down the road, away from the poisonous problem that was Demelza Nightshade.

 

~

 

 

 


	8. Running From Menace, And Handsome Escorts...

 

 

After a few more minutes of passionate lip locking. Libby managed to manoeuvre herself into untangling herself from Adams persistent hold. Placing both hands on his chest, and bracing her body back against the shelf and pushing him back to put a few inches at least between their burning bodies.

Prying her lips apart from his. As she once again welcomed the sensation of cool sweet air refilling her lungs. It was apparent that Adam didn't want the absence she started to initiate.

He swerved his jaw to nuzzle into her neck, his teeth and lips scraping over throat in a way that was designed to excited her. Which it did to no avail. She had to tangle her fingers in his thick ravens hair as she let a small moan slip out past her lips. Eyes fluttering back into her skull as the rest of her spasmed in pleasure.

“A-Adam…”

She gasped, her breath feeling barely above the sweet addiction of his lips. Whereas one was a necessary function to keep her alive, she quickly decided that the second – kissing him – could become something to her that was just as crucial as breathing.

But, he wasn’t listening to her, as was evident by the way his lips worked pure sinful magic on the side of her neck, so she was _sure_ a dark hickey was coming along nicely thanks to him. She had to tuck her bottom lip under her top teeth, biting it as her toes fought to curl inside her tattered blue trainers.

“If you wanted me to stop, You should try looking far less _tantalizing_ to me.” He chuckled sarrcily in a voice that was 100% soul-rotting, blackening, sin.

“I’m not sure how enticing I can look after a 19 hour day, when all my makeup has disintegrated..” She smiled bashfully. Merely thankful that he wasn’t leading her thoughts into seriously taking into consideration whether or not a medical supplies closet was _truly_ a dignified place to stage their first shag.

Adam caught her chin in his adroit fingers and tilted her face left, for a moment, and then right. She smiled wider as she could see and practically _feel_ those foggy coloured grey eyes roaming across her skin, in the way a person trailed their eyes along a familiar map. Memorising the lines, peaks and trails of her facial details. Soaking everything in his sight, like a sponge would take on water. Drinking all of her in.

When he had his fill of studying her delicately enchanting features, he centred her chin to level with his face once more, centimetres away from his warm, wet lips.

“I’ve told you before, have I not, that you are far too mystifyingly beautiful to have to mask yourself behind makeup or witty quips. Because my dear, with you. Your beauty is not just skin deep. It’s engrained into everything about you, which is why you truly have no need for concealment. All of you is utter beauty. It’s in the way you laugh, move, talk, walk, compose yourself. And in the way you kiss.” He charmed.

Libby felt weak, and tender. But the moment quickly swiped her by as Adam gently puckered another long kiss onto her sweet full lips.

“ _Especially_ in the way you kiss.” He purred smoothly.

“Flatterer.” She rasped.

“I wish I could rip those fucking scrubs off, and see all of you in bare drop dead perfection. But unfortunately, we still have the matter of a few stray leeches out there, wanting to get their grubby murdering hands on you…”

Adam growled in a voice that made Libby swallow and go quite weak. Expressly as his eyes dropped down from her face, to her throat, chest, and down to her hips. Before meeting her eyes again like two pools of molten and filled-with-desire silver.

“I was trying to remind you, but I believe your lips rudely interrupted mine.”

Libby explained, as Adam lifted her gently off the shelf, where he had slammed her in the midst of their making out session.

She was replaced on her feet again. Coming back down to being a head smaller than he was. Ruffling a hand through her scruffed hair, and tucking her scrub top down over her lower back where his wandering wonderful hands had made it ride up.

At her words, Adam smiled.

“I’m going to have to learn to grow used to your humour..” He admitted with a smile.

She tilted her head.

“Now. Have we a plan for escaping those thugs?” She asked, nodding her head out of the window.

Adam looked out of the door.

“You may have to cut your shift a few hours short.” Adam admitted glumly.

“Adam, there are human lives at stake, my patients, I can’t just leave them.”

“Libby, If you don’t leave this place, then _your_ life will be at stake, and that is something that I simply _can_ not and _will_ not allow for.” He said sternly.

“Aren’t there other Doctors on the ward opposite?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Libby nodded, wringing her hands in troubled dismay. Wondering where he was headed with his statement.

“Ask one of them to cover you.” He said simply

“That doesn’t solve the problem of a pack of rabid and violent vampires stalking the halls looking for me. I could be putting their lives at risk too.” Libby added.

“Darius would have warned them off coming here to kill or feed. It would create far too much risk for his kind being discovered if a patient or doctor was killed.” Adam explained.

“They could disguise their feeding, could they not?” Libby asked with sick dread.

“You medical professionals would question what a savage torn open throat is the result of.” He admitted. “But undeniably, they’d want to cover their tracks. I’m afraid it's no concrete certainty. There is room for manoeuvre.” Adam hushed.

“I could cry off ill?” She thought.

“That’s more like it.” Adam complimented. A smile returning to his lips

“If they saw me leaving they might follow me…” Libby thought suddenly.

Adam fixed her with a sharp sour stare.

“That’s too risky.” He snapped without a second thought.

“What other definate options are we left with?” Libby asked him.

He signed glumly.

“You do _not_ leave my sight. And you will stay stuck to my side whilst we get out of here, do you understand me?” Adam asked harshly. Pointing a stern finger at her.

Libby nodded looking reproachful. Shaking her head for a ‘yes.’ His tone was acidic.

He blinked his eyes shut for a second.

“I’m sorry. That was too brusque of me.” He apologised.

“But you have to understand that, I’m starting to become undeterably smitten with you. To a variably maddening degree. I might add..”

He stepped closer slowly, and dragged a hand through the beautiful red locks he was coming to adore the sight and silky soft feel of on his skin. Looking at her as if she were responsible for single handedly making the earth spin round on it's axis.

“…and the thought of Darius getting to lay his harmful hands on you makes me positively _wild_ with rage.”

He explained in a voice that was barely more than a hiss, and very dangerous. Razor thin, as if his words could shred metal.

She smiled. Putting one hand on the side of his carved face, thumbing his gash of a hollowed cheekbone that could shape and fragment through diamonds.

She placed a tender kiss to his lips. Before pulling away before she got wrapped up in him again. _quite literally_. She thought.

“How are we going to put distance between them, and this place. I don’t have a car. I walked here, and, I don’t think that going out onto moonlit streets is really a safe option for me. I wouldn’t be at all surprised if Darius has my face out on a ‘Wanted’ poster for all of his posse.” Libby explained.

Adam dangled his keys from his thin fingers.

“I have us a ride.” He smiled wryly.

“You literal life saver.” Libby smiled.

“But, I have one more slight hurdle to our daring escape plans.” She added.

“That being?” He asked with pulled-too brows.

“If I am going to get a replacement, I’ll either have to phone their desk, or bleep them. And either way, that requires a phone. But I can only _do_ that from inside the hospital grounds. It’s a closed electrical circuit for the phones.” Libby thought out, showing him her pager in her hands.

Adams eyes sparkled as he thought.

“We use your call to bait them.” He said ingeniously.

“Won’t that be dangerous?” Libby asked with truth in her voice. And a smile on her face.

“Most Definitely.” Adam grinned slightly back to her.

“I’m alarmed to say that Danger mingles along quite nicely with you. Adam.”

She beamed. He _adored_ that beam.

“You seem to be suiting the danger well, _Troublemaking Pest._ ” He lusted. With a wink that made her heart stutter.

She smiled.

“Do we dare?”

She asked, gesturing her hand to outside the corridor. Her palms sweaty as she reached to unlock the door. Her stomach was suddenly tying itself in knots, and cold sweat was starting to edge along her brow.

Adam came to stand directly by her side.

“We dare.” He said proudly. Slowly turning the handle down to open the door silently. 

“And you do not have to fret, my dove. They will _not_ lay one finger on you among them. I will make sure of that, even if it is the last thing I do.” He explained with honesty.

“Try not to make it the last thing you do…” She offered.

He frowned at her, face painted with slight confusion.

“You and me have a date to keep.” She smiled.

His smile twitched upwards.

“Yes we do.” He smirked, close to laughing.

“Here goes nothing…” She whispered, pushing the door outwards slowly. Swallowing.

“Darling…”

Adam whispered, laying a hand atop hers on the door handle.

“Vampires are notorious for smelling fear. Especially when they are hunting, they will be hyper aware of the pheromones you exude when you sweat in nervousness. That is akin to broadcasting your exact whereabouts to them, as they will be able to detect you from further away than you may think possible. As far as you can, try to relax. The - rather mouthwatering - scent of you can be atonishingly strong to them, but it is twice as such when you are nervous. It’s not that I’m saying don’t be. Because they are a twisted group of sick psychopathic murderers, I know. And remember that they will not get to you whilst I am here. Are we clear?” He asked softly.

Libby nodded.

“And if at any point, I say Run. You must. Don’t linger for me. I’d rather you be somewhere safe.”

He hushed into her ear as they slowly drifted out into the cool of the corridor, looking down to the right to see it empty and eerily quiet. She relaxed a little, treading softly and inaudibly. All senses watchful.

But the fact they were watching out for a gang of thuggish vamps made the air seem tight with alertness, and suffocated with terrible trepidation.

Adam slowly clicked the latch shut to the door, and they crept their way up to the desk. Making little, if no sound. Their shoes barely a whisper on the lino floor, their clothes barely forming a rustle.

Libby rounded the desk, picking up the phone with shaking hands and a sick stomach. Pressing each button quickly, but quietly.

Whilst she waited for it to ring, she moved the mouthpiece away from her lips and spoke to Adam.

“You said they can detect my scent, Will they be able to detect yours?” She asked.

He nodded, before flickering his eyes back to the corridor ahead.

“We have noses like dogs. The average human has 5 million scent receptors. Vampires have close to 300 billion.” Adam explained in a hush.

Libby’s mouth gaped, it was astonishing how vast the difference was between him and her.

“Can you prove that?” She asked, for a purely curious medical perspective only.

“The shampoo you use contains Australian macadamia nut oil, argan oil and essence of vanilla extract. Your conditioner is the same brand. As for your body wash you favour Neals Yard English lavender, laced with organic chamomile and oats. Your deodorant is that same brand, expensive, but you adore the orange and geranium scent. You last applied it before you switched shifts and changed into your scrubs, as the scent is fresher. Also, your perfume is also a floral based fragrance, with orange, fresh rose and..” He sniffed lightly again.

“…Grenadine.” He concluded.

She managed to not gape in astonishment long enough to hear someone pick up the other end.

“Hi, who Is this I’m speaking with?” She asked in reverent tones. 

Whilst she chatted, Adam kept his eye down the corridor. Listening for them. A vampires hearing was also something to be marvelled at. The average for a human was around 64 – 23,000 Hz, whereas Vampires were almost triple that amount. And his other senses were trained on seeking them out also. His vision was far beyond the 20/20 perfect clarity, and his sense of smell - as he’d already shown – was alarmingly superior.

He zoned back into what Libby was saying.

“Yeah, it’s um, not very good. I can’t stay out of the bathroom for longer than five minutes. Vomiting roughly, every three minutes, I think it’s a sickness bug. I’m really sorry, but I think it could be contagious.” She lied.

Adam smiled.

“Ok, yes, Ten minutes. Fine. Absolutely, no problem. I’ll probably still be in the loo when you get here. But, thank you, bub-bye.” She put the phone down softly.

She grabbed her bag and coat that was stored under the desk, along with the book he gave her, with the rose sandwiched between the pages. She slipped it quickly into her bag. Moving to step to his side, Not noticing however, that his hand scrawled note fluttered out between the gold pages and dropped under the desk to the floor.

Adam would have heard it. If he didn’t also hear the doors the opposite end of the corridor to them, open and swing shut, as three pairs of heavily footed boots thudded along the lino. He could now see their shadows stripe along the wall adjacent to where he stood 200 metres down from them.

“We have company.” Adam warned.

All they had to do is turn the corner, and spot him. And _her._

Which they did.

Adam watched as Fabian, Nelo and Karpov saw him, and Libby. And their faces launched into sick grins before they started lurching down the corridor, breaking into a run to get to her.

“Go. Libby. _RUN!”_

Adam barked to her, as they picked up speed, he pushed her back behind him as he stood firm, walking backwards to remain a barrier between them and her, as she sprinted her way to the lift.

She slammed her hand into the wall, pressing and quite possibly breaking the open door button, Thankfully, the doors slid open quickly and Libby threw her body through them, shrinking as far back into the lift as she could get, clasping at the hand rail with clammy hands and sweat on her forehead. She had already slammed the close button, and watched with relief as Adam got in with her, his back to her as he glared at all of them stonily through storming eyes.

They were at a full pelt sprint now, growling and snarling as they ran. Fangs down in anger, eyes turning. One of them, Karpov, a chestnut haired muscly brute with scars etched down his face, managed to plunge his hand into the small gap of the lift to try and grab at Adam, a large bowie knife in his hand, attempting to wound him.

Libby gasped, watching that knife sway around close to Adams face, and as he fought to close the doors, the other two tried to stop the heavy metal slabs sandwiching together. Using their hands to pry it apart.

Libby thought quickly, before she snapped off her necklace. She remembered reading a fanciful tale somewhere long ago about Vampires being deadly allergic to pure silver.

So she swerved under Adams thrashing arms, to press and hold the balled up necklace to the back of the hand that clutched onto the knife. She watched in horror as Adam is sucker punched by one of the many pairs of attacking hands, he stumbled back behind her with a trail of blood blooming from his lips. In a split second, all she can hear is nothing but a blood curdling scream shake the rafters and vibrate back of the small silver walls in the enclosed space, as she sees the metal begin to sink into his skin, burning away and blackening the flesh as It dug deep into his hand. The knife instantly clattering to the floor. Adam gave one last defensive kick to the fingers curled around the door, and the door leniently slams together with force as they all disappeared back the other side of it. As did the screams of the burned vamp.

Libby leant back against the cool silver wall, looking at her ruined and blood stained necklace slithered on the floor like a dead serpent. Keeping the lethal knife company as it led there.

She switches her glance across to Adam, who is drawing deep breaths in as he leans back against the opposite wall, grinning at her. The blood on his bottom lip making him look damnably sexy, with a smirk that was all pure roguish rascal.

“Aren’t you a little bag of tricks?” He smiled off to the side wryly.

She let her head drop back against the wall.

“Well. It may have been all easy for you, but now my heart won’t stop racing.”

She smiled through a laugh, wiping a hand across her brow. Closing her eyes, but when she looked back in front of her, there was the unbreachable solid wall of his chest clad in sky blue scrubs, looming very close to her. And he was staring her down like he was a starved man, and she was his ten course meal.

Under the shadow of his unruly hair, Libby watched as his eyes shone like devilled grey glitter back at her. dancing with lust and mirth as he smiled. A leak of blood dripping over his lips.

“I know.” He lusted, reeling her so close, there was nothing but their two touching shirt fronts in the way of pressing between each others bodies.

“I could hear it all the way from over there.” He beamed.

Libbys skin fidgeted with tingles as he brushed his fingers over the thrumming pulse in her neck. She had kissed him and succumbed to that touch enough times to know there was lust based intent behind it.

“Adam. We need to stop getting passionate in enclosed spaces in the middle of mildly dangerous situations.” She spoke with a slow building smile.

He ran his fingers up and across her left cheek, cupping it and bringing her in for a fleeting kiss that still managed to make stars appear behind her eyelids.

As he pulled away, he sighed. Thumbing away the small dab of blood he had gotten on her lips. Closing his eyes, and dropping his head down into the crook of her shoulder. Her kiss was worth enduring the throbbing pain his injured lip caused.

That sigh, eventually turned into a moan. His furnacing breath scorching her shoulder.

“You’ve no idea how much I want you. Its unbearable.” He shuddered in a lustful sigh.

“Even when I’m kissing you. All I can think of, is when I’ll next get to kiss you again. And knowing that I’m parting from you tonight is like agony in my very bones. Tomorrow night, will you bring things, would you stay with me for the evening? I’ll drop you home to get your stuff tonight, and get some rest. But, I just want you near, that’s all I know. I can’t explain myself. I know I should. I know I should be courteous, but fuck the gentlemanly behaviour and rules. _You’re_ my necessity. I’ll _beg_ you to stay if I must _.._ ” He breathed onto her shoulder.

She smiled, nodding and breathing a hushed ‘yes’ into his ear. She couldn’t deny she wanted him too. They were both guilty of wanting so much more of each other, that it nearly hurt.

She felt him crook his smile in a way that made her know he’d heard her very thought.

And his hand dropping to skim down the outside of her thigh. Gripping her ass gently as he had to bite his lip and try not to get hard right now. That particular _problem_ of his, would impede their quick scurry and escape.

As the lift doors dinged open to the basement car park. Libby stroked her hands across Adam’s back.

“Tell me now, quickly, Will I need to bring anything to wear _, in bed?_ ”

She asked, very turned on by having his lean hot body pressed to hers.

                                                                         Adam groaned, _very_ sexily.                                                                        

His answer made her nerves do funny jumpy things across her spinal cord. And her inner she devil practically squealed and swooned with lustful delight.

 

 

“Nothing at all but your smile.” He grinned into her ear.

 

 

 

 


	9. Homes, Promises and Mr 4th date...

 

 

 

Adam pulled up to the curb of Libby’s building. Seeing that it wasn’t a bad looking little place for a person living on their own. The building looked humble and unassuming. A bit like her, he supposed quietly. And that was no bad thing. He liked that.

The low rise building was clustered on a dead quiet street where everyone else appeared to be sleeping. Even the landscape. The squalid little place looked right in it’s place next to many others that mirrored it’s appearance. It was a shabby little grey bricked place, with a fire escape tracking up past all of the windows that faced the street, and a blossom tree twirled in the little breeze there was outside in the midnight air. Stretching up to showcase it’s white petals to the second floor window. It didn’t look like a bad place to live, It was a relatively safe neighbourhood. Go five more blocks down and the buildings would get decidedly shabbier and shoddy looking, and definitely speckled with more bullet holes than here. Here seemed a safer alternative for her, he speculated quickly.

He rolled the car to a stop. Putting the car into neutral and shutting off the engine. He saw this caused her to frown.

He twisted his head to the side and regarded her with a defiant look.

“You really think after the evening we’ve shared together when those violent thugs are out to grab and deliver you to Darius, that I would just drop you at the curb and scurry off home?” He asked with forcefulness.

Libby twitched an alarmingly pretty smile over to him. She was really starting to adore this man, Even with the presence of a few fading bruises and cuts marking her lips and cheeks, she still looked unblemished and stunning. A veritable _goddess._

He reached over and softly carted the pad of his large, uncalloused thumb across her lip. The touch made her tingle and jump. Now, he thought ironically, he had a similar bust on his lip to match hers. Though hers were fading at a remarkably quick rate. All the more reason to make him wonder…

He watched as Libby grabbed her bag and coat that sat at her feet. Placing her hand on the door handle, starting to climb out.

“Come on Handsome, I’ll give you the grand tour.”

She promised sarcastically, She lived in a 10 by 8 apartment, with one bedroom and one bath, and a kitchen smaller than a closet. There was barely anything to show. Swinging herself out of the car. He gave a smirk and followed.

 

~

 

She trudged up the stairs in front of him. The whole place was dark and dank on the inside. Cold but clean. And the stairs made a succession of whining moans as they both trod carefully up them. Adam had to fight hard not to look at her incredible peach-like rear as it wiggled about a few steps ahead of him. It was damned distracting, that.

Eventually she led him to a bright red door, off down a uninteresting grey corridor off the main landing. Coming to a bright red door with a polished set of gold numbers ‘10’ adorning the bright door. It was enough to tell Adam that she wanted a bit of colour and variety in her otherwise bland life.

And as she shoved open the squeaking door and let him inside, he found that she also made the most of what she worked for in life. The apartment was small, that was no secret, but the way she had decorated it made the size seem utterly irrelevant.

It reminded him eerily of his place – a little cluttered, and a little mistrewn. But it was obvious from looking at it for just three seconds that her home was where he heart was. Truly so as a little blur of paws and tawny and white fur bundled itself into her arms as she stepped in ahead of him. He smiled, seeing her interact lovingly with the creature. Who lapped up her fussing and attention, all the while with its tail wagging and obvious fondness for its owner. He stooped, crouching behind her to see the small terrier regard him with caution.

“Oz…” Libby chided in a voice that made her sound like a stern mother. The dog took in her warning with a blink of his deep little dark eyes.

That was before the little thing sniffed his hand, letting out a slight rumble of an uneasy growl and a tiny sniffle, before nudging his coal black wet nose into Adam’s curved open palm. It made him think fondly of the little dog he had back in England, so many centuries ago. Funny odd little creatures dogs, loyal yet naughty, just like that of Adam’s own unruly little dog. _Montague_ , that was his name. He remembered with hazy recollection. Before he knew it, the dog was clamouring for more, rubbing its face into Adams knee and snuffling into the friend, not the foe.

Libby watched Oscar shuffle about into Adam, wanting attention. She smiled at the sight. She hadn’t expected Adam to be someone who socialised well with animals. Especially animals as temperamental as that of her fussy and downright cheeky terrier.

“He likes you. You should be flattered. He doesn’t give his love easily…” She smiled.

Adam looked up and caught her in the crossfire of a foggy grey gaze that made the strength sap from her knees. Pouring away from her bones like water. And his smile that followed was enough to render her lungs quite without air, like two deflated balloons.

“If you used a stern voice like that on me, It’d be highly foolish of me not to listen to it…” he flirted easily. Voice like a honeyed dream.

Would every little flirting advance this angel made on her always leave her quite so without sense? _God, she hoped not._ She thought. _Imagine what sleeping with him would do to her…_

 _Sweet holy lord mother of mary and jesus. Let’s not finish that thought…_ she thinks..

Libby managed a wobbly smile as she averted her eyes and got to her feet. Dusting off her – now weak – kneecaps. Taking in a deep breath and switching on the lights in her place. When it lit up, Adam took a look about once more at her homely place. There was little doubt that the place needed a few fixes here and there, as he could see a bucket placed under a precarious drip in her kitchen windowsill. And the fact that midnight blue paint was peeling on almost every wall, yet she somehow managed to make it work. She had in place numerous panting's and everywhere was strewn with books. She had large vintage woollen rugs to cover the patchy cold floorboards. That he imagined creaked some when she moved her tiny petite frame about the place. He could smell the scent of long since made tea, and her perfume hanging about in the air like bunting. The cold dark windows were guarded by thick green velvet curtains, and she had vases of flowers dotted about the place making the air smell and seem brighter. Peering off into the tiny little side corridor, he could see her kitchen where the smell of tea emanated from. And where the consistent sound of a leak dripping into a metal bucket pattered over the dull thick silence that swarmed her building. Despite the fact that it was autumn outside, and she had many single glazed windows, it managed to remain remarkably warm. He attributed that to the woman herself, rather than any logical explanation.

“It’s not grand, but it’s home. And it keeps the rain out..” she began. But they had both caught sight of the drip catching bucket in the other room.

“Mostly.” She sighed a tad glumly, but optimistically.

Adam smiled.

“I adore it.” He concluded. “If I knew nothing about you, this would give me a rather huge insight into your character.” He explained softly.

She tilted her head.

“Really? Am _I that_ readable?” she smiled, near laughing in shy bashfulness.

“Your place is organised, but cluttered. You strike me as a very neat person, not overly so, but enough to make sure you keep your place looking presentable, but comfortable. Slouchy nearly, so if you did have sudden company at a whims notice, no one could accuse you of laziness.” He said carefully, eyes like fine silver scalpels dissecting the room.

“You also have a lot of life and love instilled in this place. The fresh flowers, the bright fabrics, the artwork on the walls…” Libby watched as his words trailed softly into silence as he came across the picture by the door which was a near mirror image of the woman stood to his right.

“My mother..” Libby explained softly.

Adam tilted his head. She was a striking woman.

“What was her name?”

“Seraphina. She hated her given name, She used to use Sera for short.” Libby smiled.

Adam looked back to the woman in the picture. She had that easy glow of radiance that made her ethereal and beautiful. With a long wave of chestnut coloured hair that mirrored her daughters own shade of fiery auburn locks. In the picture she was smiling with a beautiful little red curly haired girl slung into her arms, the girls eyes like large blue marbles, with a cheeky toothless smile that could only belong to a toddler. Adam looked to her mother again, to see the beaming perfectly white smile was also that of her daughters. As were the burning blue eyes and the general beauty that surrounded her like an aura.

_Again, like mother like daughter. He thought._

“You must miss her terribly.”

Adam said softly, looking across to see her shuffle, slightly uneasily. Bearing your deepest sorrows out to a near perfect stranger would leave anyone feeling as such.

Libby watched as he leaned in and took everything in, he was so inquisitive and curious it made her smile. He was engrossed. Here was mankind conditioned to believe that Vampires were horrid bloodthirsty monsters who needed to be locked away. Yet here was this man, who was possibly the gentlest creature she had ever encountered.

“Every day.” She managed to smile gently. Letting her thoughts sail away.

“What of your father? Would he know of your mother’s passing?” Adam asked kindly.

She gave a wry twitch of her eyebrow.

“I’m not even sure if he knows, cares or is in the land of the living even.” She explained flatly. A slight bite to her voice. Gods help him that slight edge made Adam hunger lustfully to find out how _feisty_ she _could_ go.

“I wrote to this old address we had from London, but no reply. I started writing just after she fell ill. All she wanted to do was see him before she died, but. He never replied. I couldn’t grant her dying wish. And, I always felt rotten for that, but… what can you do? Dad’s ey?” she supposed dryly.

“Your mother never kept in touch?” He asked, shaking away the filth in his thoughts.

Libby shook her head.

“She only ever told me one thing about my father, and I never.. asked her again, after that.” She said.

“Which was?” Adam asked.

Libby smiled.

“So many questions…” she teased, narrowing her blue eyes at him.

“Just trying to get to know my ‘date’ better…”

He lusted with a sinners smile, and there went her knees.

_-again._

“She always told me that he was, beautiful and all consuming. But very cruel…” She stated, relaying her mothers exact words.

Those words ticked over in Adams head. Food for thought, certainly. But for now, he had other matters on is mind, like, for instance…

“What’s through there? Bedroom if I’m not mistaken?” He purred, shooting Libby a look that made her insides turn to goo.

He gestured through the small doorway she was stood in front of. He could make out the corner of a bedframe, the tall frame of a white washed wardrobe, the bathroom door and an armchair strewn with clothes.

But his capacity to take in much more was hindered by the fact that he now found her hands struggling to clasp over his eyes, which was a brave challenge to be taken on indeed, he was close to six foot two, and she barely brushed five nine.

“No. wait, you can’t see my dress for tonight, it’s meant to be a surprise!”  


She insisted. Putting her body between him and the wardrobe, and this forbidden mystery garment. He had missed this kind of playfulness, it reminded him of, sadly, how him and Eve used to be. Libby adored seeing Adam’s genuine smile at her silly antics at wanting to keep her dress a secret. She also had a one of thought that Adam was the kind of guy, whom, if she lived with him. He would seek her out on a rainy lazy day about the house, and coerce her into slow dancing with him, just because he could.

He found laughter bubbling up onto his lips. One at her attempts, and two, she was forgetting his vision was alarmingly clear. He made out a scarlet silk dress. And what he saw of it, he liked.

 _Very much_ _so_

“Ok, If I turn my back? Hide the damn thing?” He smiled.

Libby’s hand slithered away from his eyes and he heard her move about behind him. He could hear her pad across the rugs and the carpet with her neat light treads, he heard the inviting rustle of silk slide and stroke the air as she hid the garment. Closing it inside the wardrobe.

“Done.” She smiled, he turned back around, once again she found he met her with those breath taking grey orbs and that small genuine smile that killed the reliable and sensible nerves in her head.

 _God, I’m really starting to fall for him…_ she thought madly.

She knew it was nuts. She had met him just a mere matter of days ago. And already she could feel her heart warming and melting onto him. Which was such a dangerous thing for her. She had been burned before, crossed in love like every woman ought be. She had done this before, felt herself falling for someone, as they seemed keen and up for getting to know her, but as soon as she started to like them back, all the way up to the third date when she may have loosened her rules and ‘consummated’ the relationship, so to speak, if she felt chemistry between them, they would give her a night she’d never forget, tell her they loved her, that they were mad about her, that she was the one they wanted to marry and spend their lives with. And then, they’d disappear. No calls, no messages. No more fourth date. No nothing. She had never had a fourth date. But right then, she just begged Adam, silently in her own head, to break the pattern, and be her Mr. Fourth Date.

It was true, some of the men, she’d had mediocre dates with. They weren’t perfect, a bit rough around the edges maybe, but that was fine. She was no closed minded snob, she wasn’t perfect either. That much she knew. She was a fat assed single woman who poured coffee and did hospital paperwork for a living. Not exactly a Rockefeller. But, then again, she’d had dates where she thought the men could be ‘the one’ for her. But, sods law, after their ‘intimate’ evenings, she may aswell have turned invisible and fallen off the face of the earth for all they cared. She never saw them again. never saw the same man twice after that ill fated fourth date.

For once in her life. She wanted not to be lonely anymore. She’d had a lifetime of it, and she was absolutely _sick_ of it.

 _Please, Adam._ She prayed _. Because I can feel that I’m starting to fall in love with you, please. I don’t think I can take being by myself, crying, and heartbroken because ot didn’t work out. Once a-sodding-gain. Please, just don’t be like the others…_ she begged.

“Penny for them.”

Adam rasped, seeing her look at him with pain soaking into her eyes, her gentle smile belaying her aggrieved eyes.

But, he didn’t need a penny for them. He had heard them. Word for word. Every awful thought about her solitary bland life. The way she had been treated by the previous men in her life. How lonely she truly was. How broken… It cut him deep. He wouldn’t say to his heart, because he wasn’t all too sure he had one. But if he did, it was crumbling for this woman in front of him now…

He couldn’t help himself. He stalked right across the room and scooped her face up in his large hands, his pale palms taking up the whole of her smooth cheeks as he thumbed a bitter tear away from her lovely eyes.

“I really like you Adam. And I…” She paused, throat and brain choking on her own words.

Both of his thumbs glided up across her cheeks as he stared down into the eyes that looked warmer and deeper than the depths of some tepid Indian ocean worlds away.

“I really like you also.”

He smiled, carting red curls back out of her face. Because he did. He loved everything about her. Her eyes, her laugh, smile, flame hued hair and stubborn temperament. How she could be so shy, yet astoundingly fiery at the same time. How she looked at him, and dammnit all, even how she smelled when he hugged her, or how she felt under his hands.

She was perfect.

Not ‘fat assed’ or ‘bland’ or any of the things she imagined herself to be. She was _wonderful._

“Libby, I think you are quickly becoming the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet, both inside and out. And I do admit I was showing partiality for getting you alone tonight, because, One, I can see a woman who is in desperate need of me showing her how beautiful she is, and I want to make her _feel_ that way too.” He rumbled lustily

“…But second, because she is so damned captivating all I find myself doing when I’m not around her, is thinking what I would do when I am again. Even if it’s just talking about the most stupid things, it’s still being with you, and that thought satisfies me to no avail. So, for the sake of sating me – in more ways than one – you don’t need to worry that I’m going to disappear. Because believe me when I say I’m not letting a treasure like you slip away out of my long and miserable life now you’ve made it so much brighter…” He explained.

Libby’s lips gaped. Before she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

“No one has ever said anything that beautiful to me before..” She spoke after a second or two.

“Promise me you’ll still come tonight?” He asked. Dropping his hands to her waist, but not putting anymore distance between them.

How could she doubt him now she knew how ardently he adored and wanted to be around her?

“How could I not after that little speech..” She smiled gently.

He smiled, looking down to his feet in a manner that could almost be considered sheepish.

“I’ll help you put some stuff together. I promise not to peek at the dress, But I will atleast beg to stay in your company until the sun starts to rise, then I’m afraid I must leave you again.” He explained.

“I understand.” She added.

“… and I also promise not to have overmuch influence on what you do take to mine.” He beamed.

She chuckled.

“I _might,_ believe you.” She supposed, crossing to her dresser to fetch a bag. Just watching him smile.


	10. Notes and Advantages...

 

 

Nelo, Fabian and Karpov were the kind of men who captured all of the attention in the room as soon as they entered it.

It was a strange phenomenon, but to witness it, you could rather liken the three men’s presence alike that of curling black smoke. They seemed to trickle their way into utterly taking control of a room just by stepping over the threshold of it. Exactly the way in which toxic black smoke rippled, and curled and spread its poisonous entity throughout everything it touched. That was what they seemed to do.

To look at, they were an impressive bunch of men. This was the one thought you would grant them all, even before the undoubtable notion of sinful rotten badness each one carried in tow like a trophy. Their giant hulking prescence would not go uneasily unnoticed anywhere, foosteps drumming in carefree synchronisation as all three of them ambled across the club’s empty dancefloor, strolling in from the setting night sky, like they were sculpted out of it. Because they looked like they had been. All three head to toe in nothing but the darkest clothing. Whether this was intentional, or planned, one couldn’t be sure. But no one denyed these men anything, and you certainly didn’t stand in their way if you knew what was good for you.

The first, was the thin but no less charmingly compromised face of Fabian. If he had a surname in his previous life, he’d forgotten it. He didn’t need it when his first name was a formidable among women as it already was.

Because he was always the one who attracted the easily won attention of silly willed women. He was perhaps leaner than that of his two friends, but no less at intimidating. His height clipped just short of six foot four, so he didn’t really need muscles to make him any more forboding than he already was. But it was his looks that made sure he would never go hungry. Ironically for a vampire, he had sun kissed, nicely bronzed mediterranean skin, with thick wisps of lustrious chestnut coloured hair, a couple of strands of such would always swing and fall into his eyes, speaking of such, his eyes were set deep into his face under handsomely arched brows, like two strong lentils above window frames, which bordered a set of large green eyes that are not dissimilar to two clumps of moss. To look at, he would remind you of a fox, the way he moved was cunning and sharp, underlined with the kind of easy grace that came with being as arrogantly confident as he was.

If the first put at all to mind the image of a fox, then this man would put to you an image of a menacing and ungainly waiting vulture. A creature whose very nature, and existence was based on and thrived off death, and had very little room for anything else. He was indisputably the most warped of all his comrades. Karpov Karmenski. And that name should have carried the weight of concrete tonnes to it.

In a past life he was the dubious Russian assasin who could never be killed. But his face made it clear that someone once had a very good attempt on his life. Because he had a jagged scar that puckered the skin from the top of the right side of his forehead, running like bad scarlet stitching all down his face, ending just under the right corner of his lip. It brought to mind a sewing project gone disastrously wrong, whomever had been holding that knife had not intended for his death to come peacefully (which should tell you all you needed to know about Karpov’s icy russian character) and when he leered, the scar twisted and pulsed like it was taking on a mind of it’s own, distorting his face more so than it did already. His face was just as bulky as that of his build, square, thick and muscled, underpinned with brute force that no one would dare challenge. His hair was jet black and cropped short, showing how his penchant for military order overtook his character, his frosty blue eyes were set deep into his face like dulled stones set in long forgotten jewellery, but they always would dart about manically, surveying everyone with a note of heavy distrust.

The third man – but by no means least, was that of Nelo Adamson. And his name certainly carried little and of next to no gravity to it. Matter of fact, that was his specialty, he was nothing special. An all american reject. Kicked out of school, a shady history with narcotics, a type of misguided personality that was easily attracted to the next best thing to get him a fix. Whether that was blood, drugs or sex, or often, a combination of all three. He looked deceitful and thoroughly undependable, but bred of the same kind of easy arrogance that all three men bore in spades. Even though out of the three of them, not a one looked like the kind of man someone could take home to meet their mother, Nelo was the man most likely not to make this title. He had a face that had grown up seeing trouble, and often causing it, not that his face gave any of this away, he was relatively good looking, if a lot younger than both of his respective colleagues, the only thing his face was marred with was youthful charm. He had messily styled brown hair thrown in dissaray across his scalp, curving down into his eyes like awning. Yet his eyes were like two discs of brightly polsihed, walnut coloured wood. His jaw was high and razor sharp, the kind of face and smile that fashion agencies clamoured for, along with a silver nose ring slotted into his left nostril. His smile was white and sparkling, but looked about as appealing as a sharks grin. Hypnotising, but before you could properly savour it, the likelihood was that you were long since past a point of veritable danger. And then would be dead, long before you could even register it.

Darius Talon lifted his head to counteract the heavy drumming strides of his employees crossing the empty dark dance floor to where he sat hunched at the bar, rolling a fresh cigarette in his adroit fingers, spine curved over the bar as he sat facing away from them against the mirrored wall. Looking marginally pissed off – as always he seemed to be lately, chasing after this one woman – and hungry as he watched his useless friends cross to him, coming to a stop in a semicircle around him.

His eyes flickered across all of them in the mirror before he turned, twisting around in the seat to glare unenthusiastically at them all. His eyes taking in the fact that – embarassingly for them – Nelo had a large bruise across one of his fine cheekbones, Fabian looked unscathed, but Karpov had a larg bloodsoaked bandage snaked about his hand. Of which the wound looked gaping, and matted with congealed blood through the white gauze.

“Oh, don’t tell me that she managed to evade you still _and_ succeededto give you a good beating..” He chuckled dryly, and without humor in his tone.

“She wasn’t alone. Again. The phantom defect was with her.”

Karpov spoke slowly as they all watched Darius bring the roll up to his lips and light it, taking a deep moan and a drag. Exhaling as he turned his back to all three of them again. He chuckled in a tone that told them how severly pissed off he was.

The three of them managed not to flinch as their boss picked up a shot glass from the grubby bar and clenched it in his hand until it shattered into sharp little crystals. He screwed his hand tighter, making more splinters of glass crumble in his grip to the bar below. Before he emptied his hand to leave a crumpled pile of jagged diamonds in front of him. As he opened his palm again, there was not even a scratch marking his pale hand. Not one sharp shard had managed to dagger his hand or draw blood.

“Well. You better have something very good for me seeing as one red headed doctor is not in your company.” He warned, voice reed like but still dangerous. His back still to them as he took another slow, languid drag.

 

Fabian stepped forwards and placed a thin slice of white card in front of his boss, atop the spikes and chips of glass, Darius looked down to see spidery handwriting scrawled across the paper, it was a note, which he read, flicking his eyes across the –nauseatingly – penned words. It was the note that Libby had dropped when she picked up Adam’s gift from the nurses station.

 

 

 

_You must derive your lessons in sultry entrapment from the three witches in this tale, as I find myself only all to eager to see you again. despite the situation being what it may. You had witchcraft in your look, dear heart. And I am thoroughly enchanted._

_As for Dinner, yes, is to be my answer. Six sharp, my place. I’ll provide the candle light, if you provide the wine._

_Ever charmed,_

_Adam_

 

 

 

“And?” Darius spoke blandly after reading the pathetic little poem.

“This tells us where she is going to be tomorrow night…”

Karpov shrugged, still clutching his injured hand.

They all three watched as Darius picked up the note, crumpled it into a ball, and smirked.

 


	11. Red Dresses, Warnings, and Wantings...

 

 

 

The sun was not far from setting in the sky when Libby breezed out of her apartment block. Bag in hand. Looking up, she saw the slanted light of the oncoming sunset streak across the sky. Plunging the fiery ball of flame that was the sun into an ocean of swirling crimson and red streaks surrounding it. She smiled as she felt the hot heat of a breeze sail along the street, mapping across the feel of her bare skin as she walked along the sidewalk. She looked like a vision in red. To match the scarlet sunset. The dress she now donned was possibly the only pretty garment that she owned, not to mention most expensive – and unused- shifts at either the hospital or the diner didn’t require her to dress in the luxurious red silk number. It wasn’t a very revealing cut, the dress, but the way she wore with silent confidence and her all too pretty smile was certainly something that held men’s attention to hostage, and made a few pairs of eyes swivel in her direction. It cut away right down her back, and was held in place by a tight red sash tied across her waist, and the skirts dipped and rippled as she moved. The loose red silk clung in all the right places, sticking to her shoulders and her hips, but hanging loose at her back, and her cleavage. Where the back of the dress fell away into an elegant balcony of gathered silk, her pale skin and numerous tattoos could be seen rippling across her skin as she moved her shoulderblades. The scripture of Shakespeare rolling like it was inscribed upon rolling and cresting waves, and the swallows looked like they were taking flight as their wings flapped with the energetic movement of her skin.

It was amazing what the love of a man, a red silk dress, and a layer of dark red lipstick could do for a girl’s confidence.

She hadn’t decided to make herself up overmuch, just a sweep of mascara and some heavy cover up to hide the black bags and fading bruises on her face. And to make the ensemble complete, a slick of dark red lipstick across her mouth. Her hair she had thrown up in a messy straggled manner after having washed it, so now a few remaining curls framed her face prettily. The red tresses now soaked in her peach shampoo fragrance. After Adam had left her the previous evening, she had flopped onto her bed and tried not to dream dirty things of him. Then, after a couple of hours of _restless_ rest, she had sprung up and began to ready herself for tonight's date. But remembering his remark to her after they first met, she kept her appearance simple, and neutral, but effective if she said so herself. As clearly, some others shared the opinion as a small group of guys sat outside a bar whistled and cat called as she breezed past. All she gives them is a pleasurable shiver down each of their spines as she turned and grants them a small sliver of a show stopping smile, nearly laughing demurely through her white teeth and crimson smile. She turns away from their attentions, carrying on her way to Adam’s place, feeling the small silver dangling chain earrings in her lobes jitter at her throat as they hung down as she dashed across a road. Very nearly loosing one of her red heels in the process, but not quite..

She finally makes her way to the not yet familiar street, seeing the small and admittedly shabby looking little house that belonged to Adam. She didn’t mean squalid in a distasteful way, only in the sense that the house looked dark and self-effacing. The garden was unruly, and full, yet neat at the same time. And every blind and window was drawn across, not letting anyone or any light see in, and not letting any view out - not surprisingly – she smiled, she liked it. She liked how the panelled wood of the house was dark, stained a deep purple nearly from the years of neglect to its exterior. She didn’t care, she rather thought there was something so unutterably enchanting about the old ruin – _most possibly_ that it contained her Mr 4 th date inside its walls.

She smiled at the thought as she damn near skipped across the road to get to it. Crossing the sidewalk and sauntering up the porch steps. With an elegant sway to her hips, and her mood as cheery as anything. The dusky hue of night just washing over her now, the sun had just vanished it’s palette of colours across the sky. Night was just starting to ebb in.

 

She got across the wonderfully creaking front porch, and rapped her hand on the door three times. Or, rather, she would have, were there not for the tiniest note pinned to the door. She withdraws her hand, having balled up her fist to knock. And tugs it out from its place of sticking awkwardly out of the letter box.

She unfolded it, to see that it read;

_“Please come in.”_

She rolled her eyes with a smile, still unfailingly polite. As ever. It seemed like something Adam would do.

She twisted the doorknob and pushed the stiff door, peering inside as it creaked open. Slipping inside as quick as a cat for fear of the disappearing suns light that could harm Adam. She tried to calm her stomach, which was fluttering and squirming with nerves, her nose picking up a scent she associated with Adam. Cool clean air, and musky old spice lingering in his hallway. As faded in his home, as it was when it clung to his skin.

As she shut the door after her with a loud groan of the aged wood, as her eyes accustomed to the dim light of his hall. She blinked a few times, seeing that something was littering the floor in front of her feet, dark small round shaped.. She smiled, biting her lip in appreciation, and having the impending feeling that she was being thoroughly wooed.

 _Rosepetals._  

Because she stepped further in to catch the sickly sweet smell of the flower as she did. Seeing that they were scattered across the floor, leading under the living room door, under which she could see a sliver of candlelight flickering across the floor. She steps softly over the tiles, heels clacking, cushioned marginally by the petals underfoot. She presses her hand to the door, to see there is another note pinned there.

_‘open the door, my dear, I know you **must** be curious by now’_

She smiles as she pushes it to swing open to see the room ahead of her. The trail of rose petals led to the rectangular table in the room, which had laid out on it, at one end, a whole array of foods. She could see exotic fruits, cold meats, fine French cheeses, and a bottle of expensive looking red wine next to a tall slim wine glass. The other end, sat a single wine glass filled with something she’d rather not know about. And there was a huge bunch of red roses in a vase on the table, aswell as the petals scattered across the floor. And the lighting was flickering, as it was nothing but many candles placed all across the room. On the table, perched precariously on bookshelves, adorning every spare speck of room on surfaces that he could find.

And then her eyes went to him. He was wearing that scarlet shirt again. the one she thought made him look pale and sinful as hell. It went so accordingly with the pale hue of his fair skin, and the stark contrast of his long dark hair. And on those long crickets legs he wore a pair of dark jeans, his feet bare, as he usually was at home. She discovered. He looked grounded, and happy. His sleeves rolled up, and where his shirt was undone across his pale sternum, she could see a couple of bohemian necklaces resting against his skin. He looked as handsome to her eyes, as he always did.

He turned as she entered, straightening from leaning over to light another candle. His mind stuttering to process as he caught sight of her. All he could think was, that he was glad she had shielded the dress from him yesterday, because the sight of her was just too incredible to spoil by having a preview.

The red silk clung to her hips and waist, flaring at her thighs, and shimmering with the light of the candles as it stopped swaying as she stood. It was also loosely hung across her cleavage, which was bared beautifully by the cut of the dress. It managed to be so secretive, yet so revealing all at the same time. A true oxymoron. And he didn’t even need to get started on how much favour the red colour did for her skin, and it simply set her fiery coloured hair and blue eyes aflame. He watched as she smiled across to him, red lips stretching out wide in a way that made him want to _claim_ the pliant things with his own.

“The rose petals are a lovely touch..”

She reminded him softly, standing the overnight bag in her hands, down to the floor.

He smiled.

“Well. This is finally your much anticipated fourth date. I figured I may aswell make it one to _remember_ …”

He smiled in explanation, moving closer to her. Purring softly his words…

“Oh, I’m sure I won’t _ever l_ et this date fade from my memory..”

She assured moving closer too.

“Better not.”

He rasped with a gorgeous dominating smile as he got to her. Clasping her lithe frame to his chest, her arms going about his neck as his went about her back and he kissed her, hard. His right arm focused on keeping her pressed close to his front, whilst his left came up to cradle the side of her face as they kissed with such ferocity it left them both panting and weak when they pulled apart.

“Hello.”

She sighed when his lips finally let her go, their foreheads practically touching, each others breaths furnacing the other cheeks. Making their skin flush with heat.

“Hello darling.”

He breathed, staring down to her passion bruised lips for a moment, before flitting up to her lust blown eyes. She fought not to moan as his hand slid sensually down from her neck, coming about to brush over her hot skin under the dress, smoothing down her waist to rest on the full curve of her smooth hip. Why did his touch always leave her giddy and hot?

_And wet…_

She thought crudely. Feeling the sticky heat of moisture pool at the apex of her thighs.

Adam’s lips curved into a leering smile, staring down at her like he wanted to throw down and ruin her right there where she stood _. Over and over til she couldn’t take any more…_

“I hope you brought your appetite..”

He added.

_Not just for food…_

His mind threw in dirtily.

He could almost detect the scent of her hot arousal in the air between them.

“I can see that. Strawberries, champagne..”

She smiled, looking off to the table to their left, her arms still crossed about his neck. That was before she stared back into his hypnotising grey eyes once more.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Adam? Feeding me all these aphrodisiacs?” She asked, flirty smile at her lips.

He grinned.

“I thought we had better have a go at some sex before we _rush_ into all this dating..”

He grinned, winking, giving her that side wards smile that truly made her knees wobbly, and her brain like alphabetti soup.

Libby raised one brow in the silent notion of ‘Oh-really-now?’ at him.

“You feel the need to test our sexual compatibility before we date? How very wise of you…” She added.

He nodded, moaning a small ‘mm-hhmmm.’ In agreement.

“No point having the whole relationship sullied and tense, ruined by all the unbreachable sexual tension. May aswell start with sex and work our way up from there..”

He explained in a sexy gruff, but as he spoke his lips swerved to pluck a heated path of small kisses up her throat, getting those lovely strands of curled red hair in his way, able to detect the scent of her peach shampoo that lingered in its silkiness. And he could smell the scent of the body butter she had lathered onto her skin, fused with the gorgeous aroma of her blood circulating through her veins. But this was a situation where lust was winning over hunger by a mile.

She nearly whined as he pulled away from the blissful heat of her peaks and curves. Leaning over the table to grab something, she noticed her body felt cold and bland without him pressed to her front. She watched as he picked up a tiny bowl of strawberries, cradling it in his long fingers. She smiled as he crossed back to her, and held the plump fruit up to her lips, she looked down at the ripe red fruit in his hand, and suddenly, she felt an overwhelming sense of hunger take her. _But, it was not,_ she noted, _for the fruit._ He was making this simple thing far too erotic by staring her down hungrily with burning lusty silver eyes.

She stepped forwards, the tiniest fraction, closing her lips around the fruit, taking a bite of it, her hand coming in front of her lips as the juices flowed down from her mouth. Which she managed to catch with her tongue. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, making sure she licked away all of the juice from dripping down onto her dress. The air was so thick with tension and sparking sexual want, they could have put a proverbial knife _through it._

She smiled, somewhat largely. Seeing his grey eyes and his smile leer hungrily at her.

“Now see what I mean about the sexual tension?” He asked, cheeky brow drawing up as he grinned a closed mouth smile at her.

“Point taken.”

She smiled, hand still over her mouth as she let the sweet fruit slide down her throat. He laughed, popping the cork on the champagne and pouring her some into a perfectly sleek arched wine glass. She watched as the taupe coloured fizz tingled into calmness in the cradle of the glass, and he handed it to her.

“Thankyou.”

She accepted, taking a small sip, feeling the sharp bubbly taste spear her tongue, mingling accordingly with the sweet taste of the strawberry lingering in her mouth. A sinful combination, strawberries and champagne.

“The best combination, I find, like a timeless classic…”

He spoke up, inviting her to sit down as he picked up his own glass and took a small sip.

“About that…” She asked.

He turned to her with a searching look, his back to her for a moment as he drank.

“I seem to have a thought in my head, and then you finish it aloud. How can you do that? Supernatural abilities?” She asked.

He grinned like a fox, looking a tad sheepish, but not sorry for it at all.

“Something like that.” He eluded.

“Shame I can’t get inside your head. Find out what you _truly_ think…”

She admitted, beaming, as she curled up on the comfy worn sofa, folding one knee under the other. wine glass resting on the arm of it.

“You’d be appalled.” He promised.

She raised a brow, smile on her face questioning his words.

And then she heard something echo inside of her head.

_“I would adore to fuck you senseless right there, where you sit."_

Libby bit her lip.

"Is that all?" she asked.

Adam raised one brow.  

_"If I could have it my way, darling, I would bend you over the back of this sofa and shag you until your throat is raw from screaming my name, and I cannot hold out for one more single thrust."_

She blushed, biting down her lip as he tried to suppress her smile.

“That won’t happen all the time” he reassured her.

“You only hear what I want you to hear.” He beamed wolfishly.

“ A handy trick.” He bestowed.

“I’m full of handy tricks.” He boasted.

“You promise?”

She asked in a sultry way that made him laugh.

“You’ll find out, later.” He promised her.

“I was thinking, earlier. And this actually is our fourth date..”

She supplemented as he sunk down onto the sofa near her.

“I suppose it is…”

He thought kindly, smiling across to her. Sitting courteously near her, one hand holding his glass, Libby’s eyes flitted down to see the dark swirling crimson liquid slop too heavily around the glass for it to be wine, and she could detect the faint coppery tang that gave away exactly what it was.

“It depends on if you count our first meeting at the Diner as a date…” She continued.

“All I did was serve you coffee and punch Darius in the face…”

She regaled, sipping her champagne and looking ahead as she did.

Adam’s eyes never left her face as she sipped.

“I didn’t tell you how aroused I was by the prospect did I?” He told her.

“The coffee pouring?” She teased with a smile.

He gave her that sideways grin.

“The punching Darius part.” He conveyed.

“Grown used to my humour and wit yet?” She asked.

“Not all entirely.” He offered. Leaning forwards and tipping one curl of red hair back from her eyes.

“I daresay I will in time… _regrettably_.” He teased now, smile tipping wider.

“Brute.” She smiled.

“You’ve no idea.”

He grinned darkly, voice so rasping and deep it could drill for oil, eyes swiping down to take in the sight of her pale smooth very lengthy legs. He wanted the glide the long things under his big wide palms right that _very_ second.

Libby’s stomach felt like it dropped to her toes and bounced back up at that.

“Course, I think our second date was substantially more date-like..” He stated.

“How so?” She asked curiously

“You ended up in my bed.” He lusted.

“Alone though..”

She blushed, reminding him, as she sipped more champagne.

“An abhorrence never to be repeated, I assure you. If you grace my bedroom again with your presence any time in the near future, I will be damned if I’m not right there with you in it. Be it the room, or the bed..” He promised.

“How gentlemanly of you.” She smiled softly.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you were inside my head right now.”

He smiled, taking a sip of his own…beverage. Tongue rolling across his lips as he finished. The sight left Libby weak.

“You never know, I could find it, somewhat amatory..”

She supposed. Fiddling with the stem of her glass shyly before she looked up and caught his gaze.

“Really?” he warned her.

“I’m not as demure as I often appear…” She promised.

His groin tightened at her tone and insinuation.

“Seeing as we can’t avoid the subject of sex tonight for anything in the world, why don’t you humour me and tell me what you like..” He asked, standing down his, _very red wine_ , and moving closer to her, leaning towards her, eyes looking parched, but also giving off a vibe, which told her, that if he really wanted too, he could strip her out of that dress, right here, and right now. And have his way with her, if he felt so inclined.

“What I like?” She checked, making sure her ears hadn’t deceived her.

“In bed.” He clarified.

“Or, indeed, wherever you chose to conduct your sexual liaisons. You could surprise me and be very _wild_ in that respect.” He offered. “Not just confine sex to the bedroom.”

She thought for a second, wry smile left on her face.

“Well.” She began, and she couldn’t believe her brain was letting these words fly out of her mouth, but nonetheless, they did.

“I like it when, a man would, seduce me slowly..”

She explained, leaning closer to him, her voice quiet and reverent. Hushed even…

“Elaborate for me…”

Adam rasped. Seeing she swallowed as she leaned closer.

“I like it, well, I _love_ it, when someone would, gently, almost _painfully s_ lowly, just brush their fingers down my spine, or my shoulder’s, or my neck even. Especially when I wasn’t expecting it…” She explained.

As she spoke, she genteelly trailed the index finger of her right hand, torturously, down Adams exposed forearm. Feeling his skin was cool to the touch, and his skin began to ripple with gooseflesh, her touch trailed off at his wrist, skimming down his middle finger as his eyes sprang up to hers.

And, _oh, how they were burning for her._ And _her alone._

Her touch made him want to do the complete opposite to her. Instead of carrying her lovingly to the bed and taking all night and a great portion of the day beyond it, to just explore her. Map her out with his lips. Slowly and carefully take her with sweet pleasure and gentle, lulling and soothing aftercare, so he could love her slowly, and gather every moan he earned. Holding her in his arms as they drifted to sleep. But now, the beast inside of him is starting to win, because he wants that dress torn to un-repairable shreds, her utterly naked so he could sample that enticing wetness that he could detect dripping down her thighs right now, and he doesn’t know what other wordly willpower is stopping him from slamming her roughly up against the wall and pounding her til she passes out from climaxing. He was torn, as ever, between the gentleman, and the animal.

He could love her, cherish her, worship her, claim her gently and make love to her so tenderly it made his heart ache.

Or;

He could give her a bed breaking, sheet ripping, ass smacking, hair pulling, sweat dripping, loud screaming, neck biting orgasm that made her _know_ she was his.

And, as ever. He was not sure, at this point. Which side would win…

“What else do you like?”

He growled, swallowing as he looked at her intently.

She bit her lip, unsure of how to approach her next words for fear of being held in new regard as a floozy.

Adam _couldn’t_ have that. Now. Could he?

He sprung up, slowly. In a controlled manner, and soothed his cool hands down her bare arms. When getting to her elbows, he tucked them in his hands and moved her so he could tuck her little slender frame to his front, wrapping an arm about her back and cradling her close to his chest.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll have to kiss it out of you.”

He purrs into her ear, hot breath flowing down her throat in such sinful goodness, she has to press her thighs together a fraction to stem the wetness his actions were causing.

“What a wicked punishment.”

She gasps before his lips sealed across hers again. He couldn’t help himself. Every time he kisses her he is reminded that he has a heart. Because it would then hammer away wildly in his chest, flaring with passion for her when his mouth met hers once more. Her lips are smooth and supple and he nearly growls in want for her, pushing her back down to the sofa below her, one hand going to her rounded thigh and bending it so her leg hooked up and over his waist. And lord help him, the way she arches her back and curls into him is enough to make him sure he’ll rip her clothes off when they come to sex.

When his lips break away from hers, he sneers in delight as it is _his_ name that is being torn in ragged moans from her lips.

“A-Adam.”

She groans breathily, her eyes wide with lust after she opens them. So they are nothing but little rings of blue pushed outwards by her sparkling black dilated pupils. And her lips. Her lovely _lovely_ lips, are battered and discoloured a dark red from where his had kissed her lipstick away. He’s sure his own mouth is of a similar state. Smeared with lashings of red lipstick.

He takes a second to survey this ravishing creature pinned underneath him, the silk dress flared out below them both, trailing sexily over the side of the sofa as they lay there, pressed together. His hand comes up from under her neck, to trail one lone finger down the back of the column of her perfectly delectable neck. Brushing over the stray curled red hairs at her nape. Watching as she smiled at him, she fought to try and not lean into his touch like a pet vying for attention when he touched her. The damn man would only have to walk into the room, and she’d be turned on. She had a uncanny feeling the sex, when they came to it, would be nothing short of _sinful._

Adam chuckled down at her lovingly.

She swallowed.

“You heard every word of that didn’t you?” She asked shyly.

He smiled wider.

“A bit.” He admitted, narrowing his eyes for a second. Bracing himself up over her.

She clasped one hand down her face in embarrassed shyness. Adam scooped it up in his own and placed a kiss to the underside of her palm.

“This may come as a shock, but I don’t often divulge details of my sexual preferences to anyone but my own brain..” She admitted.

“I think I can handle it.” He assured her.

“I- I like it rough, sometimes.” She began.

“Not in a tie me up, whip me, and treat me mean kind of way. I also can’t stand being slut shamed during sex. But, I love when a man shows me how dominant he can be, and how beautiful he thinks I am, how he could have me any way he wanted and knows he can at the drop of a hat. A bit of ardent dirty talk never hurt anyone, and I just want to be made to feel that I’m, appreciated and…”

“…Wanted.” He finished for her.

“There you have it.” She declared.

“You’re worried that I will not want you.” He asked.

She swallowed. And nodded.

It was a tiny little insecurity, but it was true. She had been shoved aside and forgotten by every man she’d had the heart to fall for, or like even. Even though he assured her he was going nowhere, well, it’s not as if she’s never heard those words spoken before…

All of the insincere, _‘I’ll never leave you’s’_ and _‘You’re the one for me’s._ The very words that would roll round her head and torture her after they would stand her up, inevitably, on that dreaded fourth date. And now she could feel her heart, and body, were aching for the man on top of her. And before she could give it up, and melt to him. Her brain tried to protect her by serving up a previous example of what had happened other men had the gall to discard her. She’d be on her own, again. Crying, lonely. And sobbing in her cold dark flat with no one but Oz laying across her feet, whining for her to cheer up.

Her thoughts were dashed when Adam leans down to place a single kiss on her lips, but the way his arms wrap around her, and the way she if left quite without breath, and keening into him as he steals all her senses, tells her that he would thoroughly like to contradict those awful words of hers.

Mercifully, he pulls away to swerve those gorgeous lips of his to her ear.

“I don’t ever wish to hear you think I don’t want you. I _ache_ for you, Libby. I pain in ways I never knew I could pain. I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you in the Diner. When I walked in, that silly blonde friend of yours seated me, and attempted to flirt with me, I feel I should mention...”

Libby would be sure to give Lindsay a good _clip_ around the ear for that when she saw her next…

“And then I heard you speak. And it was like I finally understood what it was to _hear_. And my Darling, when I saw you walk round that counter, were I allowed it my way, I would have slammed you into it and taken you right there and then. I perished when I knew your name after you talked to me. It was like my heart – heaven forfend If I have one – started to beat. And then later when Darius was trying to get you. I held you in my arms on that pavement, and I had _never_ wanted a woman more. In all my long life.” He assured her. Grey eyes gleaming deep into her own.

She gently reached a hand up to skim softly down his cheek. He tilted his head into her touch.

“I think you’re too good for me, Adam.” She smiled in sincerity.

“How convenient, I’m far _too bad_ to belong to anyone else…”

Back was that wolfish grin on his lips..

“Anything else I should be privy too in regards to you?” He asked cheekily.

“None I can think of.” She smiled.

“Ok. Would it be perhaps easier if I mentioned something, to do with bedroom activities, which you would then dismiss or embrace for me…” He asked.

“I accept the challenge..” She grinned, eyes gleaming in lust. Just as his were.

“Bondage?...” He asked.

“Never appealed.” She winced.

“Handcuffs?”

Her stomach flipped.

“Always appealed.” She gasped in a breathy rush.

“Hot wax?”

“Painful, and Messy” She waved off.

“Blindfold…”

“Boring.” She admonished.

“Whipped cream?”

“Very _naughty_.”

She grinned, shuffling under him. The Insides of her upper thighs were _very_ drenched now. The crotch of her knickers was _sopping._

“Lingerie.”

“Very _, nice_.” She complimented.

“Depends on the lingerie.” He added in afterthought.

“Though something tells me you’d look far too stunning in something simply cut. No need for frills, bows, lace or frippery. It should only get damaged when I _tear_ it off you anyway..” He eluded. Nipping past her ear.

“Thank you kindly for the warning.” She beamed. Fighting a bone deep groan of pleasure that wracked her very core.

“Voyeurism.” He continued with a grin.

“Creepy.”

“Shower sex.”

“Hot. And I don’t just mean the temperature of the water.”

He chuckled, the sound lustful and dark.

“Threesome?”

“Begs a need for crowd control”

Again came that chuckle of his. 

“I’m glad you think so. I can’t even face the thought of sharing you with anyone else.”

“Then why did you ask?” Libby probed with a smile.

“Seeing where your boundary’s lie…”

He explained. Taking a curl of her red hair and twiddling it between his fingers. Following the silky fire coloured curl with the tips of his fingers.

“Knife play.”

“Homicide.”

“Biting.”

“A Necessity.”

She smiled, biting down her lip.

“Kissing your neck.”

He growled, leaning in to enforce said action. His breath scorching her supple skin, making it flush.

“Devastatingly vital.” She moaned.

“Biting across your shoulders.”

“Imperative- _Oh!_ ”

She moaned as he sank his jaw down into her skin, making her body fidget with pleasure, and her knickers only got all the more wet because of it.

“What about kissing my way down your spine, nipping at your back.”

He asked, mouth by her ear, his hand wandering up across her collarbone as he followed it with those deep orbs of grey eyes.

“Quite Crucial.”

“You like being bitten? Oh, My love, I daresay I shall oblige you in that indulgence _ten thousand_ _times over_.”

He lusted, smiling into the wonderfully scented column of her neck.

“Do I take it from your reaction that you _love_ being given _love bites? Dear heart_?” He asks.

Despite the fact that his nuzzling lips sucking at her skin were making her eyes roll back in her head, she managed to let a small ‘yes’ slide out from her lips.

“Perfect.”

He grinned. Hands sliding down the valley of her smooth skinned breasts, to rest atop her ribs, hearing her heart flutter wildly and her breath stutter and catch in her lungs.

“You’re perfect.”

He leered, sucking down on her neck once more, She gave a loud moan, bucking herself up and into him. Her reply was not one of dispute or quarrel, like earlier. Now, It was a whining plea as he kissed her. His fingers were cool, and she tingled with gooseflesh every where he touched.

It was a loud shove inwards to his front door that startled them both, a loud thudding noise. Adam’s head whipped round fast and alert, through the open door and out into the hall, looking to the front door, hearing that many pairs of footsteps were creaking about on the porch the other side of it.

Libby heard too, you’d have to be deaf not too. Matter of fact, people five streets away would wonder what it was..

“Adam.”

She asked warily, the settled bubble of love and seduction and sensual-ness that had surrounded them seconds earlier, now, had shattered. Something low in Libbys gut lingered, telling her that it wasn’t right.

Adam sensed it too. He was on top of her, he should be feeling pleasured and aroused. But now, he felt like his skin was crawling, and something was definitely off kilter.

He stood, quickly but calmly, the balls of his feet touching the floor as he stood. Listening to hear there were four people crowded around outside, all of them wearing heavy boots. One was very heavy and muscled, and the three others were slighter, more wiry in build.

His blood started to run cold, and fear spread through him like ice, and anger coursed through his veins like simmering coals.

 _Darius Talon_. 

Adam crossed out the hallway and to the door. Libby stood behind him, starting to cross the room aswell. Before he spun and gave her a look that told her to halt right where she stood.

Luckily, he was able to secure the chain lock across the door, before he acted.

“What do you want?”

He snarled through the wood that was the only barrier between a demon and an angel.

“It’s not a question of what, but _who,_ I want.”

Snarled back the needles and silk like voice that made Libby’s stomach shrivel up in fear at hearing who it was he wanted. She had a feeling she knew who he wanted _very well_.

They were about five ten, blue eyes, red hair, hourglass shaped body, big ass, huge tits. Answers to the name of Libby…

“Not winningly convincing are you.” Adam growled back.

“I know she’s in there Adam, I can detect her _scent_. And I know she can hear me. I also know that she sauntered out tonight in a rather _lovely_ silk red dress to come here to meet you, under the pathetic falsehood of a date.”

Libby swallowed. Fear definitively the only thing she could feel now.

“My, what a lot you know.” Adam, granted. “But that does not mean you’ll get her.” He added.

“Animals like us, Adam, do not, _date._ We _hunt_ , we _have,_ we _kill_.” Darius stated.

“As I now she can hear me, does she also know that you’ll drain her of blood when you _fuck_ her.” He spat.

Adam slammed his fist into the door, angrily, making Libby flinch.

“ _Do not_ do me the _dishonour_ of being grouped into the same category as _you._ ” Adam seethed.

“Just because you bed and slaughter anything with two X chromosomes and a wet place to put it, does not mean I ever will. Especially _not her_.” Adam added in a hush.

He looked back through the hallway and the open living room door to see her look at him with big fearful blue eyes.

He wanted to hold her then, and take all the pain away.

He turned his anger back on the door.

“You think you’re powerful, Darius? Do you? Because it seems I have someone you want, and you don’t. And as long as there is breath in my tainted lungs I will not let you so much as _look_ at her, let alone _touch her_ , do you understand. You may be king and high commander elsewhere, but your authority stops here, with me. You’ll _never_ have her. _She is **mine**_ **.** And so help me god, you hurt her or even attempt taking her from me, then it will be your _fatal mistake._ I will hunt you down, I’ll make you feel such pain, you will wish you were dead and buried. And then I’ll rip out your spine and make you watch…” He hissed through the door.

There was nothing but silence the other side of it.

“Don’t cross me Darius. You won’t live to remember it.”

Adam spat through, before came one last enraged snarl and kick at the door, before all four footsteps creaked away down the porch and out into the black night. Just as silently as they had come.

He turned and braced his back to the door, dragging a deep breath into his lungs to try and dilute his throbbing anger.

Libby was still stood floundering in the middle of his lounge, looking a little scared, but thoroughly heartened at his words.

That was before she whispered two little words with a demure smile…

“I’m yours?” She asked.

What happened next was so inevitable, and fast, that Adam barely knew what his brain and feet were doing, But. The traitorous things were in accordance with his heart.

And that wanted her more than _anything_ he had ever wanted before.

He crossed back through, padding silently across the rose petals and the worn carpets. And when he got to her, he wasted no time in wrapping himself around her, and holding her close, granting her a kiss that made her see stars behind her closed eyelids, his lips claiming her own roughly like he had wanted too from the second he had seen her tonight.

She whimpered breathily onto his lips, and at that point. Clinging onto him. And now, he knows which part inside of him had won…

 

It was The _Animal_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next comes some serious, fucking smut, I assure you! x


	12. Animals...

 

 [Seriously, I would *HIGHLY* recommend listening to this, it is the inspiration behind this chapter, and it is nothing short of SINFUL, give it a listen....](http://tomhiddlestonsoundalike.tumblr.com/post/100497098411/warning-nsfw-contains-rough-sex-and-lycanthropy#notes%20)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adam lifted her clean off her feet, cradling her into his body as her lovely legs dangled down by his hips, and her arms struggled for dear life to hang onto the back of his neck as she is nearly ploughed through the wall of his living room as he slams her back to it. Still kissing her with all the lust he could muster, and he could muster _a lot_.

She groans as his mouth tugs away from her lips brutally, his teeth wasting no time at all in succeeding to find her neck, and sinking his teeth down into it, this makes her utterly weak for his desire. Head thrown back against the wall, toes curling and eyes closed as she moaned loudly, one of her hands latching into the back of his raven’s hair, tugging _hard._ She can now hear him groan and grunt against her neck, and where her legs were parted either side of him, she could now feel the stiff burgeoning of his erection start to grow prominent at his thighs, under the stiff dark denim, that was shamefully pressed right up to her sopping crotch, making her whine all the more for him.

“God, I’ve dreamt of this, _so many_ fucking times, but it pales in comparison to the real thing…”

He snarls, pulling away from her neck to see that he had left so many dark indents etched deep into the pale supple column of her throat, and a couple where her shoulder met up to join her neck. She looked glorious, _marked as his_.

She manages to summon the willpower to open her eyes and meet his eyes as he scrutinizes her lovingly, and wantonly. He wants her right here and now, as he finds some of her hair had come loose, curling down in front of her eyes, drifting up in the path of her breath as she moaned raggedly, making those delectable breasts swell up and down from her chest, and it delights him to see one of her shoulder straps had slithered down to rest on her upper arm. He could also make out the shape of her nipples puckering up with desire under the thin silk, meaning she hadn’t bothered in putting a bra on. _He could have such fun with that…_

_He has to have her. NOW._

She looked like some desirous goddess come to life, searching for his lust. And he, the pitiful and weak willed mortal would oblige her til the ends of the earth in that regard. Perhaps that's what spurred him on, was the unspoken fact that this was such a dangerous thing. She was frail and fragile, he could so easily break her and harm her, yet he wanted her like mad. His lust for her was a dangerous thing, and she should not seek it out, because he could cause her such pain or such pleasure. Worse than that, he could kill her in the blink of an eye. Adam wouldn’t go as far to say it was _forbidden,_ but on the other hand there's something _so clandestine_ about that. They shouldn’t do this, but here they were. She shouldn’t be longing for a demon such as him in the shadows, yet, she was here under him, seeking him out to play in the dark.

But despite the thrumming urgency that his brain and body is practically pulsating with. A deep sense of calmness washes over him, still, the animal inside him was winning over his lust. Because when his lust took him, he was a _beast._ Nothing but sinew, and muscle and animalistic hunger and need for sating, his goal was her submission and pleasure. And he could have it _any way_ he wanted it. And she had already disclosed she would _thoroughly_ enjoy that.

He lets her legs slither down to the floor either side of him, spinning her round roughly and making sure she did exactly as he wanted her too. Which meant she now had her back to him as he pinned both her hands, pressed flat to the wall in front of her, his hands then slid upwards, outside her wrists and up along her arms, before they slithered over her shoulders and came to rest on her back, one palm pressed to each one of her shoulderblades. Encased under velveteen pale skin, and all of her inked tattoos.

He examined each one, eyes flitting along the text that he knew so well. Fingers idly tracing over each one of the artistically done swallows, following every feather. He lingers there for a second. Before his eyes locate the thing that was his true goal. The zipper of her dress. Even though he would have very much liked to have dug his fingers into the fabric and hear the sweet sound of it shrieking as he tore it to bits, it was a fine dress, most likely to be expensive, and It was far too nice to ruin. He wanted her in it again. Perhaps that Is something he could indulge her in though, buy her a nice dress with his own money so he could tear it off her when he wanted. Damage be damned, the pleasure he could give her from it would make them both forget he had brought it for her.

His eyes slide up the back of her neck, seeing that lovely build of her slender throat marked to one side with angry red bites which he would make sure turned black by tomorrow. His eyes held still for a moment looking at the side profile of her face as she faced away from him, that pale skin enhanced by the colour of her hair, coiled into pins that she had slid into her hair to keep it up. She was too enchanting, he’d fear he’d get lost in looking at her one day…

His pale fingers grasp the zip, and slowly pull it down, him biting his lip as the pleasurable action gave him the sight of more of her skin. A new path of it he had never seen before, right down her lower back, he could see the dips and troughs of her spine. And how her back flared out to form her mouth watering ass, which his left hand now goes to. Gripping the supple and fleshy cheek in one hand, and squeezing, feeling his cock twitch at the action as he longed to bury himself inside those curves of hers. And he hears her gush out panting breaths as he does this. Grouped with groping her ass, and flitting those cool fingers across her back. Her back was a sensitive hot spot, and now, due to his actions, her arousal had suceeded in dripping down the inside of her leg. He had got her _that_ wet.

And he could sense it too, the essence of her scent picked up by him, and he is very much looking forward to having her spread eagled on his bed, naked and having her thighs clasped wide in his hands, as he samples that enticing wetness as she screams his name, he could do _sinful_ things to her with his tongue alone. His cock stiffens at that image too. But, first things first…

His hands clamp to her hips, bringing her round to face him again, seeing her swallow as she is brought back around. Her eyes wide and dark with lust, cheeks flushed pink. Baring down her teeth on her lip as her skin flushed with gooseflesh. He smiled lightly at her, his eyes damn near the colour of shining steel now, she already knew they blew wide and shone like polished coins when he was hungry, or aroused. What made it all the more beautiful, was the fact that under the shadowed brim of his hair, his eyes still managed to spear into her own like roused beacons.

She gusts out another breath between her lips as his fingers go to hook under the remaining red strap of her dress, the other had already been slid down her arm by his rough actions. And now, she nearly whines as the slow rush of him pulling it down is like _an endless_ kiss to her skin. And as he had loosened the zip that held the gathered waist tight in place at her back, she knows what he is after, and she waits in deliciously slow anticipation for it.

“”Don’t think ill of me as I say this, but I can’t wait to be your first. I promise I’ll attempt at trying not to be too rough with you.” He lusted.

Libby looked confused.

“My first?” She said in bewilderment.

“I’ve _been with_ , other men Adam…I’m not a virgin, even though it has been a fair _few_ years since I last, um… _Ahhh.Oh_.”

She groaned breathily as he kissed and sucked a path down the un-marked side of her neck that he would make sure would be riddled with love bitten and black marks by the morning.

“How many years?” He groaned, his hand slipping up over the loose silk to brush enticingly over her stiff nipples. She bucked into him, moaning.

“Um, _oh, god._ Urrh, about, um _, six_ years…”

she struggled as his hands brushed over her again, making her eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

“That’s far too long, for my liking, dearest. That’s almost lunacy for someone as _exquisite_ as you..”

He rasped, licking the shell of her ear, she bit her lips.

“I look forward to showing your innocent body what it has _sorely_ missed…”

His hands smoothed down the sexy curve of her partially bare back. Her skin the polar opposite of his own, as it was furiously hot to his cool touch.

“Adam…”

She gasped trying to contest her innocence again, as he bit her collarbone, hands scrabbling for his shirt to hold on tight. Fisting it under her fingers in her vice like grasp that his lips were causing.

“I know you’ve been with other men. But have you ever been with a Vampire?”

He asked, words slithering huskily into her ear like audible pleasure, bringing to her mind the image of primal, sheet clawing sex.

“Well, N-No. _This_ would be a _first_.”

She gasped, his lips leered close to her chest, placing a soft smack of a kiss to her sternum. Dangerously close to her breasts as his lips lingered, placing a succession of kisses lower down.

He chuckled after placing a kiss to the beginning of her ribs. Under her smooth pale sternum now. Pulling the dress down to achieve his aim.

“Then you know nothing, of what it is to be _fucked._ ” He promised her.

She gasped, trying to not clamp her thighs together, a new flood of wetness that matched biblical forty-days-and-forty-nights-of-rain-proportions, pooled further at her knickers. Seeping down her thighs.

“You are as good as a virgin to me my love..” He purred, kissing back up to the left side of her neck.

What he did next, made her gasp even more, because he tugged harshly on her dress to bring it down to her waist, baring her beautiful chest to him. He could now see in unconcealed abandonment, the full heavy shape of her breasts as they quivered with arousal and the deep draw and tug of her rapid breathing. His mouth watered upon seeing the dusky pink of her taut petite nipples. He wanted to claim them, worship them with teeth and tongue. Which is what he did. He was so much taller than her, so it was easy for him to sink to her knees, both hands pressed to the sides of her ribs, as his hot mouth slid wetly onto her perfect right breast and tugged, his tongue a sinful wet lash, and his teeth a delightful scrape that made her damn near yelp for him.

Her hands fisted into his hair, pulling on it so hard it makes him hiss in pleasure and suck harder, every suck he made, caused his cock to strain fully to attention under his jeans. His is left feeling almost painfully hard now. Wanting nothing but to pound into – what he imagines would be - her sweet tasting, wet cunt until it took the shape of his cock.

He moans, hearing her cry and plead his name along with gods. It was no secret that he was a demon of the _worst_ kind, maybe he was even a monster, he supposed. But the closest he would ever come to meeting god was when she whimpered both their names in euphoric _bliss_.

His lips released her breast with a soft wet pop, diving for the other, lashing the same attention to it, loving how he would see she looked delightfully sexy with wet nipples, and he took great pride as it was all caused by _his t_ ongue.

“Your skin tastes _so_   _deliciously sweet._.”

He moans. He really wants to eat her cunt out now. Because if her wetness tastes as good as her breasts, then he’d feast himself on it.

His hands, however, did not go wanting. They fulfilled his wish from earlier, sliding up her smooth legs, tucking to the back of her sensitive knees, that he found out were as such when they were trapped together in that Hospital cupboard when he rescued her a couple of nights ago, as he had brought her knees up to hook about him, she had let a skittish breath burst from her throat. He knew then in an instant to bank that action, and repeat it on her tonight. It nearly made her crumple to the floor in a mushy useless sack of skin and pleasure. _Just as he predicted_ , he thought.

When his mouth released that breast, seeing now that both of the lovely things looked air starved, and red. He’d have to mark those later too. They’d look so fetching sporting black bites all over the heavy peaks. And the insides of her creamy thighs too. He thought idly.

No one could doubt he had lay claim to her if she sported black vampire kisses over every inch of her most delicate and intimate places. No one could doubt he had _taken_ her then. She said she desired to feel wanted, and she _liked_ being bitten. Surely she could not doubt his wanting her, if she was marked head to toe with the memory of his teeth.

“Adam. No more teasing. _God,_ I _need_ you…”

She groaned in six years worth of lust and want, her voice needy and nothing more than a lusty rasp. Her hands scrabbled for his shirt buttons, fumbling to throw them open as he pulls them close by tugging her dress harshly to him, Libby swore she heard some stitching rip, but she didn’t give a _single_ fuck. She just wanted to _be fucked._

His lips found hers again, clashing their mouths roughly together, heaving her into his arms again, he noted with primal pleasure that she was leading him in the direction of the bedroom. Steering him backwards with her, as her hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him along with her as they stumbled. They were nothing but a mass of limbs, a tangled jumble of arms, and needy bodies. The definable osmosis of two souls interwoven in love and primitive and archaic lust.

Adam was starving for her now, the scent of her _twice a_ s strong. He loved that she was no shy wallflower now her need had swelled to _unbearable_ heights for him. She was an untameable _wild_ lioness now he had riled her up into a state of utter wanton-ness. Her hands grasping greedily for his skin.

She is thrown into the wall again, her hands delighted with the feel of his silky pale skin, which she grabs at, raking her hands down as he pins her into the wall with his body, him allowing her feet to touch the floor once again, the both of them working to chuck off his shirt to leave it forgotten behind him, a pool of crumpled crimson the first item of clothing in their wake of lust, leading to is bed like a breadcrumb sex trail.

He is left in nothing but his dark jeans now, his torso bared for her as she’d wanted him devoid of his shirt. He obeyed, and they both moaned as her partially bare chest pressed to his, her bare back up against the doorway at the far end of the lounge, leading out to the hallway, just a few steps away from his bedroom.

He drags her with him now. She needed to be shown who was in _charge_ , He was taking the lead. His hands grip her silk clad hips and tug her along into his body, making him stumble back and her following. His hands tucking down to her ass, squeezing and testing the weight of the fleshy globe of her ass in his palms, both of his hands marvelling at feeling over her sinfully proportioned figure.

Full on top, slender and slight in the middle, and wonderfully thick at her thighs and her luscious rear end.

He wants those thighs wrapped about his face, clenching his jaw in place as he made her cum. He wanted that ass pressed under his hands as he fucked her roughly from behind. And he simply _longed_ to have those breasts rubbing up against his chest as he threw her to the bed and kissed her senseless. Either that, or, seeing the underside of them as he buried his tongue _deep_ in her hot wet cunt.

They managed to stagger up the steps leading to the end of the hall without much fuss. Him still navigating her, except he had turned them so she was in front of him now, being walked backwards as he stalked her forwards with urgency. She could tell he was gagging for it as much as she was, because they were pressed deeply into one another, no space to spare as the long length of their bodies were moulded neatly onto the others skin. And because of this, Libby could feel that his cock was rubbing up against her lightly clad crotch, through the thin silk and the useless sheer fabric of her inadequately flimsy pants that did _nothing_ to cloak her wetness, nor contain it.

And judging by the full thickness and girth of him, he was an _utter monster_. Here was a _very_ generously endowed man, make no mistake about it.

She could feel every rock hard inch straining for her. she _loved_ that.

She had gotten him as worked up as he had, her. Her hand naughtily sneaked down between them to rub lightly at the hard length of him. But she gasped as this caused him to bite down her neck so hard she swares he almost drew blood, his teeth damn near slicing through her skin like a hot knife carving its easy way through butter.

Her hand that was touching him, suddenly had his wide palm gripping her wrist with careful forcefulness.

“So eager, my love. Have patience, I’m not enough of an animal to dismiss my rules of ladies first.”

He promised, snarling into her ear. His voice was deep, rough, _sex_.

_Nothing more, nothing less._

She gasped, feeling that his spare hand had gone about her back, and unzipped her dress the rest of the way. Letting it get so loose that the silk garment dropped from her hips, landing in a soft _swish_ of ineffectual silk, pooling at their toes..

His eyes scanned down to take in the newly liberated sight of her thick thighs, and her long legs. He nearly exploded, bursting into a ball of perished cells, as he saw she had on nothing now, but the tiny sliver of a pair of sheer red pants. His hands crossed her to smooth against her perfectly round, large ass, it was _so big_ he could _barely_ get one of his hands  _around one cheek._ And he had _very big_ hands. It just went to show, she was all pure soft malleable woman. Every incredibly sexy inch of her. 

As he leaned into her to bite at her throat some more, he could feel her tiny hands rake her short red nails down his back, and those perfect divine stiff little nipples of hers daggering into his chest. His hand dug greedily under the material of the booty hugging red pants that her ass swallowed up, dragging it to droop lopsided down her ass, stepping her over the scrunched ruins of her dress, walking her back until her knees hit the edge of his bed.

Her knickers, _now_ , he had managed to tease nearly all the way off, lingering halfway down her ass, before his hand slides to a place that makes her clasp onto him for dear life. His fingers rubbed idly at the crotch at the apex of her thighs, finding that they were perfectly drenched, _ruined. Inoperable._

His finger was already slick with her desire. And he’d barely even _brushed_ over her clit. Over the _outside_ of her pants. That’s how _gushing wet_ she was. Her body was now arching and aching desperately for him.

“You’re so wet for me, Libby. You’re _soaking_ wet.”

He grumbled, rubbing her harder, daring now to sneak his long fingers under the flooded fabric, teasing through her lips, parting them and rubbing along her clit, hearing her throat choke on a scream, as her nails dug deep crescent shaped biting marks into his shoulders. He didn’t mind. If anything, the pain spurred him on. Knowing he was making her cause it by sexing her up so exhaustively _right._

The hand that was not teasing her sodden folds, reached about to slide her underwear completely down and off her legs. Those too, pooling on the floor, so now, she is divinely _naked_.

She looks too good to be true. Pale skin tinged in soft candlelight and the moons glow. It had risen fully over the sky now, out of the window, filtering in unhindered through the wide window. He had been so thoughtful - and assured they’d end the evening like this – as to place a couple of lit candles across his bedroom, making his silken white bed sheets glow in the dim glow of the moons and the candle’s light.

His eyes rove all over every inch of her perfect skin, seeing it looked delectably _soft_ , and was about to be _scrupulously_ _loved,_ by him.

He removes his fingers from her soaking heat, unable to resist placing the two digits in his mouth and sucking _hard_ to clean every drop of her, off his fingers. Watching as her thighs clamped together at the sight, sex aching moistly at that sinfully dirty act. He moaned, drawing his fingers out from his lips. The taste of her arousal is lingering now on his tongue, and she tasted like sweet honey and _peaches_ , and he _needed more_. Straight from the source of her lovely wet, soft, cunt.

“You are _exquisite_. My dear..”

He growled into her ear, drawing close to her, one hand going to her front, pushing her backwards so she tumbled with a gasp onto the bed below him. Hands going to the sheets to steady herself in the new position she finds herself in.

The way he’s pushed her, means that she is spread wide, and open to his penetrating gaze. Her thighs dropped far apart, showing him the pretty sight of her moist pink lips that wept heavily for his attentions.

“Look’s like I won't be needing to tell you to _open_ your legs..” He purrs.

He licks his lips, looking down with a sly smirk at the sight of her. She looked like a goddess, but it was _his name_ she would be worshipping through her lips very shortly. _He had_ to have a taste of her delicate folds. He just _had_ too.

“Adam..”

She whined, a tiny breathy plea as she saw him look hungrily at her most intimate place between her thighs. His eyes ripped away from staring her down, and met her eyes instead.

She swallowed, and he knew her well enough she did that when she was nervous.

“No ones _ever_ , I mean, they.. _umm_.”

She stuttered. Voice a gasp of desire.

He tilted his head, cottoning onto her intent, and looking somewhat infuriated at the notion. One look inside her mind confirmed his thoughts...

“Are you seriously telling me that _none_ of the men you’ve dated have ever _gone down_ on you?” He asked.

She confirmed this enquiry with a shaky nervous nod.

He flashed her a wry, knicker melting grin. Or atleast, it would have incinerated her knickers, _had she been wearing any_. It just made her all the _wetter_ instead.

Because the idea that no man had ever been so courteous as to see to her pleasure first, by devouring and eating out her sweet pussy, was almost excruciating for him. it was unfathomable…

And now he knew he needed to show her what she’d never had.

“Oh, my darling, I _have_ to taste you. _Now_. Let me taste…”

He growls, though they both knew he needed to fuck her _like mad_ , he couldn’t not eat her out when she looked so inviting fanned out below him like she was. He drops to his knees faster than a stone sinking into water,  crawling to her in desperation, taking both creamy thighs in his hands, and tugging her forwards across the bed so she feels his tongue slither into her cunt, gathering up every drop of sweet tasting wetness he could find, and making her scream his name through chokes and groans.

The both of them knew he didn’t really need to ask, she was in _no_ position to deny him. He placed nipping little bites that would grow dark and bruised to the insides of her wet thighs, making her _quiver_ in sheer pleasure. And he hadn’t even _licked_ her yet.

She is forced to fist her hands into his hair now, as his tongue rubbed in a sinful way up against her clit, stroking deep into her entrance, circling her, before pulling back out and repeating the delicious pattern once more, seeing as it made her scream his name in euphoric rapture. Nothing had ever felt this good before, sex had been great with other men, of course, but this, this was.....

....

No words.

There were no words she could string together to describe how _great_ this was.

It should have been _illegal_ , _surely_ , this potent amount of pleasure.

Because it was plucking her apart, every smooth dip, or sharp poke from his tongue, drawing wide and flat to lap her up. She was sure that sex had never been this electric before. What he had said earlier, he had meant. She really _did not know_ _what true pleasure was._ And she could not have been more delighted that he was showing her.

She cannot help what happened next, he got hungrier, greedier, digging his mouth and lips into her deeper. His hands clawing so hard into her legs, she’s sure she’ll have fingertip shaped bruises marking her thighs tomorrow.

So much so, and so powerful was his lust, that she is forced to sit up nearly, arching forwards to tug harder on his hair, shoving his head down deeper, but not meaning too. She bit her lips as her thighs started to shake, and she cannot stop the moans that trip unhindered from her lips.

 _Here_ was the _animal_ he had tried so hard to hide from her

She see’s those silver eyes swivel up to take her in, making sure she was watching as he sucks her clit into his mouth, making her cry out loudly, a moan that was somewhere between a scream and a prayer.

“ _Oh, God!, Adam…”_

She whines, her voice suggesting it wouldn’t take much more to make her shatter. She almost has to squirm away from him, this Is too good. She _can’t_ take how good it was. She _couldn’t. surely she’d drop dead from pleasure when he made her cum.._

“You can, you can take it. Libby. _Take it. Take it, and **cum** for me.”_

He growls, hearing her hesitance, as a consequence he jams his tongue deep into her again, eating her now like he _never_ would again, using everything he had, he slurped, sucked, swirled, lapped and ate like he was a starving beast _finally_ allowed to eat again.

He shoved his whole face into her, nuzzling his chin and nose to her lips as he groaned and continued his furiously savage feast. His hands on her thighs keeping her pinned in place so she couldn’t wriggle away.

Just so she knows he is enjoying this, he pulls back as he feels she is starting to unravel, her pleasure unwinding steadily as he lapped. He pulled his head back and directed a heated silver gaze up to meet her eyes. Making sure she could see how he smiled through licking her out, making her cum. Making sure she can see how his head between her thighs, and that this is a sight she should _get used_ too.

_“I want to eat your sweet cunt out, like this, every damn day.”_

He rasps into her head. His words helping add to the beginnings of her orgasm. Watching her start to cum was making him groan and pant into her, eating her harder because of it. He watches as her face contorts into an expression of pure, unhindered pleasure, her screams and yelps telling him she was starting to cum.

And then she does, as he looks up to see her look down as he shoved her hips down in his grip, onto his tongue, brushing across her clit as she snaps, and cums.

It’s _loud_ and _violent_ , and there is no mistaking that the orgasm he made her suffer through was unlike _anything_ she had ever experienced before.

Every one of her limbs seem to detach, then come back to her, drowning in pleasure. Each cell and every fibre of her screaming in the aftershocks of it.

It was, so _so good_. She cannot deny that. And she nearly cries actual tears of joy as she can now feel him lick up every drop of her cum.

Not wasting a single drop of it. Leaving her with one slow deep lick that has her bucking and her cunt pounding as he pulls away.

He crawls up onto the bed over her now, slinking across her like a big cat, his hair tickling her skin as he bent over her, brushing up past her breasts, before his lips claim hers, after, of course, he had licked them clean to _savour_ her taste across his mouth, loving how she was also slicked _all_ across his tongue. He didn’t wish to waste one droplet of her delightful wetness. Not a one.

Which is now all she can taste as his tongue and lips invade her own to give her a scorching kiss. She wraps her arms about his neck and edges him closer, murmuring as he kissed her neck that he was _sinfully skilled_ at oral sex, and how she had _never had_ an orgasm in all her life to rival the one he had just made pound through her. This makes him chuckle…

“I told you so, I’m _not_ like _other men_ you’ve been with.”

 _‘Quite right too. Your so much fucking better Adam.’_ She groaned internally.

He chuckled at that too, having heard her thought. But now, the both of them could not ignore that her dripping lips were being brushed by the seam of his dark jeans and his painful arousal underneath it that she wants inside her. She is ashamed to say she has probably left a pooling wet mark at the front of them, as they were pressed together…

 _‘Oh, god, he’s bloody huge. Christ, he’s going to split me open’_ She thinks. Her sex aching at the thought.

Adam chuckled again.

“Oh, my darling. You do know how to _flatter_ a man’s ego...”

He purrs, standing as he reached for the fly and buttons at the front of his jeans. Libby sat up on wobbly strained limbs to watch as he slid the jeans down and off his trim hips, showing his true form off in nothing but pale skin. And there he was, in all his _glory._ All he wore now was the two necklaces about his neck. The rest of him was all beautiful marble skin. The sharp cut of his hipbones led her eye line down from the ‘V’ shape, like a giant arrow pointing to the swelling erection that needed no signpost to point it out. and he had gone commando, that made her sex clench in naughty wanting. _But then_ she saw his cock…

He was _long, thick_ , _so very wide_ , and _perfect._

And judging by the way he was flushed with blood, and oozing pre-cum. Then he was _very_ beyond ready to fuck her _through_ his mattress, never mind _into_ it.

“Now there’s a _pleasing_ thought.”

He spoke, referring to her mattress jape inside her head.

He smiled wryly, climbing back over the bed to get back to her, she feels how the huge stiff length of him presses hotly to her thighs, she has to bite her lips at that. He is scorching hot, and she _needs_ him. _Badly._

She watches as he knelt in the middle of the bed, jerking his head to the side with a wry smile, telling her that she _was_ going to come to him. She started to gather herself into moving, before he decided that she was moving at a veritable glacial pace. He hauled her closer, hands about her waist, bringing her up onto his lap as he sat back on his heels, showing her how he wanted to fuck her.

“I would ask if you’re ready for this, but it appears I _already_ have my answer…”

He eluded, his long fingers going to slide easily into her sopping cunt. Brushing over her clit to make her moan and clutch onto him.

But her groan is cut off stone dead as she feels the thick blunt head of him pause, resting against her wet lips, sending a jolt of pleasure from her clit all up her spine to each of her limbs.

He smiles, groaning in long drawn out pleasure, as he grips her waist and lowers her down onto all of him with _one snap_ of his hips.

She _screams_.

And it is a sound that makes Adam’s cock _twitch_ in pleasure, and a smile flicker across his lips in all made pride.

“Libby....”

He gasped roughly. Making sure to take her face in his hand, staring deep into her blue eyes. _Loving_ how her cream coloured cheeks now sported a heavy red flush to them.

His hips were _itching_ to surge forwards and fuck her like _mad_ , the way her cunt was gripping _so_ tight about his cock. And she cannot deny she wants to be pounded hard, fast and rough by his long thick cock. Mouth watering from the feel of it pressing so deep up inside her. Tantalising her walls as his thick head throbbed. 

"I love you. Ok? I love you _so fucking_ much. I _have_ to have you. In every way _imaginable_. Please, bare this in your mind for me."

Her heart stuttered. He loved her? She let her mouth gape open. She wasn't expecting this declaration when he slid inside her. But she was moved to exclaim how she felt...

"I Love you too, Adam..."

She gasped in a whimper. 

"Hold onto that thought.."

He ordered. Eyes shining in intentul lusty promise like two drops of molten mercury. 

"Why?"

She whispers in a frown, but then, as his hips shifted. His cock reached in her further. Making her gasp and cry out.  

"Because, I'm about to _fuck you_ like I don't..."

He grinned. Strands of his raven coloured hair getting in front of his devilish eyes. He looked _feral_. He assured her of that promise. Rasping against her ear, hearing her whimper as he plucked her apart with his heavenly cock.

Her nails raked down his back, grabbing at his pale shoulders for dear life, her mouth gaped into a moan at his neck as he continues to pound his length up and down into her. She can feel nothing but the searing fullness of being so _thoroughly filled,_ the slick wet plunge and tug of his cock as he guided it slowly in and out was too much for her to take, aswell as the shrewd wet noise of the wetness he is pounding into her.

He felt amazing, and she suddenly knows that some crafting god had made sure she hadn’t gotten any in six years so that when she got fucked by him, that it would damn near _kill_ her.

“Oh, my love, you’re _so fucking tight_. Oh, how I’m going _to fill_ you up when I cum.”

He snarls, hips snapping faster now, fingers idly toying with her clit to make her cum as expertly as he had done before. He swallowed, as his lust started to grow now, he was alarmed to find his hunger was also. And having her neck curled close to him suddenly became dangerous. His mouth was parched and dry, and her neck _looked so damned inviting_ …

“Adam, _oh-fucking hell!_.”

She moaned as he started to guide her faster now, having tortured her with pleasure all evening meant that they were both fairly close now. He was starting to pant along with her.

“That’s it, Libby. Sware. Curse. Moan for me. Moan as I pound your _sweet cunt_ with my _thick_ cock, oh _my darling_ …”

He rasped as her hips bucked and made him see stars, and he knew the animal was _definitely_ the one in _charge_ now.

He could not stop looking at her neck _._

_Christ, he wanted her blood now too…_

He bit his lip, snarling as he threw her off his lap, throwing her to the bed below him, placing her arms at the iron cast headboard. Pleased he now had a use for the things that sat in his bedside drawer, he thought wryly.

She gasps at his roughness, seeing that his eyes were now dark and shining. A deep grey rather than the silver they had been, he spreads one of her thighs wide open with his hand, and slides his wonderfully thick cock into her again. Stretching her wide and fucking her with a brutal pace and renewed vigour.

Her eyes were shut as she moaned, but they spring open in surprise as she feels something cold about her wrist, aswell as a deep clicking sound echo through the room.

_oh sweet lord..._

_Handcuffs._

She looked over to see that he had shackled her right arm to the bed. The cuff clinking solidly as it slid against the iron headboard, clacking at she moved her wrist. Her cunt rippled along his cock tightly, how could he make it so he turned her on _even more?_ , halfway through sex, halfway through _fucking h_ er half to _death._

She looked up to see him grin, right before he took her left breast into his mouth.

"You said it was always appealing" He smirked wolfishly. 

She watched him grinning as his tongue tipped out to lick at her hard nipple, his cock drawing out from her and resting wetly and hard between her thighs so he could have access to suckle at her.

“ _Adam, oh_ , it’s never _been so good_ …”

She whined in a long cry. Hands clutching onto the headboard, she could feel her dripping lips tingling in want to be filled by his thick length again. She felt empty without it inside of her. It felt _wrong_ somehow. He felt they should _always_ be conjoined like this, always fitted together like they were each other’s missing puzzle pieces.

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her. It was hard, rough. Tongues meeting, teeth clacking. A sloppy snogging embrace. Before one hand released her cheek, and slid down, to make sure his cock lined up with her cunt, and he thrust into her again, unable to leave her wanting...

Her moans are all that is feeding him now, that, and the feel of her silky cunt clamping down, milking his cock of all he had to give her, was _incredible to him_. Her body arching up into his as she cried out continuously. He was panting and moaning along with her. sweat drenched bodies glistening as they slapped together. 

And he was still trying to tear his eyes away from _her neck…_ He swallowed, again. His lust was making him _parched_. His mouth dry. He _had to_ hold back from drinking from her… but it was _proving difficult…_ he could not fight the hunger and the lust _combined…._

“I’m close Libby, _gods, I’m so close._ _I cannot hold_ back any more…”

He snarled, moving at double the pace, so the pleasured sensation of his cock fucking her into red hot ecstasy is an endless and relentless string _of all too good_ pleasure. He could hear her moans, he could feel and see her body quiver around him as she was starting to cum, her legs locked about his ass. Tugging him ever closer.. he could see both their bodies glisten in dripping droplets of sweat, and before he knows it, he can feel himself start to unravel too, but there is nothing inside him except _the animal_ surveying her now.

He slams his hands forwards suddenly to grab at the headboard. Nearly denting the bars in his fists. As he snarls, panting against her neck, making her skin _flush_ from his scorching hot breath.

“Adam. Oh, I’m- _I’m cumming..”_ She whines.

“So _am I.”_

He gasps, feeing her cunt start to spasm about him, he drags her hair out of the way of the right side of her neck with his right hand, the other still gripping the bed head board tightly, staring down at the column of her throat as she moaned....

_Seeing her delicious pulse thrum under her skin…_

_Beating her syrupy sweet blood all about her body..._

_All he could hear was her heart beating..._

_No. I can’t bite her…_ he tells himself.

_I can’t bite… I can’t…._

_I can’t_

_I won’t…_

_I won't allow the animal to win..._

He lowers his head, his eyes starting to turn _so very dark,_ as he feels her arch against his hot sweaty body. Her cunt clenched around his cock, her orgasm explosing in a wet mess all over his length, and both their thighs, drenching him in her cum..

She moans loudly, digging a hand into his hair, threading her fingers through the silky dark strands.

He can see her heart work furiously as she carried on cumming, gushing all over his cock, his bit his lip. His lips right by her jugular, smelling her divine scent. Her heart beat roaring in his ears....

_oh god._

_I can…_

_Oh, my darling, I can._

_I most definitely can…._ He snarls in his head

_And I will…._

_I can..._

He feels himself start to cum, orgasm rushing through him as he snarled and shouted, shooting deep into her with thick splashes of hot cum. Her hips riding out her multiple orgasms, rocking against his cock as she starts to come again.

“Libby..”

He rasps in a warning.

She does nothing but buck up into him, clawing her hands all over him, this move, little does she know, forces him down right by her neck

 _I’m going to_ … he thinks. _Licking his lips..._

Because he then opens his mouth, revealing his daggers of canines, and sinks his fangs deep into her throat, her skin swallowing him up as he does, finding that the silky taste of her blood erupts across his tongue.

 _Gods_ , and he thought her cunt and her skin tasted good. Her blood _was divine_ . Hot, sweet, thick and he wants more, _he wants it all…_

Libby’s blue eyes snapped open,

And she gaped her mouth wide open in a moan. It didn’t hurt, it didn’t hurt one bit. To her surprise, it felt good, it felt _fucking_ _wonderful._

_so bloody bollocking fucking wonderful...._

She felt like she was cumming again. Pleasure that was twice as potent erupted across her body, rolling across her in searing waves, feeling his teeth pull out, and his tongue lap across the puncture wounds he had made. Both his hands sliding down her arms as he helped her, bucking his hips into hers as she rode out the sheer pleasure that threatened to engulf her.

It kept building, and building, until she felt like she wasn’t in her own head any more.

Her throat was so dry from screaming and gasping his name that she felt she couldn’t make another sound.

Her pleasure felt all consuming, coming in crests and peaks from her cunt up her whole body to overtake and invade her.

It was _too much,_ the pleasure was _too great_ , and she felt she was starting to drift away. Her head started to swin and her body felt nomadic, like she was floating off to heaven in euphoric bliss.

She can vaguely hear Adam murmering little ‘no’s' and pleas next to her ears. Hushing about how he was so sorry, and that he didn’t mean to drink from her.

But it doesn’t matter, _none of it matters now._

 _She doesn't even mind or care. She has just indulged in the best sex of her entire life,_ She thought. 

And then, she slowly indulges in her body’s bliss, and drifts gently _away…_

_~_

She _still_ hadn’t woken up.

He was worried sick. He knew taking her to bed would be a dangerous thing. And then his own _bloody_ hunger had to go and prove _him right._ After he had drunk from her, she had keened and arched and cried her way through the bliss of it all. Exploding into yet another orgasm, and he had fed from her.

He bit his lips, worriedly. Reminding himself of it. 

He still had the taste of her blood streaked across his tongue. It was the finest thing he’d ever had the pleasure to taste.

(Aside from her skin, and her cunt, of course.)

She was still sleeping, even now. An hour after they’d finished having sex. Almost immediately after he saw her eyes flutter shut, he pulled out from her, leapt out of bed. Finding the small key, undid the handcuffs, and clasped her body into his arms. Willing her to wake up so he knew she would be alright.

What if he had _taken too much_ blood? What if he had _weakened_ her? _Was_  it possible that he had not paid attention to the amount he had taken? that could happen. It had before. Three seconds of blood taking felt similar to three minutes to him. it was all a timeless _blur_ once her blood had reached his tongue.

He shouldn’t have done it. That much he does know. Not _without_ _her_ permission.

He’s not even sure he’d do it, even if _he did_ have her permission. 

He had sprung from the bed then, to pull on his jeans, and zip them up. Putting out the candles, and throwing the silk covers over her, tucking them around her curvy body as she lay there, her breathing deep and soft.

His fingers had idly touched the bruised red bite marks where he had taken sustenance from her. small dabs of blood standing out stark against her pale white skin. He felt shame overtake him.

He had felt _so sure_ his lust for her would cloud any hunger, and he had been _horribly_ wrong.

He turned to look out of the window as a soft clash of thunder clapped across the sky, veins of white lightning scrawling their way across the dark night sky. Rain lashed against the windows, knifing to get in.

_Darius had been right about me…_

Adam thought glumly. He couldn’t _not_ feed from her when the animal inside had free reign over him. Maybe he was _as bad as_ a leech _._

 _If not worse_.

He hung his head in ashamed worry. Shutting his eyes and sighing. Wiping a hand across his sweat soaked brow.

“Adam.”

Came a small weak whisper from a sex bruised voice.

His head whipped up and round, looking sheepishly at the woman who lay in his bed. Her blue eyes open, hooded and slight. But they were _open._

He was on her in a second, clasping her face and her hand in his own. Looking at her with huge silver eyes filled with worry.

“Libby, _oh, thank god, “_ He mumbled quietly.

She moaned, trying to sit up, her body feeling sore, and very loved.

“ _Shhh,”_

He explained, easing her down.

“You need your rest.” He insisted.

“I’m afraid I will have made you _somewhat_ weak..”

He said, looking pained and ashamed.

She smiled. Such _an animal_ in the sack, but back was the gentleman she knew. _Even though,_ dare she say it, _she loved the animal too._

“Adam, it’s ok. I don’t care that you bit me.” She smiled softly. Because she didn't. And the wound felt no worse than a love bite. 

“You should, I could _seriously_ have hurt you.” He explained in agony.

“You _really_ didn’t.”

She smiled lustily, they both knew she had cum another time when he bit her.

“You’re not angry?” He asked, incredulously.

“How could I be? it’s who you are.. I’m not so thick as to not know that there were _some risks_ to us having sex..”

She explained, taking his hand and holding it tight.

He blinked, taking in her words.

“It was a _little_ strange, at first, but. Nothing I couldn’t get used too.”

She hushed softly. The both of them hearing thunder rumble angrily across the sky outside.

“You’re really not mad?..” He asked again.

“Come a little closer, vamp man, and I’ll show you how _not angry_ I am…”

She purred lustily, using his belt buckle to pull him closer, having hooked her finger through it to tug him across the bed.

“You do know I wouldn’t wish to repeat the experience. I’ve been _worried sick_ with the fact you may not wake up.” He complained.

“I’m tough, I can take a little weakness..” She assured

He smiled, letting himself get pulled to her lips.

“ _Mmmn,_ I don’t know, I gave you a _damn good pounding_. And you _could barely_ take that..”

He lusted, scooping his hand to the side of her neck. Feeling her silky red hair under his palm.

“Let’s not cut off our noses to spite our faces. I wouldn’t want to deny myself sex with you if it’s that good every single time…”

She grinned, his lips close to hers now as the glint of lust burning away was back in his silvery eyes. As it was in hers too. Like simmering blue coals. 

“Then I may never have to let you _ou._ of my bed.” He explained.

“ _Or_ your house..” She added.

“ _Or_ out of my sight…” He growled.

“My, but you’re _so_ stern..”

“I’ve often heard that stern handed man is appreciated..”

He rasped, tugging the sheet away from his fiery haired lover so it pooled at her waist, showing off those wonderful breasts again.

“Oh _they are_.”

She smiled, kissing him lightly, throwing her arms about his neck.

“Fancy _another_ fuck?”

He asked, watching as her thighs clamped together as he slid his fingers between them once more, once again finding her delicious tasting wetness. She groaned. So he was going to kill her. death by sex with Adam.

_What a way to go..._

“Or, _actually,_ on second thought’s, I don’t think I _truly showed_ you how _wonderful oral sex_ is…” He grinned.

She bit her lip. Seeing he stood and reached for the handcuffs again. But this time, he secured both her wrists to the headboard.

She moaned aloud as his hands parted her thighs once again. Wondering whether or not he would make her gush again.

His eyes swivelled up to meet hers.

“Oh. Now, _Of that,_  I can be so _very_ certain..”

He explained, ducking his dark head to eat her out again

 

~

 

 


	13. Aches, Love Bites and Ex's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for your info: BSD = Big Swinging Dick

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Libby was the first to wake the next morning, and before her eyes had even fluttered open, she found she was already in _pure bliss._

She smiled as she felt the same thing that had been curled up into her body all throughout the night - the relatively short night, actually, they had _spent most_ of it _shagging_ – and this was the definable plane of Adam’s lengthy body as it curled protectively around her, even in sleep. She led facing away on her left side, his body facing the same way on his side, tucking into her. Even through the bed sheets that pooled over them both, she could still feel the intoxicating heat radiate outwards from his tepid skin. She could also feel the hard strength of his lean body behind her, the ribbed patch of his abs, the powerful muscled columns of his thighs, the strong muscle that underlined his wiry arms as his right had a vice grip upon her slender waist. His hot breath gushing across her neck he was pressed so close. Even unconscious, his body still was bone bred into wanting to protect her, to keep her near.

She rubbed her face into the silken pillow, content and so very happy. Smiling to herself when her brain reminded her of the fact that they had barely gotten a couple hours of sleep. The rest of the time, _well,_ let’s just say she would not be _walking right_ anytime soon.

After he had shackled both her hands to the bed again, he had, sticking to his promise, proceeded to show her how amazingly wonderful oral sex could be. (twice going by her orgasm count) and after which, they had another go at some more sex. This time with her on top. ( _Three_ times) his stamina was vastly outstretched in comparison her own, she was amazed she had managed to keep up, she was very thankful to the vampire race _in that_ regard.

She remembered what happened after vividly, they had begun with her on top, his hands clutching hard onto her wide hips, tugging her to slide back and forth, helping plough her up and down onto his cock. (His beautifully B.S.D)

She swore now, her hands had most probably left his cast iron headboard dented from her sweaty and grasping desperate grip. He had been sat up as they had, she could not forget of his torso, dripping with rivulets of sweat as he sat and watched as he made her shatter into a mystifyingly _earth moving_ orgasm, she remembers scraping her nails into his shoulders at one point, drawing the tips of them tantalisingly down over his crunched up abs as he sat. Which made him buck up harder into her as he did, biting his lips in a wicked smile as he panted. Jaw hung open in a stunning leer as he took her apart in pleasure, groaning in disbelief when she would buck her hips over him a certain way, _riding his cock,_ and watching with a smirk of her own as she handed that _smug_ pleasure, right back to him.

She _could not_ negate how much she adored the feel of his large soft hands tease up and down her spine lovingly as he fucked her roughly. It was such a contradiction. He could be _so wild_ , yet so _genteel_ all at the same time. Which, ultimately meant, that he had given her, what she now deemed, the _best_ sex of her whole life, hands down. No competition.

Because every time she had cum, it was a true _mind melting, legs quivering, dry throat from screaming too loud, unable to say nothing other than gasp his name and gods_ , kind of orgasms.

She sighed happily, letting her eyes slide shut again. Yes. If she had any doubts last night over him not wanting her, she had _none whatsoever_ now.

Her neck, she was sure, was just one long endless love bite now, she wouldn’t be surprised if it was entirely black and bruised. Because it certainly felt like it. But that wasn’t all. She peered down under the sheets at her resting naked form to see that her breasts were sporting numerous bite shaped bruises, all of which were black as the ace of spades. She lifted her hand further, spreading the sheet up wider, seeing that indeed, also she sported twin black bitemarks to the insides of her pale thighs.

She let the tented sheet she was holding up, drift back down to cascade her slender curves with silk once more. Shuffling about a little in the bed to get comfortable again.

She intended to sleep the morning away after their vigorous sex session last night. But she had a feeling she may need to prevail upon Adam to take a soothing shower or bath at some point, the place between her legs ached brutally from the force of his, _ah. monstrously large organ._

Heat would be a definitely lovely thing to soothe the ache, aswell as her skin too. The slow throbbing twinge where all her bruises lay at her thighs, breasts, and neck would need some gentle attention from the hot water aswell. Well, all of the above, of course, permitted if she _could_ _walk_ when she stood. She had been led down all night, her legs not having to use themselves after the force of the relentless _pounding_ he had given her.

And she was in dire need of some food and drink too. The both of them had ignored the table in the living room, groaning under the weight of the food he had gotten in for her. She’d have to partake in some of that. Her body felt empty and weak, she also needed rest. The both of them certainly knew that they were going to end last night in his bed, naked. But the both of them had no idea it would turn into a sex marathon. Well, _she didn’t._ Anyway, though he may have thought _otherwise…_

She finds that her body is too awake now, to lay false claim to the fact that she could fall back asleep. So with food and a bath in mind, she begins to scramble slowly out of bed. Trying urgently not to wake Adam, and also hoping she could grab her toothbrush from her bag, she lets the covers slide off her as she gets to the edge of the bed. As she swings her legs to the floor, she finds that a ripple of pain tears sharply up both her thighs, causing her to wince soundlessly, sat up utterly naked, she was just about to stand when..

“ _Where_ do you think you’re slinking off too? _Minx_..”

Came a low growl from her bed companion. She bites her lip. Because, _oh my_ , if his voice when he was trying to turn her on, was _sinful_. Then his raspy husky morning voice made her want to douse her brain in holy water to rid away all the impurity’s his voice brought about to her mind. It _shouldn’t_ have caused a surge of moisture to trickle between her thighs, yet at the same time, _it did_.

She turned, twisting her neck back to look over her shoulder at him, his eyes were open, but they were hooded and unawake, like a bolt of lazy silver lightning. His sex mussed hair that her fingers had rearranged, lay messily over his pillow.

Her mouth watered at the sight of him, all those powerful yet dormant muscles lying under his marble like skin. The covers only just come down to his hips, protecting his _modesty_ that she could see the impressive outline of under the all  _too thin_ silken sheets. Showcasing to her, how he had gotten aroused in the night from being pressed to her _lovely_ body.

“Just testing to see if I’ll be _able_ to walk today.”

She smiled cheekily. Eyes sweeping over his figure that she found arousing to no avail.

“If you can, then I _haven’t_ done my job properly.”

He growled, leaning up and crossing to where she sat at the edge of his bed.

She blushed, fighting a shaky laugh that fell from her lips as she averted her gaze down to her toes. Baring her teeth down on her bottom lip.

Her toes scrunched as she could feel his fingers sweep away her knotted red hair from the back of her neck. His lips leaning down to smack one soft kiss to the place where her spine joined to her neck. He purred out a deep moan as he did. Her skin smelled  _beautiful_. And it was so wonderfully soft. She smelt like sweat, perfume and the musky uncontested and definable scent of _sex_.

“You smell _gorgeous_..”

He snarled into her ear with a smile. And this was no lie, matter of fact, his tongue _salivated_ at the aroma of her skin.

“ _I smell_ fullstop.”

She added, her skin smelt less now like the luxurious scented bathing products she had layered her skin with yesterday, now, she smelt like sleepy bed sheets and the tell tale musk of sweaty rough _animalistic_ sex. She needed that shower or bath. _Badly…_

“You smell like _sex,_ and the staple scent of _you._ To me that is a _deeply_ lovely combination…”

He assured her, his warm palms coming to slide up her bare upper arms. Skimming heat where his skin brushed, his lips plucking moist loving kisses over the bruises on her neck.

“It appears I got a little _too carried away_ with _marking_ you. How _bad_ of me…” He purred into her ear.

“I _honestly_ didn’t mind…”

She smiled, through a breathy turned on gasp, rolling her head back on her shoulders as the pleasurable rush of his lips meeting her skin made her mushy and thrilled once more.

He pulled back, surveying her again, smiling in pride as he found her pale back was also marred with large crescent shaped, black bitten bruises all across her tattoo's, sweeping up past her shoulder’s. And covering almost every spare centimetre of her skin. ‘Carried away’ suddenly seemed like a arrant underestimation.

What makes it all the more sensual, was the fact that he could remember, _very clearly,_ just exactly _how_ he had given her all those deep purple bite marks. And again, it involved those _infamous_ handcuffs.

\- to showcase what animals they were at having wild sex, He had seen it necessary to utilise a _second_ pair.

He had made her tuck her knees under her body, making her face the headboard, feeling along those lovely _supple_ thighs as he guided her into the position he wanted. Smoothing up to, _try,_ and cup her ass in both of his hands.

Before he slid up, tucking his front into her curved back, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and dragging his teeth deep into her neck again, hearing her struggle to gasp and moan As he lay claim to her skin. He smirked inwardly to himself, on seeing that her wetness seeped out delightfully from her cunt, dripping to the bed below, all down her thighs. After which, his hands slid down her arms, making sure her hands latched to the headboard, curling her fingers inside his about the metal bars, making her hold _tight_. Telling her she _would_ need somethingto grab onto. His hands then secured her own there, a pair of cuffs to each wrist, bound to the bed, kneeling on her knees with her arms spread wide forwards to clutch at the bars.

This meant, that her pretty back was arched in a beautiful _curve_ that he dragged a lone finger down, skimming her spine, _taunting_ her. Before he took his slow time to place bites _all_ across her neck, down her collarbone and shoulders, getting round to her shoulders, and licking and kissing over all the inked lines of her tattoo’s. Biting there too, teeth sinking down feeling her shoulderblades ripple under his sharp fangs as he did.

And, _Oh_ , how she had _screamed_ for him.

Back into now, he wrapped his arms about her and tugged her curves back to meet his body, her lower back brushing something long and hard. She bucked her hips to try and feel him.

“An early _riser_ are we?”

Libby asked, biting her lip, feeling his huge member throb against the back of her. Adam bit his lip and chuckled, hands dropping to her waist to encircle the tiny stretch of it, his fingertips nearly meeting in the middle. That’s how dexterously _long_ his fingers were, and, he noted, how _tiny_ her waif-like waist was.

“I am when I wake up to stunning naked women wiggling their _asses_ onto my _cock_..”

He growled, seizing her hips tight in his hands, licking over a particularly sore bite mark, on her shoulder. Libby’s hands reached up to tangle in his hair, as his dark head bowed to lay attention on her skin.

“Is that a standard mornings habit for you then?”

She asked, her tone searching, he couldn’t be _that_ stunningly good at sex by living a monk-like lifestyle. He must’ve had scores of young ladies here, in his bed with him over the years. And he was immortal, his sexual history _could fuck_ her under the table.

 _Oh,_ she tittered

_what a thought-_

“You’re _not_ subtle, did you know that…” He smiled.

“Do I get points for trying to be?” She asked hopefully.

He chuckled, sliding both her hands into his and squeezing them tight, holding them up to slide her flat palms into his, looking at the size difference in their fingers. She had twisted her head round to the right as his chin rested on her right shoulder, placing a pucker to her collarbone. Before snuffling into her neck, getting a noseful of the scent that clung to her matted silky red hair.

“In answer to your enquiry as to my lovelife, and the various women that have graced this bed, you should know, dear heart, that aside from you it makes my previous exploits a grand staggering total of two.”

He disclosed, fingers sliding up to tickle gently at the sensitive patch of soft skin at her inner elbows. She wriggled into his touch, smiling at the ticklish sensation.

“ _Two?”_

She gasped incredulously.

“Two.”

He finished. Kissing her neck softly.

“But, have you, _you know_ , seen how _good y_ ou are at sex? I mean, how on earth can it be just _two_ , when I’m having trouble trying to stand?” She asked, her humour rising its ugly head.

He smirked into her throat. Her skin swallowing up his smile. 

“Well. _All_ I need do to appreciate my skill set in the bedroom, is take a look at the _toll our_ sex took upon _your_ skin…”

He grunted, one hand sliding down to grab her ass. Of which only sported one deep bite, he remembers sneakily putting it there, after he had handcuffed her securely, being so cruel as to place it _right_ in the middle of her cheek. He believes his reasoning behind it, was that she wouldn’t be able to sit down peacefully, without being _reminded_ of their time in bed together at the throbbing ache it would cause.

As if she could _ever_ forget it though… An all night sex marathon with an unfairly sexy man packing a BSD and an overwhelming passion to be the first one to eat her out til she wept, dripping with cum and her own wetness.

She’d remember this night til she was _cold i_ n her grave…

“You’re deferring my mind away from my point…”

She complained, dragging her fingers through his silky thick hair. Hearing him moan as he continued snuffling into the hot skin at her neck.

“Where am I deferring it too?” he asked saucily.

“..You’re leading into serious consideration of fucking you again, even though that would _most probably_ completely _destroy_ me.”

She groaned, dropping her head back as his fingers danced up her neck, and he arched forwards into her, gripping her hips and shoving them back onto him, so she could now feel the entirety of his thick cock twitch and grow rock hard against her back. He let out a feral moan at hearing her curse and disclose her wish for more shagging.

She couldn’t get enough of him, and her had not completely had his fill of her, either. He wanted her so many more ways it was making him _excruciatingly horny._

He was two seconds away from panting in lustful want, before throwing her under him again and taking her to heaven and back with his cock until she passed out from cumming.

“What can I say?”

He panted, taking her earlobe between his teeth.

“I _love_ the way you _fuck_.” He rumbled.

She bit her lip, gasping out a smile.

“So, these two other women you were with…”

She asked, trying to distract that both from their swelling need that threatened to lead them right back into doing each other some more.

“They don’t hold a _fucking_ candle to you.”

He snarled, tugging her hair aside, slathering his tongue all up and down her throat,sucking and nipping and making her squirm with pleasure. And he wasn’t lying in that respect. None of the two had…

Eve had been great, and loving, and their sex had always been tender and sweet and time consuming. He was afraid he’d startle her if he unleashed what he _really_ liked on her in bed. Plus, she was a vampire, she knew hunger the same as he did. They mostly did it after getting high on blood.

The second, Demelza, had been a ….tasteless woman to bed, she knew what she was doing certainly. But he couldn’t deny they had tense sex, partially in silence, with her making all the noise, him not making a one. And after they were done, he felt sullied. He felt he was betraying Eve. And with a scandalously despicable floozy at that… This empty sense of gut gnawing despair and regret overtook him. He just barked at her to _get out_ when they were done. He could barely tolerate her presence as it was. He just needed to be reminded that he wasn’t alone in the world, but sex sith her left him feeling more alone that ever. And she always insisted that they make use of each other’s company in the bedroom, _nowhere else_. They were both using each other. But the danger was she then fell in love with him after Eve’s passing. She had _begged_ him to stay with her, but he shut her out and tried to forget her. He was mourning, and she was using him just for the sex. He didn’t even like her, she was _pure poison_.

But Libby,

_Oh, Libby…_

The moment he laid eyes on her, and heard her voice. Lust for her completely swallowed him up whole. When he first touched her skin, he fell head over heels in love with her. He had become _mad_ about her. All he could think about for hours on end, _was her_. He _dreamt_ of her, how she would feel, and taste under him. How she would _moan,_ how she would like to be _fucked._ He was overjoyed to find she liked rough play, he would indulge her on that til he ran out of time itself (and as he was immortal that was the joke) he loved everything about her. Her touch sent him _wild, like some feral predator._  

She’d only have to _smile_ at him, and he would be stone hard erect for her. Because when she did smile, he wanted to throw her into the nearest wall like a mad man and shag her there on the spot. Company and situation be damned. He wanted to protect her, to cherish her, worship her, and belong to her and solely her alone. He wanted to put a ring on her finger and truly make her selfishly _his_ for the rest of his lonely life.

Adam groaned, his thoughts not helping _his ardour_ at all. He want’s her again. screaming his name to shake the rafters down.

“I’m flattered.”

She added. Moaning his name through a breathy turned on sigh.

“What were their names?”

She asked, turning her head to him as he pulled away and sighed in horny frustration.

She gasps, finding he grips her waist and throws her to the bed, swinging his body up over hers, rolling her under him, her back thudding to the mattress as his hands slide over her curves, swinging his leg over to straddle her, and his thick hot cock juts into her hip as he presses her wrists above her head, now it rested, throbbing, on the peachy soft skin of her thigh.

“You’re a stubborn mare, aren’t you?”

She smiled, as he sighed, the breath rattling his chest before he reached down to place a small kiss to her nose. Then, he just looked at her body. Taking in the sight of all of her, the long pale expanse that was stretched out under him, flitting from her breasts, to her ribs, her lovely knees, the slender curve of her shoulder, and her fanned out red hair as it was twined in soft locks behind her head.

“Probably about as stubborn as you are. Names..”

She chided, hinting him on, smiling up at him as he worshipped her. dragging a finger down the centre line of her body, between her breasts and dipping over her stomach, stopping when he reached navel.

“The first, was called Eve.” He said gently, tipping his fingertip to her cheek.

She smiled softly.

“She was a vampire, like me.”

“It’s a beautiful name, ironically suited to a vampire, very biblical.”

“She was my wife.”

He swallowed, averting his eyes from her own.

“You loved her very much.” She stated.

His brow pulled together.

“How on earth can you tell that.”

“Credit me with some sense, Adam. I saw the picture before you swept me onto the bed last night. The one over there…”

She pointed down the end of the bed.

“With the ring on a chain around the top of your wedding photo.” She continued.

“If that doesn’t say, ‘Love' then I don’t know what does..”

She added in a nice gentle voice, and her perfect smile.

He leaned down and kissed her lips for that.

“What happened to Eve?” She dreaded asking…

“She was killed. By a stray batch of toxic spiked blood.”

“Blood can be spiked?”

She asked with shock in her eyes and her tone.

“It is when laced with molten silver..” He explained.

“Oh, Adam.”

She moaned lowly, in painful pity for him. She had seen the effect silver had on one of Darius’s men, it burned him, scalding hot, sizzled into his skin. God only knows what damage that could do internally for a vampire.

“She’d like you very much.”

Adam supposed, smiling, threading her red hair through his fingers.

“She would?”

Libby asked, question in her tone.

“Your vibrant, vivascious, fiesty, witty, spirited. And passionate about so many things. She’d have _adored_ you to no end…”

“…Yet _hate_ me for shagging her husband.” Libby remarked quietly.

He shook his head. Smiling. 

“Eve didn’t think of us in that way. She didn’t understand the reasons for jealousy, she was a very placid soul. We knew we had each other…That was enough for us…”

“I see…”

She smiled, because she did. Saddened that this man had seen so much pain in his life. She hoped she could ease the burden of it a little…

“You’re doing _more_ than enough to take care of that..” He purred indelicately.

She grinned through a sigh.

“The second?”

“Not worth mentioning..”

“Now you’ve made me curious…” She growled.

“She really wasn’t important.” He confirmed.

She tilted her head.

“I used her to get over Eve’s death. Demelza Nightshade.  _She’s poison_ , her whole character is nothing short of _toxic._ Contaminated. She’d been groomed by Darius to be his little pet at his beck and call. Doing his will, or he’d beat her, in the same way he punishes those who don’t please him, the way he hurt me. She turned the anger from that outwards where ever she went. She’s not someone you’d want near anyone you love… She used me for the sex, I used her as nothing more than a distraction from Eve.”

He explained, stroking down her left peach like cheek with a curled knuckle.

Her hands gripped about his arm. Holding his wrist still where he touched to her chest.

“Darius hurt you?”

She asked, her voice cold as stone.

He nodded, reluctantly, after a second or two.

Before shifting up off her, tilting sideways so she could see the scar that marred to the left of his stomach. Libby’s mouth gaped silently, It was a cross, a small holy cross no higher than her middle finger, etched in searing scarlet colouring onto his pale skin. She hadn’t seen it last night, as he had been facing her straight on, whereas the scar sat to the side of his abdomen. She recognised the puckering and angered redness of the burn to know what had caused it…. Silver.

Darius had _tortured_ Adam.

She caught his eyes in a teary and very sorry looking, pitiful, bambi eyed, stare.

She could not muster any words that she deemed soothing enough to relay upon him. So she sufficed by pressing a kiss to two of her fingers, and then pressing them to his malformed patch of skin. He chuckled softly, and in awe at her. Stroking his hand across the back of her hair as he sat up.

He looked down at her intently, a small smile flickering across his lips, his brain spat out his next words.

“I said I loved you last night.”

He stated, or asked. She couldn’t be sure.

“Yes you did.” She nodded.

He swallowed, unsure of how to proceed.

“I didn’t expect ‘I Love you’ Adam. But I’m beyond glad that my own feelings find the same symmetry in yours.”

His eyes snapped to her own.

“You really _do_ love me?”

He questioned. She hadn’t just said it last night due to her pleasured head doing the talking.

“I’m afraid so.” She beamed.

“I’m quite _mad_ about you.”

She explained with a wry shrug. Laying there, looking pretty, and perfectly perfect as she was  _naked_ and everything he’d _ever_ wanted.

“Then I need say nothing else.” He beamed.

She smiled, sitting up to meet him as he leered up over her, arms crossing to hold onto the sides of his back. Her lips meeting his smiling ones in a meaningful passionate kiss. His arm bunched tight about her back. His muscles bursting out of his skin as he held her. She loved the feel of his slender muscles turn brutish against her warm skin.

“Except for, that a _bath for two_ may be in order…”

He snarled sexily, eyes flicking over her wet cunt, knowing he was going to give her _some_ form of orgasm after they dried off.

He watched as she smiled.

“You just want to get me all, _wet_ , again.”

“Guilty.”

He roared softly, pinning her body under his as he kissed her into submission once more, stealing her breath and making her chuckle, folding her arms about his naked body.

When she said she was mad about him. That was no hint of a lie…

 

She was an _utter lunatic_ for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Baths, Hips and Four Times...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning, sexy gif at the end...

 

God only knows how they managed to do it. But eventually Libby and Adam manouvered themselves away from being gloriously tangled, naked, in his silken bedsheets. Moving from horizontal to vertical.

Libby had fetched her bag and wrapped her nakedness up in a short cornflower silk blue dressing gown. And Adam smiled watching her, as she stood with her back to him as he tugged on his jeans, looking at her with a smile as she tugged those sex tousled curls back into the bite of a big hairclip. He watched as a few coils defied her rule, and strayed down the back of her love biten neck. _Even watching her was like the most potent aphrodisiac on earth to him…_ His eyes just wanted to drink all of her in, bury his nose in her neck again and be rewarded with that unqiue taste her delectable skin provided. _And how he wanted to lap her up again, in most every sexual sense…._

She turned, one hand to the sash of the gown she tied tight, turning to see he had also shrugged on a patterned gold and red striped dressing gown on his arms. Left shirtless except for the trousers and necklaces, and the gown, which billowed open, showing her that marble chest that she had spent the night being pressed against. Missing the hard sinew of his warm abs grating against her back as she slept.

She didn’t think his arms had released her at any point in the night. He just kept squeezing her tight every now and again, as if he was worried she would dissappear. As if he’d wake up, and this delectable red headed creature of his, would just vanish into thin air. But then she’d beam as he snuffled his nose into her throat, sighed with a smile, and pulled her ever closer. His raven tufts of hair bristling in a ticklish way against her bare – _bruised_ – shoulders. She remembers getting slightly giddy at the sensation of his muscled that rippled and fought to burst out of his skin. There didn’t lay a powerless man beside her, he held secret lean strength that could turn into brute mighty force if he was provoked. _Especially sexually,_ she smiled _, as was evident by their shagging last night. She tingled when she recalled how he hauled her around the bed, positioning her in all the ways he wanted to fuck her hard…_

She grins, averting her eyes to her toes in self consciousness as she blushed.

“You _like_ looking at me like that, don’t you?…” She deduced.

“Like _what_?”

He grinned knowingly, swinging around the bed as he spoke. He had an inability not to be close to her when she smiled.

She chuckled, her sweet, shy, blue eyes meeting and getting waylaid in his lively and confident silver ones.

“Like you want to get me naked again…” She beamed, arms crossed around herself.

He levelled her a shrewd shameless glare slash smile that told her that was _exactly_ what he wanted.

“I would have thought the answer to that, was in the question. I’ll _always_ want you naked now I’ve been so fortunate enough to see every glorious inch of your, utterly arousing, bare form.”

He explained with a voice rougher than a gravel pit, slinking so close now, that she could feel the heat of his body reach out to her, as he ever so gently peeled away the left shoulder of her blue gown, baring her beautiful creamy skinned shoulder once again. Groaning gutterally as he leaned down to peck at it. Having to bite his lip, making his face look pained before he leaned in and his lips met her skin again.

Gods, she was so _sexy_. _Too sexy_. He granted. _He’d never be able to get anything done for want of wanting to fuck her brainless, 24/7. She was just, all, so, damn, fucking…. Delectable._

_And his._

_Oh, that made it ten times as sexier to him…._

“ _Bath,_ Adam.”

She reminded, her knees getting weaker with every kiss to her shoulder, puckering a path down her upper arm.

He groaned, stilling against her shoulder, smoky grey eyes which were clouding over in lust, flickering up to her own. Glaring slightly before he clamped his sharp canine teeth down, nipping her for her donkey headed insistance, and managing to make her yelp and stagger back with a smile as he stalked away and slunk off to the bathroom opposite the hall. She bit her lip watching after him, pulling her gown back up, seeing that before he turned away, how when he smiled that his fangs were prominent. Shamefully, the sight of such, made her more than a _little_ aroused.

She _liked it rough in bed and in sex_ , and here was a creature who _only_ had the capacity for raw rough sex in his arsenal. To her, that thought was _beyond pleasurable_ to reflect upon…

She peered through two sets of doorways across his landing, arms still hugging herself, as she watched him cross the hallway and push the bathroom door open, going inside, fiddling with the taps on what was, most likely, the most _huge_ clawfoot tub she had ever seen. It made her own plastic moulded bath tub at home look like a generously sized _coffee pot_. She thought. 

She wandered through, seeing as he let steaming hot water pour freely from the taps, before his hand shot off to a nearby shelf, and grabbed a little vial of something, adding a good measured _glug_ of it into the swirling eye of steamy water which was gathering, letting scented steam drift lazily into the air. She was pressed against the bathroom door now, easing her hip onto the wooden doorframe, inhaling deep the scent of whatever oil it was that he had infused with the bathwater. It smelt _heavenly too._  Like honey, and some sweet exotic lotus flower, underlined with a deeply aromatic aroma that made her just want to _marinade_ in it. And even just standing in the room, she could already _feel_ the muggy heat from the water make her skin tingle in want to be ensconsed under the hot swirling waters. He placed the jar back on the shelf, and smiled over to her.

“Would you like it if I joined you? Or would you prefer a _solitary_ soak?”

He asked generously, getting right close to her again, fingertips drifting idly up her cheek. Grazing her silk textured skin.

“I think I’d _much_ prefer your company.”

She explained, tugging him closer by hooking a finger through his belt buckle and edging him closer, and wrapping one arm about his neck to ensure they were pressed lengthways into each others bodies. And she gave him a kiss that reminded him _how great_ the sex they had, was.

Her tongue tangled cheekily with his own, he could feel her smile at that. Because it caused him to wrap his arms tight about her small waist, shoving her right back against the bathroom door harshly. Bashing her back sharply to the wood. Taking control of the kiss, one stiff muscled thigh parting her own legs, vicing her body into his as the door was behind her, he was pinning her there, Keeping her where he wanted her so he could give her a kiss that chided her into remembering _who_ was the _dominant_ figure in bed. And in all things, really.

She had to _learn_ that her place now, was _under him_ , in the ways in _which he_ wanted _her_. It was a position _she should_ get used to now.

She arched forwards, groaning in a whimper onto his tongue as he shoved his hips, and the beginnings of a more than _generous_ tent of an erection in his trousers, forwards to clip against the apex of her lightly clad thighs. Her lungs flooded of all air when she realised how just a simple rough kiss from him could turn her from a woman into a wanton vixen for his lust, and his pleasure alone.

When he pulled back, he smiled down at her, panting a breath onto her mouth.

“You’re a bad, _bad girl_ , Harper.”

He grinned like a predator. His eyes darker than stormy clouds now.

“I was wholly _good_ until I met an even _badder_ man. I have a feeling I’ll enjoy it _far_ too much to go back.”

She winked, grinning sexily at him with lustful eyes.

“Hence why I’m going to take my time showing you why everything’s by far, _so much_ better when you’re _bad…_ ”

He purred into her ear.

“… and that starts, my beauty, after we plunge ourselves into that bath. And get good and hot, wet and so very gloriously _naked_ …”

He insisted with a voice and smile that was pure black and filthy desire to her. Tugging her close by the collar of her blue gown. And shedding it off of her in one fluid motion. Proving right her earlier thought of his muscles being intently potent when they wanted to be. He grinned to himself as he remembered a sexual vision he once had, where she had been donning a gown _exactly_ like this one, and how he had stripped her from it in his dream too, but _not being able_ to fulfill his wish of getting her atop him and drowning every sexy inch of her body in pleasure.

But now, he could bend her, taste her, fuck her, break her, and get her in _every_ manner he pleased.

She gasped as she now felt her silken gown pool across their feet. And he had won in his mission of getting her naked once more. _As per all his longings to do so…_

She was all  _naked_ for him again. And words could not to his pleasure justice as he saw her that way once more. That 36, 24, 36 measurement of curviness now bare in front of him. Encased in bitten pale skin, _heavenly_ tasting nipples and such a _mouthwatering_ cunt that he wanted to eat for each meal, _three times per day._

When he got hungry from now on, he couldn’t be sure if it was for blood, or for her to spread her legs, arch her hips, and serve up her pretty sweet little pussy, and allow him to feast, until he was delirious on the delicious wet thing that was her velvet folds.

And he couldn't easily forget that sweet tasting addictive wetness either, her arousal that he swore was _finer_ than _honey_ to his tastebuds. Constantly having been calling out to him since last night, for his tongue to _reunite_  with them and prey on her delicate parts until she passed out from pleasure.

He watched as her nipples stiffened under the attention his eyes were layering all over her skin. That hot hungry look she knew she should now associate with wild _unimaginably good sex_ from now on. It appears Adam had complete tunnell vision for her when she was naked. She couldn’t describe how _wonderful_ that notion was.

Her hands got bored of their static inaction, and went instantly to the shoulder of his gown, pushing it so it slid off his arms, and down to the floor, mingling with her own gown. Her fingers thereafter, hooked to his fly and his jeans button. He smirked as she kept eyes contact, hands fumbling until she felt that she could easily dispense of his jeans, and feel nothing but his rock hard erection straining like hot velvet for her at his thighs, her knees stuttered again as her hand brushed there, feeling once again the monstrous girth and length of him. He truly was a _very well gifted_ man. It made her mouth water, she wanted to get her lips around his impressive organ, drive him a _s wild_ as he had done to her.

He groaned. Her eyes tore away from his cock to rest in his gaze, before he shrunk away to step out of his dark jeans.

“I’ve changed my mind. You’re my wonderfully _dirty girl instead..._ ”

He admonished, in odes to her ‘I-want-so-badly-to-suck-his-cock' thought, scooping her naked body up into his arms, She bit her lip at the feel of his stiff member twitching against the rapidly soaking apex at her thighs. She laughed, dragging a hand through his hair as he walked her over to the bath in the middle of his bathroom. Standing her down she didn’t slip from his grasp, and hurt herself. But he gripped her hand courteously as she put one leg at a time into the sinfully hot bath, Groaning outwardly in pleasure, but wincing ever so lightly at the hot bristle of heat that speared the nerves in her calves.

“You like it scorching then?” She asked.

“ _Always_.”

He grinned, allowing her to sit down. _She knew he wasn’t referring at all to the temperature at which he preferred his bath water. No. That voice of his meant only one thing…_

_Sex._

Libby saw his cock twitch again as she submerged herself under the scented oiled water and the precariously sparse bubbles that meant he could see the water lick and lap at her breasts as she sunk under it. He hadn’t expected the sight of her all _wet and soapy_ , and with bubbles sticking to her skin, to make him this _evidently_ and _painfully horny_. But then again, they had _only_ fucked _once_ , who knows what unbearable heights of raging horniness she could manage to push him too?

Adam watched with glee, as she wriggled her perfect ass forwards, angling to make room for him to slide in behind her. Wanting her wiry lover pressed to her back. He licked his lips and clambered in as per her urging, watching as she threw the large black clip out of her hair, throwing it across the room, forgotten, and un-needed.

He slid himself close behind her, his hands going instantly to her wet tiny waist. Tugging her back against him as he leaned back against the lip of the bath.

 _Him moaning_....

One at the heat and the other at the fact he had a shamefully sexy wet woman pressed right between his spread legs. Libby grinned too as she could feel his hard on pressing to her lower back. She inflamed him further as he dropped his head back to the lip of the bath with a louder groan, clutching at the sides of the tub with both his hands. She wasn’t helping in the way she was _grinding_ her peachy cheeks against the blunt head of his cock.

His moan accelerated into a disbelieving laugh.

“What’s made your sweet little cunt so greedy for me today?”

He asked as he leaned forwards and swept her hair out of the path of his lips, that were now poised right by her ear.

“Probably the way you look at me with those devilish eyes like you can already imagine yourself delving in to eat like a _beast_ at whats between my thighs…”

She smiled, in a happy groan as she desisted wriggling against his cock, and led back braced against his chest with her eyes closed. His hands slid up from her waist, counting over each rib, before sliding up to try – and fail – at cupping both her heavy breasts in his hands. His lips pressed to her damp hair. Placing a gentle kiss there as he smirked.

He chuckled at her words. Fingers starting to make her nipples pucker into stiff little peaks. She bit her lower lip at that. And he could see how at the other end of the bath, her toes wriggled and his actions made her curl her feet up in pleasure.

“That’s because I know I _can_. And I also know _I want too_..”

He grinned.

She laughed, looking down at his hands squeezing across her flesh, before she took them, and twined her fingers through his own.

“I’m so very glad we met.” She burst out suddenly.

Adam flickered his eyes down over this goddess who had elected to be with him. Because there was no other word to describe her than that, she was good, virtuous, glorious and kind. And he was a demon, a monster, and a devil. Yet she wanted a man as tarnished and as destroyed as him. That warmed his frosty heart _right_ through.

“Not as _glad_ as I am.” He bargained.

She smiled, looking down at how big and calloused his hands were compared to hers. Hers were tiny and thin, very _decidedly_ female and dainty. And his were rough and undoubtedly _male_ shaped. Yet she also felt they were tools of protectiveness, danger and such pleasure to her, she couldn’t _even_ describe.

He tilted his head as he saw something lashed to the inside of her palm. Marking the skin in a long since faded marred red mark. It was three circles, but each one had a small little flick daggering off of it. So it looked like three little letter sixes clustered together by the circular loop. He frowned. His fingers catching her hand still, as he traced one fingertip across the little bumped skin.

_The three sixes.._

“I don’t know where I got that…”

She explained sullenly. Knowing he was examining it with interest.

“Another tattoo?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“Have you always had it?” He asked gravely. Brow furrowing down.

“Ever since birth. Everyone assured me it was an odd birthmark. And honestly. I wouldn’t know what to think…” She explained.

He dropped her hands back to her tummy, tucking her close and pressing a kiss to her wet shoulder.

“It’s probably _nothing._ ”

He lied. Swallowing. Knowing full well that the truth was the polar opposite. He’d have to ask Remi or Casper. Maybe Mya would even know… he thought idly at the back of his head.

“You alright?” She enquired, twisting her head to the side.

“Never better.”

He rasped with a sinworthy smile that could’ve felled a celibate nun, bucking his hips into her ass, brushing the full hard length of him against her now. She moaned as she felt it slick against her body. Turning her on like _mad._

They led there for a while in blissful silence, soaking up the sounds of quiet stillness that his house provided. Libby was thankful they didn’t coduct their dirty all night sex session at hers, she had neighbours who would bang the door down with complaints if she even so much as _sneezed_ too loud. She was sure that the sounds of her and Adam having obscenely feirce animalistic rough sex would not find them well. _And her neighbour to one side was a widowed eighty year old lady who was on a knitting committee, she’d probaly keel over and have a coronary if she heard their all night cries of “OH, YEAH! FUCK! IM CUMMING! OH, ADAM OH FUCK ME HARDER, OH, GOD YES! FUCK! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT!!”_

Although, true to her wits form. She did find that ever so slightly funny. (Not the old woman having a heart attack part) but the mental image of Mrs Gideons turning her hearing aid off, and watching Jeopardy at full volume to drown it out. Most probably with her knitting perched on her lap, trying her best to ignore the sounds of the primal and downright carnal fucking that was happening the other side of her shared wall…

And was that a positon she didn’t want to be in any time soon. She was grateful for the fact that Adam’s litle shack had no adjoining neighbours.

Knowing the man, if he got any grumpy and problematic, whining neighbours, he’d probaby saunter to the door half naked, letting the complainng person catch a glimpse of the red nail marks _all down_ is front, and showing them how he was sweaty and half clothed, from their _great_ fucking. To then growl savagley at them over what the _fuck_ their problem was.

_Letting them all obviously now exactly what they had been doing if they couldn't hear it well enough. With a 'yes-I'm-fucking-my-lover' smirk on his cocky lips._

 Either that, or carry on fucking her wildly, and being too loud, and uncaring to their pathetic grievances to focus on _anything_ other than making her cum for him.

She smiled, shaking off the thought as she watched him lather up a warm damp flannel, guiding his hands smoothly all over her skin, washing over her intimate places, and in all the spots he had marked bruises on her delicate skin. Again, she found she also adored the scent of his soap too. It reminded her of him, a sort of musky, indefinable, fragrant scent that _wasn’t_ masculine and it _wasn’t_ feminine. It was like old spice, and mint, blended with clementines. A fresh, fragrant burst that left her feeling squeaky clean. She helped wash him too, ignoring how his cock hardened under her hand through the flannel, she washed him as intimately and caringly as he had, her.

What he could not put aside however, was how she moaned when his fingers touched the wet cloth between her legs. Tantalizing her clit.

He smiled _wide_ at that.

She shattered the loving silence that had fallen over them, and the house.  

“Just can’t seem to leave sex alone, can we?”

She asked rhetorically.

He chuckled. Throwing the flannel away, cast off, to the side of the bath.

 _He wouldn’t need it for what he_ _had in mind_ now….

“Were you there last night? Miss _you are the best and hottest shag I’ve ever had.._ ”

He offered, she could feel him _leering_ against her neck.

“The _best_?” She asked.

“Never _come so hard_ in all my life, Libby.” He growled.

“I see.” She grinned.

“And, how old are you?” She enquired.

“346.”

He beamed proudly.

“Wow..”

She smiled wider at that.

“You _fuck extremely well_ , for a 346 year old. Adam. As far as I could tell, no hip problems, as of _just yet_.” She offered cheekily.

He raised a brow at her rascally words.

“You say that _again,_ Harper, and I will _pound and fuck_ you raw, until I _give you_ hip problems…”

He snarled.

“ _Oh, now_. I’m only teasing.”

She purred.

“That’s the part I have i _ssue_ with..”

He bit back wittily.

“Mmm-hmmm.”

Libby remarked.

“I wasn’t aware we had such concerns…”

She felt inclined to add.

His hands did something truly wicked then, and slid down the curvy length of her to instantly find her hard little clit. Pearled _tight_ with anticipation for him. His fingers wickedly flicked and swirled across the wet thing, his hand sloshing water about as he felt her up.

“ _OH_ hhhhh.”

She let out such a load _deep_ groan, he smiled in a manner that could make satan proud as he swares _blind,_ he saw the ceiling tiles _rattle_ at her groaning.

“Come to think of it, actually, I _do_ have a problem.”

He snarled into her ear, nipping below her lobe. She had a feeling she knew a little something about his problem. Humans labelled it as _sex addiction…_

“ _You’re my problem_. Angel _Mine_.  I’m not _fucking you_ into pure blind, red hot ecstasy right now, that’s _my fucking_ problem…”

He panted, making her hips buck and leap as he rubbed her clit expertly, pulling a symphony of moans from his lover, like he would coax music out of one of his many instruments.

_Those fingers of his, she thought…._

‘ _Oh, Those fucking long violinist, piano playing, guitar strumming, agile and long as fucking sin, fingers…’_

She curses in her head. Knowning It spurred him on as she panted a smile onto her neck, watching as his fingers dipped and toyed between her lovely thighs. Which his spare hand goes to and wrenches apart, so he can better see her wet folds as he drived her mad.

And he was making her clasp her nails down into his arm so tight, he saw five crescent shaped nail marks bitten into his skin, weeping blood as she clutched so tightly onto him. His hips were unable not to surge forwards at that sight too. _God, she drove him wild._

Especially with the way she arched against him, throwing her head back, eyes clenched and hands scrabbling like claws down the sides of the wet slippery tub. Searching for something to try and stem how wonderful it was to feel his fingers slowly coax her into a mindbending orgasm.

Water was slapping up over the sides and onto the wooden floor as he toyed harder, faster. Snarling into her ear as he got worked up too just from seeing her like this.

“I think I know now, what got your _greedy_ little cunt _so ready_ for me. It was the thought of us sharing a bath together, _wasn’t it?_ Libby? The thought that we’d both be naked, wet, and horny, and I would then be unable _to_ _not_  restrain myself in pleasuring you in _some_ way. But do you want to know what my mind can’t stop looping on _repeat_ since we fucked last night?”

He asked, his lips tugging against her neck, twisting against her as he smiled and panted his words to her

“-N-no.”

She squirmed, before another loud moan of hers shook the floorboards. She was clasping the bath so tight now, her knuckles were white. And her legs fidgeted about so much, she sent a large _SLOP_ of water to slap to the tiles over the rim of the tub.

“The image, of _you_. In _my bed_.. _Naked_ …” He purred.

“Oh, g-g-od.”

She yelped, her damp red hed thudding back to his shoulder, his other hand bracing across her ribs _tight_ , helping her undulate and grind against his hand, coaxing her to fall apart. And he was only using two fingers. _That seemed far too unfairly skilled of him, to her mind._

“.. I could just see your lovely red hair fanned out below me on my snowy white bed sheets, your eyes looking up at me, wild, lustful, and pleading from the feel of my cock _relentlessly pounding_ into your tight, silky-hot, _cunt._ ” He growled, feeling her back arch.

“ohgod, Adam…”

She moaned in disbelief of how horny he was making her. Fidgeting as the sight of his body undulating to help her along into cumming was just so _savouring_ on his behalf, she half wondered if it was more for _his_ benefit, or _her_ own...

But then those adroit fingers dipped _deep_ into her cunt, _so deep_ , that she had to fight to not fly off his lap like a _shot_ being fired from a gun.

 _Everything,_ she now knew, _was for her_.

The snarling dirty talk in her ear, him rocking her clit to grind in ryhtmn with his hips, his fingers fucking and rubbing her into _such_ pleasure, she would not know what hit her when she came.

She heard him chuckle invitingly, as he fluttered his hands in a certain pattern seeing her buck up again and the both of them knowing his ardent dirty talk would not be stopping there…

“I imagined your lovely wrists pinned down beneath my hands, me forcing you to take me inside of you, over, and over and _over again_ Your sweet hard little nipples swollen and _sore_ from my mouth. Your lips wet and red, and shining from sucking on _my cock_. And those little sounds you make filling up the room around us. The sounds you make when you _can’t_ stop _cumming_. Much like the sounds you’re _making now…”_

He rasped, tugging her hair back, _hard_ , so he could scrape his teeth across her throat, daggering his fangs into the side of her neck, not drawing blood, like last night, but just managing enough so that the feel of them made her arch, cry and keen. And cum violently, all that _more_ quickly…

Because he could _tell_ she was close now, the way her silken walls were clamping and spasming down around his fingers made him grin because he _knew_ her orgasm was certain to follow. Her sex was sucking ravenously at the feel of his fingers slicking and sliding deep into her, mingling well with the shrewd wet sounds of the water as his fingers made it splash and ripple brutally, along with the sounds her wet cunt was making as he artfully made her climax all over his hand.

“Adam, I’m going to cum- _OH-FUCKING-HELL_!”

She gasped as she keened forwards, so viciously this time, and he smiles knowing he had pushed her to pleasure and beyond.

Her orgasm drenched his already soaked fingers, coating them in a wet rush of her release as she ground out the remainders of it against his hand, his palm curling and rutting against her cleft as he panted and came down from the raging horniness that spread through him at making her cum, _gushing_ over his hand.

In an instant. Before Libby could even have a second to sink back down, limp and _very well_ pleasured, back down to earth where she belonged. Adam pulled himself out of the water faster than she could even comprehend, and when he stood, he hauled her out too, standing her down on the bathmat with impressive strength and admirable handling of her curvy frame.

That was before she found he pressed her shoulders down, forcing her ass to sit on the lip of the bath, her skin slapping wetly to the porclain, and she watched as he stared her down hungrily, spreading her legs with his hands, _and kneeling…._

If there was one thing that made her wet, it was seeing his body sheened with water and bubbles from their bath, his pale skin looked slippery and reeked of his elegant soap. But it was another thing _entirely_ seeing that his mouth was leaning for her cunt again…

“Adam.”

She moaned in warning and disbelief.

_“What? I happen to be hungry..”_

He spoke in a rasp to her head, his eyes glinting like dulled silver moonstones. As he grinned up to her. 

She laughed, aloud, scoffing in disbelief, feeling her wet hair drip water all down her. Running over her breasts, dripping down her stomach, and over every rib, and every wonderful little roll of her belly as she sat, eventually dripping to the bathmat below her spread legs, after seping down over what lay directly in front of him, between her thighs. Her hand clutched the back of his head. She could see his wonderful, and  _shamefully big_ , sized cock bob welty about between his legs. Veiny, thick, and flushed.  Making her mouth and cunt _water_  for it. 

“So, you being hungry means you should _eat something_ , _something other_ than _me_..”

“ _Not_ what I _need_...”

Adam rasped aloud, as he licked his lips. Looking at _her_ _gorgeous_ lips down south. 

“Right now, I _need_ this greedy little cunt…”

He explained, before he leaned forwards and licked a huge wet stripe along her sensitive and now throbbing folds. Having cum not too long ago, her moans were already fired up to be loud and she was already biting down that lip as he savagely ate her out with merciless, and ruthless skill.

He didn’t care one jot that she had a powerful orgasm not three seconds ago. He had made it clear to her, that _he wanted_ _this._ And as _he was in charge_. He could have it. And most importantly, he could _have her_.

“It would be _wise_ for you not to deny me or interfere in the pleasure I get out of eating your _delicious cunt_ , Libby….

If I want to _eat you_. _I will…._

If I want to _Fuck you_. I’ll do _that_ too…

….And If I also want to shackle you to my bed for a week and do nothing but make you cum and cum, and cum. Then you can bet your _sweet ass_ I’m going to do that _aswell_ …”

He growled into her head, cupping her ass into his hands and spreading her thighs wide across his jaw, using his chin as a wedge to divide her thighs further apart as he spoke to her mind. Slurping at her clit all the while he spoke into her head.

She was quickly learning, that this was the way in which Adam, _ate_.

All consuming, savagely, and with such _wild skill_ it made her brain cells fry in pleasure she had never _known_ before.

 _“Okay_ ….”

She groaned in her head. Knowing she was fighting a loosing battle.

“In that case, Eat _as much_ of me as you like..”

She gasped. Seeing that he gave no quarter. Causing her head to roll back on her shoulders, mouth open, eyes clenched tight. Fingers fisted in his hair.

“You’re in _no position_ to stop me..”

He pointed out as he was busy dipping his tongue to lap sharp little licks at her sweet cleft.

“In case you haven’t noticed, my love, I take oral sex to _a whole other_ level…” He promised her.

“I’ll stick my tongue _so far deep_ , relentlessly _deep_ , inside you until you try and push _me away,_ it’s _so good._ And then, after that, the taste of your pretty cunt makes me want to lick up every _single_ ounce of wetness you drip out for me, it makes me imagine how _good_  it would be to wrap your legs around my neck and eat you like you are the last thing I’m _ever_ going to eat. That, or to have you sit that gorgeous wet thing down onto my mouth, forcing to to ride my face like a horse at a race, until you cum  screaming into my mouth. Then, once your thighs are about my face, trembling and quivering with the need to cum. I’d nibble, lick, suck, slurp, lap, feast and eat until you moan that you _can’t take_ it any more. And then, when I’ve had my fill of it. I’d happily eat you out _even more_ until you screamed and _begged_ me, for my cock… “ He assured her.

 _It’s official. Lord, take me now, life will never be better than it is right this very second…._ She groaned.

He chuckled into her at that, his laugh vibrating along her cunt. _Not helping her_ situation at all…

And the image of his dark head bowed to her lips, servicing her, letting her feel his tongue flutter across her clit in a maddeningly good manner, digging her hand so hard into his hair that she forced his tongue further in. Licking deep inside her, those pretty and tasty velvet folds of hers trembling around the shallow, slick sounding, plunge of his wickedly crafty tongue. It made her gasp, and cry out, and moan in the split second realisation that the heady pleasure that was now shooting to her toes, hands, and up her spine, was in fact her _cumming_ around _his_ tongue.

To say she screamed, would be an insulting understatement.

And like before, in the bath, it is an unrelentling wave of pleasure, and he could feel her release hit the back of his mouth with violent force as he ate her up. Licking and slurping away every spare drop of her cum and arousal he could find. His hand having to brace her forwards onto his face, by holding her lower back so she didn’t fall back into the bath and split her head open.

He pulled back from her sex destroyed lips, with his signature parting move. Leaving one last wide flat lick that left her wanting to cum some more. Her cunt quivering. 

When she see’s the sight of his grinning face, giddily licking her orgasm off his lips and biting them thereafter. It’s all she can do not to _throw_ herself on him.

Now, apparantly. Came his turn to be _driven wild_ at the hands of oral sex…

Before he could stop her, and with her thighs still shaking and her cunt still pounding and acutely sensitive.

She dropped to her knees, tugged his hips forwards, and slid his cock into her open wet mouth, all the way to the back of her throat.

His back arches, and he lets out a moan, which, to her sounds better than sex. His hand goes to fist into her hair, scooping it off the back of her neck, liking how he could feel her wet breasts, and the fleshy rounded curves of her press into his legs as she knelt and sucked his cock, deep throating him to he shouts out loud.

“ _FUCK, Libby!_ ”

He curses, especially as he feels her tongue come into the fray, licking all up and down his rigid member, lapping up every slight tang of precome she came across, moaning onto him in a way that makes his head throb in unimaginable pleasure.

“You should know, I enjoy doing this as much as you enjoy eating me, darling, and I’m not going to stop until your legs are shaking, and every _single_ neighbour of yours along this street knows my name from the sound of you _moaning_ it As I suck on your _delicious_ cock...”

She spoke internally, and of course, he heard. His hips fighting not to slide his cock _all_ the way down her throat,  _gagging_ her, because he was no _meagre_ size.

He was thick, hot, and she was stuggling to fit her lips about him he was _that wide._

She was busy loosing herself between his legs, and he was too preoccupied with pleasure to halt her. Her tongue was as wicked as his was on her clit. It stroked, curled, massaged, flicked and lapped at every throabbing rock hard inch of him. And he nearly cums when she slides her hand right down to the base of him, after tossing him off for a few strokes and sucking on his head in a way that made him hiss in audible pleasure.

“Libby…” He warned.

She brought him out of her mouth with a long, drawn out wet pop. Biting her lip as she smiled up at him.

And just the _look_ in her blue sexy eyes made him shatter..

He tore her up and off the floor so quick she could not even comprehend the transition, nor how she was suddenly back in his bedroom again. Thrown with her back to the silk sheets they had spent all night mussing up.

He looms over her once again, growling as his lips slanted onto her for a hot, panting and snarling kiss that suggests how _hungry_ he is for her now. And the way her body curled into his – still - wet and naked skin was her silent plea aswell. Needing that dripping tingling ache between her legs filled roughly by what rested _between_ his.

Adam took the heavy length of his cock in hand, and just so he could remind her who was in charge some more, he teased her by sliding the thick hot length of himself _all over_ her sopping cunt, slicking himself all over in the remnants of her messy dripping, orgasm.

“Fuckkk.”

She cried in a sob at that.

“Adam… Please,”

She keened. She was so horny now, it was more _painful_ , than _wanton_.

He grinned across to her.

“Did someone _possibly_ forget whose in charge a moment ago..?”

He asked mockingly, brushing his head on purpose, across her clit, which sent a firework of pleasure to radiate in explosions across her whole form.

“Y-YES!”

She screamed in admittance, curling her hands into his bedhseets, if he didn't _fuck_ her soon, she was damn sure she was going _to cry literal tears_ in utter agony.

He chuckled. And right then, she didn’t know if she hated him, or loved him.

“Oh, _come, come_ …” He teased.

 _Believe me, I want too. I’m dying too_ , she thinks….

“Oh, but you _love this_ , now, don’t you?”

He asked, because with a single powerful thrust of his hips, his rigid wide cock was ploughing into her, strecthing her wide and filling her so painfully well, that _she does_ let out one tiny satisfied tear. He moans at the feel of her recent orgasms inside of her, creamy and thick, making shrewd plunging sounds as he _fucked_ her cunt so deep, every moan of hers, and his, morhped into a shout.

“Oh, Yes yes, yes, FUCK! Yes...”

She answers, as he braced over her and bites her neck again, his hips releasing up and down to pound against her, fucking her _deep_ into his matress. She loved the way his hands gripped at her sides in a primitve claiming way that made her sex clench him all the more tightly about him because of it. _Milking_ his cock of everything he had to give, like a tight fist.

“ _Fucking hell,_ you feel _so good…_ ”

He cried, still pumping his hips.

“God, how I Love _fucking_ you Libby.”

He murmured, growling as he ran his lips and his stubbled chin all over her neck, feeling her skin under the scrape of his bristle, knowing that the scratch of it made her feel owned, knowing it would also make her tingle naughtily in her most _weakening_ hot spot.

He was fucking her like they were having a race to see who could orgasm first, But with Adam already knowing he had _let her win_ on that count. He was pounding into her sex now with unrelenting drives, his heavy sac smacking against her clit with every jolt of every delicious thrust. Spurring her towards her third orgasm that morning, he was now grunting on every plunge, mirroring her cries and moans.The steady rubbing and pulling on them both, making them like animals _wild_ with desire.

“Do you care that we’re getting your bed wet?”

She asked in a gasp as he pumped harder into her now, his orgasm was within reach, he could almost _taste_ it, right around the corner. her wet hair and body soaking his thin sheets. 

“I Like it wet _. And I_ _love you wet_ …”

He grunted, flickering his fingers down to her swollen and pulsing hot clit, still tugging in and out, fucking her deep and stretching her to the brim with _every_ full surge.

“Adam..”

She warned him in her ‘I’m-going-to-cum’ voice that he knew well by now. She had braced herself up, almost going rigid before she felt herself shatter. Then her hands fisted one into his hair, and the other dragging scorching hot painful red marks down his back as she lurched forward into him and screamed her release into his ear as he continued fucking her, able to now shout and pant as the feel of her clamping down on him set his orgasm into stunning motion.

“Libby, christ,…. I _fucking love_ you….”

“I love you more,Adam. Oh fuck. Oh! _Bite me._ ”

She grunted. Able to feel herself cumming, once _again,_ with the way he was fucking her so extremely well. Squirting over his cock. 

He was too wrapped up in spurting his hot lashes of cum deep inside of her to persuade her otherwise, and he leaned over diving with a growl for her neck, sinking his teeth into her flesh, but not hard enough to break it, as he was busy, and finished surging his hips and moaning his release inside of her cunt. But to her, that move still contributed into helping her ride out her _fourth_ orgasm of the morning.

Then they both slumped, limp, sweaty and wet onto each other. Panting and still moaning as the pleasant aftershocks wore off them both. Adam snarled a moan out as he felt her wrap her legs around him, still feeling his cock burrow deeper inside her as she pulled him closer, clasping him into a slanted kiss that made them both assured that each of them was left rendered as weak as the other one was.

“Fuck. Me.” Adam gasped.

Libby did nothing but nod, and pant.

Her brain, she decided wryly, had immigrated to New Zealand for a short two week kayaking holiday in the wake of _that_ last orgasm.

It had been _so good,_ she swore she could still feel it _rolling_ over her in tsunami style waves.

Slumping into her side. He made sure to curl her, and his dewy wet body under the covers for some well deserved rest for the both of them.

“Adam?”

She groaned after a long few seconds of panting and grunting.

His head that had dropped to the pillow below lazily raised up to take in the sight of her flushed face and hooded eyes. _Gods, she was still so sexy, especially after he made her cum four times…_

“Please _never_ get _anything_ wrong with your 346 year old hips..” She begged.

 

 

He laughed, and laughed at that.

 

~

 

 

 

 


	15. Friendship, Supernaturals, and 666....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shall say one thing. And one thing only: Plot Twist.

 

 

It was no surprise that Libby and Adam fell back asleep after their ‘bathing’ activities. Adam’s room was dark and peaceful, it was wonderfully cool and devoid of the dying light of day which could harm him. Libby had left him to his slumber. It was nearly approaching darkness outside now. A few more hours and he’d be safe. They had lazily slept most of the day away…

Pulling on a shirt she found slung over the back of his chair. It was black, and whatever weird material it was, it felt heavenly when she slid it over her bare skin to cover up her pale love bitten nakedness. On her bottom half, she slid on a pair of her skimpy black laced pants that were just edging on naughtiness but complied as being modest at the same time. Little did she know, Adam eyes were slitted slightly open, watching her dress, pulling those black pants up her shapely calves and covering up her perfectly round and perfectly _smackable_ peachy smooth ass. He smiled wryly, but not enough to let her know he was awake, and that she was also being watched.

She was stood on the far side of his bed, doing up the buttons on his black shirt, the back of her fiery hair tangled and mussed from where it had lain pressed to a pillow. And he could just make out her delectable rounded ass cheeks peek out from under the hem at the back of the shirt. He chuckled. But she whipped round to face him, having heard it.

“Did I wake you?” She hushed.

“Yes.”

He grinned, showing her that he really _didn’t_ mind.

“I’m just going to get a drink, and some food. I’m starved.”

She insisted.

“By all means..”

He rasped, his voice a sleepy husky roar to her ears.

That was before a thought ticked over in his head.

_“Wait..”_

He spoke up as she moved across the room, she paused at this, turning back to face him.

“What is it?”

“Come _here_..”

He ordered softly, holding out his hand.

She raised a skeptical brow.

“If It doesn’t end in an _orgasm_ , I will..”

She warned, hesistating.

He chuckled.

“I have something to give you…” He added.

She looked hesitant. If they got stuck into _having_ each other again, they’d _never leave_ his bed.

“I promise…” He laughed.

She moved closer, watching now as his hands went to his neck, undoing one of the thick leather necklaces that he wore.

She watched, not saying a word as he leaned over, tugged on _his_ shirt that she was wearing to make her sit next to him on the bed, then reached up to link it across the back of her neck, tying it in place about the pale stretch of muscle that he had left little black vampire love bites all over.

“There..”

He remarked after he finished.

“I want you to wear this. All the time.”

“ _But_ , Adam, it’s _yours_..”

She added. Humbled by the gesture.

“I don’t care. I’m giving it to you.” He insisted.

“Why?”

She blinked.

“Token of Love.”

He explained.

“These were mine and Eves eternity necklaces. And I want you to wear it so you know you’re part of _my_ eternity now…”

He lusted, tucking a coil of springy red hair back behind her ear where it belonged.

Her heart felt all fluttery.

“If it’s yours and Eve’s, I _couldn’t._.”

“You can.” He assured her, soothingly. 

“She’s been gone for a long while now, and whilst she was my wife, and I loved her ever so dearly, I don’t want to mope about it any more. I want you. I want you to have this so you _always_ know, now, that I will _always_ choose you...” He insisted.

“…And protect you, love you, cherish you, hold you, comfort you,  _satisfy you_..”

He purred the last word, looking sexy again to her eyes, his silver orbs going hooded and seductive as he spoke.

He drew her close, by his shirt...

“Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever ours..”

He whispered before he pulled her close and kissed her lips. Softly.

“How come you always leave me reeling?”

She asked honestly when she pulled away. Adam laughed, looking up at his red headed and beautiful eternity in front of him.

“And how come you have such an unfairly beautiful way with words?” She asked.

“Whatever I say now will fall short, I know, but _I, Adam,_ I _adore_ you.”

She said simply.

And to him, that was all she’d _ever_ need to say.

“I’m glad we agree.” He smiled.

“Indefinately.” She added.

“I’m keeping you from food and drink again. _Go_.”

He nodded, urging her to go and refuel herself. Placing a hand on her bottom, and pushing.

She placed a kiss to his lips, before she sprung up and left. He watched with dominant and all male glee as her perky little ass sashayed out of the room. She had put an extra sway in her hips for him. _Minx_. He thought with a wide smile, before he leaned back down, clasping his back down to the bedding below him again. Eyes closed, but the smirk on his face still present.

Out in the hallway, Libby picked her way across all the littered trail that last night’s sex had left.

She smiled, biting her lower lip as her mind flashed back to how roughly he had manhandled her and shoved her out of her clothes. It was enough of a memory to make her blush again.

She trod down the couple of steps that led through to the second doorway at the far end of his lounge, which she walked through, her hand idly toying with the thick leather strap of the necklace Adam had knotted there. Her thoughts going to how they were going to fare during this relationship. The sex, of course, would always be _great_. How was she going to explain the state of her bitten bruised skin when she went back to work at the Diner on Monday? _Heaven knows._

She cut a diagonal swathe through Adam’s living room, heading straight for the heaving table of food, which her stomach gurgled for.

“Oh. _Finally._ You’ve elected to grace the world with your presence then?”

Came a honeyed rasp of a smoky male voice, that slithered into her ears from behind her. The door she had entered through had been thrown wide inwards, she hadn’t seen the tall lurky stretch of a man who had slid in unnoticed, and so silently. No one knew he was here.

Libby froze. Her stomach turned to her ice, and her eyes blew wide with fear. She gasped out a soft yelpas she turned to face whomever the dangerous individual was who lurked behind her was.

The intruder had his back to her, but he finished toying with a book on the shelf, sliding it back in place, and Libby watched as the back of his dirty blonde head, after it turned her way, his face crinkled into one of surprise, and curious intrigue. His perfectly nice eyebrows jerked up his forehead. On seeing Libby stand there, scared, wary and furiously tugging down on the hem of the men’s shirt she wore to try and magically lengthen it somehow.

“Well. You’re _not_ Adam…”

He grinned, eyes sliding down her legs.

“Definitely, _not him_.”

He decided eyeing over her curves, his voice a seductive sugared husk.

This guy, _why_ , he reminded her of a clock that couldn’t keep reliable time. Or the clever fox that so many old wise fables write about as being sneaky, untrustworthy, and ruthlessly cunning. Although his demeanour spoke of little else other than playfulness and teasing, his eyes looked slightly serious. Like two moss covered and shining windows looking out at an overcast sky on a bright day, watching over the people and the city he knew so well with street wise knowledge. He has short dirty blonde hair, streaked with muddy brown colour, that is scruffed and styled in a messy carefree way that makes him look sexy without even trying to be, as was his wide flawless and thoroughly charming smile.

His face is long, regally so, and his cheekbones are hollow, and his nose straight and defined in the centre of his face, upturned, displaying his optimistic sense of playful cheeky elegance. His eyebrows are sculpted, but bushy. Arched perfectly to suit his face. His skin is the colour of the smoothest vat of cream, and it makes his eyes sparkle all the more because of this. Everything about him screams of youthful vitality, yet there is no denying that he is a man of the highest calibre. His body is built to be intimidating and long by no fault of his own, his limbs are all beanpoled, and limbred. His hands wide and his fingers twig-like.

His wardrobe is perhaps, the most eccentric thing about him, however, he always looks prim and polished. But with a flare of wild edge. His jacket was made of red velvet, with a black silk collar. His shirt underneath it is the starkest shade of black, and his trousers cling to the vast long things that are his legs, they perfectly match his outfit in careful consideration. Dark grey and white pinstripe. On his feet he wears long pointed black suede shoes that make him look devilishly cunning and pointed. He has thin silver chains about his neck also, that glitter in the sparse light of the room, just like his gleaming white daggers of teeth. On the finger on his left hand, he wore a silver ring, etched with a sapphire blue dulled stone that his other hand would always twiddle with out of sheer habit.

Women fawn over this man, and men get jealous of him. There's something wildly seductive about him and his sizzling looks, perhaps it's his sense of justice or perhaps it's simply a feeling of comfort. But nonetheless, people tend to try to get him to marry their off-spring, while hoping their sons will grow up to be like him. _This._ This was the enticing man that was, the _infamous_ Mr Julian Aldridge…

She became aware of a familiar shape darkening the doorway at hearing her yelp, Adam stormed posessively through it. No more dressed than he was earlier. Dressing gown slid open on his bare chest, jeans on his legs. Feet bare. Hair feral and wild, as were his dark cloudy grey eyes at wanting to hurt whoever had slid into his house. But when he stormed in angrily, fists clenched, and the smirking blonde man turned in his direction, his hands relaxed, and he rolled his eyes into a smile.

“Do you _ever knock?_ Julian?”

Adam asked. Before he crossed further into the room, coming to Libby and soothing her hand down her back. Easing her worries.

“Don't scare me like that, darling, Julian’s just a good old friend..”

Adam explained looking deep into her blue eyes, speaking gently in explanation to her.

Libby nodded, slowly. Biting her lip in embarassment as she fidgeted nervously.

“Sorry to have cast a shady doubt on your motives, Julian...”

Libby offered, moving forwards to shake his hand. She held it out, and Julian smirked as he swayed forwards, moving his lanky frame across to her, and taking her offered hand. After he clasped her soft little palm into his own, his smile grew wide, and his eyes glinted in promiscuity.

“Don’t be. My dear…”

Julian grinned, captivated by her smile. And her enchanting eyes.

Adam watched how he reacted to her, both with a slight flare of possessiveness burning aay in his gut as his Love-Rat of a friend flirted with his lover, but also, he could see that things were starting to connect up in his head. The look in Julians eyes, he had seen in men around her before, In Darius, to be exact. And earlier, discovering _that_ mark on her hand, what happened after people touched her skin, it was all making his mind wonder….

Libby smiled back at him, widely, before she retracted her hand, and she felt Adam’s hand sling low in covetousness of his red head, grabbing low across the back of her waist. Warding Julian off.

“So. You two’ve been.. _uh_ how should I put it?…. _Somewhat occupied_ …”

He rasped sexily, very obviously peering across the floor to see Adam’s shirt and what looked like a red silk dress pooled across the hallway floor, leading away to his bedroom...

Libby blushed, and Adam grinned on seeing it.

“You didn’t tell me you’d met someone, Adam.”

He beamed, moving past them to fold himself down onto the sofa, crossing his impossibly long legs in front of him.

“We only met this week, It hasn’t been a relationship of a long standing duration…” Adam explained...

Julian raised a brow.

Libby nervously skirted back in the direction of the bedroom with a smile, Adam stopped her, linking his twig like fingers into the back of her shirt, hooking there, halting her.

‘Where are you escaping off too?’ He asked her internally.

 _‘Off to change into something more respectable.._ ’ She offered weakly.

 _‘Don’t. I like how fucking sexy your ass looks in my shirt, plus I want to show off the love bite I put there to Julian. Let him know you’re **mine** …_’

He rasped, again, into her head.

Her smile stretched wide.

_“Despicable Man…”_

She mumbled aloud onto his lips, before he twiddled her shirt, pulling her round and puckering a greedy and overprotective kiss onto her lips. Tugging her body into his.

_‘Vampire’_

He corrected to her mind, making her whimper hungrily into his mouth as he bit down softly on her lip to exhilerate, and excite her.

“Get a room.”

Julian leered at them both.

Libby bit her lip as she pulled away, blushing again, she looked so innocent when she blushed. But only Adam knew what sexually hungry vixen lurked beneath that pristine looking warmed heat her pale cheeks took...

“I need a drink. Anyone else want anything?” She asked politely.

Julian declined, smirking as he shook his head. Adam just smiled down at her.

He finally let her saunter off to go and get a drink from the heaving table, holding her hand for as long as possible before she slunk away.

He turned to his friend.

“Why are you here?”

Adam asked nicely but tersely.

“Why did I interrupt your primitive carnal fucking?”

Julian asked with a cheeky grin.

Adam sat down by his friend, not saying a word, but not saying a word about _as loudly_ as anyone could. The look on his face was enough of an exclaimation.

“ _Not_ the question to ask, I see…”

He chuckled, shying away from the wild hostility that was being glared his way.

“I actually came to see if I could, um, borrow a, um. _Sample_. It’s my week this week..”

He explained.

Adam could sense Libby’s confusion all the way over from where she stood. Trying not to intude on their conversation. But her natural curiousity made him smile.

Libby wandered back over with a large glass full of something which resembled a fruit juice. One she had never tasted before, it was tart and fresh. Heavens only knew what heavenly and exotic unheard of fruit it was in it, the taste of it sweet and thick layered across her tongue. The wonderful flavours bursting across her palette. Making her down half a glass so she had to pour more as she stood.

As she sat down, Adam looked across to her, stroking his hand across her knee.

“I take it you are now curious as to what we’re discussing..” Adam asked Libby.

She looked to them both, watching as Julian fiddled with his ring, looking cheeky and handsome as he smiled across to her.

“Oh, don’t be silly. I wouldn’t wish to pry…” She offered.

“You’re still curious though, That fact remains…”

Julian assessed to her, narrowing his eyes with a smile.

“Of course I am. But it doesn’t mean you should feel the inexorbale need to _sate_ that inquisitiveness.” She insisted.

Adam grinned. She was reminding him why he loved her so fucking much.

“Well, I’m going to anyway, seeing as your so adamant…My mother warned me never to be discourteous to a lovely young lady…”

Libby chuckled.

“I’m what's known as a Necromancer..” Julian explained.

“Explanation, begets explanation…”

Libby confessed, needing more information. Necromancer, _a Wizard? Was that right?_

“Julian is half Vampire, Half Human…And as such sometimes requires blood”

Adam explained.

“I lost out on the fang gene….”

Julian explained. But as he grinned again, Libby saw his canines were pointed enough anyway.

“Nasty shock when my mother found out that proverbial skeleton in my father’s closet, I can tell you…” He smirked.

“I can imagine…” Libby explained.

“You don’t have too…” Julian added.

She tilted her had to him.

“You seem comfortable enough with the fact that our dear Adam here is of a different breed to he rest of human kind. Quite a dangerous one at that, in case you havent heard...”

Sounding like he was giving her a fair warning.

I don’t run from danger. I embrace it.” She explained.

“That sounds brave.”

Julian remarked, sounding like he thought it was a foolish notion.

Libby would not be swayed.

“Human’s are taught to fear what is different, what is unknown. Something which can easily be conquered and remidied by taking a person at face value, getting to know them. How then could I possibly be scared of, what I’m sure is, the gentlest, most romantic and thoughtful man I’ve ever met?…”

Julian raised a brow, she had a point.

“Adam’s not a man..”

He added with a smirk. She was a fiery one to spar with.

“To me he is. He’s never given me any indication that he doesn’t deserve that categorisation. Because when he’s with me, he acts like no less of a gentleman.”

She offered.

Her eyes flickered to the side to find his silver orbs. Which shone gratefully in love over to her.

“I like you, Libby. I have a feeling you’ll be very good for him. You know.”

He grinned. Patting Adam on the knee. _He did like this girl already..._

Adam’s pale hand caressed up Libby’s bare leg. Feeling her silken skin.

 _‘I’m going to eat your cunt out **so hard** , and make you cum so many times for that honourable defence later, my dove. Matter of fact, I  **will**  make you _ **ride** _my face until you can’t stop cumming.’_

He promised in lust to her head.

Libby’s thighs clamped together, as she blushed and smiled, looking down into her lap.

There came a sudden shuffling from Adam’s kitchen, he detected that whomever it was was using their key to slide open the small side door that not many knew was there.

“That’ll be the others…”

Julian confessed easily, twiddling his ring about on his hand.

Libby felt a little insecure now. She was going to meet yet more of Adam’s friends, and here she sat, sporting knotted sex hair, dressed only in revealing pants and _his_ shirt which practically _broadcasted_ the fact that they had been having wild sex.

Libby swallowed, Adam sensed her nervousness again.

“ _You have nothing to be wary of angel mine, they will adore you as much as I do…”_

He offered to her mind.

She nodded, and Julian, Adam, and her watched as two more people sauntered into the living room, smiling meagrely as they saw the three of them crowded to the sofa.

First entered a woman, with a huge hulking frame of a man in tow behind her. But your eyes would be led straight to this lithe little woman.

This willfull girl looked like a deadly sneering viper, coiled and ready to strike with a leer on her lips. Yet, Libby noted, she was also intimitatingly pretty in the most alternative sense.

She has hooded dark crimson red eyes that are like two rose petals, or two dried drops of blood. Housed under severely shaped yet very faint eyebrows. Her luxurious, marbled ash grey and white-colored hair is worn in a style of dreadlocks that reminds her of a bale of spiked yet soft hay, her long dreaded hair is pulled up on her head in a heavy drooped bun. She is very tall and has a narrow build. Her skin was pale cream-colored. She has a small nose, and cheekbones that could cut someone.

Her wardrobe is weird and hippy like. Where she wore a thick strapped white vest top, teemed with baggy cargo khaki olive trousers, laden with pockets and chains and heavy set red boots, you could easily see the ring of a black tribal tattoo marking both her upper arms, it almost matches the black choker necklace squeezed about her thin neck. Overall, she looked cheeky, a certain pixie like quality to the way she moved, right down to the cheeky slant of her smile, and a gleam of wayward rebellion in her eyes.This also evident by the piercing nose hoop daggered in her little upturned nose, and silver hoops to both her upper ears. If you had to desribe her in one word? _Anarchy._

There was something so mystifying about Mya Stone. A certain ruthlessness that means you always make sure to keep on her good side. Her composure and sly humor make her approachable once you know her, but deadly if you do not. People scatter in her wake, fearfully, in the hopes to remain in her good books, whilst still managing to spread sneering nasty and untrue rumours about her in secret, behind her back.

Next, Libby’s eyes switched to the man who followed in after her.

This trusting gentleman looked studious and brooding. Yet, he also had a wonderful peaceful sense of tranquility about him. He was built like a bear, yet he would never harm a fly. He wasn’t that kind of man to do others harm. He smiled, and you would be hooked by the easy going aura that washed over you because of it. He was well liked, this man. Very congenial. He has thick set, large moss green eyes that are like two pools of stangant water. Hidden under strong study eyebrows. His silky, straight, short hair is the color of bitterly dark chocolate, gelled in thick thorny spikes and which is worn in a style that reminds you of a punk rocker- esque look alike.

He is vastly tall and just as wide, his body houses a true broad-shouldered build. His skin is like cream, like that of his lithe pale partner. He has hollow cheeks flecked with black stubble. His wardrobe is artistic and unusual, with a lot of gray, and black. He wore a leather jacket to cover his wide torso, under of which he had a shabby and beaten Motorhead t-shirt to house his muscled chest. On his legs he wore grey ripped jeans, to cover his tree trunk like powerful legs. His feet encased in combat boots. And he had one fingerless leather glove on one of his wide large hands. His handsomeness was not sly, or hidden. It slammed into you in that of a manner alike that of a sledgehammer. His smile was calming and could not go unseen, no matter where he was. There’s something wonderful about him, perhaps it’s a feeling of delight or perhaps it was simply his amenable compsure. But nonetheless, people tend to share laughter with this man, while secretly admiring him. Everyone admired Alfred Dawning.

The woman smiled as she came into the room, he searching red eyes dissecting every inch of Adam’s new lover before she had even got within two feet of her. She was _stunning_ , and there was no doubt that Adam had taken the woman to bed. Finally. She noted, he hadn’t taken a woman in 11 years, it was about time he went and _got some_ again, Mya Thought.

Adam nodded to the man and the woman.

“Mya, Alfred. May I introduce you to Libby Harper.”

Adam, gestured. Libby rose genteely, and found that Mya stepped forwards with a leering confident smile, and grasped her hand in hers in a manly tom-boyish styled handshake that Libby smiled at.

“Libby, this is Mya Stone, and Alfred Dawning…”

“How’s it hangin?”

Mya grinned, Libby was surprised to find her voice was smoky and husky, yet she was definitely very British, much like herself.

“It’s hangin’ fine. “ Libby grinned.

“Sorry I’m not exactly dressed modestly. He wouldn’t let me change…I usually am _far better_ dressed”

She explained, kicking Adam in a little nudge to his leg.

He grinned.

That was when the huge guy brushed Mya aside and grabbed her hand soflty for someone of his huge size and strength. Libby’s hand felt lost in his large palm.

“Call me Alfie, pleasure to meet you, Libby.”

He grinned sideways. His accent was a soft Scottish one in contrast to his partner.

“And about the shirt, don’t sweat it, we need some more eye candy around here…” Alfie winked.

Libby laughed at that.

“Excuse me, bollocks brain , But your wife is stood right here.”

Mya interjected in a dangerous voice. She was small, but Libby would happily bet she could pack a punch if she needed too.

“ _Oh_. You two are married?…”

Libby asked.

“Why, Can you feel the love?”

Alfie winced rhetorically.

Mya punched him in the arm, but the strong movement barely phased him, he looked down at her with humour in his eyes.

Mya snorted.

“Yeah. I’m just damned if I’m taking his _ridiculous_ last name..” She added with a smile.

“I don’t know. _Mya Dawning_ , it has a nice ring to it…” Libby smiled gently.

“That’s what I said.”

Alfie spoke up. Glad he found someone to take his side.

“He needs no enouragement..”

Mya confessed dryly. Her mouth set in an unamused line.

“Don’t squabble at my new Lover, you two, you’ll scare her off..”

Adam interjected, tugging Libby back down so she half flailed across him. She gasped into laughter as she was now awkwardly half perched on his lap.

 _‘Now that’s not fair. You know I’m not going anywhere…’_ Libby spoke to his mind.

He smiled his crooked grin back to her at that.

“Where’s Remi and Casper?”

Adam asked Mya as she heaved herself comfortably onto the sofa next to them, propping her big hulking mucky combat boots up on Adam’s table on his sheet music, until he gave her a silver blistering look that made her hold her hands up in mock surrender, moving her cumbersome boots.

“They’re usually never _far_ behind…” Adam offered.

“They’ll be here soon. Give them some credit. They do have brains over brawn _sometimes…_ ” Mya explained.

“In fact, If you listen _ever so_ carefully…”

Julian warned, raising a finger that had his thick silver ring perched on it, squinting off to the side. And true to his command, the room fell silent, and everyones heads twisted to the side as they heard galloping great strides thud over Adam’s decking outside the front porch.

“There we go.”

Mya concluded in a ‘I-told-you-so’ tone.

“I don’t think you really need the ‘ever-so-carefully’ bit..”

Alfred remarked with little humour, rolling his eyes as he came to slouch over an armchair near where his partner perched on the sofa, his body filling it completely.

“Remi and Casper are?...”

Libby asked Adam in a hushed tone.

“Wherewolves.”

“ _Oh_. Of _course_..”

Libby murmured, eyes wanting to blow wide.

_Any other nocturnal supernatural creatures she need meet tonight?_

“Apart from the lumbering Bailey Boys, no.” Adam spoke in a smile.

“I thought Wherwolves and Vampires didn’t get along? Or has the media and the Hollywood Industry ruined that one for me?” Libby asked.

Adam chuckled. She had been right after all. He _was_ starting to get used to her wit. 

“They don’t always see eye to eye. Especially because some Vampires in Detroit host ‘Dog-Fights’ and pit wherewolves against each other every full moon, and bet on who will tear the other apart first…” Adam explained.

“That’s barbaric.”

Libby said, her tone horrificly shocked. That thought left her sick.

“Not as barbaric as pitting a Wherwolf and a _Vampire_ together for a fight and seeing who wins…” He added.

The look of horror and shock on her face made him want to kiss the wrinkles in her frown away.

“Vampires do that?”

She asked

“Who would-..”

At Adams look, she instantly knew.

 _‘Darius Talon. That’s who, Angel Mine. Its how he makes his money. That and his infamous reputed whore house, crime scene of a Nightclub.’_ Adam explained.

She nodded.

“The reason I left Darius’s, how shall we say, Cartel of murder and misery, Was because of Remi and Casper…” Adam explained.

Libby swallowed, listening intently. Mya, Alfred and Julian were all busy chatting and laughing away with one another. And the thudding footsteps of the two wherewolves led round the side of the house, to the tucked away Kitchen door that not many knew was there.

“.. Darius captured and tortured Remi and Casper for fun. They’d done no harm to him, just two brothers living a normal life in the middle of nowhere in a cabin in the woods. Where they could change easily every full moon. Darius got bored, one night. Bored with the usual bill of wolves he had. He caught them. Chained them up, starved them, beat them. And was then going to pit them against each other and see who was left standing…” He concluded.

Libby did naught but blink sadly across at him in a way he found adorable.

“I refused to let him kill any one of the twins that way, they had done nothing wrong. So. I got them free, I let them return home. Along with every other wolf he kept chained in captivity. It was the last straw. I left the clutches of his murderous group after that. The final straw was when he tried to get me to kill innocent people for fun, or for _my_ own benefit…”

“Hence why he tortured you..”

Libby added in a pained hush.

Adams fingers wove through her own, and he leaned over to place a kiss to one particularly sore looking love bite at the crook of her neck.

At seeing this, unawares to Libby and Adam. Mya flickered her eyes from the loving couple, across to Julian, who gave a wry seductive smile and a half hearted shrug at Mya’s gawping.

_Adam hadn’t looked at a woman that way since Eve had died..._

Mya was left struck astounded at seeing Adam the happiest he'd ever been in decades. 

“So. Humour me here, how did you two run into each other?” Mya asked smiling.

“I met this divine creature at that Grimy Diner ‘Hal’s’ on West Warren Street, six days ago.”

Adam explained. Rubbing further up her leg. 

Libby blushed again, because he now levelled that shrewd silver gaze at her that made her feel quite _naked_ to his probing eyes…                                                                                                                        

“You look awfully… _cosy_.. for a couple of only six days…” Mya beamed.

“Mya...”

Adam warned. Her tone becoming as cheeky as her smile.

“Just making an observation…” She levelled shrewdly.

Adam glanced at her wearily.

“The fact Adam single handedly saved me from Darius Talon's clutches admitedly helped our feeling, _cosy._.”

Libby smiled saucily across to Mya.

“Adam. Marry her. She can stay. I _like_ this one.”

Mya winked to Libby. Who smiled down into her lap.

“He rescued you from Darius?”

Julian asked, interjecting himself. Leaning forwards and looking rather interested all of a sudden.

“That he did…”

Libby grinned, seeing Adam look sheepishly to his feet, avoiding Julians gaze.

“Let’s get an expansion on _that one_ , please…” Julian ordered nicely.

“Yeah. I wanna hear if you finally showed that tosser a lesson…”

Mya added. Grinning to Adam. 

“Darius was very, adamant, that he wanted to keep me as a, blood slave? He said..”

Libby began. Watching as his friends listened to her intently like she was the most fascinating person in the world.

“The most inhuman thing ever…”

Julian offered stonily. Near Growling. 

“He treats his ‘ _slaves_ ’ no better than Animals..It's grotesque...”

Mya explained tersely.

Libby nodded, swallowing. _And to think, were it not for Adam. She would have been caged in so called captivity until Darius eventually killed her…_

“Anyway. Go on, Red…” Mya encouraged…

Libby smiled. _Not a nickname she’d heard before, but oddly, she didn’t mind it._

“.. He pursued me, chased me halfway across town, would have probably raped me and doomed me to that so called _‘slave’_ fate. Had a certain someone not swooped in and saved me..”

Libby explained looking to a still sheepish Adam, the fingers that were linked through Adam’s, squeezed his hand tightly.

“You soft git.”

Mya burst out in a bark of laughter to him.

“Like you’re any better, Stone. You hypocrite…”

Adam bartered back.

“Besides. I couldn’t let him get his hands on such a beautifully unsullied woman to then destroy her...” Adam explained gently.

Mya stuck her tongue out at him. Alfred laughed at his wife's cheekiness. 

“Very mature..” Adam scoffed.

“Whose very mature?”

Came a great booming australian voice from the doorway, the space entirely darkened by the broad stretch of a beefy young mans frame. Taking in the sight of the room ahead of him, containing all of his friends, and a new face. As he munched noiselessly on a bright green apple.

This wild rough man reminded Libby of a loyal yet playful dog. Which, judging by the fact that he was one of a boisterous twin _, and_ a wherewolf. She thought there was no better analogy to put in her mind about him. His eyes look like two smudges of rust on an old race car, and they are set under thick bushy eyebrows that he clearly had never taken the time to tame once in his entire life. His face was wide and shaped, and his skin the slightest tawny tanned colour to it, showing he was an outdoorsy kind of brawny guy.

His hair was black, and cropped fairly close to his skull in thick little thorns of dark hair. His nose is set large in the centre of his face, as some point in his life his nose, Libby noticed as a medical professional, had been broken. It now sat at an ever so slight angle, going off to the left. But it was barely noticable and didn’t make his rugged lumberjack style, rough brand of handsome any less so. His mouth wasn’t overly big, but he had been gifted with a perfectly stunning and jovial smile. His body was the thing that made him noticable, he was as muscled as he was wide, and he was so wide, he didn’t look as of he’d pass easily through Adam’s tiny doorway.

On his huge hulking great torso he wore a thing dark grey jersey t-shirt stretched over his broad frame as his hand curved up, clutching the tiny emerald green apple that looked like a golf ball in his big hands. As his sleeves were rolled up, Libby could see this led the eyeline over the bunched up material that covered his upper arms, which looked ready to burst with thick solid muscle. Down to his middle, he was remarkably trim, but then the powerful muscled columns of his thighs made his body shape kick out again. He was wearing dark black jeans which clung to his powerful tree trunk built legs that were solidly built with exercise, and stocky muscle, nothing else. On his feet he wore heavy set black biker boots that made his already heavy frame thump more when he walked over creaking bare floorboards.

“Me, apparantly. Remi..”

Mya answered, arms folded as she pretended to be sulky with Adam.

“No change there then..”

Came a soft, yet deep taunting second australian voice from behind the hulking guy in the doorway. And Libby watched as a muscled arm slung about his brothers neck, grabbing him from behind before pulling his upper body close to look into the room ahead of him, and the burnt sienna coloured eyes that were set in his face, were of the same shape and colour of that as his brother. So this guy, by process of elimination, must’ve been Casper. There was no doubt they were identicial twins now. Libby smiled as she saw Casper’s eyes glint in interest at her, Just like Remi’s had. But Casper, she noticed, looked twice as dangerous an dplayful as that of his brother.

“Well, Well, Well. A New face. And a pretty _stunning_ one at that..”

Casper drawled flirtily, Libby saw in one of the hands that wasn’t linked about his brothers neck, was clutching half an already empty bottle of lager. He had already swigged half of it down. And these two looked like they could eat you out of house and home of all the food you possessed.

Libby smiled.

If his brother put to mind a loyal and friendly, domesticated, yet playful dog. The second twin put to mind a cheeky streetwise stray mongrel who would outsmart pretty much anyone.

Casper was of the same rugged handsomeness as his brother, but he had more of an edge to his style. He wore a leather jacket with huge straps and buckles hanging off it, aswell as zips and studs dotted and streaked all over it. Underneath it he wore a lumberjack styled red flannel shirt, gaed wide open so she could see the dog tags that were strung about his neck, and the begginings of the wide valley of his rock hard pecs. His jeans were a dark washed, and stained denim. And clad on his feet were dark brown battered old boots that had seen better days. Surely there was nothing holding them together now but the dirt molecules. His face was shaped the same way as his brother, wide set, and with hooded dark eyes that shone when he smiled, But, not like his brother, he had a three deep scratches etched deep down the side of his right cheek. But all that did was that make him look ultimately dashing. His smile was as perfect and twice as cheekily potent as his brother, except his hair was styled in a more artful way, the wild fop of dark jet black hair was pushed sexily back from his forehead. And styled in a mussed way that made him appear all the more rough around the edges.

Here were two mystifyingly handsome Aussie twins, and nothing less.

“You must be Adam’s new Bird, judging by the fact you are half naked and dressed in his shirt. I’m Remi, Remi Bailey..”

The first one introduced, walking forwards and stretching out his hand to Libby.

_‘I love it when your half naked for me. Even though fully naked is better..’_

Adam smirked internally. She bit her lip.

She laughed, in embarassment, taking his hand and shaking it.

“A pleasure, Remi.”

There was a sudden raucus commotion as the second brother ducked round his sibling, and dropped like a stone to his knees before her, scooping up her hand the second Remi let it go, and pressing many kisses to the back of her palm, smacking gently up her arm.

“This is my oaf of a brother, Casper Bailey…”

Remi Introduced, kicking his brother gently in the ribs, but Casper would not be swayed as he kissed the back of her hand.

“Good grief…”

Mya moaned in sickening dissaproval. Closing her eyes so she didn’t have to witness the embarassing spectacle.

“Just because you’re married, and I can’t flirt with you anymore, Stony..”

Casper side swiped to Mya, making her roll her eyes.

“Casper, please stop _slobbering_ on my girlfriend.. Down boy”

“Nice dig at the Wherewolf gene there. _Fangy Boy._ And, I'm afraid That my affection can’t be helped… matter of fact, I think I’m in _love_ ….” He winked to her.

“I’m afraid I am rather taken..”

Libby said making an apologetic face.

As if to prove it, Adam slung his arm about her waist and pulled her so they were pressed hip to hip, his fingers naughtily, not that anyone saw, but they wickedly slid under the band of her laced pants, and brushed a tingle of hotness to sweep through the side of her thigh as he did.

“The sexy ones always are….”

He sighed drearily rising to his feet. Giving her a sinworthy smile and wink as he rose.

“How’ve you been, Cas?”

Alfred asked as the twin sauntered over and clapped hands with the big beefy man.

“So, Alfie and Mya?” Libby asked Adam.

“Vampires.”

He answered her waverings for her.

“I see.” She beamed.

“They all adore you already..” He answered for her.

“How can you be sure?”

“Mya’s the scariest one of the bunch, you’ve already won her over.. She was flirting with you..."

He explained, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. Sliding more kisses up her elegant fingers.

“Oi. Lovebirds…”

Julian called to them both.

Adam and Libby looked in his direction.

“We’re off to The Dusty Thorn for a few dark and stormys, wanna tag along?” Julian offered.

Adam looked to Libby.

 _‘Your choice, Angel Mine…’_ He echoed inside her head.

 _‘I think as much as I adore your wild and funny friends, I’d prefer a quiet night in with my handsome lover…’_ She spoke back.

 _‘So would I’_ He declared.

“We’ll join you next time. Everyone. First round on me as penance..”

Adam explained with a wry smile.

“I know what _that_ look means…”

Casper waggled his brows. Linking an arm about Mya’s shoulders, walking her out of the room with Alfred following.

“Don’t hit on my wife, Bailey..” Alfred warned.

“She’s more likely to just _hit_ me, rather than hit _on_ me…”

Casper spoke from the doorway.

Libby and Adam watched as Mya swung her arm, and then came a heavy and painful sounding _‘THUD’_ which could only be the sound of fist hitting flesh as she no doubt left a deep purple bruise on Casper’s muscled arm.

“Enjoy your evening. Pleasure to meet you, Darling Libby. And don’t let Adam steal you away. I daresay we’d all like to see more of you..” He spoke kindly.

“I _second_ that.” Remi butted in.

She smiled at them.

“Thankyou again for scaring me so well, earlier Julian.” She smiled.

“And Remi, it was lovely meeting you too..”

“ _Anytime_ my beauty. Happy Humping you two."

Julian winked, slinking off with Remi. Who gave a cheeky wink and a salute.

Adam glared lightly at them for flirting _so avidly_ with his angel.

“ _Oh_..”

Adam burst out suddenly.

Libby watched as he slung himself to his feet as if he had forgotten something.

“You can say no, if you like, but what would you say to Mya taking a look at the strange mark on your palm? She is a supernatural expert. Maybe she could tell you what it means?…”

He explained to Libby.

She thought for a second. She recognised that half of her wanted to find out what it may or may not be…

“Sure.”

Libby nodded. Not knowing she was about to open pandora’s box. And that from the second Mya told her, she would never _quite_ be the same way _ever_ again.

“Mya.” Adam called.

They watched as she sucker pnched Casper in the ribs, to which the Aussie barely flinched, and she ducked under his arm, skidding back into the room. Her red eyes that looked the colour of red wine in the dark light, fixed on Adam.

“You’re the supernatural expert…”

He began, he then reached for Libby’s left palm, and tugged it forwards, making her lean across the sofa, she curled her fingers open so Mya could see the mark. And confirm his suspicions.

“…Can you enlighten this on what this mark is…” He asked.

She smiled and slunk forwards and took Libby’s pale palm into her warm lithe little hands. Libby noticed her wedding band was in fact a silver claddagh ring that felt cool against the back of her hand.

The way her smiled faded as she looked at her palm made Libby’s blood run cold.

Mya frowned. Rubbing her cool thumb over the mark.

Libby swallowed nervously. 

Her red eyes flicked up to Adam, glazed with worry.

“Adam. You’re cultured enough to know what that is without my help..”

She spoke gravely.

“I know..”

Adam confirmed reluctant and sheepishly.

Libby looked over to him with wide blue eyes. For once, his confident gaze didn’t meet her own. He looked sheepish. _Guilty_ , even. 

Mya let go of her hand.

“What is _it_?”

Libby asked in fear.

Mya hesitated, as did Adam.

“Adam…”

Libby asked searchingly.

Mya was the one to answer her.

But Libby was certain at her tone and words, that she now didn’t want the answer at all.

 

“That, my dear, is the mark of a Succubus…”

 

 

~

 

 

 


	16. Demons, Devils and Books...

 

 

 

She still _hadn’t_ come to bed.

 

Adam slowly levered his eyes open ever so slightly to see that her side of the bed was empty and cold. The sheets and pillow left in the same creased way as he found them in earlier.

He sighed, shutting his eyes as he threw the covers off and slid from the bed. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, naked underneath, the cold denim hitting his crotch, making him jump. But he surpassed the feeling. His Libby wasn’t right. And he had to try and fix that.

He stalked out from the dark covered cove of his bedroom, into the cold hall, the bare floor tiles making cold leap up his legs as he walked. But still, he didn’t care. He came to the door at the far end of his lounge, seeing that from the dark corridor, he could see a sliver of candlelight stripe across the floor to where he stood. He stood still for a moment, before sighing and pressing his palm flat to the door, and pushing it open.

He looked into the candlelit room ahead of him. Tilting his head in a glum sigh as he saw her. He frowned.

She was crouched on the floor, her back to him as he entered noiselessly, she had both her bare knees pulled to her chest, making her look small and frail as she sat. Still dressed in his black shirt and her lacy pants from earlier. She had pulled and pinned her hair back and up, away from her face, gathered high on her head in a straggled bun, curls framing down her neck, and ears. It looked scruffy, she knew. But she didn’t care. Not right now.

But what made him sigh with acute misery was the fact she had all the books she could grasp her hands on, that had anything in them to do with supernatural beings, demons, devils and sirens, fanned out on the floor around her. There must have been about 20 or thirty books circling her. All dropped open wide, resting on open pages so she could scan her eyes from book to book. leaping from page to page.

Her tired, sad, blue eyes taking in every word exposed to her. Her mind trying in vain, struggling to drink them all in.

“Angel…”

He spoke gently.

His heart dropped as he heard her scoff, she didn’t even turn to face him.

“How can you still _call me that_?”

She asked in horrified offense.

He stayed silent.

“That’s what you are. To me…” He offered gently.

She shook her head, as her right hand slowly reached out and turned over a page of the book closer to her.

“Do you know what Succubus’s _do_ , Adam?” Her voice strained in sadness.

He couldn’t answer that. Of course he knew. There wasn’t a book in his entire house he hadn’t read. He knew _exactly_ what they were, and what they were capable of.

“ _A succubus is a female or supernatural entity in folklore (traced back to medieval legend) that appears in dreams and takes the form of a woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. Religious traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death…”_

She spoke, her voice wobbling more and more on each word.

“….But you _knew_ that didn’t you?” She asked accusingly.

He padded further into the room. Coming closer to her, sinking down into a crouch behind her. He swallowed. Not wanting to tell her the truth.

“Please _just tell me…_ ”

She sobbed, loudly shouting in frustration, two tears leaking from her watery eyes, bursting down over her cheeks and dropping onto his shirt.

His heart felt like a dagger had just been speared through it at seeing her cry. It pained him to see her like this. He was sat to the side of her, able to see the side of her beautiful bitten neck, and side of her lovely face as she wept. The ribboned path the wet tear made down her cheek, that the light of the candle caught.

“I knew since the first moment I touched your bare skin. After that. It was all very.. regimented…” He explained.

“You dreamt of me?”

She asked stonily, wiping away her tears. Still not looking at him, she stared ahead, down at the books. She had been reading solidly for three hours now. Some of the information had sunk in.

“Yes, I did.”

He confessed in truth.

“It was a sexual encounter wasn’t it..”

He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Yes. Yes it was.”

He offered.

She swallowed. He saw another tear travel a tragic path down her cheek.

She turned to look at him then. And both of their hearts broke.

Her eyes were wide and glimmering with unshed tears, her eyes red and wet from where she was crying. Face streaked with the paths of her salty tears. Her lip wobbling. His wonderful fiery haired passionate lover looked pale and shaken to her very core.

It _killed_ him. And it was _destroying_ her. How his silver eyes looked pained under the cloaked shadow of his hair that hooded the silver orbs. His face was astute, but she could tell he was hurting too.

Something which had previously been so tender and precious to them. Had now turned to ash for her. He only liked her due to what she was. He couldn’t help it. He was enchanted. _Literally._ He had been taken under her ‘ _spell_ ’ from the moment his bare hand had touched her skin. When he had saved her on the street that night Darius had attacked her. Only, she’d enchanted him then too. When she had punched him across the face in the Diner.

 _‘Killed two birds with one stone.’_ She thought gravely.

And now, the only reason this gorgeous creature wanted her, was because she was a Siren. A Seductress, Enchantress, a Harpy, a Temptress. A Demon woman made to ignite sexual prowess and lust, and nothing more.

“I know I always felt a little out of place, but this… _God, I never wanted this..”_

She wept, another tear that he was helpless to prevent. He could do nought but watch, as she leaned forwards to turn another page. Seeing a picture etched in ink onto the musty old books page. It was the painting of ‘Lilith’ painted by John Collier in 1882. It depicted a curvy pale woman, naked, with long flowing, golden, _red,_ hair and a serpent coiled about her bare skin.

She bit her bottom lip between her teeth. Folding her elbows up on her knees, resting her chin on her arms as she looked down on the image. She always held onto the thought that she liked her body because she was curvy, and voluptuous. Rather than skinny and bony. But now, she wanted to let herself waste away to nothing, so that no man would look at her in a lustful way ever again. She wanted to tear away all shape from her body. She wanted to be repulsive and disgusting. To march to his bathroom, and strip, climbing into a bath full of scorching hot water to tint her skin red from the heat, Then with a fat bar of soap and a rough sponge, she wanted to scrub and scrub and scrub at her skin until she felt clean again.

Her lip wobbled as she read down along the page…

“ _Female Succubus’s are born when a demon breeds with a human vessel. As such the offspring that is created will grow into a succubus, if female. Or an incubus, if male._ _Female succubae are more common._

_In Greek folklore, these appear as ugly horrific creatures oft depicted with claws, scales and deformities. But in modern times, have known to just be extraordinarily beautiful women who can enchant men with their touch, look and smiles._

_Repeated sexual contact with a succubus with ordinary humans can lead to deterioration of health, and even death in most cases. There is no known cure for this curse. But it is known that infatuation with a succubus can lead to extreme behaviour, and can even trigger deeper desires of irrational, yet pure blind and raging wanting…”_

She read on….

_“They can be identified by a small marking, to the inside of the left palm. The sign of the devil, often believed to be ‘666’ in most cultures. This appears in the womb to the foetus's hand. It can depend, and can, rarely, appear anywhere on the body. But because a succubus is ‘the devils daughter’ this is why they bare a mark…”_

She wiped both hands down across her eyes, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes. The words wiggling about in her brain like maggots feasting on rotting meat.

She sniffed, turning the page.

“This book says that; _‘it is known that infatuation with a succubus can lead to extreme behavior, and can even trigger deeper desires of irrational wanting…’._ ” She read aloud.

“That explains why you and Darius are _so keen on me….”_

She said after a long moment. Before flipping to book closed so it snapped shut.

“You _really_ think _that little_ of me?”

He burst out in a clipped tone. He could barely let her cry and get aggrieved over this without it tugging painfully on his barely existent heartstrings. But, _that_ , he would not allow for.

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, wrapping and gently tugging, pulling her to the side, she stumbled and leaned over as he pulled her closer to him.

“Adam. The only reason you like me, is because of _this_ …”

She spoke hoarsely. Waving her hand to point to the many books about her.

“Because I smiled at you, or touched you, and now I’ve ‘ _cursed_ ’ you according to all this. The only reason why you want me is because you’re under a spell, because I’m tricking you. I’m a demon, a… harpy. A Siren. And enchantress. Take your pick of a title, there are _so_ many to choose from…

And what's killing me right now is the fact that I, really, love you, and…”

She broke away, voice going from loud, to soft, more tears leaking from her eyes, as she let her blue gaze meet his.

“And. You only love me because I’m a _cursed monster_..”

She stuttered out through tears, and a broken voice.

He held her gaze for a very long second, taking in what she had shouted at him

“ _You’re_ a cursed monster?”

He asked, nodding his head to her, brows shooting up his head. His eyes looked stormy. His tone told her that he didn’t require an answer.

“I’m _the_ cursed monster. Libby.” He offered.

“I can’t look at a woman without seeing the veins in their neck throbbing with blood and my mind ringing the dinner bell, and for me to tear her throat out. For _fucks sake_ , I couldn’t even take you as a lover without _drinking your_ blood. So if you want me to humour you to the notion that you are a demon of the worst sort, then I’m sorry. But I won’t do it.

I don’t care _what_ you are. I care about _who_ you are. I love that you have wild red hair, and curves that drive me mad, and a hungering for Shakespeare, and that you can make me smile just by laughing, or looking at me. You _don’t need_ to use your _‘curse’_ on me, to get me to love you, Libby…”

Her eyes reluctantly met his.

“I’m already there by my own means..”

He spoke honestly, voice softer now.

She sighed.

“How do you know it’s not the curse talking…”

She asked in honesty.

His hand left her arm, and he raised his arms, showing her that his hands weren’t touching her at all.

“Still madly in love.” He offered.

She sighed, her eyes still looking saddened.

“What about other men? What have I done to them? What…”

She trailed off. So many questions running through her brain.

“They’re most likely all dead…”

He explained in little remorse.

“Dead?”

She whimpered, that caused another tear.

“But, how?”

She asked.

“When, you. Mate. With another human. The… enchantment makes them fall powerfully in love when they are engaged in and during the act. But then when they leave, you, they’d suffer withdrawal pains, though they won’t know what they need to ease the ache. And slowly but surely, they will, just. Waste away….” He explained.

Libby thought back over all the poor men she had ensnared. And now to think that the reason she never heard from them was because they were all dead… She could feel heavy waves of guilt pressing down on her chest like a five tonne weight.

“What about you?”

She gasped suddenly, a whole new flurry of tears weeping from her eyes.

 _‘slowly but surely’_ he had said, would he now just start to waste away and die, and all because of her?...

“ _Oh, god_ , Adam, Have I, you-..”

She choked. Grabbing his hand. Not wanting to think she had sentenced him to death.

“I’m already dead. You can’t harm me in any way..” He assured her.

She shut her eyes, sighing in thankfulness. She couldn’t loose another man who she’d fallen head over heels for.

She wiped her eyes.

“So.”

She began… She was _so tired_. But she had to wrap her brain around this.

“Going back to how a succubus is..sired…”

“Technically, you are a daughter of a demon. Which explains for the absence of your father..”

Adam explained as he moved behind her to lean his back against the sofa, still sat behind her, but closer to her now.

“And my mother?”

“A Human. The process wouldn’t have caused her any harm, Libby. Most women don’t know that the children they produce, are..”

“Cursed?” She finished for him.

His lips pressed together in an unamused line.

“Expand on the father part. My father would have been, a demon. But what, an offspring of the devil himself?” Libby asked.

“Succubus’s are a result of a fallen archangel. But more commonly known as a demon. They’ve been in existence since the dawn of time, no one can tell how Demons came into creation..”

“So my father isn’t dead, after all.” She asked.

“No.” Adam finished.

“He is more than likely still alive.”

She scoffed.

“Yet, he couldn’t spare the time out of his long existence to say goodbye to my dying mother..”

She stormed angrily.

Adam remained in silence.

“If you knew the whole time what I was, why didn’t you say anything?”

She asked softly. The rest of her words tonight had been spoken through tears, anger, or sadness. But these were the first words she spoke with a clear mind, and a calm searching voice.

“I didn’t want to.”

Adam explained, meeting her eyes.

“I didn’t want to, because I didn’t want for you to feel this way. To feel confused, and shocked, or hurt and angered. I wanted.. I don’t know what I wanted. Maybe I was in denial, Maybe I was even selfish in not telling you. But, all I knew, was that I liked you. I _really_ liked you. And I wanted you, and wanted to know you….” He offered up truthfully.

“Do you still want me?” She whispered.

He tilted his head, his eyes turning hot and angry.

“Don’t be stupid. I’ll always want you.”

“Even now you know what I am.. What I can do? What legends speak of succubus’s doing, Adam. It’s vile. They’re evil creatures who prey on men, and kill them, and…”

He leaned forwards and pressed his hand to her cheek, cupping her face in his big hand.

“I don’t care what these books say. Or what legend says. I’m not perfect either. You know that. I live off blood bags, Libby, and I hide myself away in this house like a recluse hermit. And now I’ve found this, incredibly sexy, funny, overbearingly bright, and gorgeous red headed woman, who happens to have a slight blemish to her history, that frankly, my dear, I don’t give a _fuck_ about. I can only exclaim my yearning to be a part of your future. Because that would be my utter privilege. I’m the damned, and you’re the beautiful, Angel mine. I’m not going anywhere.”

He pressed gently, silver eyes burning into hers like two drops of molten hot pewter.

Libby sighed, his thumb edged away a small silent tear from her cheek.

“Can we do this?” She asked.

“Can we be together?”

“I don’t see we have any other choice.”

He smiled ever so gently.

“Why's that?” She frowned.

“Because if you even so much think, about leaving, I don’t care where in the world you go. I’ll come and find you. I’m never letting you slip away from me.”

He pressed in a serious tone.

She smiled lightly back at him.

“Anywhere in the world?”

She asked.

“Anywhere.”

He finished.

She shuffled onto her knees, sinking between his legs and curling up into his bare chest.

“What we face, we face together. Deal?”

Adam asked after a moment.

“I’ll take that.”

She confirmed.

He pressed a kiss to her hair.

“We’ll be okay. You and I. I won’t let you down, Libby. I’ll be right there through it all. I’d go to hell and back again for you.”

He spoke gently. Stroking the back of her pinned up hair soothingly off her neck.

“I’d do the same..”

She offered. They were both Demons of the same water after all.

“Ever thine, Ever mine, Ever ours…”

She whispered, kissing his bare chest.

“… And don’t _you ever_ forget that…”

He ordered, just holding her close. For now.

 

Because it what was he wanted, and what she needed.

 

~

 

 

 

 


	17. Friends, Families, and Tears...

 

“Adam…”

Came the first whisper, her breath tickling his ear as he lay somewhere between sleep and consciousness. Tipping on the edge of the precipice of both. It was only when he recognised it was a soft smoky hush from his lover, did he allow a small sleep groan for her to take as she called his name.

Then he feels it, a tentative hand brushing strands of his raven hair away from his face to better catch a glimpse of him as he rested. Showing her once again the sleeping profile of his handsome features that she had so missed during the night. He mumbles softly at her warm fingertips ghosting across his forehead. He could detect her scent now too. The inviting aroma of minty breath, tea leaves, and her addictive lavender fragrance filling his senses in a way only she could do. He was also aware that she had one knee braced on the bed, just to the right of him as she leant over him.

He mumbles, again. And louder this time. His eyes starting to roll and rouse under his lids. Another second or two, and his hand comes up to catch the slim wrist, wrapping around the thin limb that was pressed against his dark hairline. Seconds later, and she see’s those silver orbs crack open and drink the sight of her in.

She was dressed and made up. Hair pinned back from her pretty face. Eyes tired and pained as he surveyed she was dressed in her Diner uniform. The baby blue shirt, tight blue jeans, and clunky black docs on her feet.

He mumbles now, in obvious distress and disdain at her leaving him.

“I have to go to work. I was assigned the 8/10 shift today..” She explains grimly.

She watched as his face creased in a petulant and impetuous frown at the notion of her leaving him. Mouth set in a grumpy line, and those silver eyes filled with something loving and pleading. He looked like a stroppy three year old who was having their favourite toy taken away from them.

“You should stay instead..”

He mumbles, trying to tug her back down into bed with him. Reeling her closer and closer to his bare chest.

She swallows, and he see’s by the ancient tone of upset in her eyes, that she is not in a mood to joke about.

“What’s wrong?”

He croaks in his gorggy morning bed voice.

“Nothing.” She lies.

“I…I just have to get going now…”

“You’ll be back later?…” He asks

“Yeah..”

She confirms, but to his ears, she doesn’t sound sure.

There is something underpinning her eyes that even he cannot read. But he doesn’t need anyone to tell him why she looks quite so pained, and lost. It had everything to do with her recent discovery of just exactly who, and what she was. Clearly, it would take some adjustment to live up to the idea of what she was now. And he didn’t blame her one bit. He just wished he could ease her close, and pull the pain out of her. Have her laughing and carefree with him again… He’d give anything to see that winning smile once more. If there was one thing he hated, it was feeling helpless to assist the woman he had fallen head over heels in maddening love with.

And so it was that she gently is released from his hold, and he watches as she grabs her bag and jacket, doesn’t even turn back, and slips silently out of his bedroom.

And all before he could even call out the three little words that he love’s her. He just morosely watches instead, as she leaves him.

 

 

~

 

Libby made her silent and miserable way to the Diner. Seeing Harley and Lindsay stood outside, waiting for her and her set of keys to usher them inside and get the day going. Harley was having his first roll up of the day, stood chatting to Lindsay, who stood inspecting her blood red talons of nails. The both of her colleagues grinned as she approached. Lindsay’s face splitting into a shit eating grin as Libby got close, and tugged the keys out of her bag.

“Morning..”

The redhead mumbled with a smile masking her barely contained misery as she got to them both, unlatching the security gate.

Lindsay just beamed back at her boss.

“So…” She smirked, folding her arms and catching a glimpse of the dark bruises love bites that were scattered across her friends neck.

“ _So?_ ”

Libby asked back, wavering as she twisted the keys in the rusty lock, frowning in bewilderment as to why Lindsay was so ‘excitable’ this morning.

“Anyone you wanna tell us about? No _men_ in the picture at the moment, red? Or are you just going to like, lie really badly to me and tell me those marks all over every inch of your neck is a ‘rash’ “

Lindsay mimed with air quotes, smiling cruelly at her boss.

Libby’s mouth gaped wide, and her hand went up instantly to brush at her sore neck, that she had completely been stupid and forgotten all about. Showing them all off to the world as she had her hair pinned up.

“How in heaven and hell did _you_ find out?”

Libby asked, still without a smile on her face

“Patsy phoned me.”

Lindsay beamed again.

Libby groaned. Unlatching the door, and swinging her body through the doorway into the glass dominated Diner. Lindsay followed her in. Harley stayed outside until he finished his ciggarette.

“Don’t be a pain in the ass, Lindsay.”

He warned to the cheeky blonde before the two women walked inside. Libby switching on the lights as she walked in. They took a second or two to blink into life, lighting up the dank, blue walled greasy old place that always smelled like fries, coffee and burgers.

But, to Libby, she is so used to it now, it’s almost a comforting aroma that she associates with safe things. Like home, nearly. And she supposes, that’s what the place is to her. Whether she was chiding Harley about making the wrong order, or babbling with Lindsay as she picked up all the slack that the blonde would leave behind her, she loved working here. She really did. Her friends had become like a family to her.

Libby trudged over to the counter, all the while with her co-worker gabbing away behind her like a blonde gnat. Whom Libby was fighting very hard not to slap away.

“She also said that he wrote you a really pretty note, and gave you a super ridiculous expensive shakespeare book. Which is kinda cool. If you like that sorta thing. You know. You’re quite booky really. And intelligent, and literate, clever. And brainy... That’s not my thing. I’m a slut for pizza and action movies, oh! And nascar. But that’s just me. I guess. And, oh my god, she said you were taking stuff to stay at his for the night.. Is that true? Because there is no way you have hickies on your neck like that, stay for the night and did not have sex with him. I mean, come on, you practically live the life of a nun, you haven’t had a guy in like, what? Eight years... And Patsy said he’s a hunk. Is he a hunk?..”

Libby wiped a hand down her face. After hanging up her coat and tying a small stained white apron round her waist. Trying to make sense out of Lindsay’s incoherent screeches of words that were flying unhindered out of her mouth.

“ _Six years,_ I’ll have you know, thankyou…”

Libby butted in, trying to save her pristine reputation from being considered borderline spinstery, flitting around, pressing buttons on the coffee machines to get them to gurgle into life. Waking them up to start the day, as she saw Harley slip in through the side door, carrying crates of the fresh deliveries of meat, bread and cheese.

“Six is not all that far from eight, I’ll have _you know_..”

Lindsay gabbled. Mimicking her british accent.

Libby accepted a few large boxes of sugary perfumed pastries from Harley through the hatch, walking across to the counter, flipping open the lid, grabbing a pair of tongs and placing the pastries and danishes one by one into the plastic dome bowl on the counter top, next to the till.

When Libby was done with her chore, she saw that Lindsay had plonked her little ass on a barstool opposite her, and had folded her face into her hands, elbows braced on the counter top, cradling her chin as she leered at Libby.

The redhead sighed and tilted her head at the Blonde.

“Now what?”

She asked, voice low with trepidation of whatever was coming.

“The sex…”

Lindsay smirked.

“Oooo _hhh, Lindsay_ …”

Libby groaned in frustration. Grabbing a cloth and skirting round the counter to wipe off some table tops.

“I told you not to be annoying…”

Harley called through from out of sight in the kitchen.

Libby rolled her eyes. _He had a point_ , she thought.

“Come on. You haven’t _*had*_ a guy in _sooooooo_ long. What made you decide to drop your prim panties for this one? Is there something special about him?...Come on. We’re gossip buddies, and this is such a _huge_ piece of news. We always share _everything_ …”

She whined, twisting round on the swivelling stool to watch her boss angrily swipe down a perfectly clean table. Her back faced to Lindsay and her intrusive interrogation.

She sighed, bowing her head before she lifted it, bunched the cloth in her hand, wringing it out, before she looked up and met Lindsay’s eyeline.

“He’s _different._ ”

She explained. In no word of a lie.

“What kind of different?..”

Lindsay asked, glad to be getting somewhere. Folding her legs and looking enraptured.

Libby smiled, looking off to the side as she thought. _How best to describe Adam?_

“He’s quiet. But not shy. He.. He’s incredibly righteous. And..”

She shook her head, thoughts elsewhere as she thought. Her eyes were bright with love and wonder, and thought of Adam left her smiling and reeling.

“He’s gentle, but not when the mood takes him. He can be _so, wild_ , and passionately feral. And he is wonderfully refreshing to talk to, and be with. And He makes me laugh, and feel wanted, and I just..”

She sighs again.

“He’s. In a way. He is the most amazing humanly human being I have ever met…”

Libby offered.

When she looked back up at Lindsay, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“ _SO_ , you’ve slept with a _god_ , basically…” She inferred.

Libby laughed, the sound strange and foreign to her own ears. She crossed back around the counter. Silently agreeing to Lindsays outburst.

“And the sex? Please. Come on. I told you about the time me and Zak got frisky in the restroom of a seven eleven, up against a hand dryer..”

She admitted with no hint of shame.

Libby chuckled at that, folding filters into the coffee machine, pouring more beans into the machine after she did.

“Tantric.” Libby finally relented.

Lindsay raised a brow.

“I can’t tell if that’s bad or good…” She admitted after a long pause.

Libby tilted her neck.

“Then let me say, it left me _walking_ funny for a day…” She offered.

Lindsay’s smile spread into a wider than wide grin. And as the bell by the door tinkled, suggesting that a customer had just walked in. So Libby decided it would be a good idea for both waitresses to stop dicussing and dissecting Libby’s sex life, and instead, to serve some hungry people.

“Marry that man..” Lindsay offered before she swayed over to take their order.

Libby smiled and shook her head, watching her go…

 

 

~

 

It was close to lunchtime when the Diner was at its most packed point in the day. And there was a nice quiet lull washing over the place. The radio was on, filling the space with some random blues song, with a soulful voice singing away.

Lindsay had just delivered the last order to a packed table of five. And Libby was enjoying the last few quiet minutes of her lunch break. Folded over a large mug of earl grey tea, chasing stray specks of sugar round the countertop with her fingertip. Not realising she looked like she was away with the fairies on some other continent.

Not realising that one of their regular customers, Donald, a sweet little elderly man well into his mid eighties. Who always came into the diner, every day, bang on ten o’clock for his sunny side up eggs on toast, and a cup of coffee. And he without fail, always dressed in his finest tweed suits trimmed with a fresh carnation in the pocket each day, with colourful bow ties knotted immaculately, and with his bright white sneakers on his feet, and a walking cane in his hand.

He was sat opposite the counter from Libby, having just finished his eggs and his cup of coffee. Watching the pretty woman in front of him look desolate and lost.

“You know, my dear..”

He spoke up. Having watched her for a while. 

Libby looked up, startled to see he was looking at her through his wrinkled wizened old blue eyes.

“I’ve been coming to this Diner every day for twenty years, and in all the time you’ve worked here, I’ve never seen that pretty face look so glum…”

He admitted.

She gave him a wry twitch of a smile, casting her eyes downwards.

“I’m fine, Donald. Really. Just a little.. distracted, is all.. You done there?”

She asked, swooping his empty dirty plate away, and through the hatch to be washed. Leaving the mug where It was in case he wanted any more coffee.

He waved his hand for ‘no thanks’ as she offered him more coffee from the pot closest to her.

“Something on your mind?” He asked.

“Because if there is, I’m all ears. If you can stand talking to an old drone like me..”

He smiled, crossing his arms as he twiddled his thumbs in front of him. Smiling kindly at the woman.

She reached over to clasp his hand and reassured him she was fine, til she remembered who she was. She retracted her hand, curling her fingers back into her palm.

Donald tilted his head, frowning in empathy at her.

“I wouldn’t want to take up your time with my silly moaning..”

She offered.

He shrugged, smiling that wize old smile at her.

“I don’t have anywhere to be dear. I ain’t been busy since 1978. Please, go ahead…”

He insisted.

She laughed to that.

“I really am ok. I’m just. Having a few… family.. related problems at the moment..”

She admitted, nervously going to scratch at the back of her neck.

“Well. The way I see it dear. We don’t choose our families. But that doesn’t mean that they’re not there for us when we need them..”

He admitted. Shakily flipping out his wallet and flickering through with shaky old arthritic ridden fingers to find a ten and slide it across the counter for his meal.

 _That’s just the thing.._ She thinks.

 _My family are small, and broken. And they never were there for me when I needed them anyway…._ Which is true. After her mother passed away. She had never felt more alone in this godforsaken world. And now. finding out she was something unspeakably horrid, with no one to turn too - save for Adam, she didn't want to risk looking weak to him - the fact that she had lost her mother slash best friend. And her father was a devil. Well. Frankly.  It left her _aching_. 

“You’re a very good friend Donald, and an excellent pair of ears. Thankyou.”

She insisted. Heartened that an old man had taken the time out of his day. She slid the ten back across to him. But he wasn’t having any of it.

“Bad friends mooch, good friends pay..”

He pressed.

She chuckled. If she ever was so lucky to have elderly relatives, she would want them to be like Donald. Such a kind hearted man. She had known him for ten years, and never, not once, had he a bad thing to say for anybody. He always over tipped them for their services, and had a cheery smile, and a ‘hello’ for anyone he passes on the street. No matter who they were. And on some days, when he ordered extra bacon with his eggs and toast, he took the leftovers home wrapped in a napkin for his ginger tabby cat, Murray.

“Alright. But it’s on us next time. No argument’s, Donald. Manager’s orders..”

Libby insisted.

“No it isn’t.”

He fought back stubbornly as he eased his little stooped frame down from the stool. The young guy sat next to him drinking coffee offered to help him down. Looking shocked that the elderly guy had attempted such a thing. But Donald waved him off with a smile.

“I’m ok. Thankyou, sonny. Trust me, it’s good, This is the most exercise I get all day…”

He smiled, ambling down to the floor. Libby swore she had a coronary every time the old timer heaved his little frame up into the air onto the tall chairs that he should not be attempting at his age.

She smiled, watching as he got acclimated to standing again, his old knees and hips clicking into place, as he tottered over to the hat rack, and plucked his fedora off it, and placed it back atop his thinning white haired head. Waving at Harley and Lindsay before he left.

“You take care now, Don Don..”

Lindsay cooed as she walked off with piles of used plates weighing down her arms. 

“You take care, Donald..”

Harley called through the hatch. Mid way through searing a burger into a charred hunk of meat.

“See you tomorrow…”

He insisted, making his doddery way to the door. Before he looked back to Libby and pulled something from his jacket and slid it across the countertop, under her hand.

“Before I forget..”

He added, blinking his old blue eyes at her. And even they too, were smiling and twinkling in mirth at her. Donald was kind right down to his soul. He truly was.

Libby lifted her hand to see he had slid the red carnation from his button hole, under her palm on the Diner counter.

She tilted her head, smiling at him.

“Now there’s that lovely smile.”

He beamed. Lightly patting her hand. 

"Thankyou, Donald.."

“Your some lucky man’s catch, my dear. Never dare think that you aren’t…”

He ordered, before he swayed away, the sound of his cane softly hitting the floor continued until he was out of sight, the bell from the door tinkling as he teetered away. Someone else sliding in the door just to see him leave, as he gave Libby the blood red flower.

Lindsay slid behind Libby, who faced to turn to her as she handed dirty plates through the hatch to go in the washer bucket.

“I love that guy..”

Lindsay cooed.

“He’s so sweet! Everyday with his fedora and the hush puppies. He’s the kind of guy I’d want for my grandpa…”

She smiled. Hand of her heart. Tearing up as she thought of the sweet little old man.

“He gives me heart troubles, and shortens my life by ten years every time he attempts to sit at the stools on the counter..”

Libby admitted, as Lindsay chuckled to that. Watching as the redhead inspected the folds of the little red flower Donald had bestowed upon her.

That was before Lindsay turned, facing the counter, and whacked Libby hard in the ribs. Eyes wide and smile gaping with lusty interest.

Libby frowned, but then a familiar voice, that sounded like a honeyed rasp. A smoky, all male, english voice.

"Hey Red. Nice Shirt. _Take it off.._."

Libby turned, facing the scruffy, yet lethally handsome dirty blonde haired man, with moss green eyes, and a pantie dropping smile staring at her with a smirk from the other side of the counter.

“Julian..”

She smiles in surprise.

He was practically reclining on the counter as if he owned the place. Dressed sauvely in a tweed grey jacket, with a bright red shirt underneath. And Libby can only imagine that long dark trousers are stretched onto his unfairly long cricket like legs, with pointed formal shoes on his feet.

“I can see I’m going to have to inform Adam to step up his game, clearly he has some competiton to contend with..”

He explained, tilting one perfectly shaped dark eyebrow up. Nodding towards the flower Libby grasped in her fingers.

Libby smiled.

“For your information, this is from a beloved customer..”

She informed him.

“Beloved won’t sit well with Adam. He’s a very protective man of what he deems is absolutely his…heck. I smiled at you when first I met you and he nearly slaughtered me for it...”

He explained, still joking with her.

“The customer _is_ 86.”

Libby bestowed.

“Ah.”

Julian voiced. Defeated at last.

“Not your type then..?”

He asked with humour.

Libby chuckled.

“No. He’s not angular, raven haired, british, and tall, dark, vampy or handsome enough to be my type..”

She told him with a smile.

Julian chuckled.

Lindsay was still stood behind Libby, watching the pair with a gawping mouth.

She then proceeded to clear her throat. Very rudely, and loudly. Prodding Libby in the ribs too, so she was sure she now sported a nice blackening bruise there now.

“ _When-did-you-start-hanging-around-with-male-models?-and-where-has-he-been-all-my-life??”_

Lindsay babbled, hissing into her bosses ear.

“He’s a little too old for you.” Libby hissed back. 

“No such thing.”

Lindsay growled, shoving her boss out of the way, and angling herself towards Julian behind the counter. Libby rolled her eyes. How dare she ever come between Lindsay and a man.

“Hi, I’m Lindsay. Julian, was it?” She asked.

He shot her one of his most melting smiles that made her knees buckle.

“It’s a pleasure dear. Say, do you have to be stunning to work here? Is it in your contract?”

He winked, as Lindsay giggled into fits.

“Hey. Linds. Isn’t it time for your lunchbreak?”

Libby interjected, lest she had to stand here, subjected to watching them flirt the day away.

“No. No, it’s not til quarter past..”

Lindsay insisted.

Libby peered over at the clock to see that it read 13 minutes past. She really was milking it.

“Oh, I insist.”

Libby smiled, folding her arms.

Lindsay looked like a sheepish puppy who’d been scalded.

“No buts..”

Libby insisted, jerking her head back to the cloakroom for her to get her things and go.

Lindsay mumbled something moodily under her breath before she walked off. Putting a sway in her petite hips for Julian’s benefit as she sauntered away.

Libby rolled her eyes.

“Next time you girls fight. I demand you strip into tiny little skimpy bikini’s and do it that way. Far more entertaining..”

Julian winked.

She levelled him a hard, but amaused stare.

“She’s like a puppy at times. She get’s over-excited in the presence of handsome men..”

“Oh please, do flatter me more…”

He grinned.

“Coffee?”

Libby asked.

“Why not”

He smiled.

“So. Did you suddenly have an inkling for a cheeseburger, or was your reason for coming here more, …social?”

Libby asked as she poured him a cup of strong coffee, he smiled at her wit.

“Social, and, I am here under the confidence and orders of a friend..”

He explained.

She frowned, putting the coffee pot back into the machine.

“For once. My motives for coming here are, purely honourable..” He insisted.

“Why do I have trouble believing that, you, are being honourable..”

She smiled.

“Libby..”

He spoke in a grave tone that told her, for once, he was not joking.

“I’ve talked to Mya, and Adam. They confirmed to me your recent heritage discovery..”

She gulped, and the coffee pot made a loud clattering sound as she nearly dropped it down to the counter in front of her.

 _“Oh_..”

She spoke in a low, quiet hushed tone. Glad there was no-one but him sat at the counter. Not meeting his eyes, she wiped her clammy hands on her napkin.

“Adam said you were, a little uneased by the matter. He sent me out to make sure you’re ok..”

“Because you can go outside in the day…”

Libby nodded.

“Otherwise, he would be here in my place, were he able..I can promise you that…”

He pressed firmly.

Libby chuckled.

“That’s Adam..”

She smiled, meekly.

“Are you, ok?”

He asks her.

She looks over to see those moss green eyes burn with kindness at her. This nice stanger just wanted to make sure she was alright. And Adam wanted her to be alright too. After years of relying on herself, and not having to depend on anyone else to talk too, or cry too. This was making her weak, and thoroughly heartened. She couldn’t help it. She wanted to slump into someones chest and have a good long sob about it all. These wonderful people who were Adam’s friends and who barely knew here, just wanted to make sure she was ok. It was just so _lovely._

“I’m really not.. Actually...”

She finally admits, holding back unshed tears in her eyes.

Julian moves to scoop her hand up in his, but she flinches away.

“That’s not wise..”

She warns him. Shrinking away.

“Fuck it. Do I _look,_ wise?”

He asks her. Gripping her hand and holding it tight.

A single tear drops at that, and she laughs through it, Wiping it away.

He tilts his head down, so he can assert himself in her eyesight again. Those green orbs of his cloaking her in their lovely generosity.

She gripped his hand back, noticing how his eyes didn’t change, nor did his demeanour suddenly turn all provocative and greedy for her.

They were warm, and so very considerate.

“See? No harm done. The, _condition_ , it isn’t nearly as bad nor as wicked as you think it is. And I think you are far more powerful with it than your give yourself credit for..”

He offered to her.

She swallowed.

“You must know something of what it feels like, finding out that what you always thought you were, actually turns out to be, something, almost beyond recognition.”

She added.

“It is shocking. Tore my world to bits when I found it, I can’t deny that. But don’t let it fell you, darling. You have a jolly, well. A ruddy stubborn and bossy Adam by your side, who would not hear of anything other than my coming here to comfort you. Ok? So please, for the love of god, talk to him about your fears so I don’t get bullied into coming to see you – not, that it isn’t an utter pleasure..”

He rambled.

Libby laughed. Nodding, as she dried her eyes on the corner of her apron.

“I’ll talk to him..”

“I know he looks like a broody miserable bastard, but you said ti yourself when we first met. He’s a gentleman, and a very discerning one at that, who just wants to make sure his lady is ok.”

He offered.

“She is, now, a _lot_ better. Thankyou, Julian.”

She beamed.

“Seeing as I was unceremoniously jostled out of bed at ten to eight this morning to come here under the strict orders of vampy boy, may I reimburse my cravings, and get one of those doughnuts with sprinkles on?”

Libby smiled.

“Of course…”

She moved to grab him one, plating it up.

“He got you out of bed at ten to eight..?” Libby asked.

She’d left the house not five minutes earlier than that. _Oh, Adam._ She thought. Sweet, attentive Adam who had half his friends running all round Detroit just to see how she was because he couldn’t.

 _Marry him, she very well might_. She thinks.

She handed Julian his doughnut.

“I wish I could do more to pay you back, Julian…I am sorry you were woken up on behalf. However will I repay such a debt?”

She sighed. Wiping up crumbs about him.

He laughed, taking a bite of his doughnut, seductively licking the glzae off his lips with the tip of his tongue.

“I’ll take a kiss…” He purrs.

She levelled him that hard blue stare of hers again.

“Careful. Remember that Adam is a rather possessive man…”

She warns.

“I won’t tell him if you won’t..”

He flirts.

She raises a brow.

“Careful, Or I’ll offload the puppy onto you again.”

His eyes looked wide and panicked for a minute.

“Cruel Demon woman…”

He accused as she walked away to deliver an order, head held high, smiling over her shoulder at him.

 

~


	18. Scares, Nasty words, and Poisionous Ex's...

 

 

It was late evening as Libby let the last customer out of the door. Wishing them a goodnight, before closing it in their wake.

It was just her here now. Lindsay had the doctor’s at six, and Harley had to go and take the Diner’s account books to the bank. She had offered to close up the place. It’s a easily learned routine for her anyway.

She walks back through the place, through the clear aisle that the gaps between the tables left, stacking chairs upside down on empty table tops. The blue washed walls lined with the grimy flood of light from the street lamp just outside. It ochre feeling fingers seem to reach and fondle with every surface. Making the place look and feel dark and desolate, clawing after every dark corner it could find. She crosses back to the counter and turns the radio up a notch or two higher, the noise of Blossom Dearie making her feel not quite so alone in the dark gloom of the place.

After wiping down the front counter, she dries her hands on her apron, and sighs, attending to the coffee machines. Making sure each one of them was turned off, so they didn’t brew away into the night. So lost was she in her closure chores, and Blossom’s prim and resonant pitch, and the melodic lyrics that she recognises as ‘someone to watch over me’, that she finds when the Diner plunges into sudden darkness, a small gasp escapes from between her lips. And she slowly whips round to see the place tinted even eerier by the fact that it was now lit only by the hazy foggy orange glow of the street light outside. It is the only light to the place now. Catching on the legs of the chairs, and sluggishly bouncing off the reflective tops of the tables.

She swallowed, trying to quell down on the unease in her gut that rolled through her in icy cold shock. Like a niggling pessimistic paranoia squirming low in her gut telling her that power cuts were not all that common in Detroit. She rounds the counter again, heading for the light switch by the door, she flicks it upwards, seeing that nothing happens. It was a power cut, then. Not just the dodgy lights playing up. She winds her way in the dark through to the small little hallway to the door out back, where she knew the fuse box was. She dodged through the narrow hall, avoiding bumping boxes of coffee beans, and condoments stacked messily all about the place. She finally reaches it, squinting through the dark. No one had ever thought of putting a battery operated torch anywhere in the Diner for times such as this. She makes it out, and what makes her unease flare up inside her again. Is the fact that the door of the box, was hinged slightly ajar. She gulps, peeling it open, not able to see a thing. But after she darts to the side to the employee cloakroom, and fishes out her phone from her bag, she uses the dim light from it to see the extent of the damage. She can see that the main power switch still displayed false information that the power was, in fact, on. But a further examination as her eyes flicker down to the left slightly, show that a huge fistful of wires had been pulled out and hacked at, sliced clean through. She’s seen enough to know someone was trying to alarm her. She pushes the door shut, suddenly feeling those tinglings of previous unsettling apprehension come flooding back. As she pushes the door back to its place, she recoils, scattering backwards a good three or four places until her back collides with the cold bare concrete wall behind her, making her spine thrash.

There, streaked across the door, was three scratch marks, carved deep into the plastic. But what made her frightened, was the fact that the three claw marks, had a faint tinge of something sticky and red congealing upon it. And now she knows that coppery acrid tang that she picks up, means that it is no false substitute for blood.

She shakily makes her way back through to the Diner front. Her trembling fingers barely managing to hold her phone. And that’s the thing, she doesn’t even know who to phone. Adam, she knew, scorned all things modern. Her brain briefly considers, Mya or Alfred. Casper, or Remi. But it’s so utterly typical that all those who could help her are unreachable. And all those who she could phone, like Patsy, Harley or Lindsay, she could never bring herself to drag them into this supernatural mess she found herself tangled up in.

She passes through the doorway to the Diner front once more. But her feet halt her the moment her eyes take in the dark room before her.

She was not _alone_.

Two silhouettes stand stark against the light outside. One, huge, wide and towering, blocks off all light that could squeeze in around his vast frame by the door. His frame tells Libby that nothing but deadly intentions and solid muscle build up this man. He is dressed in nothing but stark black, with a leather jacket barely containing the brute force of his muscular arms. Any minute, Libby expected him to flex, and like old marvel comics, it would burst and rip off him like the hulk. Because hulk like, was definitely what his build could be described as. He is standing tall, resolute. His face stiff with hatrid, blue eyes burning at her. His hair was as artless as it could get. Short, black, sporting a shaven military crop. The scar on his face still red raw, but staying put as he glared at the redhead. That’s when she sees – as he has his arms crossed – that a bandage was wrapped around his right hand. With blood soaking through. Then she realises, his hatred is no illusion. He is the one she burned with her silver necklace the night three of them tried to grab her from the hospital.

And lord help her, a man of his size being pissed off at her is something that does not settle easily.

The second, has themselves lounged comfortably, sprawled back, legs crossed as they leant back in the seat. Or, should Libby say, ‘she’ Because there is no denying that the second figure, the one closest to her, is a female. In that, there is no denying. Libby can see her dark hair tumbling down her shoulders, even in the dark, it still manages to look shiny and sleek. Like a finely presented curtain of black silk, spilling in lustrous waves from her head. Which makes her snowy skin, and thick red lips stand out all the more on her face. She is sprawled delicately, but comfortably on a diner chair. Glaring daggers through her big dark, in this darkness, jet black eyes at Libby, even though a playfull smirk played centre stage on her lips. She was in all black too. Her long legs clad in jeans, and ankle boot black heels. She too, sporting an expensive looking leather jacket.

Libby’s feet are unable to take her forwards another step. And her gut feels like it’s being rolled through an indistrial bulldozer. Her eyes switch from the glaring ‘hulk man’ to the woman as she speaks, breaching the silence.

“Sorry about the blood on the fusebox, we stopped on the way here to have a little snack. And. Well.. Let’s just say they were a _squirter…_ ”

She flirts, smiling like a vision.

Libby wasn’t sure what to even say to that. They had obviously wanted to scare her.

“So, you’re the one that’s causing all the fuss…”

The woman speaks. Disdain drowning her american tone.

“Can’t for the life of me, see _why_ …”

She spits in a tenascious insult that has the scarred man smiling in it’s delivery.

“I’m not too clear on the specifics myself. Then again, your boss, seems like the kind of man whose not used to being refused things he wants..”

Libby offers, face impassive as she surveys the two characters who may be here to do her some significant harm. – If she was going by the fact that the man by the door looked ready to snap her neck like a twig.

The woman comes to a graceful stand, Libby is amazed to see, even though she was skinny and lengthy, that her height brushed an inch or two below her own. _And I’m in flat boots,_ she thinks. Somehow, in some twisted way, it gives her some small shred of comfort.

“I didn’t mean Darius…”

The woman sneers. 

 _Adam_.

Libby’s brain spits out to herself.

_She means Adam._

“And that has to do with you, because?”

She dares to snap gently at the pretty woman.

Who smirks wide and pretty at her words.

“Maybe he’s told you of me. I’m Demelza. Demelza Nightshade. His ex.”

She introduced, clearly pleased that Libby seemed to pale at this news. Clearly not wishing to, but she did nonetheless.

This woman looked like a supermodel. She was flawless, and the way she opened her red lips and laughed was intoxicating. She must have been a veritable goddess to men in comparison to her, Libby thinks. This woman need not capture men by enchanting them, she probably had a spell held over them anyway. Just by the way she looked. Jealousy, and humble resent to her own figure burn low in Libby’s own gut. If this was Adam’s ex, then he had definitely downgraded.

“He has told you of me… _Ohh_.”

She moaned. Biting her lip.

“ _oh,_ that man. _So bad_ …”

She purrs. Sounding like she was recounting the times they fucked in her head. That made Libby’s stomach spike in bitterness. Thinking of him doing what he did with her, but instead with this deity of a woman in her place. Running his hands, and lips all over her.

“Don’t flatter yourself, what he told me, wasn’t exactly very praising of you…”

Libby fought back.

The hatred and fire that flashed through Demelza’s eyes both terrified and pleased Libby. Making her flush through with pride. And amazingly, Libby saw that angry did not become Miss Demelza Nightshade. Her jaw ground, her nostrils flared and her eyes went all stony and icy, anger really did not become her. _It was probably the one time in her life,_ Libby thought, _that she ever looked truly ugly._

“Demelza…”

The guy at the back of the room broiled in a thick russian accent. Warning her as she stepped forwards.

But it appears it came too late, as Libby feels a sharp sting burst across her cheek before she can discern that Demelza had slapped her. Her sharp nails carving a grazed scratch across her cheek. She gasps, but does not retaliate. But when the redheads eyes meet her own again, her pale hand having come up to soothe her wounded cheek, Demelza takes a step back in wariness, her eyes were, well. They looked like they were on _fire_.

Where sapphire blue once sat in her Irises, now was ebbed away as flecks of gold and red now underline her pupils.

Libby stands still, panting, and Demelza can see that something is definitely not human about this girl. Because as her arm came up to cradle her injury, even in the dark, she could see that the veins in her arm were starting to _glow red._

 _“_ What _are you?”_

Demelza asks in a gasping rush.

“Nothing you need to know. Now if you would both please, _get out_ …”

Libby bites back.

“Karpov…”

Demelza barks, summoning the man forwards, all the while examining the redhead with a supreme hint of her underestimation of the woman lingering in her big dark eyes.

Libby watches as the hulk like man storms across the room, quick, for someone of his gargantuan stature. And then proceeds to grab her by the throat and throw her to the wall all in under a second, before she can even move to protest.

 _There goes that vampire strength and manouverability._ Libby thinks.

She tries to struggle, clawing at his arm, but this only makes squeeze about her throat tighter. Wringing the very breath right out of her lungs.

Demelza leers closer as Libby is held in place against the wall. Before her eyes flare with something and she wrenches one of Libby’s hands free from trying to grab at Karpovs thick fingers, and wrenches her arm down, she tries to struggle, but, evidently, she is overpowered. Demelza wrangles her arm into a slice of the orange light in the dark place, able to clearly see her demon’s mark branded deep onto her skin.

The womans dark eyes then flicker up to her own.

“And here I thought witches like you had all died out…”

She mocked. Enjoying the fact that Libby’s eyes were now looking a bit pained and hurt from her knowing what she was.

“Now I see why every man wants you so badly. All you have to do is smile at them. _Huh_ , Explains why Adam likes you _so_ strongly. It’s nothing to do with love. It’s purely lust…”

She carries on. Each word she is trying to deny the gravity of, but each one also pains straight to her heart like a dagger.

 _Adam loves me…_ She tries to defend as a tear squeezes down from her eyes and dribbles down her cheek. It was part sadness, part trying to struggle against Karpov’s iron fist around her throat.

“… You know what he is Libby. Imagine his relief now he finds he can’t kill you. What a perfect match, he’s able to feed off you. You’ll be nothing but a blood bag to him now. He hasn’t loved a woman since Eve. He didn’t even love _me,_ so how could he possibly love a _thing_ like _you...”_

She coos nastily, right into Libby’s ear, so she has to twist her head away. Another bout of tears dribbling down her cheeks. She was weak. Pathetic, she knew. Allowing snarled words to reduce her fighting spirit to nothing at all. And she hates how right she sounded in her predictions.

That’s when Demelza see’s the familiar leather necklace knotted about the redheads neck. In amongst the lovebites.

She scoffs at that.

“Oh, _how sweet_ , You actually think he’s in love with you. That’s so cute…”

She mocks. Tilting her head at Libby, eyes shining with foul malicious hatred. And pleasure in making her assured Adam didn’t care for this fat assed red haired harpy.

Libby stopped trying to fight against the hold the russian giant had on her. She let her body slump against the wall. Her hands still gripped to his wrists. Eyes watery with unshed tears. Karpov’s hand squeezing and pressing tighter. Not allowing her to verbally spar back, even if she wanted too.

“Get this in your head, you pathetic little succubus. He will never be in love with you. Never will he get past the spell you put on him. You can never hope to have a life with him. He’s out of your league. And you, are better off dead..”

With one last air chrushing squeeze, Karpov smiles as his fist grows evermore tighter.

“Let her go…”

Demelza sniffed with regal disdain as she walked away to the door.

Karpov did not.

He just smiled. A sickening grin as he coiled tighter his hand.

She began to struggle for breath, coughing and spluttering against his hold. Her brain starting to go fuzzy, and panic.

“Karpov…”

Demelza called from the doorway, sounding only mildly irritated, like she had just inconveniently missed a cab when calling for one on the street. She sounded like she was calling after a misbehaving dog.

Libby saw with ill-timing, that his blue eyes looked dark, and hot. Melting nearly.

 _Another one bites the dust.._ she whimpers.

“Just a quick taste…”

He shudders, pinning her to the wall, releasing her throat, but pushing her back so that her head clashes with the wall, making her brain burst with sickening battering pain. But not so much that she could ignore that his eyes had turned, and he was leaning in to sink his fangs into her neck.

She wriggles, groaning with frustration as she fought and tried, and failed to push him away. Snarling in anger, but something then, something so astounding happened, that Libby didn’t quite know where it had quite come from.

But such a deep anger started low in her gut, and then burst out of her like a tempest. Energy poured out of every pore in her skin, expelling the large man back across the diner, sweeping his gargantuan frame clean off his feet, and ploughing him through several tables and chairs. Leaving him slumped on the floor metres away from her.

 _And she hadn’t even touched him_. She thought.

Demelza had seen the whole thing. She doesn't quite know what happened. But she saw the lights blink on and off, almost like the bulbs were sparking. And then she saw Libby groan, and before Karpov could get his fangs into her neck, she screwed her eyes shut and grit her teeth, nearly yelling, but then something just, flew out of her, a huge red burst of energy surged from her hands and threw the huge guy far away from her. Tearing her from his grip as he sailed clean through the air, his body cutting a swathe through tables, and chairs, scattering things in the wake of whatever surge or red hot energy she had used to throw him away.

When Libby open’s her eyes again, she feels dizzy, sick and weak. Sagging against the wall, hand pressed there to keep her upright, knees barely holding her weight up as she looked at the destruction that her anger could cause. She didn’t know how to control it. Rage just seemed to bubble up out of her and shatter around her like an atom bomb.

She looks down at her trembling hands, seeing that her veins looked bright red and prominent under her pale skin. She didn't know what was happening to her body. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. She didn’t know how far her demonic resources went, and after that, she wasn’t so entirely sure she cared to find out.

She watches as Karpov rises to his feet, scattering quickly after Demelza. Looking disconcerted to say the least as he retreated.

Hissing a phrase of “Bloody Witch..” At her as he stalked away, snarling and spitting at her. Eyes which were previously hot and hating, now just burning hell fury at her.

That caused a sad bitter tear down her cheek as she stay pressed against the wall. Panting in terror. Terror of what she could do. And how little she knew of her curse. She stood there. Using the walk to keep herself up. Unable to move.

“Like I said…”

Demelza began.

“How could he ever want a _thing_ like _you_..”

She snarls in her wake, before she turns her regal head, and clacks away after her russian friend.

Libby waits to hear silence until her knees crumple and give way. She slides down the wall and sobs, her body thudding to the floor as she realises that what she is, and that maybe it is something she cannot easily ignore. She was a demon. And right then, she felt dirty, in pain and sullied, she really felt like one too.

 

 

~

 

 

 


	19. Doubt's, Wall's and Sincerity...

 

 

 [THIS SONG IS A REQUIREMENT FOR THIS CHAPTER! LISTEN!!!!!](https://youtu.be/O1OTWCd40bc)

 

She doesn’t know how she managed to right herself, but eventually, after her sobs had quietened a little, she staggered to her feet and began to set herself on cleaning up the wreckage her anger had made. All the while as she cleans, she didn’t realise that it was made all the more impossible by the fact that her hands cannot stop shaking. But still she carries on. Placing all the tables back where they belonged. Sweeping up shards of broken glass from destroyed ketchup bottles. And stacking all the chairs back in their rightful places atop the tables. Whilst she was at it, she wiped the blood off the fusebox, and left a note for Harley to call the Electrician in the morning. She crossed back through to the Diner. As she still had to sweep up some of the debris that had been broken as the heavy set russian was ploughed into the wall. The force of his body had broken several picture frames, and dented a couple of metal chairs. She still had some glass to sweep up. She picked up the broom and got on with it.

Something flashed through her head again. The rage, Demelza’s snarled words. And the pain of being nearly killed and emotionally destroyed.

She clapped her hand over her mouth as she burst into tears again. Her knees shaking so much she has to lower herself to a chair, and try to take big deep gulping breaths through her mouth as she sobs, having collapsed her body in the chair just behind the counter. Staggering to the chair, to sit alone, crying in the dark. Weeping into her hands as she couldn’t understand what was happening to her.

A week ago, she had been a normal woman with two jobs, a life, a dog and a penchant for netflix, Jane Austen's film adaptations and chinese food. She had friends whom she could gossip about everything with. She went out and got drunk in bars with her girls from work on the ward.  Then went dancing after. She went to the movies with Lindsay to see hilariously awful films.

She'd had a life. _Not a curse._

The song that was now blaring out across the radio did nothing to help stem her tears. It only made them double. A nice male voice painfully singing the words through the air to her. All to a slow aching tempo that made her cry all the more.

_“Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

_Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink_

_Bring your body baby_

_I could bring you fame_

_And that's my motherfucking words too_

_Just let me motherfucking love you..”_

She sniffed, wiping her eyes free of the heavy tears at last. Seeing that her hands were still trembling. And that she had not stopped the damn shaking since the two vampires had left her. She sniffed, reigning in the sadness and the tears once more until it next overwhelmed her again. She used the stable weight of the counter next to her to help ease her up as she stood. Her knees trembling only very sightly now.

She rounded the counter, eyes downcast, and then she looked up.

She does nothing but blink and jump – if only the tiniest fraction – at the sight of Adam stood in front of her. Barely a metre away.

His face was as unreadable as his eyes. And Libby knows she should not try and hide anything from this man. Not that she could ever get away with it. Their connection was too deep for her to try and deny anything.

Without missing a beat, as already, she knows his eyes would have swept over every wrong and destroyed incorrect detail about the place. He speaks.

“What happened?”

He asks. She can see his eyes were now stiff with anger.

She opens her mouth, but no words come out. She shyly looks down to her feet as she sighs. He steps closer to her, getting close now, reading all the things that were wrong with her. She can feel those inscrutable silver eyes weigh down heavily, looking all over her, so much so, she can feel the stare of them as they do.

“I..”

She fought out finally.

Then she scoffed, nearly chuckling in the dry irony of how unsteady she was. How broken. Fragmented.

“I’m a mess, Adam..”

She whimpers at last. One tear falling.

He just looks into her eyes at that, But she notices that his seem to soften a little. Looking at her with empathy and pain. He is stood close enough, so that he swallows, and reaches his hand over to carefully try and wipe her tear away, as his feet move to bring his body closer to hers, shards of glass crunch under the soles of his shoes as he moves. But he ignores them. He just tries his best to carry away her sadness. And watches as those hypnotizing blue eyes peer up into his.

“Demelza and Karpov paid me a visit..”

She mumbled quietly.

His face turned into absolute thunder at that. His jaw clenched, his eyes fired up like molten silver pools of hot fury. And his chest pounded as he panted raggedly on hearing this.

“They lay a hand on you?”

He asks.

She didn’t want to tell him yes. But her sheepish nod betrays her.

“Are you hurt?”

He croaks.

“No.”

She confirms. Because she wasn't. Not really. Tilting her head away from him so that he wouldn't see the scratch from where Demelza slapped her. 

Adam stalked forwards at this, wrenching her chin in his direction. Eyes sweeping angrily over the long grazed cut. 

“I’m going to kill Darius for this…”

He snarls.

“I’m going to rip him apart piece by fucking piece and I’m going to fucking well enjoy it…”

He rages. Seeing that she cried more. So he tugged her closer.

At getting the all male, lovely scent of him as he held her close, she cannot help but collapse into his chest, the sobs washing over her in a wave again. it’s that familiar smell of him that makes her cry. She loved him right from the very top of his head to the tips of his toes. And never before had that thought hurt her quite so tragically.

“She’s right Adam. She was _so right_ …”

He hears her cry.

He hugs her close, squeezing her tight, rubbing the back of her wonderfully soft red hair to soothe her.

“What did she say to you?”

He asks, his voice tight and stiff with such anger, and rage, he wasn't sure what was keeping him in check of his emotions. He wanted to kill someone with his bare hands. To rip apart anyone who had dared to hurt, or touch her without him knowing of it.

“She, she told me that you and I. we could never work. She said that I was a demon and that how can you love me and I am, Adam. I am a wreck. So how on earth could you, love me-.”

She stops when she sees those silver eyes of his burn into her own. Having the potent power to halt her speech. She had never seen him look so _furious._

Her sobs are cut off by him pressing his mouth firmly to hers. His lips coaxing hers to open, his tongue tipping playfully to her lips.

“ _Never, EVER, listen to anything that woman has to say ever again. DO you hear me?”_

He storms angrily into her head. She knew Adam was brusque and forceful, but she had never quite experienced it in _this_ way before.

Libby’s hands come up to brush against his arms, and she finds that her lover was literally trembling in anger. Chest ragged as he panted his breath, moaning into her mouth as he kissed her harder. She’s not sure what has changed, but something about the both of them just clicks into place, they bonded together. And she realises that she just, _melts_ for him. And into him. Curling up against his masculine, hot hard body. Needing him as much as he did her.

_“You’re damn right I fucking need you..”_

He rasps into her head.

_“I need you something fucking awful. Libby. Now stop running away from this, and let me fucking love you… who cares what the fuck they say. You are mine. And I am yours. I’ll be damned if that ever changes…I bloody well want you.”_

His hands come up about her to caress her body, sliding up the back of her jeans to squeeze her ass, his long fingers trapping one cheek as he squeezed and felt her. The other slid down her neck, cupping the back of it to pull her close and keep her there, kissing her with such force and passion she didn’t know which way was up. And when he pulls back, she takes deep gulps of breath, and finds that she was slightly dizzy, dazed and aching for more from him.

And now he is staring her down as he pants through his open mouth, his hands staying where they rested against her ass, and her neck. But he shoves her harshly backwards, bracing her body to his front as he presses her back into the wall she was pinned up to not half an hour ago. But she is definitely sure she prefers being pinned there like this instead...

Because his hands were not restless tools. They found of her what they liked and had their way with her. He leans in to seal his hot lips over hers again, delivering a snog that makes her blush with heat from the roots of her hair, to the bottom of her toes. Nipping at her lower lip with his sharp canines, before his mouth slides away and latches onto the side of her neck, sucking, biting, licking and using his tongue there to make her shiver and moan more for him. Until he is satisfied that she couldn’t take much more of it. Her head thrown back against the wall, thudding softly there as his hands come to the waistband of her jeans, his cool long fingers flicking inside the waistline, skimming heat up her belly as she groans into his mouth. Whimpering as he fondled her with hard, hot, not-easy-to-escape, love.

She swallows and moans, her body writhing in his grip as she feels his fingers delve deeper. Sliding open the button of her jeans, and tugging down the zip, his hair tickling against her neck as he continued to suck a lovebite there whilst shedding her from her jeans. His strong hands then coaxing them down over her hips, shoving them sharply down, his hand curving back round her thighs to help drag them down and off over her ass. But at the same time, using his hands to cup the lovely thing, both palms spread wide to take all of her ass in his hands.

Before she can protest, groaning as his lips leave her own, she can do nothing but tangle her hands into his thick dark hair as he sinks to his knees, tearing his lips away from her own. Pulling her jeans and knickers down even further, whisking them away so he has access to what is all rightfully his.

_“Adam. Someone might see us…”_

She gasps wantonly, pointing out the dangers of doing it right here up against the wall. Knowing full well, there was a massive window just to their right. The whole street able to be seen from the darkened diner. Meaning anyone could see in. And spot them. 

_“We’ll have to give them a fucking good show, then. Won’t we....”_

He growls back. Determined to have her. Which he does.

His long fingers delight in finding her sopping wet. He positions her legs so that one knee he can bend up and brace to the side of his face as he does have her. His lips find her dripping wet cunt. Lapping her up as if he never would again. Savouring the luxurious taste of her that he adores. 

She groans. Long, slow, and loud.

The sound resonates straight to his cock. Making him groan at how painfully hard he was for her.

His tongue is as relentless as it always is. It delves deep, she is unable not to moan at how he feels, so unashamedly skilled in the way he ate. Teasing her, stroking her firm, then soft, and in all the right ways to force pleasure to flare up from her clit, all across her body in waves of pleasure. His hands finding her ass, cupping her closer, damn near nearly forcing her to sit on his face. Her head still thrown back, eyes closed as she moaned, arms scrabbling to find purchase on the blue wall. But not suceeding in that task. He was too good, and her body could not help but want more, curling up into him to achieve that aim.

Soon, all too soon for her, she feels her pleasure coming to a shamefully fast completion. Seeing that dark head bowed, eating her, the sight of such was just enough to set her off. But seeing as he was doing it to make a point that he was never letting her go, she cums all the more faster for him because of that. Almost as if she _can’t_ help it. She keens, and arches and moans and cries.

_“You’re going to cum, aren’t you, angel mine?_

He asks, sweeping his tongue across her now in ways that left her hips bucking, rutting against his mouth, arching out for more. He could feel her thighs shake too. Usually he would have slowed his pace a little, to better fully savour eating out her gorgeous cunt. But as it was, he couldn’t get enough of her, the taste, the feel, her moans, all of which make him want her like _mad_. An unfortunate side effect of such wanting, was that it always left her cumming too soon. _But fuck it_ , he thinks. One, because he’s making her cum, and two, after he drags her back home, he plans on spending _all night_ between her legs. Matter of fact, that’s where he wants to wake up tomorrow morning. Buried between the things, after having ate out her cunt so damn hard the resulting orgasm means that she passes out.

She cries, cumming hard with his name on her lips. Thighs shaking, clamping together after she climaxes. Slumping back against the wall. Purring his name along with gods. Spread eagled against his body, pinned between him and the wall. Panting hard, and not knowing what had come over him this evening.

She dosen’t have time to breathe before his lips as smothering hers again. Taking away all of her breath, and making her ache as she can now taste her arousal and her climax all over his lips.

His tongue strokes deep down into her mouth, as he nearly presses her through the wall now. In one fluid motion, he pulls one of her legs up by his waist, letting her feel how his hard cock rubbed up teasingly against her wet folds through his trousers, making her surpress a deep groan into his lips. Which he snarls at, going to suck at her neck some more to truly get her firing on all cylinders.

_“Now. Should I fuck you? Or make you beg for me, angel?”_

He asks. Rasping his low gravelly sex voice into her head. He hears her gasp as his head rubs in particularly cruel friction which feels so heavenly right up against her clit, making her arch and keen into his chest as he grips her close. Groaning his name. 

As one of his hands gripped her hip, the other curls her arm high up the wall. Linking his long fingers through her own as he found her lips again, and coaxed her into another snog, to hear her cry against his mouth. Whilst his hand fumbled to pull down his own zipper, releasing his painfully aroused hard on that he needs to bury inside her wet hot cunt right this very second.

_“I think you want me to fuck you. Oh, you do don’t you? You want my cock inside you so badly it hurts.. want to know how I know that? It’s because I want you the exact same way. So maddeningly much that I almost can’t stand it. Once I get inside you, I’m going to fuck the living hell out of you…”_

He promises, lining his cock up with her dripping wet folds. Teasing her all the more. Smirking as he finds her so very dripping wet.

_“Look how much your body wants me? Angel mine. It craves me.”_

He rasped.

_“Adam. I want you too. I need you just as badly...”_

_S_ he moaned back in response.

_“Then stop scaring me by saying we don’t belong together, angel. It tears me to pieces. It kills me all over again.”_

He assures her. One tear drips down her cheek. Caught in the light, as he see’s her aroused blue eyes look remarkably stormy and dark. Much like his must be, he thinks.

_“Have me..please...”_

Is all she can whisper back to such a heartfelt plea. Her folds throbbing to be filled and stretched wide by what magnificent organ lay between his thighs.

_“You don’t need to tell me twice…”_

He rasps as he sinks deep into her, all the way to the hilt. Thrusting her up against the wall, as he brutally thrusted into her. Her hands scrabble now at his shoulders, her left leg linked up over his hip as he rolled his own into her, bottoming out with each hard slick and plunge of his long thrusts, ploughing his long thick cock deep into her, drawing against her g-spot as he pulled her closer against him, so his cock reaches inside her just that _little_ bit further, making her cry out, loudly.

Her head, he realises, is hitting the wall with every pounding rythmn of his hips. But he’s far too needy and hot for her to slow down.

Instead, his fingers twine with hers, squeezing tight, showing her how much he needed her, despite all her thoughts that suggested otherwise. She squeezed back. Showing she was just as needy as he.

_“How on earth can you think we’re not meant to be, angel? You feel so good. So hot, wet and tight around me. I’ll never want anyone else ever again. You’re exquisite. And what’s even better is that you’re all mine…”_

He moans, his voice croaky with desire as he speaks directly to her mind.

He then brings her hand up, to rest on his pale sternum. Letting her fingers brush against a lukewarm patch of skin, just above his heart. She could feel that it was thrumming wildly in his chest, so hard in fact, that she could feel every hard pulse of it twitch under her hand.

She gasped, breathing out as his forehead presses to hers, as his other hand was still wrapped round her hip as he fucked her deep, up against the wall.

_“ **Never. Ever.** Doubt my love for you, **ever again** , or else I will be forced to prove it to you.. Angel mine.”_

He ordered her, feeling her groan as he wound his hips in a certain slow circle, making her arch and keen as she feels part of him stimulate, rubbing hard powerful circles against her swollen clit. Which is being stimulated with every vicious pounding his hips give her, plucking her further apart with every move he makes.

They can feel themselves both grow close. In the way he starts to go faster and faster, out of control of his lust now. And as he can feel her cunt grip and pull him in like a vice, and she starts to whimper more. She only makes those sounds when she gets close, and can’t stop cumming because of his actions.

His breath is hot and hard, scorching up against the side of her neck as he groans and grunts as he pounds into her, her eyes are shut as her head slides back against the wall. Mouth open in a wordless gasp as she starts to feel herself unwind into an abdolutely mind melting orgasm.

She arches up into him as screams his name as he cums, her orgasm triggering his own. He grunts into her ear as he cums, the sound low and deep and the way he’s pounding so fast now triggers a second orgasm for her, especially the sinful way in which his hips grind and rub her into a sexual frenzy. She groans at feeling his release shoot hard and hot deep inside her. Stoking pleasure whenever he would grind up into her like this. Unrelenting and dominating her. Letting her know whom she belonged too.

His hips finish snapping against her, his breath at her ear as he pants into her there, regaining his breath. And she, with eyes cast to the ceiling, trying to gasp and let some much needed air refill her lungs, hears him rasp just two words into her ear, that let her know there will never be any escaping from nor doubting his love for her. He rasps in a low dangerous voice, directly into her ear, nipping down her neck shortly after…

 

“ _You’re mine_.”

 

 

 

 

 ~

 

 

 


	20. Fire's In The House, Dedications, and The Sexy Base Player...

 

warning: rough sex, and lots of it.... kinda sweet end though, if I say so myself..<br />  
AND PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG! PLLLEEAASSEEE! IT'S ESSENTIAL TO THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and also my fav band... lead singer urrgh yum.

It's ssssssooooo poignant to them too, 'we ain't got time to fuss and fight' leads to the idea that Adam will not let Libby wriggle out of their relationship, or have any doubts about it. whatsoever. like, none. at all. or ever. never

'I need you tonight' just, odes to their insatiable sex life, really... they don't just want each other, they _NEED_ each other. more than they'll ever know. maybe...

'callout when the love is gone' Libby has been left alone and wondering because of men in her past, time and time again, and here comes along this sweet, somewhat feral, and absolutely wonderful vampire who adores her, and has proven beyond doubt that he will be the man there to keep her warm and safe when she need's someone to hold at night, always. alwaysalways always

'yeah I love ya.' self explanatory on both their behalf's really.

'sweetheart, the dogs are runnin' wild today, The dogs that wanna howl and bay..' refer's to the wild 'pack' of vampires that are growling, baying and snarling after Libby, and Adam will *not* let them get her.

And lastly 'we danced, all night. We kissed in the morning light." an ironic little line, really, because obviously Adam can't go outside in the light for obvious reasons, so they'll never kiss in the morning light. but it's just his way of saying that they never will, but they will always be there to kiss each other at night.

just, listen, and see what I mean.....

 

 

 

 

When Adam vowed to have her – Libby should have learnt by now that he _always_ meant what he said. He practically tugged her out of the diner, nearly wrenching her arm out of it’s socket in the process. Luckily she had cleared away any outstanding mess, and she barely had time to scribble a note to Harley for the morning, before Adam tore her out of the place. And as he had overwhelming strength somewhat on his side, she could only let herself get tugged away. As she had been halfway through writing the note, she fears she left a huge scribble right across the page where he practically yanked her out of the door.

Before she knows it, he had driven them both home, and is hauling her into his house like she is his kill, and he was a pre-possessing carnal caveman.

Before she could even speak aloud in protest she finds herself in the familiar enclosing walls of his dark bedroom. With Adam’s clever cool fingers stripping her out of her shabby Diner uniform. She let’s out a shaky breath as he tugs her to his chest, enclosing them both in a shaft of moonlight from the bare window. Seeing her chest rise and fall rapidly as she stood there, those big blue eyes looking pleadingly and lustfully across to him. Wide with anticipation of what pleasure was now about to come her way. They didn’t even _speak_ all the way home, He just kept his iron grip about her wrist. Stalking her to trail behind him like a naughty child. Not even turning to _look_ at her. He just pulled her along, letting her know to follow, _or else_.

He looked angry, and Libby had an uncanny feeling that their night of sex, and their encounter in the Diner, was just Adam, getting  _warmed up. As a prelude for the main event._

He looked as sinfully glorious as ever, the stark light of the moon outlining him, giving his dark scruff of obsidian hair a halo, making his skin ethereal, and those silver eyes looking like pewter flaxen as he stared her down, his long hair tangling in his eyes. Forcing her to watch as he furiously shrugged off his dark shirt that was already undone halfway down his chest by her shy fingers. She sees the sight of that marble chest that she missed curling up to today, bared in the honest severity of the moon’s glow behind him. Licking across the crevices and dips of his abs, snaking along his back as he stalked towards her. She takes minute retreating steps as his towering form pursued her backwards. Pressing her back into the right corner end poster of his bed. The cool iron of it making her shoulder thrash.

She swallows, eyes nervously meeting his, as his hands yank her forwards by grabbing a fistful of her shirt, and heaving her to him so his lips meet her own in a melting kiss. His mouth dominantly claiming hers as he mauled her body with lust. Looking down at her in a way that let her know she was _claimed_ , _how roughly_ she was about to be claimed, and how she was _never_ to be claimed by another man. Those immovable stubborn silver eyes tell her she will accept this lust he carries, or she would be punished for it. And by punished, he means _had._

_Had until she can’t take one single orgasm more. Until her body aches and sores, and her skin is so love bruised and bitten, that she begs and screams to be left alone until she stops shuddering from the pleasure, and until her form stops quaking from the desire he would sate in her._

She gasps onto his lips as his hands find the shoulder straps of her top snatched down as he jerked her vest off her, ripping it off her head, circling her to come about, pressing her back right into the poster, one hand sliding to her lower back, bringing her hips to lurch forwards to meet his, their bare fronts touching. She is kissed again, and it is a sloppy mouth clashing embrace, all claiming lips and teeth invading her own as she is shed out of the rest of her clothing. His hands roughly find her hips, like earlier up against that Diner wall, and he leaves her trembling in part fear, and part lust as he whips her jeans down and off her, sinking to his knees to snatch off her boots.

She nearly wants to whimper and whine at this. Because he was nearly scaring her. She could only let herself be stripped as his eyes looked hot and rough, and she knows she will experience no leniency or clemency from him in here tonight. Not when he looked like he did. Of course, he would never hurt her. Never in a million years would he ever lay a hand on her in a harmful way. He would only leave _his mark_ on her, by way of love bites to her neck, or maybe, now and again, a good hard fuck and the odd slap to that delectable ass If she deserved it. He was angry though. That fact remained. Angry at her for doubting their relationship tonight. Angry whenever he looked at her beautiful face and saw the scratch that a scheming bitch had left on her cheek. Knowing she had been hurt and he hadn’t been there to tear the offending woman’s head from her shoulders, was making him ache with poisonous venom like anger deep down inside him. Hopefully, he could sate his need and anger by taking it out on her body in a way that left them both sated, sweaty, exhausted and moaning. And preferably _, naked_.

“You look scared..”

He remarks angrily, his voice quiet but strong, as he undoes her shoe, and hauls it over his shoulder, moving onto the other, fiercely tugging open the laces. Hearing as the shoe he threw away made a loud bash against the far wall from his strong arm hurling it there.

“Shouldn’t I be?”

She asks with caution. From where his knelt, he can she her knees tremble slightly.

“Not of me..”

He answers, rising to stand in front of her once more. The other shoe he had torn off he lobbed to the other side of his bed _._

_‘I doubt that.’_

She remarks to herself.

 _“But…”_ She begins aloud.

_‘You look and seem so,…. Angry. And upset..’_

She finished in her head for him to hear.

His body leaned into hers, swaying their hips to brush together, so both their bare stomachs meet as he slumps against her, pinning her to the post. On hearing her thought, His eyes snapped to up hers from where he looked to her breasts as he finished skimming a long finger down the centre of them, brushing over her plain royal blue lace bra.

_‘I’m not angry’_

He answered back to her mind.

 _‘I’m furious._ ’

He added, correcting her words in a biting snarl.

She swallowed in fear.

 _‘That doesn’t bode well for me then…’_ She thinks.

_‘On the contrary…’_

He speaks up. His eyes staring deep into her hungrily _._ It was almost terrifying to see those silver eyes look so devilish and glaring an eyefuck right into her, _burning_ her.

_‘It’s going to be a **very** memorable experience for you…’_

He assures her, leaning close to whisper hotly into her ear, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and snapping her head to the side. So he can better let his scorching angry breath roll down her pale neck in a way he knows makes her spine weak with desire.

_‘Are you furious with me?’_

She managed to think, at last, from the desire swimming through her now.

 _‘In some ways, yes. I’m furious because I don’t like being denied what is rightfully **mine.** ’_ He growls _‘…And I am also so raging mad because someone **hurt** my lover tonight, and they got away. They got away without me ripping them apart with my fucking bare hands for the crime of harming you.’ _

He added in slow snarls into her head as his sharp teeth nibbled harshly down her neck, stabbing love bruises onto her skin, causing her thighs to start shaking and wobbling as she tried her best to clamp them together, stemming the arousal that he is inflicting with each new sharp mouthful of her tender neck. Sucking and bringing new bruises there to blemish her. Moans bubble up from her throat to be whimpered into the hot, sex smelling air, around them. Better than the sound of any musical instrument to his ears. Her talented voice gasping and groaning his name in desire, was something that he wanted on a record to loop over and over.

_‘…And you, my angel, are going to get the full unleashed force of that anger. Because if you thought my fucking you up against that Diner wall was the only fuck you’re going to get tonight. Then you are **sinfully wrong**. I am going to do so many things to you, tonight, lover, that by the time the morning comes, you will have forgotten everything but how to moan, **my** , name..’_

He snarls. His hands moving to literally tear the remaining garments she had on, off, the elastic of her knickers marring her thighs as he ripped them off. And the hook and eye of her bra left scratching marks to her pale back as he wrenched it off, listening to her clothes rip to shreds.  

This is when she learns that he is a man of his word. Her hands are tied to the headboard, again, in a way that he seems to favour, as per their first time, but this time with a white silk ribbon, that reminded him of the pale ivory silk of her skin. But if she thought his going down on her the other night was a pleasure to rival no other, then she’d have to have been earth’s biggest fool.

He spent an hour, down there, eating her, as she lay there, prostrate, weak, moaning and naked under him. Straining at her white silk bonds. Her thighs wrapped about his torso as he licked, and lapped and ate her out so hard, she lost count of the times she screamed and climaxed because of him and his talented tongue as he ate her up like a starving animal. Every time she came, his eyes would rove up to meet hers, which only made her pleasure erupt in searing blissful agony all across every inch of her.

Only after she cried literal tears of pleasure, after what felt like the thousandth time, did he relent. But his mouth then slid somewhere else entirely, licking trails up her body, mouthing sloppy wet kisses up her sides, making her squirm, before his mouth latched onto her stiff nipples. His tongue playing with each hard rosy peak in turn, smiling as he could feel her grow wetter and wetter against his lower torso. But he did that for atleast a good half an hour too, until she felt she was going to cry and beg and plead for his attention. But before she can get a chance, his mouth is back down kissing her pale wet thighs once more, and before he can resist it, he made her cum five more times by licking her out, gently circling her aching clit with his clever fingers. Fucking her deep with his tongue too. 

By the time he finished this, she is left light headed and covered in sweat, and her thighs are drenched with the results of all the oral bliss he’s tortured her with. Just as she feels she starts to drift away to sleep, his rough hands vicing her sides brings her back down to planet earth. As she realises, as his hair tickles her shoulders, that she is now free of her ties, and he rolls her over, shoving her hair out of the way as he presses her front down into the matress, kissing and nibbling her neck. Marking her evermore as his wanton creature. Before his lips spend a large stretch of time kissing down over every inch of her back, his wild raven’s hair stroking and feathering against her skin. He kissed over the raw raking marks that he bra made when he tore it to bits, shedding it off her body. Her earlier remark about his clemency turns out to be true when his long fingers force her up onto all fours, stroking and teasing along her swollen folds, making her shiver and whine, as her fingers nearly dent his headboard as she grabs it, attempting to find purchase.

But she will do nothing but scream for him, he decides, as he slips off his dark jeans, and joins her in nakedness. The scream came when he took her hips in his rough demanding hands, which were still slick with the dripping wet essence of her arousal, and forced her sharply back onto him. Ploughing inside her, all the way to the hilt, stretching her dripping swollen lips wide around his cock. Nearly making her loose her voice, she yelled so loud.

He hears her fingernails scrape down the wall which his bed is bucking against. He sees all her nails rake marks down the painted wall, carving the paint away, having thrust so hard forwards he moves her whole body forwards by a good few inches, fucking her further _up_ the bed, snarling a smile as he feels how every time he fucks her deep, she never ceased to grip him like a silken hot, dripping wet vice. She feels like _heaven_ about him, and she tastes like it too, he thought, licking his lips, getting the flavour of her arousal on his tongue once more from the relentless oral he had given her earlier. Her hips undulate back to meet every sharp roll and thrust from his own, and the way he fucks her so deep leaves her without breath. Shagging her so well, it’s almost an ache he causes every time he moved those incredible 346 year old hips. Cursing them for the way they made her cum so quickly. For the talented way in which he could get her off, merely as if he were just clicking his fingers.

Eventually, they both cum. But only after he puts her pleasure to more excruiciating extremes. Shagging her fast, then when her moans increased, he’d be cruel, and slow his pace, bringing her closer and closer to the edge until she begged for it. His hands stroking all over her. Caressing down her sides, reaching up to cup and brush against her marvellous breasts, and toy with her stiff nipples. And if he grew bored of that, then he’d reach to tug her short red hair through his fingers, and bite her neck, deep enough to draw a little blood, then licking it away. Loving the taste of her blood and arousal like sweet honey on his tongue. When he does _finally_ let her cum, he himself following not long after, she’s shouting so loud he has to clap his hand across her mouth, forcing her back to sit up straight, as his hands come across her heavy full breasts with bounce with each thrust as he starts to unwind into his own climax too.

He smiles against her neck as he does, moving slowly to tug back and forth, his other hand across her gorgeously full lips as he smiles, fangs bared and slightly bloodied, against her throat. When he does shatter, he groans and shudders against her shoulder, unable to help sinking his teeth deep into her right shoulder, his teeth either side of her collarbone, as he groans and grunts through his pleasure, listening to her buck and orgasm once more as he got his fill of her. In every sense. Drinking in the delicacy that was her blood as he climaxed deep inside her.

When he retracts his fangs, he watches as she falls to her hands in front of him, weakened, but still on her knees, gasping for air, and finishing gasping his name, feeling how both their orgasms had drenched the bed. Her stamina building up to when he fed from her, atleast she remained conscious this time.

But just as she starts to sink down, and fold herself under the covers, his hands come to claw at her hips, gripping them again, and she turns to watch him over her shoulder, red hair sticking to her forehead in sweat, cheeks flushed, and chest pounding to get more air, to see that his eyes looked so damn magnetic and sexy, drawing her blue ones straight to his. As his smile tipped wider, a small drop of her blood licked away from his lips by that infamous tongue as his eyes grew as hungry and lustful as his smile. Making her knees quake once more.

“I’m nowhere near _**finished**_ with you, yet, _angel_.”

He smirks. And she doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh at that, feeling his hands flip her over again for more.

As it turns out, he wouldn’t finally have had his fill of her until several hours later, after so many more orgasms, that she has to beg him to stop. Her body too sore to accept anymore pleasure.

So much so, that the final climax he caused, left her blacking out for a good few long moments. And true to his word, he does fall asleep between her legs, his head rested on her navel, every so often, kissing against the skin of her lower groin. He fell asleep smiling, with the scent of her arousal and her blood under his tongue. She, too exhausted to even speak, couldn’t even pinpoint when she drifted off.

All she knows is that when she wakes, sometime later as it started to get light, Adam had pottered about the house doing odd jobs, such as drawing all the curtains so no light harmed him. Leaving her to her much needed rest. She smiles with joy seeing a familiar little furry friend curled up on his basket at the end of Adam’s bed. Snoring softly. Clearly Adam had intended her to stay for a long while as he had fetched Oscar, somehow, she doesn’t dare ask _how_ , but _somehow_ he had fetched the little mongrel from Patsy’s.

She also smiles as her lidded eyes watch him appear in the doorway, smiling as he lazily crossed to the bed, throwing his gown off, showing her how he was gloriously naked underneath, letting it pool to the floor, and slinking back across the bed like a big cat, coming to rest again, with his head between her legs, placing a deep lingering kiss to her cunt, making her gasp softly, as her legs were too tired to consider moving them from their spread eagled position on the bed. Her fingers tangled through his sex mussed hair, looking down at him with lazy eyes as he folded his body into hers, giving her a silver wink before laying his head down, showing her how he needed to sleep by her side, to be able to sleep peacefully at all. His lips continuing to kiss her every now and then, his fingers latching into her own, as she falls away to her dreams once again. His thumb stroking over the back of her hand.

When she wakes again, having slept the entire day away, she finds that it was dark again outside of the small triangle of light at the top of Adam’s curtains. When she sits up, her entire body ripples with twinges of pain. Causing her to remember the angry, make up, rough, blood taking, sex that he put them both through.

She spasms with bliss as she remembers how he had fed from her, and caused her to shatter into multiple orgasms. The first time he had fed from her shoulder, the second, from the left side of her throat as he had fucked her from behind with the both of them led on their sides, and the third and forth, when he had buried his head between her thighs once more, he had placed bites to each inside of her thighs, one to mirror the other. As his feeding had morphed into more oral sex after he was done. Going from eating one thing, to eating another. She shuddered, remembering how she should start doubting his love for her more often, if it led to angry, earth shattering sex like that. But then again, she’d probably had punishment enough. Her neck, and most of the rest of her body would be black for _weeks._

As she blinks herself awake, she realises she can hear the soft twang and whine of music coming from the next room. The tune of a band warming up. _Adam’s band._

She rises her aching body to shuffle to the edge of the large bed. Feeling how as he nipples were stiff, and she was covered in gooseflesh, that she was a little chilly. She – _limps_ in odes to Adam’s instiable sex drive - over to her case, and roots around, to find a black lace trimmed nightie, with a huge chunky cashmere cardigan atop, letting the grey sash of it trail behind her, linking some heavy woollen socks on her cold feet. Shovering as she folded her arms across herself. She probably should have dressed in something a little bit warmer, but she had a feeling the room next door would be warm enough anyway. Their sex heated air having dissapated. She had been soaked through with sweat earlier, and flushed from head to toe. But now she needed something to warm her up. And she had a feeling a certain vampy man of her lover in the next room would oblige her – If he wasn’t too busy.

She crouched and gave Oscar a fuss as he wagged his tail at her attentions. Before she straightened and tilted her head, meaning he would be hot on her heels through to the living room, as she passed his chest of drawers, she dared to examine herself in the small handmirror, to see that yes, she looked like she had been well and truly _fucked._ _Hard_. She had marks about her wrists from where she tugged against her ties, bruises across every pale inch of her neck and shoulders. And _numerous_ ones to the inside of her thighs. She smiled. Oz happily trailing after he as she got down the dark hallway, and gently pushed open the far doorway to the lounge by the front door. To see that there were many figures, clad with a full rehearsal set up, starting to lead into a song, so she shyly inches herself into the room, listening to the opening notes of ~ [the song](https://youtu.be/u9258PjQBU0) ~ play.

Her eyes are magnetized to go straight to Adam, stood behind a wiry looking guy with black leather trousers, and a shirt undone so far down his chest he may aswell not have been wearing one at all, he was as pale as Adam, and his hair was black and spiked, reminding her of sid vicious. Whom oddly, he looked a little bit alike. He smirked as he saw her slowly walk in, fondling the microphone as he smirked sexily at her, Adam just off behind him, to his left. Guitar in his hands, strap across his shoulder as he stood, swaying slightly to the beat, eyes downcast, focusing on the music.

Otherwise, had he seen the lead vocalist, whom dissected Libby with his eyes, She had a feeling he would not be pleased. To the sid vicious look alike’s right, there was a short woman, having encased her lithe stocky frame in ripped jeans and a a low cut black velvet top. Behind her, sat the drummer, bashing away a gentle rythmn on the drums, forming uo the first few notes of the song. A guy beside the drummer, to his immediate left, was letting his fingers flutter a tune away on the keyboards. They had been playing the first few notes as she entered, but slowly, their combined beats came to a crescendo as the sing began, and Libby watched as Adam and the lead vocalist stepped forwards to the mic in front of each of them. The woman lending backing vocals for the odd words. Adam’s pewter eyes flicking up to find her stood there, Oz on her heels as she crossed her arms, smiling at their great sound, and listened:

_“Darling, there’s fire in the house tonight, It’s burning hot and ragin' wild, But I love ya…”_

Libby watched, mesmerised as Adam’s fingers plucked a swaying tune on his base guitar, she loved how those fingers were so talented, and he seemed so engrossed at what he did. But the next verse made her melt. Especially, as he sung it, his voice dipping low on the last line, his eyes met her own and she absolutely softened at the knees for him. Smiling as she bit her lip shyly.

_“Sweetheart, the dogs are running wild today, The dogs wanted howl and bay, But I love ya....yeah, I love ya..... yeah, I love ya…”_

_“Baby, I need you tonight, We ain’t got time to fuss and fight If your love gets cold, callout, When the love is gone, But do you remember, do you recall, When the good times filled your heart and soul And we danced, all night, we kissed in the morning light..”_

Libby crossed to the sofa, watching as Adam played another skilfull solo on the base. Singing into the mic once more with the sid alike joining in too. The way his voice sung low, left her aching in the best way.

 _“But still I burn up To always let these dots on you Protect you from the common storm Cause I love ya..... Yeah I love ya.....Yeah I love ya…_ _Baby, I need you tonight, We ain’t got time to fuss and fight If your love gets cold, I'm cold, When the love is gone, But do you remember, do you recall, When the good times filled your heart and soul And we danced, all night, we kissed in the morning light.. There’s fire in the house tonight…”_

Libby watched Adam’s eyes meeting her own once more. And he smirked, she smiled right back to him, just as the lead singer rattled off into a rap that even she struggled for follow, his eyes were closed as he spoke in time with the music, a very english voice speaking through the rythmn as he rapped:

_“It’s the dark of the storm, and the calmness before it. Cause the dark of the night is just left scars in the morning, in the heart of the riots, I admired the fire, you can’t be supportive, suppose are on fire. And these are our choices, we live or let die. The people in hackney, and ealing, and people in croydon, and birmingham, buildings were burning them, people destroyed them….”_

She tore her eyes away from Adam, and listened to the closing few lines of his rapping before the song, and Adam’s singing burst out again to completion of the song.

_“…..Everything he ever had, burned to ash, mama’s in the flat, laying on the couch, little did she know there was a fire in the house-AH.._

_Baby,_

_I need you tonight, We ain’t got time to fuss and fight If your love gets cold, I'm cold When the love is gone. But do you remember, do you recall, When the good times filled your heart and soul And we danced, all night, we kissed in the morning light. Baby, baby…”_

She listened as the drums and the music slowed to come to the final line.

_“There’s fire in the house tonight…”_

Adam sung with the final keyboard note and symbol clash, drawing away from the mic as the song finished. Libby smiled as the song came to a slow, and wonderful end, and she became aware that all the musicians finally became aware of her presence.

“It’s _getting_ there…”

Adam spoke out grumpily, looking pointedly at the lead singer next to him.

“Getting there?”

The singer questioned, obviously offended.

“It was _fucking aces_ , Adam..”

He protested.

“All fine except for that god fucking awful rapping in the middle..”

Adam added moodily. 

“It’s rude to sware in front of a lady..”

The lead male singer winked to Libby, which made Adam glare.

The dark haired woman singer behind him cleared her throat, glaring moodily at him as she adjusted her own mic.

“You don’t count as a woman to my eyes, Titch..”

“Wanker..”

She insulted under her breath, walking over to the drummer, turning her back to Libby after giving her a sweet smile.

“Did we wake you love?”

Adam asked, turning to the redhead.

“Not at all..”

Libby smiled.

“It sounds great Adam. And. All of you guys, it was _such_ a great song. I could listen to that all day 24/7…”

She complimented.

Adam’s eyes met her own, burning into her.

_‘You know I wrote it for you, right angel?’_

He smiled.

Her heart choked her in her throat, she didn’t know what to say. She just watched as Adam smiled.

The lead singer nodded, smirking as he checked out Libby’s exposed legs. Holding his mic stand like he was caressing a lover.

“I still don’t know why he elected to give it the working title ‘Angel Mine’   Has nothing to do with the song..."

The lead singer shrugged.

“I have my _reasons_ …”

Adam held out as he gave Libby a look that made her melt to goo inside.

“Are you going to be rude and not introduce us? Adam..”

The lead singer urged, still shagging Libby with the look his eyes had.

She stepped forwards, coming to Adam as he slung a hand to the back of her waist, turning into her as he twisted round to point out various members of the band to her.

“Meet Scratch, our lead singer..”

He introduced as Scratch gave her a flirty wink which made Adam tense by her side, as he lifted his base off him.

“Over there is Titch, back up vocals…”

The dark haired curvy short woman gave Libby a little flutter of a wave.

“Then Shade over there on the Drums, Hex on the Keys, and myself, Dagger, on base..”

Shade gave her a chin tilting nod, and Hex shot her a wry smile as they started to pack their instrument’s away.

“Real names?”

Libby frowned asking them.

“We had to adopt new ones after some passionate fans tried to follow Dagger home from a gig one night. They had t –shirts and tattoos, it was flat out stalkery..”

Titch explained.

Libby smiled

“The demanding sacrifices rock stars make…”

She beamed.

“We’re not rock stars..”

Adam added shyly.

“We could be if we got off our asses and booked a gig space, and stopped being quite so fucking humble..”

Titch spoke up fiestily.

“I’d happily stand in a concert hall to hear that on stage..”

Libby felt inclined to add. Titch smiled wide at her.

“We’d welcome you with open arms..”

Scratch smiled after her, lustfully.

“Down Boy..”

Adam snarled, turning to lay his base back into the guitar case. His silver eyes hot and molten for a second with possessiveness for his lover.

Titch suddenly looked very interested in Libby, scanning her up and down as she grinned widely.

“Adam, is your friend taken?”

She flirted.

“You have a girlfriend at home Titch, you don’t need another..”

The drummer, Shade, a pale guy with short clipped bleach blonde hair spoke up. His grey eyes lined heavily with eyeliner, tribal tattoos leading up the back of his neck as he twirled a drum stick in his fingers.

“A threesome could be fun…”

Titch purred.

Scratch glared at her, feeling like he was being beaten to the punch.

Libby grinned at her.

“Well. I am taken. But If I ever do decide to bat for the other team, you’re first on my list.”

She winked to the woman, and smiled wide at that.

Adam nudged Libby gently in the ribs, before turning to Scratch and Titch to chide the two singers who were drooling over his lover.

“Will you two kindly fuck off now. We have some sleep to catch up on…”

Adam lusted, pulling her into his arms and suqeezing her tight.

“ _Such_ a polite hostess.”

Shade joked as him and the keyboardist, Hex, a long dark haired weedy guy, slid past them all, shaking hands with Adam as they walked out, heading for the door. Adam, or Dagger, as his stage name was, Libby learned, clapped hands with the both of them before they dissapeared.

Titch wrapped a scarf about her neck, and before she too walked out, she stopped by Libby and handed her a small card.

“You ever think about crossing over to the other side, I will hate you forever if you don’t call me first…”

She grinned, before she flounced off, after shooting Libby a very pretty and wide smile.Which the redhead grinned at.

Adam glared all of hell’s hatred at her until she was out of sight.

Scratch was then the only one left, pulling on a battered leather jacket onto his skinny body.

“Rehearsals next week, same time. You’ll be there right?”

He asked, his eyes downcast as he fixed his sleeves. Not looking at anyone in particular.

“Of course…”

Adam answered, smiling down to his lover, Libby in his arms resting her head on his chest as his hand was about her cashmere clad waist.

“I wasn’t asking you, Dagger..”

Scratch winked to Libby. Adam’s arm tightened about her waist and swung her way as the singer tried to lean in for a kiss.

“Bye then.” Adam barked out.

“Wait. Why did you get the bame Scratch?”

Libby asked before he went. Adam growling lightly to her as she ignored his grumble of a protest.

They watched as he smiled a shit eating grin.

“Let’s just leave it at, ‘I’m very accomplished in the bedroom department, and the ladies always leave their marks on me because of it.’” He smirked.

Libby smiled. Nodding.

“Glad I asked..”

She awarded

“I can only hope to see you again sweet thing, and if you ever ditch him, please _, please_ swing by my way…” He complimented.

“She won’t. Now kindly beat it Scratch.”

Adam bit off, drawing her close. Unbeknownst to Adam’s band mate, her lovers hand grabbed her ass, and squeezed it so tight, she had to avoid from squeaking at the action.

The lead vocalist chuckled as he walked away. And after he slid out, closing the fornt door in his wake. Libby found herself crushed to Adam’s chest.

“My blood pressure rises to dangerous levels when other people flirt with you in front of me.” He grumbled lowly.

“I’ll only flirt when your back is turned then…” Libby winked cheekily.

He growled.

“Titch seemed keen. So reassuring to know I have Lesbian back-ups if you should tire of me..”

She beamed. Looking at the card she had been given.

Adam raised a brow.

_‘ **If,** I tire of you?’_

He asked directly to her thoughts rhetorically. He chuckled aloud in irony after.

“Do you want me to _**fuck**_ you again to prove my attraction to you. Because, I warn you now, that’s _where_ this is going…”

He snarled, clasping her close.

“Do you have the stamina in you for another fuck?”

Libby asked in an interested yet surprised manner.

Adam raised a brow. At her. Once again.

And then proceeded to throw her over his shoulder, smacking her ass to take her back to bed to prove her wrong _._

_  
_

_Again_.

 

_and then again..._

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little dark spoiler for you all: the song title 'fire in the house' and the lyric line: 'mama's in the flat, lyin' on the couch, little did she know there was a fire in the house.' spells out a future event to come in Libby and Adam's lives.... I'll leave you with that little teaser...


	21. Enchantment's, Rides, and Devilish Confidence...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy Libby is sexy. Adam agrees....

 

 

“I cannot believe, that you are going out tonight, _without me_. You are _leaving_ me behind…”

Adam whined with a smile, from his position of being sprawled back across his sofa, his head was leant far back, and he was dressed in those dark slim jeans that made his legs look like a cricket’s. His feet, as ever, were bare. And his arms were stretched along the back of the sofa, spread wide, as were his legs. He may have looked like an angel to her eyes, but bless the man, Libby thought, he sat like a whore. Knees open so wide it left her unable to resist curling into his lap when she re entered the room.

She had her party dress on, killer make up finally looking good, and lethal black heels hooked to her fingers. She slung her knee over his, and his hot, hard body welcomed wholly the way she pressed herself down onto him. He groaned a low moan deep in his throat, as he grinned like a big bad wolf. Her hands tentatively pressed to the flat of his chest after she chucked her shoes down, one hand of his going to that delicious ass which the tight black dress of hers strained over as she knelt atop him. He gripped her there, tight, squeezing her ass, and pulling her closer. Smelling her perfume, the scent of her flushed skin, and the tell tale scent of her hot wet arousal that fired his blood, like it was calling out to him, and him only. She loved that he was dressed all in black, making his silver eyes burn bright from under the brim of his mane of long black hair. The shirt he wore was the fantastically looking rich black one, it looked sinfully good on this man, as dark and as deep as a midnight sky, only with a couple of buttons hanging on for dear life, the rest left undone so it gaped across his creamy pale chest. Which her hands now slid up and braced themselves flat across his collarbone. Her fingertips brushing over the thick leather necklace, which matched her own. But as it was looped down so low, it was drooping down into the valley of her fantastic cleavage.

“You hate going out…”

Libby pointed out, as his other hand joined the first, squeezing her ass cheek tight in his hand as he smiled wide, that handsome leer, at her.

“I’d hate it a lot less if I was going out with my stunning sexily dressed woman. Seriously, Angel. If looks could kill, I’d be in some serious fucking trouble right now because of you..” He rumbles lowly in a sexy compliment. Because it happened to be true.

She looked damn fine. Like sex on legs. The black dress she was wearing clung tightly to her every curve, it clung to her tiny waist, and the wide flare of her hips, those supple full figured thighs that he loved, and her gloriously round behind. The neckline dipped low too, just in case he needed reminding that she was so hourglass shaped, it should have been illegal for a woman to look as good as she did, it showed off how her fantastically large breasts were pushed up high by whatever sexy item of lingerie she wore underneath. Whatever item that he would be sure to strip her out of when she got home, preferably with his teeth, and tearing the damn thing to shreds so she could never wear it again.

“Such a charmer…”

Libby smiled, leaning closer up over him and pressing her body more intently into his as she placed a long kiss to his grinning lips. She whimpered into his mouth as his hands turned greedy, they slid up over the curve of her ass, and settled in the dip where her back was arched to curl up into him. And the gasp of hers came when he tugged her waist down low so that their bodies moulded into one. Pressed together, the first flushes of arousal becoming known to the both of them.

“If it’s any consolation to your whinging, I won’t be gone long. I’m only going out for a few drinks, with Lindsay and some of the girls from work.” She explained.

“You? Walking alone? Out at night, when Darius will most likely have the whole of Detroit as his stomping ground. The very same man who is combing the city trying to coax you into his path.” Adam warned stonily.

“You can walk me to the bar if it make’s you feel any better. But I have to go out with Lindsay. She knows where you live, and she doesn’t accept lame excuses when it comes to partying, and I’m doing my bloody best to quell her suspicion of you. She’s starting asking questions..” She explained.

“..Which you have masterfully evaded, so far, I’m sure..”

He grinned, scooping the tousled curls of red hair off the back of her neck. Seeing that the dark love bites he placed there the other day, were now either fading, or gone.

“I told her you work nightshifts at a pub.”

She explained.

“That’s _my girl_.”

He smirked, in pride. Winking at her.

“ _Your girl_ needs to go. She’s running late…”

Libby offered sexily, smiling a sexy red lipsticked smile across to him. Adam found he could not force himself to tear his gaze away from her eyes, she had made them up to be dark and smoky, with a long flick of eyeliner, and darks shadow, and her blue eyes daggered with vivacious electric blue colour as a result. Her hair, she had spent ages curling and teasing to achieve the messy style it now rested in.

“And she can run a little later as far as I’m concerned.”

He growls, his hands turning wicked and sneaking under the hem of her dress.

“Because you are so aroused and needy for me right now, I just _know_ it. I can detect the scent of your delicious wetness, and when it’s all for me,I’m afraid I can’t resist you…”

He purrs, snacking on her earlobe in a way that made her weaken.

“Adam…”

She protested before his lips sealed to her own, and her thighs nearly snapped together when she feels his clever fingers brush up the insides of her thighs, and tease up a little further, finding her sopping for him. He moaned low into her mouth at that, his teeth baring down on her bottom lip as a result. But he was groaning for two reasons. The first, because of the sheer amount of wetness he had found, and secondly, because she was wearing the tiniest slip of a delectably flimsy thong. The thin sheer lace of which, was now wringing wet. Especially as he eased the tips of two fingers to curl through her lips, brushing tantalisingly across her swollen clit. Pushing her ineffective, and drenched, undergarments out of his way.

She bucked on his lip, back arching, eyes closing, mouth wide as she moaned.

“Are you using sex as a way to convince me to stay?”

She asks in a groan, throwing her head back, as his fingers find a wickedly good pattern in pleasuring her, swirling, dripping and rubbing in all the best ways against her. Forcing her, _demanding her_ , to ride his fingers as she sat astride his lap. Her hips shifting and undulating as her need grew, as did her groans. Adam smiled, his smug smirk was swallowed whole by the delectable column of her pale throat. Pressing his lips to her neck, scraping his teeth in a barely legible way onto her skin so she moans louder at the teasing threat of it. She yelped loud at that, and also because he then sunk two fingers to curl deep inside of her. Touching to those absolutely magical spots that only he could ever manage to find. No other man had ever bothered to try.

She hears him chuckle against her neck, and she hates how he was probably so smug from being able to sex her up slow, and good, like this.

“I wish I could say I was. But my motives are somewhat more self centred. I’m going to let you go off drinking and dancing, but only after I give you a couple of screaming orgasms first. I don’t care if you’re an hour late, when you eventually rock up there, to meet your friends, with sex mussed hair, trembling thighs, and your lovely cleft and legs still soaking wet from having ridden me til you scream, every man that will dare try and flirt with you tonight, will know you are _taken,_ and you have been _so. Thoroughly, fucked.”_

He growled into her ear. Which caused her sex to suck ravenously at his fingers from the way he so turned her on with that little speech.

“That’s very Alpha male of you, claiming me as yours…”

She moans, curling close and latching her fingers into his hair after he causes a particularly long and loud moan.

“If I had more time angel, I’d rip that fucking dress of you, and I would have you, on our bed, taking you so rough from behind, snapping your hips back to mine, pounding your sweet sopping cunt, and biting your neck so hard you’d be screaming my name out so loud, they’d think I was murdering you, rather _than just fucking_ you.” He promises, placing a sloppy kiss just blow the skin of her ear.

“Adammm…”

She whined, her whole body tensing and spasming, telling him that he had her so perilously perched on that edge between cumming and being pleasured, that it was nearly painful. His fingers started to slow down in their efforts, torturing her in the sweetest, yet the most excruciating way. All it took was his next words, and his fingers to drag so slowly across her acutely sensitive and aching clit, and she cums, vociferously, brutally, and wholeheartedly.

“I know you’re close angel, stop holding out on me, and cum. Cum all over my fingers as I fuck you roughly with them, _ride them_ , Libby...”

And she always made sure to do as she was told. Screaming her pleasure into his neck. And obeying his order of her climax. So much so that when he pulls away out of her delightfully dripping cunt, his own fingers too, drip with her wetness, and the messy remnants of her orgasm. She had never before had sex with someone who could turn her on so much halfway through being fucked. He growls at that sight. His hand with her arousal leaking down and off his fingers. It makes him want to shove her back down to the floor, shove that dress up her body, snap that ridiculous thing off, wrap her thighs around his body and bury his tongue deep into her, eating every last drop of her up. But, he had to reclaim her body. He had to let every man, who walked past her tonight, know that she had be _claimed_. Marked. Branded. She was _all his_ , and any contestations to that rule, they would sorely regret. He’d tear their heads from their shoulders if he had too.

She bit her lip, after she finished gasping, slumped by his neck, panting, sated, a little expended and feeling how she had probably ruined the once dry crotch of his jeans. Now soaked through with her wetness. She feels his fingers slip away from her, but she’s too dazed to realize that he was slowly unbuttoning the fly on his jeans. Something of which she didn’t realise until she felt the familiar heat and hardness of his own aroused state, teasing against her dripping folds.

She would have moaned his name, but when he cups her ass in both hands, and rocks her hips forwards, to easily sink himself all the way to the hilt inside her, any noises she intended to make, are viciously cut off by the way his cock hits those spots that his fingers had just toyed with so expertly. She leans back, seeing as his hands rolled her hips back, and then tugged them forwards, so slowly, showing her how best he wanted to fuck her. How he wanted her to ride him, taking him slowly, but intently. She could feel the accumulative pleasure which each lunge caused, sparks of buzzing and succulent delight flowing through her body in ways no other had ever caused. Only Adam was the dealer of such potent pleasure. She could feel every ridge, every vein as he forced her to ride him leisurely. He controlled the pace, and the volume of her moans. Which he suffocates as one hands leaves it’s position of cupping her ass, and goes instead to cradle the back of her head down to his neck, stroking her hair out of the way, and pressing his mouth to the side of her exposed and vulnerable throat as she cried loudly in bliss into his shoulder, her hands fisted so hard, one clawing into his shirt so hard, she left wrinkles on the fabric, and the other curling into the back of his sofa, with so much force, that he fancied she left crescent shaped marks into the upholstery.

But he can’t deny that she feels just as good about him, as he feels pounding and throbbing inside of her. She was always so warm, so soaking wet, in a way that always left his appetite ravenous and insatiable for her. He cannot deny how good she was atop him, riding him to the point of euphoria, screaming _only his_ name. In a way that left him never wanting to stop hearing it.

“Oh, god, Angel mine…” He groaned. Dropping his head back, his hand still raked through her hair.

“You’re so tight for me, always _so tight_ for me. I want to fill you up, angel, to the brim.”

He groans. His smugness long since left now, as he realised too, he cannot afford to _not_ succumb to the heady pleasure swimming through him, as she rode him so well, at his pace.

“But there’s one thing I have to do first…” He rasps powerfully into her ear. He could feel how close he was now. He was ready to burst, and he had one thing left on his list that needed accomplishing.

She get’s her answer as he sweeps her hair away, and clamps his jaw down, hard, on the side of he throat, and he sucks, nips, nibbles and bites until he feels his lover trembling atop him. And once he is absolutely assured that her screams of undeniable pleasure are the tell-tale sounds of her having shattered into multiple orgasms because of his teeth, and his cock. He smirks, groaning and gasping, panting through his own pleasure as he bites down her, now sore and slightly bleeding, neck. He came hard and fast inside of her, tainting her warm insides with thick lashes of cum. So much so, he feels it gushing out of her. He can feel her thighs shake with the aftershocks of her desire, and he could also detect that he had never felt he quite as wet as she was now, before. She was now _oozing_ wetness. Marked by him. In _every w_ ay.

“Am I branded enough for you?” She asks, through a choking gasp for more air.

He chuckles, nipping her ear. Growling with desire as she shifted up and off him, climbing further up into his lap. Pressing her palms flat to his shoulders. Seeing his chest rise an fall rapidly as he panted, feeling the slight sheen of sweat on his torso from the thoroughly sexual ride.

“I think you’ll do. _For now_.”

He moans lowly. In a way that lets her know, later, they would indulge in some more rigorous sex, later. When she got back, tipsy, horny and so very wide awake in the small hours of the morning, panting for him, and how he’d gladly oblige and sate her lust, which drinking, dancing, and being without him would cause. As he speaks he pulls her hair off the back of her neck to reveal the biting bruises he left there, surveying them, seeing if they passed muster enough for his all consuming style of claiming her. And they did, even with her hair down. They were visible. And he wouldn’t let her mask this delectable scent of sweaty and rough carnal sex, with perfume, he’d want her to go out there reeking of him. Of their sex, of his body, his cologne, and his release slicked to the inside of her thighs. Her appearance alone would put any male off. But the branding her would be sure to make any other supernatural, think _twice_ about flirting with her. Once she was within his grasp, he’d never let her go.

“I-I need to tell you something..”

She panted, after wriggling back into her ruined knickers. Back in their rightful place resting the scraps of fabric back in place across her crotch.

“What’s that, angel?”

He puffs back, sliding his hand to smooth down her slender curved back as she was still on top of him.

“Well. Not so much, _tell_ you, as _show_ you..”

She explained.

“I’m listening..”

He spoke as he frowned in focus and concentration. Readjusting himself. concealing his excellently large manhood back behind his fly once more. 

He watched as she stood, and began to fold her arms out of her dress, and despite having had an orgasm not a minute hence, his eyes still watch her hungrily. Taking in the sight of her bra as she shrugged the dress down and off. Sliding her shoulder up and out of the black confines of the material, he drunk in gladly the sight of her as she was half undressed. Silver eyes nearly turning black with dark lust for her. He watched as she wriggled her shoulders, letting the dress pool at her waist. Showing him the delectably fine lacework of her sultry and expensive looking black bra, pushing her breasts up high. Crushing them together. He is pleased to see that their actions caused a trail of sweat to bead down her cleavage from their ‘ride,’

“Now, Now..”

She chides playfully to the hungered look she could see in his eyes.

She slunk back to the sofa, and turned her back to him, folding her hair out of the way. And it is then he notices something which he can’t believe he _didn’t_ spot before.

“You know the other day when I said I had to do a late shift?”

She asks, turning to look over her shoulder at her handsome lover as he just watched, taking in the ravishing sight of her like this.

“I do.”

He answered.

She grinned.

“I lied. I went to a tattoo parlour and I got _this_ …”

She explained, whisking her hair away to reveal a single line of text, linking from down the back of her neck, and along her left shoulder. He leaned closer, linking a large smooth hand to her bare waist to better see the words. 

His heart choked his throat after he read the text. And his smile grew wide as he read it. It was obviously a new tattoo, still rimmed a little red raw to the dark inky text.

**_“Ever thine, Ever mine, Ever ours…”_**

Ironically. Their little love phrase inked on her skin, was surrounded by a little black bruise of a vampire bite. He was usually a lucid man, eloquent too, but even he had no words to answer to that devotion. 

He could only smile, and lean forwards, and as she had done for him once, he pressed a lingering and _ever so gentle_ kiss, to the tender place where the sore tattoo she had done for him, laid. He smiled gently against her skin, pressing his eyes closed as he spoke softly to her. Both hands holding her sides lovingly.

“I adore it.”

He smiled to her neck.

“I’m glad.”

She smiled, gasping and biting her lip as his mouth was pressed to the delicate tenderness of her shoulder, a reputedly weakening hot spot for her. He couldn’t ignore that declaration of love, inked on her back, standing as an inky monument to her love for him on her skin, nestled alongside the devotion to her mother, and her favourite poet, the bard’s good works. He was only all too humbled and heartened to know she deemed him worthy enough to earn the spot on her shoulder, close to the part of her where he sank his fangs in. The part he claimed, she had named as his now.

He loved her something _mad_ anyway, but he _adored_ her devotedly for that. He watched as she redressed, pulling her arms through her sleeves again.

He wanted the rest of his life to be like this. Her with him all day, they had lazily woken, next to each other, and slummed around the house all day in each others arms, letting the world around them outside pass them by. They had slumped down on his sofa, sprawled across one another, they had recited Shakespeare together, quoting their favourite parts to one another. Adam had tried to teach her a few opening notes on his bass, but as he looped the strap across her shoulder, standing directly behind her, and feeling her back pressed to his front, only served to make him an extremely poor teacher, and extremely horny and hard, instead. Libby had even presented Adam with a little present, which was a modern contraption which he glared at her for. It was a mobile phone, nothing too grand. Just a simple touch screen phone, she couldn’t afford anything with too many bells and whistles. It was basic, but It would do.

Adam turned his eyes to the clock on the wall.

“What time were you supposed to meet Lindsay?”

He asked.

“Half ten.”

Libby said in a chiding tone, standing to slide on her sexy tall heels that took her legs from stunning to killer.

Adam smiled, seeing that the clock read five to eleven.

“I must have really kept you then..” He smirked.

“Evidently.”

She reprimanded him. Checking her lipstick in the mirror.

_‘The lipstick you may reapply, everything else stays as it is. Don’t fix your hair, change your dress, and don’t you even dare think about sliding that stupid scrap of lace that you call knickers off. I want everyone else to smell me on you, all over you’_ He spoke to her mind.

_‘And the heels, don't take the heels off…’_

He reproves.

_‘Why?’_  

She splutters internally.

_‘Because I want to see what it’s like to fuck you in them, and nothing else, when you get back’_ he spoke obviously

She turned and gave him a look.

‘Are you walking me there, or not Mr Possessive?’

She asks, snapping a clutch bag shut in her hands.

He scolded her with the heat in his eyes, as he stood and crossed the room, going to his bedroom to find his shoes. But not before he slapped her ass hard as he walked past.

“You like it when I get possessive, It usually ends in you cumming.. “

He reminds her, grinning as he went off in search of his shoes.

She rolled her eyes. Turning back to the mirror, looking at her very mussed hair that his fingers had combed through. She reached up to try and tame it a bit, but winces as Adam barks something from the other room into her head as she did.

_‘Don’t you fucking dare, Angel._ ’

He snaps harshly.

She sighs, letting her hand slap down, defeated, to her thigh. Ever the dominant, she supposes quietly to herself. Turning round and walking across the room in her heels, crouching and giving Oscar a little fuss from his happy position spread eagled out, snoozing on his basket.

When Adam materialises in the doorway again, Libby could see that his tall dark and handsome frame was swathed in all black, complete with a leather jacket, and chunky black boots to his feet. He hadn’t done his shirt up by so much as one button, it was left loose across his chest, as it was before. He braces his arms wide on his doorway, peering through to watch her ass as she crouched with her back to him.

“Come on, sex on legs, get that fabulous ass out of the door before you start running the true definition of truly late..”

He chides, smirking.

She stands, crossing back to him, he watches the dress cling to her body as she sways her hips. He could only imagine how sinfully good her ass looks at the back of that dress. Peachy, rounded, perfectly shaped, and perfectly squeezable when he wanted to smack it, or grope her.

She walks right up to him, getting in his personal space, close enough to kiss.

“You can text me during the night, now I brought you that phone…”

She smiled, tapping his pocket where the large slab of where it laid in his pocket.

“It’s a modern load of rubbish.” He growled. “I’ll talk to you when I see you again, later.”

He roars lowly. And grumpily.

“What if I’m too drunk..” She assures.

“Well, then I’ll just fuck you instead.” He purred as an easy afterthought.

She sighed.

“Adam, if the phone makes a strange mystical chiming sound, pick it up, and press the green button. Because It’ll be me ringing you. Plus it’ll help keep me safer if you’re just a phone call away. Ever think of it like that?”

She asked.

He made a grumpy face, and growled. And she slunk past him, smiling after she smacked a kiss to his handsome cheek. That growling sound was the noise of his defeat, and her victory.

He stalked after her, flipping the lights off in the hallway and opening the door for her, the both of them stepping out into the moon bathed street. After he locks to door, he bounds down to his woman, linking an arm around her waist, seeing that the tall heels she now wore made their heights nearly equal, where she was usually much shorter compared to him. He smiled as hd tucked her into his side, his hand naughtily sneaking down and squeezing her ass as they lazily strolled down the moon lit pavement, passing under the hazy glow of orange lights, smiling like fools and feeling exquisitely contented in each others company. The night was cool as an errant breeze brushed over the both of them. But neither of them felt cold, or in danger. For the first time since the attack those many moons ago, Libby felt like she could enjoy the streets at night again. How she used to walk home, alone, headphones in from the Diner or the Hospital, ignoring the world, before this exquisite creature beside her came strolling into her life after saving her from upset and troubles. She peered up at him then, gratefully, seeing that he smiled wickedly down to her too, his hand having risen from her waist to come up across her shoulders. He peered around them before he pulled them both to a stop. Linking his lover close to him, keeping her there.

“What is it?” Libby asked, smile dropping from her face as she peered around.

Adam grinned as he pulled their bodies close, touching their fronts together in several strategic locations as his bare hand cupped her cheek.

“Nothing..”

He grinned in a way that contradicted his words, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to her own, giving her a passionate, knee melting, toe curling kiss that shot stars and galaxies through her blood. She groaned into his mouth, unaware she was leaning into him. Curling up to his body for more, but he snatched his lips around and tugged her along with him, chuckling at how easily he could break all her resolve with just one kiss.

“Making me even more late..”

Libby mumbled, laughing as she strode to keep up with the wide steps from his longer than sin, legs.

He chuckled, confirming that statement. His eyes lovingly staring at the full moon high up in the sky.

“Promise me something?”

Adam asked after they carried on walking, twisting and winding through a couple more streets, stopping every five hundred paces or so, as he’d pull her into a little alcove, and kiss her, pressing her against a chain link fence and taking her breath away with his kiss. Cupping her head delicately in his hands. Similarly she’d do the same to him, she’d fist her hands into his jacket, loop an arm about his neck, and tug him close, twinning their feet together, tangling their legs and delivering him a snog that made him hungry to get her home again. When she did, his fingers flicked down the back of her neckline of her bodycon dress, slipping down, his cool fingertips flickering over the tender bruised words of her tattoo. Making her smile as she knew he loved how it was there for him. They were acting like crazily enraptured kids, not sensible grown adults. Having PDA every three seconds, swallowing each other whole, not sating the need that they had for one another, even when they were side by side.

“Anything.”

Libby answered without hesitation. Smiling across to him.

“Don’t give too many guys the pleasure of that sexy gaze, or that smile tonight.”

Adam grinned.

“As if I’d dare…”

She smiled, leaning close, pulling his arm to link about her tighter, leaning close and pressing a smiling kiss into his pale throat.

“No one could fuck me as _good_ as you do…”

She smiles dirtily into his ear. He smirks in pride at that. The both of them feeling devilish.

He was referring to the fact that her recent ‘heritage’ discovery meant it was somewhat dangerous for her to be left alone, she could enchant anyone by so much as looking at them. And because of the way she looked tonight, drunk stupid fools would be more inclined to try and coerce her into their beds. Falling head over heels mad in love with her. She doesn’t know what’s making her so bold tonight, but goddamit all, she felt sexy, she felt confident, she was ready to booze up and have some fun with her friends like she used too. She didn’t feel her usually quiet, shy self, her blood as pumping through with adrenaline, almost as if a glimpse of the full moon was firing her blood, like she was a nocturnally dependant creature. And she could sense Adam was the same, he was turning into that seductive, sensual protective creature she adored him as.

“If anything, I’ll just let all those crazily enamoured men buy me drinks all evening, let them think they’re in with a chance, but then I’ll be slinking off home to join you in bed. Is that really cruel of me?”

She asks naughtily.

“Very, troublemaker. But, I love it.”

He snarls, biting down onto her neck, sinking his fangs in to brush across her skin as he smiled onto her throat, she smiled, shutting her eyes, in bliss at his touch. They had spent hours long into the night, or the morning discussing over her condition, better to help her at ease with it, and now, she felt she was at a point of acceptance. Matter of fact, tonight, she felt dangerous. She wanted to play with it. She wanted to have some fun with her ‘curse’ before the night was out. She couldn’t beat it, it was a part of her, and so, she would join it.

“What’s on the agenda for tonight then?”

Adam asks as they cross a corner and come to the beginnings of the busy night life streets in Detroit, the pavements packed with scantily dressed women, gaggles of well dressed men, lining the streets all of which bared numerous bars and clubs. This part of town wasn’t known as the safest, so Adam kept his possessive arm slung low around his lover. He glares to all those men who silently try and check out her arse as he walked by with her under his arm. And Libby finds she is doing the same to any ogling girl who devoured eagerly the sight of her Adam. She flickers her eyes up and down, fixing them with a defensive glare. Warning them to back the hell off.

“I’m meeting Lindsay outside a bar called ‘Patrick’s’ I think it is… It’s not far, just around the corner..”

She smiles, as they weave past groups of men and women. All of whom drink in the sight of this powerfully beautiful couple. Every woman has their eyes on Adam, and every man’s eyes were magnetised to follow Libby. A couple of women too… Everyone took a good long look at the tall, dark and divinely handsome man who was escorting a sex mussed redhead down the strip of bars an clubs. He was a man who looked like he promised to fuck feral and well. And she looked distinctly like a woman who had been.

“What just a bar, no dancing?”

He asks with a smirk.

She gives him a teasing look.

“I Would If I could.”

She smirked back to him.

“Or, atleast I would If I wasn’t so sure I look like kermit the frog on LSD when I dance…”

She spoke humourlessly.

Adam chuckled, he didn’t get the reference, but he knew enough to know that she was implying she wasn’t one for club dancing. Grinding up against sweaty strangers on the dance floor held little appeal for her.

“Give it a go. Get good and sweaty, I’d find it unremittingly sexy if you got out onto a dance floor, gave it your all, ground against some witless idiot, and then left him right there and then, making all the men miss you something dreadful when you slink off home to come to _me_..”

He grinned cruelly. And there was something about the way he curled his tongue around the world ‘come’ that left her biting her lip.

“Wicked man.”

She beamed back.

He winked at her. Silver eyes hot and burning under the shadowed brim of his hair.

It was then they rounded a corner, and Libby found herself looking down the road, and seeing the familiar tall leggy stretch of her colleague, stood, back to them, angrily punching a text into her smartphone. She was wearing a very skimpy and short one shouldered bright blue dress, her hair coiled atop her head in soft blonde curls, and large chandelier style silver earrings dropping down her ears. Nearly brushing her shoulders. On the bottom of her long slim spiders legs, she wore painfully high heels, they were a shiny metallic silver and refracted the bar’s flashing neon sign off them.

She hadn’t seen them yet, but she did when she turned, and spotted her friend through the thick crowds. Glaring at Libby stroppily, before the crowds shifted, and she got a good long glimpse of Adam, who had his arm about her shoulders, walking along with her as Lindsay’s face dropped into one of shock. And she started eye fucking the man by Libby’s side.

“Sorry. I know I’m late, Linds.”

Libby smiled as she came to her friends.

“Too right, you’re seven drinks behind the rest of us.”

She assured her friend, surveying Adam with a bat of her perfectly long eyelashes, seductively drinking him in.

“I’m sure I’ll catch up.”

She barked out. As Adam unlinked his arm from being about her neck like a human necklace.

“Lindsay, this is Adam, my… companion. Adam, Lindsay.”

Libby introduced.

“ _Oh_ , pleasures all mine.”

Lindsay purred.

“Companion?”

Lindsay asked Libby

“Who are you? Vivien Leigh?”

She japed.

Libby smiled.

“Companion is her polite way of saying lover.” Adam interjected. “For all the salacious connotations that name holds. Though very true. I’m afraid I’m the reason she’s late. Time flies when having…. _Fun_.”

He purred. And the way he said fun was soaked in the implications that let Lindsay know ‘fun; could be replaced with the word ‘sex.’

Adam smirked briskly shaking Lindsay's offered hand. Doing that wry sideways twitch which any woman found felling.

“Be sure to return her to me in one piece, Won’t you? Don’t wear her out too much, or let her do anything too crazy. I need her energised and able.”

He spoke, turning to look his lover directly in the eyes.

“I’ll try my very best.”

Lindsay flirted back. 

“Good.”

Adam bit back with a kind smile.

“Because, I have plans in mind for this sexy troublemaker when she gets home.”

He assured with a wink

Libby turned six shades of red. Blushing pink as she bit her lip.

Lindsay grinned at that. Really looking at her friend now, seeing that her hair was mussed, her cheeks were faintly pink, and her eyes were wide with desire. Her dress wasn’t rumpled, but she was sporting the dewy happy glow that assured the blonde her friend had recently got some.

“I’ll ring you.”

Libby assures him, before he reels her close, crushing her to his chest and sweeping a long red curl off her cheek, before he devoured her lips in a hungry kiss, hat told her he was starving and he would be pacing for her to get back through the door when she was out. Not able to resist her when she walked back home. This kiss told her, that, if necessary, he’d take her on his doormat if she didn’t step too, when she got home.

He bit her lip, scraping his teeth over it as he pulled away, leaving her cold and weak without his mouth on her own.

She panted as he smirked down at her.

“Don’t party too hard angel. And be careful with that sexy ass of yours. Remember, you’re **_mine.._** ”

He purrs into her ear out of Lindsay's earshot.

“Lindsay.”

Adam nodded, before he winked at his lover, squeezed her ass, giving her a fantastic smile before he slid away.

Both women watched the tall, dark man leave.

Libby watched him until he was swallowed up into the crowds.

_“Remember, Angel. Have some fun tonight for me. And please, for fucks sake, don’t leave me hanging at home alone for too long. I want to be back inside you, by 3am.”_

He growled hotly to her head.

_‘…and tell your friend it’s rude for her to stare at my ass with such ferocity as I walk away..’_ He added.

She smirked, before her colleague turned, slack jawed to her friend.

“That, is the man who fucks you well, and who you are in maddening love with?”

She asked Libby, who grinned wide as a result.

“Guilty.”

Libby beamed.

“I need to start taking a leaf out of your book girl, he was fucking fifty shades of fine.”

Lindsay gawped, looking down the street, wondering if he would turn back so she could gawp at him some more. He was sinfully delicious to look at.

“He’s fine at fucking too…”

Libby winked in assurance, feeling that gleam of devilish confidence that she was struck with earlier, hadn’t left her.

“That is so unfair.”

Lindsay shook her head in envy. Seeing that her friends words were correct, she did look well fucked. Sporting that ‘I’ve-gotten-laid’ glow about her.

“Now come on. Mama needs some booze, and some hot guy’s phone numbers…”

Lindsay leered naughtily sliding her hand through Libby's and walking the both of them into the packed heat and crowded bar, weaving her to a table of their friends.

“Liquor me up by all means.” Libby grinned.

“With a guy like him, now I understand why you never leave his place. And I know now why you always look so rumpled and, _sweaty_ … when you get to work..”

Lindsay grinned.

“If I had a man like that waiting for me at home, I’d quit work and renounce my family to stay in bed and romp about with a man who looks like he does...”

Libby smiled, head downcast, before she met her friends eyes and winked after she spoke.

“Why on earth do you think I'm  _so_ late?” She smirks.

 The look on jealousy on Lindsay's face. _Priceless._

 

~


End file.
